


It's Not Fair; Nothing Ever Is

by heyybibi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Daddy Oliver, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Oral Sex, Protective Oliver, Sex, Smut, oliver and felicity meet and get together before the island, season one rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyybibi/pseuds/heyybibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak meet and fall in love before the island. After 5 years missing he comes home to find out that Felicity has a daughter; his daughter. Now he has to find a way to save his city while being a father and reconnecting with Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Island

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: This is my first multi chapter fic ever; Read at your own risk! :)

Tommy Merlyn was going to pay for this. Oh, he was definitely going to pay for this! Oliver had dropped out of yet another college and his dad was starting to lose his patience. Robert Queen always tried to not pressure his children into doing something they weren’t comfortable with. That was why he agreed to let Oliver attend the school of his choosing and pursue whatever career he wanted instead of forcing him into a business school that would prepare him so that one day he’d take over the position of CEO for Queen Consolidated. However, Oliver Queen wasn’t pursuing a career; he was looking for a way out from that fate. He never tried in his classes, hell he rarely ever showed up! The only college experience Oliver was interested in was the partying, the booze, and the girls. Which were the reasons why he was now out of school, without a job, and a fairly easy decision to make according to his father. Robert was getting tired of his son’s carelessness and finally putting his foot down. If Oliver didn’t go back to school and actually did what he was supposed to then Oliver would have to go into Queen Consolidated’s business program and get prepared for the family business. That was not going to happen! At least at another school he’d have more freedom over his own life, without the nearness of everything involving his dad’s company. Which is why Tommy Merlyn was so going to pay for his little prank. Oliver is checking his e-mail on his laptop when he gets a new one from Tommy. He opens it and all of a sudden the screen is filled with random patterns of letters and numbers. “What the hell?” he whispers as he begins pressing the keys in a failed attempt to fix it. Tommy sent him a virus; he knew it. Well, it couldn’t actually be Tommy. He probably got some computer geek to do it for him, but it was still Tommy’s doing.

Oliver knew this was payback for telling Joanna that Tommy wanted to ask her out, but was too nervous to pull through. Tommy is never nervous around girls, but he’d been getting nervous around Joanna which meant he really did like her. Oliver had just laughed it off, which is probably what Tommy is doing at the moment. This could not be happening! His college application and a personal statement that was mostly written by someone else is saved on the laptop. If it gets destroyed there is no way he will be able to redo the whole process in time. He internally curses himself for not saving everything in a flash drive as well, just in case, but Oliver has never been one to prepare in case of any unexpected surprises. He knows he’s already in; his family has the high class status and money, but an application still needs to be submitted, and if his completed one was destroyed by this virus then there went the out he had from his dad’s company. The letters and numbers begin to move faster on the screen and then it goes black. “Are you kidding me?!” he yells to an empty room before he gets up with the laptop in hand. There is one place Oliver knows of that could probably fix this problem for him; the place he wants to get away from is the place he needs to go to now.

 

He stands waiting for the elevator to take him up to the executive floor; his father will know who the best computer geek at QC is. Young girls who work there give him appreciative glances, which he’s usually a fond of , but right now he is too worried to return their gaze with that charming smile of his. Soon he’s on the executive floor walking toward the secretary’s desk; laptop in hand. She’s a woman in her late 40’s and has worked there for many years. His father is more likely to trust her than his own son, though Oliver can completely understand why. “Hey Linda, is my dad busy?”

“He’s in a meeting right now, but he should be out soon. Can I help you with anything?”

“Do you know anyone here who can fix laptops?”

“That would be a job for the IT Department,” she replies politely.

“Is computer science a field you wish to explore, Oliver?” a voice with a British accent asks from behind him. He turns around to face QC’s CFO, Walter Steele. “No. There’s a problem with my laptop and I need it fixed as soon as possible.”

“Oh, well then yes, the IT Department is the place to go. You might want to ask for Ms. Smoak. If you want that laptop of yours fixed quickly then she’s the one you want.” Oliver doesn’t know Walter well, but he obviously knows a lot more about the people who work there than he does so he decides to trust his judgement. “Thank you, I’ll go right now then” he replies before turning to Linda. “Tell my dad I left.” Quickly, he heads to the elevator that’ll take him down to the IT floor. He wants to get this laptop fixed and get out of here fast.

As soon as he steps out of the elevator all eyes are on him. What is Oliver Queen doing in the IT Department? A man who’s dressed like any other geek, according to Oliver, is quick to approach him. “Mr. Queen, what brings you to the IT Department? Can I help you with anything?”

“Ah yea, I’m looking for Ms. Smoak. Is she here?”

The man stares at him a little confused. “Yes, she’s here, but if you’re looking for technical assistance are you sure you want Felicity to help you?" Okay, so the woman’s name was Felicity. He doesn’t know why the man questions him, but Walter had recommended her and he definitely trusts him better than this guy so he ignores the man’s question. “If she’s here can you tell me where her office is? I’m in a bit of a hurry.” His voice has a hint of annoyance and that keeps the guy from arguing further. “Of course, right down this hall. Last one on the left.” Oliver doesn’t even reply and strides toward the IT girl’s office.

She’s sitting in her chair with her back to him so he clears his throat to get her attention.

“Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

He’s surprised by what he sees when she turns to face him. She’s chewing on a red pen. Why that’s the first thing he notices, he’s not sure. Walter had called her Ms. Smoak so he had just assumed she was an older woman in her thirties or something. But she's much younger than he expected, younger than him even. She has blond hair pooled back in a low ponytail, wearing a bright pink buttoned up shirt. She wears glasses, but he can clearly see her bright blue eyes behind them. Her bright red lips form a small “o” around the pen and why is it so hard to move his gaze up to meet her eyes? She pulls out the pen and places it on her desk before speaking.

“Of course! I know who you are. You’re Mr. Queen.”

“No. Mr. Queen is my father.”

“Right, but he’s a man, and you’re a man so it’s grammatically correct to call you both ‘Mr. Queen’ but he’s up in his executive office running a company, and you’re not. Not that you’re not capable. I’m sure you’ll be very capable one day. But you’re not running it right now, which means you could come down to the IT Department and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3…2…1.”

Oliver can’t hide the smile that spreads on his face during her babble. She is so adorable. Wait, did he just think the word adorable? He ignores it for the moment and tries to focus on why he’s here. “I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see.” He places the laptop on her desk and she’s quick to turn it on to study what’s on the screen. “My friend sent me an e-mail that turned out to be a virus. There’s a bunch of random codes and no matter how much I pressed the keys nothing happened.”

“Really?”

“Yea.”

“Because this just looks like porn,” she says while turning the laptop around to face him. What the hell? All the random codes are gone and the screen is full of open windows with porn sites, porn advertisements, porn videos, porn images, and to top it all off they are all under a file that says ‘Site History’. Oliver purses his lips and takes a deep breath while cursing Tommy in his head.

“That is not mine. The virus must have changed the codes into all… _that._ My best friend is getting back at me for something and apparently he wanted to annoy me AND embarrass me.” He doesn’t know why he’s explaining himself to her. His usual self would actually use it to his advantage; tease the girl and hopefully score. But for some unknown reason he doesn’t want to give her the impression that he’s some kind of porn addict. She tilts her head to the side and gives him a questioning look that’s meant to say, “ _Really_?” He can’t help the small smile that forms in his lips, she just looks even more adorable. There’s that word again. “If there is anything that you can do to fix it and salvage the college application that is due soon, I would really appreciate it.”

“Mhm.” She nods and starts typing away. There is a chair in the corner that he pulls up next to her to sit down. He watches her work silently; a little surprised that she doesn’t talk after her ramble. What he finds even more surprising is that she isn’t flirting with him or trying to get his attention. Girls do that around him all the time. Sometimes he finds it annoying, but most of the time he likes it. It means that they want him, and most of the time he wants them back, at least for a little while until he moves on to the next one. Felicity is obviously different. She stays silent and focused on getting the job done. It’s new to him and he kind of likes it.

“Done. Everything is clean. Well as clean as a computer’s software can be, and your application is saved and ready for submission.”

“That fast?”

“I’m good at my job,” she says in a matter of fact tone

“Why are you working here? Shouldn’t you be in school or something?” She looks really young, like teenager young, but she seems much more mature with the way she carries herself.

“I graduated early. I’m about to start my second year at MIT. I spent the first year at the main campus, but they have a small secondary campus here in Starling, so I get to go to school and work here to gain some experience.”

“How old are you?”

“18.”

Wow she is a teen. Well, legally she is an adult, but she’s still in her teens. He finds himself impressed. She’s an 18 year old who graduated early (most likely with honors), she’s going to school and working, and it seems like she has a really good sense of who she is and what she wants. He’s 21, has already dropped out of 4 different colleges, doesn’t work, has no idea what he wants to do with his life, and he’s running away to another college; not because he finally got his act together, but because he’s running away from his family’s expectations. Again. Yup, Felicity Smoak is definitely a better person than he is.

“So you’re like a genius or something?”

Felicity lets out a little laugh. “You can say that.” He likes her laugh; a lot. And her smile. She has a beautiful smile. He wants to keep seeing that smile and hear that laugh over and over again. What the hell is wrong with him? It takes him another moment to realize that he’s just staring at her. Clearing his throat he stands up before his brain gets more weird thoughts like that. “Umm, I should go.”

“Yea, okay. Good luck with your college application and all of that.”

“Thank you, Felicity.” Okay, he really like the way her name feels around his tongue. He’s walking out of the office but stops and turns to look back at her. “Hey, is it okay if I come by again for your services?” She raises her eyebrows in surprise and he catches himself. “I mean your technical services. Not anything else. I would never assume that…Umm…” What is going on?! He’s Oliver fucken Queen! Since when does he stumble with words?

She’s trying to hold in a laugh and her eyes are full of amusement. “Of course. Any services you need, I’m your girl.” This time it’s his eyebrows that rise up in surprise. She shuts her eyes tight and shakes her head when she realizes that she just offered herself to Oliver Queen. “I mean I’m not your girl, I wasn’t trying to make a pass at you. And I meant tech services. I can provide tech services.” She takes a deep breath before she looks at him again.

Oliver has a full on grin that’s just impossible to contain. He’s smiling a lot considering the mood he got here in. ”Okay. I’ll see you soon, Felicity.”

“Yea, see you soon.” He reluctantly turns around to leave. That smile stays on his face as he walks to the elevator and as he drives back to the mansion, thinking about how a blond IT girl with glasses just made his day a whole lot better.

\------------------------

After his first meeting with Felicity, Oliver finds any excuse to go back and visit her. Whether his laptop is running just a bit slower than usual or his phone freezes for a few seconds. Any little tech glitch is enough to drop everything and go to her. He loves talking to her. She’s definitely different than the girls he usually pursues, but a good different. He genuinely wants to get to know her and the more they talk the more he likes her. Also, she knows when he’s not being completely honest and she’s not afraid to call him out on it. She doesn’t demand explanations from him, but she’d much rather hear “I don’t want to talk about it” than be lied to. And he’s a terrible liar, sort of like her. He has a way of reading her as well, but just like she doesn’t push him, he doesn’t push her. The more time they spend together the more he wants to open up to her. Her babbling and constant innuendos are some of his favorite things about her. It’s a way of knowing exactly what she’s thinking, and it usually opens the doors for him to flirt with her. She usually flirts back and he takes it as a good sign. After a while he doesn’t need a tech excuse to visit her. They like spending time with each other. He tells her about his mother and how she’s always the one he goes to whenever he finds himself in serious trouble. He tells her about Thea and how she’s fast and always chasing him around which led to the nickname _Speedy_. He tells her about how much time his dad has spent building QC and though they don’t spend as much time together as they used to, Robert still does his best to be there for them. And of course he tells her about his best friend Tommy Merlyn, whose prank is the reason they met. Felicity also opens up to him. She grew up in Vegas. Her father abandoned her and her mother when she was a child. Oliver can’t even begin to understand how anyone could ever abandon someone like Felicity. And though he silently loathes the guy for hurting her, he is at least grateful that she inherited his intelligence and love for computers because it’s a part of who she is. Her mother Donna raised her the best way she could; working endless hours as a cocktail waitress. They were very different and they didn’t have the closest relationship, but Felicity loved her and knew that her mom did her best to provide her with a good life. They only called each other to make sure the other one was okay, but that’s as far as their relationship went. Oliver and Felicity come from completely different worlds, but it doesn’t matter. The saying “opposites attract” seems to be true for them.

 

They are sitting in her office during her lunch break, finishing up their food from Big Belly Burger when she speaks up. “Can I ask you something? And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“You can ask me anything, Felicity.”

“Why are you really going back to school? I mean, you already dropped out of 4 different colleges, so why are you still running?”

“What makes you think I’m running? What if I finally know what I want, and going back to school is the way to get it.”

Felicity gives him “the look” with the tilt of her head, meaning she’s not buying it. He sighs and decides that he wants to share this with her. “If I don’t go my dad will have me working here at Queen Consolidated and I don’t want that. I want to be the one to choose something for myself.”

“But you haven’t chosen and school is just a way to get him off your back for now.” It’s not a question and he doesn’t know how she could read him so easily. He doesn’t reply so she goes on. “Have you even thought about what you want? You don’t have to know everything, but have you actually set a goal for yourself? You’re so focused on running away from your family’s expectations, but you’re just running. You don’t care where you’re running to as long as those expectations don’t catch up to you. But every runner has a goal; a finish line to cross through. Without a finish line you’ll just keep running and eventually get tired. I think it’s time you set a goal for yourself and decide what you want your finish line to be. Having something to run to might make it less tiring. I think you can do a lot of great things if you really try, Oliver.” He just stares at her and not for the first time he wonders how she can say stuff like that at only 18 and why everything she says cuts through his walls, making him want to be a better person because she believes he can. That’s when he realizes what he wants to run towards to. She’s his finish line, and in order to get there he needs to get his act together because she deserves someone so much better, and he wants to be that someone. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?” She looks at him in surprise because that is not what she expected his response to be. It takes her a moment to find her voice and when she does the only word that comes out is, “Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner. As in a Date dinner.” It takes Felicity another moment to process that. It’s one thing to hang out and talk to Oliver in the privacy of her small office, but it’s a whole other thing to go out on a date with him where people will see them. She knows Oliver’s reputation, but the guy she’s been getting to know is different than the guy that’s portrayed in the tabloids. She’s smart. She would know if he was playing with her feelings. And ever since he started visiting her there hasn’t been any news of him causing trouble or being involved with different girls. She knows she’s taking a chance here, but it’s just one date. Decision made she looks him in the eye and notices his uncertainty. He’s afraid she’ll say no. Billionaire Playboy, Oliver Queen is afraid that IT girl Felicity Smoak will reject him. She never imagined THIS happening when she took the job at QC. Not wanting to prolong his anxiety she gives him a smile and says, “Yes. Dinner sounds good.” He’s actually beaming at her, making her stomach flip over. It’s just one date. How crazy can things get with just one date?

\------------------------------------

One date is all it took for their friendly relationship to turn into something much more than just friendly. They had dinner at an Italian restaurant and that’s where Oliver told her he had decided to not run away to school and stay in Starling to do something he really wanted to do. He and Tommy had always joked about opening their own club, and he realized he really wanted to make it happen. Tommy hadn’t taken him seriously at first, but when he realized that Oliver was in fact very serious he agreed to be his business partner. At first Robert wasn’t sure about the turn of events, but he also saw how serious Oliver seemed so he decided to let him stay in Starling without having to go into the QC business. Moira was skeptical of his reasons for wanting to stay in Starling, but she let him do what he wanted as always. Thea was just happy that her big brother wasn’t leaving again. Felicity was proud of him. He was finally taking control of his life and she knew he would do a great job in running his own business. Plus, she couldn’t deny to herself that she was happy he was staying. That meant she could keep seeing him and it made her stomach swarm with butterflies at the idea.

As he walked her to her door Oliver was debating whether to kiss her or not. He really wanted to, but he didn’t want to mess this up. Would she kiss him back or was it too soon for her? Once they got to her door, she turned around to thank him but her words were lost when she realized how close they were. The debate Oliver was having just a second ago was forgotten as they stared into each other’s eyes. They both wanted this and Oliver didn’t waste any more time. Both of them leaned in at the same time. Slowly; giving each other enough time to pull away. No one pulled away. They both kept leaning in until their lips met and that was it. In that moment, they both knew that this was so much more than just one date.

\-----------------------------

Felicity and Oliver were almost inseparable after that except for when she was working and he was preparing himself to run a business. Oliver really wanted to do well with the club. The only things he and Tommy knew about clubs were alcohol and music. He knew they were going to have to deal with contractors, insurance and safety policies, employees, merchandise, and much more so they took some local business classes to gain some knowledge about opening and running a new business. He could have hired someone to do it all for him and just attach his name to the whole project, but he was done taking the easy way out. He wanted to prove he was capable of doing things on his own. He wanted to prove it to his family, to Felicity, and to himself. His change was of course noticed by everyone. The media went crazy when Oliver Queen was seen around more than once with the same girl. They went even crazier when it was known that she wasn’t some celebrity model type, but an ordinary girl who was going to school and working at the same time. Felicity Smoak wasn’t Oliver’s usual type, and that was weird to everyone, including other girls that were still hoping to get his attention. His family definitely noticed the change, and when they met Felicity they had no doubt in their mind that she was the reason why. Oliver was nervous they would make her feel uncomfortable. They all wanted to meet the girl that was bringing out the responsible man in Oliver Queen, including Tommy. Moira and Robert were a bit concerned about her age, after all she was only 18 and they warned Oliver about playing with a young girl’s heart. But once they met her and saw them together they knew it was a good thing. Felicity was mature for her age and she had goals she was working hard to achieve. Plus, she was the one that made Oliver want to be a better man and the looks they gave each other throughout the dinner was enough to prove that they were serious about their relationship. Tommy was happy for his friend, and he really liked Felicity. The first time he heard one of her innuendos followed by a long ramble about what she really meant was the moment Tommy KNEW he wanted her to stay in Oliver’s life for a very long time. Thea adored her! Felicity became like an older sister to her and seeing Felicity get along so well with an 11 year old Thea was one of the many reasons Oliver fell in love with her.

A year after they met, Oliver and Felicity were so madly in love with each other that they became THE couple of Starling City. The media always mixed things up by saying good and bad things about their relationship, but Oliver and Felicity couldn’t care less. They knew the truth, and their family knew the truth. Yes, the Queens had turned into Felicity’s family, including Tommy. She wasn’t close to anyone else in Starling so she became a part of the Queen’s circle. Though that was something new for her, Felicity didn’t change who she was. She was still the genius who talked a lot and she was about to start her third year of school while still working in the IT Department at QC. Oliver and Tommy finished those business courses and were starting to look into venues for their club. Oliver and Felicity were both working towards their own goals and they were happy together. However, being happy didn’t mean their relationship was perfect. They were both stubborn and their arguments could get really loud at times. Oliver was becoming a better person, but he was still used to getting things his way. Felicity had finally allowed someone into her heart, but there were still times when she kept her feelings to herself. But no matter how difficult things got they always found their way back to each other and their relationship only grew stronger.

After yet another passionate night of proving how much they love each other, Oliver and Felicity are laying in her bed on a lazy Saturday morning. She’s on her back with Oliver’s upper body splayed on top of her; his head resting on her chest as she runs her fingers through his short hair. “My dad is leaving to China in a couple of days for business. He’s taking the Queen’s Gambit since he hasn’t used it in a while. He’ll be gone for about two weeks.”

“Crossing the Pacific Ocean on a boat? Yea, I wouldn’t do it.”

He lets out a small laugh. “Why not? It’s actually fun. We used to go sailing a lot when I was growing up and I liked it. Sometimes we would all go, but most of the time it was just me and my dad.” He pauses for a moment before saying, “I miss it.”

“Why don’t you go with him then?”

Oliver lifts his head to look at her. “And be away from you? I don’t think so. Besides, Tommy and I are finally going to start setting up the club. I can’t just leave it all to him while I go play captain with my dad.” Felicity rolls her eyes at him. “You guys haven’t even decided on a place. Once you do you’ll be super busy getting it ready and then running it. You should enjoy some time with your dad right now that you still have time. I’m sure Tommy wouldn’t mind.” She cups his face with both hands, “And as much as I hate the idea of being away from you too, I’ll be here when you get back. We’re almost always together, and though I’m definitely not complaining I think it’ll be good for the both of you.” Oliver thinks about it for a moment. He and his dad are not as close as they used to be and he really misses their boat rides. He knows he’ll miss Felicity like crazy, but she’s right. Life is about to get really busy and he really wants to regain that close bond he used to have with his father. “Okay, but you can’t have fun without me.” She lifts her eyebrows in amusement. “I can’t have fun, while you’re out there having a good time with your dad?” Oliver gives her a knowing smirk. “That’s not the kind of fun I’m talking about.” Felicity starts laughing and God, he’s going to miss hearing it. “Fine, but you can’t have fun without me either. We’ll both be miserable without orgasms for two weeks.” He leans in to kiss her and then whispers against her ear in a husky voice, “We better have all the fun we can get right now then. I’m going to need these memories to survive two whole weeks without you.” Felicity shivers despite having his warm body covering hers. “Then let the fun begin” she whispers back to him in a seductive voice. Oliver kisses her again, and they don’t waste time in creating memories that will keep them partly sane for two weeks.

 

Tommy had no problem in delaying their business for a couple more weeks. He knew this father/son trip would be good for them and only wished he could have something like that with his own dad.

Robert and Moira are standing on the dock saying their goodbyes when Oliver and Felicity show up hand in hand.

“I thought we said our goodbyes back at the house Oliver. What’s with the bag?”

“Surprise, I’m coming with you!”

Moira looks at him uncertainly. “What do you mean you’re going with him? Oliver, this is a business trip. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to just tag along.”

“Oh. Come one Moira. The kid is voluntarily looking to spend some time with his dad! Besides, there won’t be business to deal with until we hit shore and even then I’m sure Oliver can find something else to do.”

“Yea mom. It all works out. It’ll be just like old times. Sort of.”

Moira turns to Felicity. “And you’re okay with this? I’m surprised you’re not going with him.” Felicity let out a small laugh. “It’s just a couple of weeks, and this should stay as a father/son bonding trip. Men doing what men do; sailing a boat, fishing while drinking beer, and now I’m imagining you guys as pirates.”

“Well if we discover an island on the way we’ll make sure to stop by and look for treasure” replies Robert. Felicity gives him a smile. “Have a good trip Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you Felicity.” He glances between her and Oliver and nods to the other side of the dock with a smile. “Now go have your proper goodbye so that we can leave before Oliver changes his mind.” Oliver and Felicity walk off to the side, giving Robert and Moira their own space to say their own goodbyes.

“Reception might not be the best in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, so call me as soon as you get to China.”

“I will.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and he hugs her tight. They kiss deeply, tasting each other for as long as they can before he goes off to the other side of the world. Reluctantly they come up for air, breathing heavy, foreheads touching, eyes still closed. “Come with me” he whispers. “Oliver, this trip is for you and your dad. A chance for you guys to catch up. Besides, I need to get as much work done as I can before starting school again.”

“So you’re rejecting me?” he asks her in a playful tone. “Never,” she whispers with a certainty that he feels as well. Because he never wants to let her go, and it doesn’t scare him. He leans back to look at her, but keeps his arms around her. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too. But please try to enjoy the time with your dad.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you like crazy.”

She smiles at him and he takes her all in, wanting to keep that image while he’s away. He still can’t believe how lucky he is, especially when she’s smiling like that and looking at him the same way he’s looking at her; with so much love it hurts to look away. There’s no way he’ll ever let her go. She is it for him and he knows he’s it for her. He’s about to say something when Robert interrupts them. “Okay you two, time to break it up!” he calls out in an amused tone. Oliver sighs and hugs her tightly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replies, “so much.”

They let each other go without really wanting to and walk back to where Moira is standing. Oliver kisses her on the cheek and hugs her. “Bye mom. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Oliver. Take care of your father okay?” He chuckles, “sure.” He stands back and says a final goodbye before making his way to where his father is waiting for him next to the boat. He’s about to step onto the deck when he thinks of something. He shoves his bag into the hands of a crew member that’s standing near him and runs back towards Felicity. Everyone’s giving him a strange look, not sure what he’s about to do.

“Oliver wha-“ she’s caught off as he grabs her face with both hands and kisses her deep and with a passion that leaves her dizzy and tingly at the same time. “Something to remember me by before I give you your surprise” he murmurs against her lips. “What surprise?” she asks as she tries to catch her breath. “You’ll know when I come back.” He gives her a final quick kiss and pulls away with a mischievous grin, then runs back to the boat. “Oliver, you know I hate mysteries!” she yells at him. “I know! You’re just going to have to trust me!” He yells back. She can’t help, but smile back because she does trust him and if he’s waiting to give her a surprise until he gets back than it must really be worth it. She really does hate mysteries though, and now she has to think about what the surprise might be while missing him like crazy. _It’s going to be a looong two weeks,_ she thinks to herself. She stands next to Moira, both staring ahead as the Queen’s Gambit sails away into the ocean, becoming less visible the further it goes until it disappears completely.

\---------------------------

Only a couple of days have passed and she already misses him like she’s never missed anyone before. She keeps herself busy with work at QC and with getting things ready for the new semester. It helps time go by quicker, but she’s still constantly thinking about him throughout the day.

 

It’s morning, and she’s having breakfast in her kitchen before heading to work. She’s eating while watching the morning news on her television when she gets a text from Thea. It’s a reminder about the Science project they need to work on later for Thea’s class. Felicity hits sent on the message confirming that she would be there to help her when the news broadcaster says something that makes her whip her head up to see the television screen.

“Starling City Coast Guard has lost contact with a boat sailing around the North China Sea. That boat is none other than The Queen’s Gambit. Weather reports show that there was a huge storm around the time contact was lost. Rescue teams are on the search now, but so far there have been no traces of any wreckage or of survivors. Most of the men on board are crew members, but among those men are also Robert and Oliver Queen. The search will continue, but things are not looking well for the Queen family.”

Everything freezes. It’s as if time had just stopped. There’s no sound, no movement, her gaze still toward the TV but she can’t really see anything. Everything is just blank. In that moment she doesn’t feel anything. But time does pass and she doesn’t notice it. Her phone vibrates for a long time, but she just sits there and…nothing. The only thing that breaks her out of her stupor is the loud banging that’s coming from her front door. “Felicity?! Felicity, are you in there?!” Tommy. “Felicity, it’s Tommy. Open up, please?” His voice is strangled and broken and it sounds wrong. It takes her another while to stand up. When she opens the door they’re both surprised by what they see. Felicity’s face shows no expression, no emotion. Her eyes are empty, almost soulless. Tommy is the complete opposite. His clothes and hair are disheveled. His eyes are red with tears. He looks sad and broken. Tommy is always happy and playful, why does he look so miserable? Her mind answers as soon as she asks herself the question. The news. Oliver. His dad. The crew. The boat. All missing. If Tommy looks this bad it means it’s true.

Everything comes crashing down and her numbness turns into unbearable pain in an instant. The strangled cry that comes out of her doesn’t sound human at all. Tears soak her face in a matter of seconds. And her chest; well that’s the worst pain she’s ever felt. It feels tight and painful and she _can’t breathe_. It’s as if her lungs are strictly refusing to take in air and it’s too much. How is the human body capable of feeling so much? It feels like her entire being is on the verge of exploding, but here body is still intact and the pressure just keeps increasing, and it’s still too much. She falls to the floor and Tommy rushes down to hug her. She grabs his shirt into fists so tight it wouldn’t be a surprise if it ripped. He tightens his arms around her and she LOSES it. She explodes but it isn’t freeing; the pressure keeps increasing and the only thing she can do is scream so that’s what she does. She’s screaming into Tommy’s chest and that make him lose it as well.

Tommy begins to cry again; this time it’s louder than when he first heard the news because he isn’t just crying for what happened out there, but also for the pain that’s being felt here, by them. They stay like that for a long time; on the floor with the door still opened, Felicity in his arms shaking and crying, and she just keeps screaming. Screaming really, really loud and it only make him ache even more. He knows these screams are going to stay with him, engrained in his memory for the rest of his life because she doesn’t stop. The screams continue and the volume doesn’t drop. How can so many tears pour down so fast and how can a throat scream so loud for so long?

She screams until she can’t anymore. Her throat is completely dry and it hurts and burns at the same time. Even then she tries to keep screaming because there’s nothing else she could do, but nothing comes out except broken breaths and tired hiccups. Her head is pounding and it feels like someone is pressing her skull tightly. Tommy finally feels her sag against him and he pulls back to look at her. His hands hold her up by her shoulders, but she keeps her head down and she’s still. Too still. He pulls her up and carries her to her room, laying her on the bed. She doesn’t react to any of it. He takes off her glasses that are askew on her nose and now wet with tears, cleans them with his shirt and places them on her nightstand. Her eyes are closed, but he knows she isn’t asleep because her breaths still come out a little hard. He brings her some pills and a glass of water from her kitchen and speaks without trying to spook her, “Felicity, you should take these. Your head probably hurts and these will help.” No sound or movement comes from her. He knows she won’t bulge so he leaves the pills and the water next to her glasses and covers her with a blanket that’s folded up on the edge of her bed. He then walks out of her room, not shutting the door completely, and lays down on her couch. He knows they both need the space, but he isn’t going to leave her completely alone. He knows they’re going to need each other; all of them. Felicity, Thea, Moira and he are going to have to go through this together. He takes a few deep breaths and falls asleep soon. His last thought before he drifts off is that life is so not fair.

\-------------------------

Time passes but the pain stays. She cries again with Tommy, she cries with Thea and Moira and she cries when she’s alone, which isn’t often since she’s now staying at the Queen Mansion. She doesn’t plan to move in, but she sees the way Moira retreats from everyone and Thea needs someone. As much as she wants to go back to her own home and just cry and scream by herself she knows that Thea needs her so they cry and mourn together. Tommy is there for them too, always making sure they’re okay enough to survive another day of hell. And though he manages to get them to eat at least something small, most of the time it isn’t enough.

There’s a memorial service for the father and the son. A lot of people show up, but most of them didn’t know the real Oliver; **her** Oliver. And now they never will because he’s gone. The rescue teams had stopped looking because there wasn’t anything to find. Oliver and his dad are gone and they’re still here; alive and hurting and it’s incomplete. There are two headstones placed in their memory at the back of the mansion next to a tree that provides more than enough shade. Thea goes there often, but Felicity and Moira don’t. The pain is bad enough and the headstones only solidify that they will never see them again; that they’re gone forever.

 

Time moves, and Felicity moves. It’s all mechanical and hollow. She considers moving back east to MIT’s main campus because everything that surrounds her reminds her of Oliver and _hurts_. The only one that’s keeping her in Starling is Thea. Moira’s always locked inside her room, coming out only when it’s absolutely necessary. Thea would be left alone if she left. Their housekeeper Raisa is practically the one raising her now and Felicity and Tommy are usually the only ones keeping her company. Felicity can’t leave her, and though she knows Tommy will always check on Thea it wouldn’t be enough.

Tommy abandons the whole club project. Instead of running a new club he goes back to partying and getting kicked out of them. Felicity can’t do that to Thea; she meant too much to Robert and to Oliver and now to her. She would do this for her and for them. So Felicity stays. The new semester starts and she continues working at QC, though she asks to be moved to the monitor room. Her small office is too much for her to handle. It’s where she met Oliver, it’s where she got to know him better, it’s where she began to fall in love with him.

\------------------------

It’s the middle of October and midterms are near. Felicity starts staying at her own place again. She knows Thea wants her to permanently move in to the mansion, but Felicity can’t do it. Though she spends a lot of time there with Thea she still needs a place that’s hers alone. She needs some form of normalcy, if you could even call it that, and living in her own place helps. She and Thea are sitting in the mansion’s living room floor, each working on their own school work. “Can we have a break? These math problems are getting really annoying.” Felicity lifts up her eyes from the textbook in her hand to see Thea making pleading puppy dog eyes at her and in that moment she looks so much like her brother. Felicity clears her throat and looks away before speaking. “Uh, sure we can take a break. You want a snack?”

“Yea, I think Raisa made cookies.”

“Let’s go look for cookies then.” They stand up, but before she takes her first step everything is spinning and she feels herself sway, barely hearing Thea call her name. Then everything goes dark.

 

When she wakes up she’s lying on her back and her head’s hurting a bit. She opens her eyes to see 4 blurry figures above her. She blinks fast and sits up, a hand on her shoulder helping her. “Hey, take it easy Smoak. Here,” Tommy hands her her glasses and she slides them on to bring everything into focus. Thea and even Moira are standing in front of her with worried looks. There’s a doctor standing to the side with a small smile on her face. “What happened?” Her throat’s rough and dry so Tommy hands her a glass of water as he sits beside her.

“You fainted and I kept calling your name, but you wouldn’t wake up so I went to get mom and she called the doctor,” replies Thea with a shaky voice. She’s scared and Felicity feels guilty for scaring her. She had been scared enough in the last couple of months and Felicity didn’t want to add to that. “I’m okay Thea. I probably got up too fast and lost my balance.”

“You didn’t just lose your balance. You fainted.” The doctor’s the one speaking now as she takes a step closer to her. “You’re probably a bit dehydrated, but I took some blood to be on the safe side. The results should be ready by tomorrow.”

Felicity looks down to see a bandage on her left forearm. “I don’t think it’s anything serious. I mean I’m not saying I’m the healthiest person, especially these past couple of months, but I’m eating and sleeping.”

“Well, you might be eating and sleeping enough to survive, but definitely not the amount that you should” the doctor says in a gentle voice.

“It’s probably just the stress of midterms and work and with everything that’s happened. I’ll try to do better, but I really don’t think it’s anything.”

“It’s better that we make sure though, just in case.” This time it’s Moira speaking and the worry in her voice shocks her a bit. When no one responds the doctor is the one who breaks the silence, “I’ll send you the results tomorrow, but please try to take care of yourself better. It’s really important for you to stay healthy, especially at such a young age.” Felicity just nods and with that Moira walks the doctor out, leaving her with Tommy and Thea.

Tommy speaks up first, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little tired. What are you doing here?”

“Thea called me saying you fainted. I got here as soon as I could. I even ditched a hot girl for you, Smoak” As always, Tommy’s trying to lighten the mood. “I’m flattered” Felicity says with an eye roll.

“You should stay here tonight.” Felicity looks up at Thea’s words. She sounds worried and scared. “Just in case you get sick again,” she continues, “That way you won’t be alone.”

“Thea, it’s Tuesday. I have class and work tomorrow and…-“

She doesn’t finish the sentence because Thea interrupts her with a voice that sounds more desperate. “You have some clothes here and if you feel bad I can take care of you.” Felicity stares at the young girl for a moment. She’s really scared and she needs this. She had already lost her brother and her dad, she’s afraid to lose someone else again. “Please Felicity?” Her voice is so small it makes Felicity’s heart ache. “Okay.” Thea visibly relaxes at that and Felicity is glad she can make things a little bit better for the girl.

 

The next morning Felicity and Thea enter the kitchen together for breakfast. The smell of the food mixes together causing a wave of nausea to hit her. She runs to the nearest bathroom down the hall and throws up the little food she had eaten the night before into the toilet. Thea and Raisa look worried, but she tells them that she’s fine. They end up eating on the outside patio where there’s open air, but she only has the stomach to eat some fruit and water.

They’re on their way out of the mansion when Dr. Grey pulls up on her car. Both girls are confused, but they continue walking down the front stairs. “Good morning Ms. Smoak. Thea.” “Good morning Dr. Grey. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, but I was hoping I could speak with you alone.”

“About what?”

“Your test results.”

“I thought you were going to send them.”

“I was, but in this case I think it’s better that we discuss it personally.” The doctor notices Thea’s worried expression and directs her next words at the young brunette “Don’t worry, she’s fine. I just need to discuss some personal things with her.” The young girl still doesn’t seem convinced. “Thea, it’s fine. You need to get to school, and I’ll be here later okay”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Go or you’re going to be late.”

“Okay” Reluctantly, Thea gets into the car and when the driver pulls away Felicity turns to look at Dr. Grey who’s patiently waiting for her. “Shall we go inside?”

“Um, sure. And please, call me Felicity.” She heads back towards the mansion with the Doctor following her and she can’t help but feel nervous about what the doctor might tell her. Was she sick? Was something wrong with her? She couldn’t bear any more bad news and if the doctor had personally come to talk to her about her test results instead of sending them like how she’d said than it had to be bad news, right?

They sit across each other in the family room and Felicity can’t help but fiddle nervously with the hem of her skirt. The doctor finally brakes the silence. “Felicity you’re just 19 years old. You’re going to school and you’re working and that’s good, but you’re also putting your body in a lot of stress.” Felicity just stares, not sure where this is going and the doctor continues. “You haven’t been eating or sleeping enough and I know you’re still dealing with a lot after what happened, but you really need to start taking care of yourself because it’s not just you anymore.”

“I know. Thea really needs someone right now and Moira hasn’t been around much, and sometimes it’s a little too much for me to handle. But you’re right. I have to make sure I’m good for Thea.”

“Yes. Thea does need you and you’re a doing great by supporting her, but Felicity, I’m not talking about Thea.” She’s confused and her silence lets the doctor know that she hasn’t catched on. “Felicity, you’re pregnant.” Everything stills, and Felicity knows she heard wrong. “What?”

“You’re 8 weeks pregnant. You’re having a baby.” Her mind goes blank for a brief moment before the weight of what she just heard sinks in. “I’m pregnant?” she lets out with a breath. “Yes. And I’m fairly certain it’s Oliver’s?” The hint of it being a question is barely there, but Felicity’s still a little shocked that she would think otherwise. “Of course it’s Oliver’s!” she says a little harsher than she meant while she unconsciously moves a hand over her abdomen. The doctor ignores her tone and keeps talking. “So, since it’s now two of you, you can understand the concern about your health.”

Felicity nods her head, still trying to process the news. She had been feeling more tired, food was less appetizing, and she had vomited a few times, but she thought it was all a result of everything she was going through. She never would have thought that it was because she was pregnant. She was 19, half way through school, and she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Oliver’s baby and he wasn’t there. He wasn’t going to be there for any of it.

 

After the doctor leaves she goes to the place she hadn’t been to since the day of the memorial. It’s hard to see his name there. His name shouldn’t be there yet, but it was and it was yet another reminder that he was gone forever. She drops to her knees and places her hands on top of the stone, pressing her face in the spot where his name is engraved. The thought that he isn’t there to share this with her is too much and she lets herself break down. He wouldn’t be there for the ultrasounds, he wouldn’t be there to rub her stomach as it kept growing, he wouldn’t be there to hold her hand while their child was born, he wouldn’t be there for first steps or first words or first days of school. He wouldn’t be there to see their child graduate and get married and he wouldn’t be there to grow old with her. It was only her now and she cries for how unfair life is. She cries because although Oliver is gone and she hates it, at least now she will always have a part of him. She will do this. She will figure it all out for her baby; for their baby. She will love this baby for the both of them. Suddenly she’s filled with a foreign strength, and she welcomes it. Oliver’s absence will always hurt and she knows it, but at least now it can be bearable and things will be better because of their child. She lowers her right hand and places it on the stone where _Queen_ is engraved while she places her left hand on her stomach. “I love you” she whispers against the stone. She says it to both Oliver and their baby. She places a small kiss on Oliver’s name before getting up with new resolve and a clearer mind. She would never know the surprise Oliver had for her, but it couldn’t have been better than this one.

\-------------------------

Felicity keeps going to school and working at QC, but she definitely takes better care of herself. She make sure to not stress herself out and to eat and sleep properly. It seems like her pregnancy is exactly what they all need. Moira is out more and Thea is doing better. Tommy is Tommy, but he always checks on all of them. Moira convinces her to move into the mansion. She’s reluctant at first, but she knows she’d need help eventually and Raisa was always so eager to take care of her. Moira tries to get her to stop working, but she doesn’t bulge on that one. As much help as she gets, she still wants to do things on her own. Walter, who’s now CEO of Queen Consolidated, assures her that she can take any time off whenever she needs, but of course she prefers to work. Moira doesn’t waste time setting up a trust fund for her grandchild. Felicity knew she wouldn’t be able to stop her so she allows it, but she decides that it would be an emergency back-up. Everything else she’ll pay with the money she earns from her hard work.

 

Felicity loved her baby the moment she found out she was pregnant, but the second she lays eyes on her baby girl is unlike any other feeling in the world. Moira and her mother Donna are right there with her. Thea, Tommy, Raisa, and Walter, who was now going out with Moira, are outside waiting to meet the baby Queen. Felicity can’t stop the stream of tears as she holds her baby in her arms. She has light honey blonde hair and blue eyes that are all Oliver’s. She is the perfect combination of them both. A part of her still aches at his absence, but a greater part is happy that she has this. She has her baby girl now and she feels like a part of him has returned to her. She can’t help but feel grateful at the opportunity of being the mother to the child that is a result of their love. Olivia Queen was the light to the family that had suffered so much loss and pain. Robert and Oliver’s memories lived on through that little girl.

Things got better as years passed. Felicity graduated at top of her class from MIT and she was promoted to the Head of the IT Department. She was happy with her job and she was happy at home. The Mansion was no longer a painful reminder of Oliver. New memories were made with Olivia’s laughter and smiles and Felicity was more than content with her life. She never thought about what her life might be like without Olivia because she was sure it wouldn’t be near as good as this. She still misses Oliver, she always will, but all she has to do is look at her daughter and it’s as if he was there with them. If life was fair he would be.


	2. Oliver Queen is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son. Brother. Friend. Boyfriend? Father?!

_Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea 5 days ago. 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed the Queen’s Gambit. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire, Robert Queen, who was also on board, but now officially confirmed as diseased._

 

Felicity was mostly still in shock. Oliver was alive. He was alive and he was back in Starling City. Moira had gotten the call 5 days ago and after she’d hung up she had run into Olivia’s room where Felicity and Thea were playing with the now 4 year old girl. She had tears in her eyes, blurting out that Oliver was alive. Of course, Felicity and Thea froze on the spot. It took a moment for the news to really register with them, but once they accepted it as the truth they were overcome with relief. Thea hugged her mother as Felicity held her daughter, whispering into her hair, “Daddy’s alive, baby. Daddy’s coming home.”

Olivia knew exactly who her daddy was. Felicity made sure she knew him as best as possible. She showed her pictures of him and told her stories about him. She told her that he loved her, but that he was somewhere far away and Olivia somehow understood, as best as a 4 year old could understand at least. But she was really smart and asked a lot of questions, just like her mother, so when she’d asked Felicity if she would ever have another daddy that wasn’t far away Felicity had stilled in place. She didn’t know if she would ever love someone that way again. She didn’t know if she wanted to try and love someone again. In those moments, the only one that mattered was Olivia and she was okay with that. “I don’t know. But remember that he will always be your daddy,” she had replied as she pointed to a picture of Oliver, “and that he loves you very, very much. Just like I do.” Olivia had accepted that answer and continued playing. Now that Olivia heard her mom say that her daddy was coming home; well it wasn’t a surprise to see a big smile in her face because she was going to have a real daddy like her friends from preschool. “I’m going to meet daddy?” the little girl asked with excitement, causing Thea and Moira to turn their attention to her. “Yes honey, your daddy’s coming home,” Moira said as she took Olivia in her arms, giving her a tight hug.

 

Now, 5 days after they had received the call, Felicity couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous and seeing Oliver all over the news didn’t help. He was alone on an island for 5 years and she didn’t know how he would be like now. He had to be different in some ways after what he went through, but she hoped that deep down there was still a part of _her_ Oliver. The Oliver that loved her and would be happy to learn that they had a daughter together. But what if after 5 years he had stopped loving her? What if he didn’t want anything to do with her anymore and as a result rejected Olivia?

“Mommy?” Felicity turned around from where she sat in the kitchen stool where she had been watching the evening news on the kitchen television. Thea was walking towards her with Olivia in her arms.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Yea, just thinking.”

“Mommy, when is daddy coming home?” Felicity couldn’t help but smile at the hopeful tone in her daughter’s voice. “Soon, okay.”

“And the sooner we go to sleep the sooner we get to see him. So Felicity, let’s go put this princess to bed so we can go to sleep too,” says Thea as she places kisses all over Olivia’s face, making the toddler giggle. “Where’s grandma?”

“Grandma went to pick up daddy, but they won’t be back tonight so let’s get you to bed.” They head up to Olivia’s room to read her a story and soon she’s fast asleep. Both girls remain looking at the little toddler; Felicity lying next to her while stroking her hair and Thea sitting on the other side, rubbing her thumb along Olivia’s little hand. “What do you think’s going to happen?” she asks Thea. Her voice is small and unsure, which surprises Thea because Felicity was always strong and sure of herself. The last time she heard that voice was when they learned that the Gambit had disappeared. “I’m not sure. But Felicity,” Thea waited until Felicity looked at her, “Ollie’s going to fall in love with her just like we all did.”

“I hope so” she whispers back. She knew things weren’t going to be exactly like before. A lot of things had changed, but she desperately hoped that his love for her had remained the same because she was sure as hell still completely head over heels in love with him.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Oliver stood looking out the window over the city lights. He was thinking about nothing and everything at once. This view might seem beautiful to anyone else, but he knew how poisoned the city really was and it was his job to save it. He would right his father’s wrongs like he was asked to. He had a mission to complete and he’d do it, but first he needed to reunite with his family. He missed them so much and he was finally going to see them again. Well, he was definitely going to see his mother, his sister, and his best friend. But would he be able to reunite with Felicity? He didn’t know if she still lived in Starling. She planned to stay there after graduating, but he didn’t know if she had stayed after he disappeared. She didn’t have any family here so it was possible that she was gone. It was possible that she had a whole new life. It was possible that she had someone else. He knew that if that was the case it would make everything easier yet so much harder. He didn’t really want that. He wanted to see her again, to have her close, but that was dangerous now.

The more he thought about her the more he desperately hoped that she still lived in Starling. But for now he pushed those longing emotions aside to deal with later, once he knew exactly what had happened with her.

He hears the door open behind him and then…his mother’s voice. “Oliver?” She looks just as he remembered her; clothes and hair put perfectly together. She’s looking at him with so much love and he can’t help the tears that gather in his eyes. “Mom,” he whispers back. She smiles at him as they take slow steps towards each other. She has tears in her eyes now too and reaches out to hug him. “Oh, my beautiful boy.” He hugs her back tightly and lets himself have this moment of being comforted in his mother’s arms again.

 

He’s able to go home the next morning. A wave of nostalgia washes over him as the mansion appears in front of his eyes. As soon as the car stops he gets out and rushes to the trunk. The driver’s about to grab the wooden case when Oliver beats him to it. “I got it.” That case holds everything he needs and he make sure to keep it as close to him as possible. Memories flood his mind as he steps into the mansion, pausing for a moment to take it all in. “Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing,” says his mother walking ahead of him.

Walter Steele walks into the foyer and offers him his hand. “Oliver, it’s damn good to see you.” Oliver takes his hand and nods, but he’s confused as to why the CFO of QC is in his house. The question is momentarily forgotten when he sees Raisa. She had played a big part in raising him. She was more than just the head housekeeper and he had missed her as well. “It’s good to see you Raisa.” She gives him a welcoming smile, “Welcome home Mr. Oliver.”

He hears a door shut upstairs and turns to walk towards the set of stairs. Thea appears at the top and he can’t believe how much she’s grown. “Hey sis.” Thea rushes down the stairs throwing her arms around him. “I knew it. I knew you were alive. I missed you so much.”

“You were with me the whole time.” After the moment of enjoying hugging his little sister again they pull apart to follow Moira to the living room. “Is there anything you want Oliver? Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m good” he says, walking to the large window that overlooks the gardens.

“How about a drink?”

“Maybe later.”

His sister is the one to speak up next. “Are you sure? Because you might need it.”

“Thea,” warns his mother. He appreciates the light tease in Thea’s voice. Turning toward her, he’s about to ask why he would need a drink when Felicity appears in the threshold.

The words die in his throat as they both stand still, staring at each other. She looks the same, but somewhat older. Her blond hair is in its signature ponytail and she still wears her glasses. She’s wearing a simple violet dress that could be worn to an office or during a day out. The dress with the heels make her look even more sophisticated than before. She’s even more beautiful than he remembered, if it’s even possible. He can’t take his eyes off her.

“Felicity,” he whispers her name as if it’s something sacred and holy. “Oliver.” They both move at the same time and there aren’t enough words to describe how it feels to have her in his arms again. She fits perfectly with him, like always, and he never wants to let go. They hold each other so tight it’s almost hard to breath, but they don’t care because at the same time it’s as if they’ve finally taken a breath after 5 years of being apart. They stay like that for a long time; her face pressed into his neck with her arms around his shoulder while his arms are wrapped around her middle with his face pressed against her hair. He takes a long inhale and she smells as good as he remembers. It’s all Felicity.

She’s shaking before he feels her tears on his skin. “Hey. Shhh, shhh. It’s okay. I’m back. I’m home. I’m okay.” He’s trying to reassure her but his own voice breaks. She nods a bit, but she tightens her arms even more and he just holds her and lets himself enjoy this moment of being held by her. She’s here and he finally feels like he’s really home.

“We’ll give you two a moment to talk.” They barely hear everyone exit the room and after another while she leans back to look at him. She cups his face with both hands and her eyes take him in like she’s trying to make sure he’s real. “I thought I lost you forever,” she whispers.

“You didn’t. I’m here. I’m home.” Those words are enough to bring a smile to her lips and a lightness to her eyes. “Yes, you are.” Their eyes stay locked on each other until she clears her throat and lowers her hands. “There’s something I need to talk to you about, and it’s pretty important.” She looks a little nervous and he doesn’t understand why. Felicity was always comfortable telling him anything. “Well, it’s actually a ‘someone’ that I need to talk to you about.” Her nervous smile grows a little wider and he feels his stomach drop. Someone? Of course there was _someone_. He was gone for 5 years and she’s young, brilliant, and beautiful. She thought he was dead and she had every right to move on with her life. He understood, but that didn’t stop the pain he felt at the thought of her with someone else. She was there to see him, to make sure he was really okay and alive because that’s who Felicity is. She cares deeply about other people. She still cared about him, but that didn’t mean that she was still in love with him. She was there as a friend and nothing more, and though he knew that made his situation easier it didn’t mean he had to like it.

No. He didn’t like that she had moved on to someone else. In that moment he desperately wants to turn back time; to have never gotten on that damn boat. Everything would’ve been so different and better and they’d still be together. All he wants is to be with her. He’s just about to ask who that someone is when another voice interrupts them. “What did I tell you? Yachts suck!” They both turn around and Oliver can’t contain his smile, pushing his dread aside for the time being. “Tommy Merlyn.” With a huge grin Tommy walks right up to him with extended arms. “I missed you, buddy.” It feels good to see his best friend again. They grew up together. It was like having a brother and he had missed him so much. “So…” starts Tommy after releasing each other, “where is everyone and why is it so quiet?” Oliver furrows his eyebrows. The mansion was only ever filled with noise when he or his parents had a party or when his father’s business associates were over, but on any other time the house was mostly quiet.

“Um, somewhere in the house. I was just about to get Oliver caught up on some things,” Felicity rushes in. She and Tommy share a strange look and Oliver doesn’t know what to think about it. “Well I’m going to go look for them and let you guys catch up.” Tommy’s turning to leave when they hear rushed voices down the hall. Oliver is immediately on alert, moving forward. Moira, Thea, Raisa, and even Walter are whisper yelling, their voices getting closer. “No Olivia, get back here,” he hears Thea say. Who the hell is Olivia? Oliver is just halfway through the living room when he freezes to an abrupt stop.

Standing in the entryway is a little girl. She’s wearing olive green chucks with a skirt and shirt of the same color; grey leggings under the skirt and a grey cardigan. When his eyes land on her face he feels the air get sucked right out of him. Her hair is down in lose waves. It’s a light honey color between a golden brown and blonde, and she has the purest blue eyes he’s ever seen. She’s fiddling with her hands, a gesture that reminds him a lot of Felicity, and she’s staring at him.

 

 

 

 

Everyone else had come to a halt behind her and just stood there waiting. Felicity walks over to pick her up and turns to face him. What he sees in front of him is enough to take his breath away. In a lot of ways she looks exactly like Felicity, but in a lot of other ways she looks like someone else. Like him? “Oliver, this is Olivia. She’s our daughter.” She gives him a hesitant smile and then turns to the little girl in her arms who’s now playing with Felicity’s earing but still glancing his way, almost shyly. “Say hi,” she whispers to the little girl.

“Hi,” she squeaks while she keeps glancing between him and Felicity’s earing. Her smile grows and Oliver is still standing there frozen and staring. Felicity’s smile dims and now she looks nervous again. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He doesn’t know what to say and he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to address Felicity or the little girl. He clears his throat and decides to return the greeting. “Hi.” He’s surprised at how breathy his voice sounds and swallows before he tries speaking again. “I’m Oliver.”

“I know, you’re my daddy.” His eyes go completely wide at that. She knows who he is. She knew about him before he knew about her. That’s not how it was supposed to happen. “She knows who I am?”

“Of course,” Felicity replies with a smile, still looking at her daughter. _Their_ daughter. “She has seen every G-rated picture there is of you and we talk about you all the time.” He feels a lump form in his throat and the emotions that sweep through him is something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Felicity had kept his memory alive. She hadn’t forgotten him and she made sure their daughter knew who her father was. “Mommy and grandma always you’re a good man, but aunty Thea and uncle Tommy say you were annoying.” He breathes out a chuckle which earns him a huge grin from Olivia. She’s so beautiful.

“He is annoying and you have ignored me for far too long. Come here!” Tommy takes her from Felicity’s arms and tosses her up in the air a couple of times, causing Olivia to burst into loud giggles. Without thinking Oliver blurts out, “be careful.” Everyone turns to look at him and he knows they must be shocked because he’s just as surprised, but he keeps his gaze on her to make sure she’s okay. He knows it’s ridiculous since Tommy probably does that all the time, but he can’t control the fierce protectiveness he suddenly feels towards her. This time it’s Thea who speaks up. “Olivia, why don’t we go play outside for a while?”

“But I just met daddy,” the little girl whines. “I know, but mommy and daddy need to talk alone for a bit.” Olivia turns to look at Felicity with pleading eyes, as if she’s silently asking her to let her stay. “Go play with Thea and Tommy, we’ll be there in a little bit okay?”

“Okay,” she replies a little disappointed. Oliver can’t help but feel disappointed himself. He wants her to stay but he also knows that he and Felicity have a lot to talk about. Everyone gives him a smile before leaving him them alone. “I know it’s a lot to take in, especially after being gone for so long. You probably thought you were just coming back home and getting back into civilization and I’m sure the idea of you being a dad was nowhere near your mind. Not that you being a dad is unimaginable, just that you didn’t know and now you are one. And it’s not like finding out when I found out I was pregnant. Because you weren’t here, although I really wish you were. But you’re finding out now, five years later and while I’m sure it’s a surprise I hope you think it’s a good one.” God, he had missed her rambles so, so much. But she had said the last words in a whisper and he knows she’s nervous about how he’ll react to the life changing news. “She is definitely a good surprise,” he says with a smile. She lets out a breath in relief and smiles at him in return.

“So does this mean you want to be a part of her life?” He doesn’t reply right away and that seems to worry her so she keeps talking. “Because as much as I’d love for you to get to know her I know it’ll be a big change for you and I know you’ve changed in some ways. I mean it’s sort of a given since you spent 5 years on an island alone, and something like that obviously changes a person. If you feel like you’re not ready and that it’s too much for you I’d understand, though I’ve gotta say, she’s really great and I think you’d really love her. Of course I’m her mother so I’m definitely biased.” He can’t believe what he’s hearing. She’s willingly giving him an out and saying she’ll understand. A small part of him thinks he should take it. It would keep Olivia safe from who he’s become and he doesn’t know anything about being a father. But a bigger part of him, the selfish part, wants to stay close and learn everything about her. He already missed so much of her life. Could he really stay away now that he’s met her? “And if that’s the case then I have no problem finding a place. I mean this is your home after all and you should feel comfortable here.”

“Wait, you live here now?”

“Uh, yea. I moved in when I found out I was pregnant. I really needed the support at the time.” She pauses for a moment, remembering how it felt like to learn she was pregnant soon after she thought she’d lost him. “After Olivia was born I only planned to stay here a few months while I learned as much as I could from your mother and Raisa. My mom was also here for a while to help, but eventually she had to go back to Vegas. But Olivia, she brought out the light that had dimmed in all of us and I couldn’t take that away from Moira and Thea. We all needed each other so I stayed.” Just like most times Felicity leaves him at a loss for words, and just like a lot of times she saves him from having to come up with something to say. “Take some time to think about it if you want. I don’t want to pressure you, but she finally got to meet you. She definitely knows you’re her father, but all she’s done is meet you and I don’t want her to get her hopes up if you’re not ready.” He knows she’s trying her best to not make him uncomfortable, but she is also trying to protect her daughter. If he decides he doesn’t want to be a part of Olivia’s life she would understand, but she doesn’t want her daughter getting attached to him if he’s just going to walk away. That’s what Felicity’s father had done to her and Oliver knows she doesn’t want that for her daughter.

He nods, but doesn’t say anything. There is a war going on inside him and he needs time and space to process everything. This is a lot more than what he expected his return to be like. His attempts to prepare for this had quickly gone down and drain. “I assume you want to settle back into your room. We’ll be around if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” She nods and gives him a smile before walking towards where everyone else had gone. He walks up the stairs to his room and everything looks the same, but it feels different. His mother was right. She hasn’t changed a thing in his room and he finds it a bit comforting. This is familiar. He already feels emotionally exhausted so he takes a shower to calm himself down. 10 minutes later he’s standing in front of the mirror wearing only a towel around his waist. He looks over the face that stares back at him and over his body that’s now marked with scars, and burns, and tattoos. This man is a stranger. How is this stranger supposed to live among the people who are somewhere in the house right now. How is this stranger supposed to be the son, the brother, the friend, and the boyfriend they all remembered? If he could still call himself Felicity’s boyfriend that is. And now he has to learn to be a father if he wants to stay in Olivia’s life? The man he sees in the mirror isn’t any of those things. The man looking back at him is a weapon…a killer…a danger to those who stay close to him. He had pretended to be someone he wasn’t many times before he met Felicity so he thought he’d just pretend again. However, he hadn’t been sure if Felicity still lived in Starling and he definitely hadn’t expected to come home to a daughter. He can’t pretend with Felicity because well, she always saw right through him. And he most definitely doesn’t want to pretend around his daughter. She’s an innocent child, she doesn’t deserve his damaged self. Staying away is the far better option, but he can’t make himself come to a final decision. He knows he doesn’t have to decide right then and there, but he needs to make a decision fast. For everyone’s sake.

 

\---------------------------------

 

A few hours later they’re all seated in the dining room having dinner; Moira sitting one end of the table with Walter at her right and Thea at her left. Oliver’s on the other end, where his father used to sit with Tommy to his left and Felicity at his right. Olivia sits between Felicity and Thea on a stool that’s attached to the chair so that she can reach the table. Oliver likes that she’s a part of family dinners, but having her so close just make his decision that much harder. Felicity and Thea sometimes help her if she needs it, but she mostly eats on her own and as much as he tries to look away he can’t stop staring at her except for the more than occasional glances he throws Felicity’s way.

“Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners; Giants, Stealers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that’s new. Oh and _Lost_ , they were all dead. I think.” He appreciates Tommy’s efforts to keep things light, but he isn’t really paying attention. “What was it like there?” Thea asks suddenly and the entire room goes still and silent, all eyes on him except for Olivia who’s currently taking a sip of her juice. “Cold” is his only reply, but he says it in a tone that suggests that’s all he’s willing to say about it. “Why didn’t you just put on a sweater?” Everyone turns to look at Olivia, but stay quiet, waiting for his answer. It hadn’t seemed like she was paying attention to their conversation, but apparently the little girl doesn’t miss anything. _Just like her mother_ , he thinks.

He realizes he hasn’t said anything and everyone is still looking at him. “There weren’t any sweaters there, but I did learn how to make a fire so that helped.”

“Like camping?”

“Yea, like camping.” That seems to be enough for her because she goes back to eating her food. Then Tommy tries to lighten the mood again. “Tomorrow, you and me, we’re doing the city. You got a lot to catch up on.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” adds his mother, “but I think Oliver has other things to catch up on as well,” she says glancing at Felicity and Olivia before giving him that look she had given him so many times before. Tommy didn’t miss the look either. “Of course. Yea. You just call me whenever you’re free,” he turns to look directly at Olivia, “Which you probably won’t end up doing because who can ever get away from this beautiful baby girl.” Olivia starts laughing and Oliver gets sort of entranced in the sound.

“You’re just being nice to me so I don’t tell Raisa you ate two cookies before dinner and gave me one too.” The little girl gasps when she realizes that was meant to stay a secret between her and her uncle Tommy, and quickly covers her mouth with both hands. Blurting things out is another thing to add to the list of how she’s so much like Felicity. He wonders if she got anything from him. He hopes so, but if it isn’t the case then it’s still perfectly fine because Felicity is everything that’s good while he’s damaged and dark. “Don’t worry Ms. Olivia,” chimes in Raisa as she enters the dining room, “I already know. Mr. Merlyn should really be afraid of Ms. Felicity right now.”

“Yes Mr. Merlyn, you really should,” replies Felicity, playing along. It’s the first time she’s spoken to someone other than Olivia and again, Oliver finds her lack of speaking odd. “If Olivia ends up getting a cavity or getting sick I’m putting the bill in your name.”

“Well thanks for ratting me out kid. No more morning ice cream for you.” Felicity and Moira speak up at the same time, “What?!”

“I’m just kidding,” he says, but both women don’t seem convinced. Tommy gives Olivia a wink before returning to his food and the little girl smiles at him. Oliver feels a little off. He knows that everyone likes Tommy because well, it’s Tommy. He’s glad that his best friend and his daughter are close and it’s obvious that Tommy would do anything to protect her, but he can’t help the pang of jealousy he feels at the fact that he doesn’t have that with her and she’s **his** daughter. He missed SO much.

“Actually, we don’t have anything planned.” It’s Felicity who speaks up, but she keeps her eyes on her food. “You don’t?” Moira sounds surprised. “I would have thought you’d make some plans to spend time together; just the three of you.”

“Uh, no. It didn’t come up.” She sounds disappointed. He’s already messing things up. “Well I don’t want you guys to stop your lives for me so I can go out with Tommy while Felicity’s at work and the three of us can do something when you get home.” His last words were directed at her and she smiles at that. “Yea, that sounds good.”

“Good,” he smiles back before turning to the other end of the table. “I was hoping to swing by the office.” His mother makes a sound of agreement, but Walter is the one to speak, “Well there’s plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere.” In the next second Raisa trips and is about to drop the bowl of fruit she’s carrying, but his quick reflexes caught her and the bowl before either of them hit the ground. “I’m so sorry Mr. Oliver.” Without thinking he replies to her in Russian, making everyone turn to look at him again. “Dude, you speak Russian?”

“I didn’t realize you took Russian at College, Oliver.” Felicity looks at him; very confused. She knows he’d never taken Russian and he sure as hell didn’t know how to speak it before he went missing. In an attempt to change the subject he says the first thing that comes to his head. “I didn’t realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” They obviously weren’t expecting that.

“I didn’t say anything,” says Thea. “She didn’t have to.”

“Oliver…Walter and I are married, and I don’t want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.”

“We both believed that Robert, like you, was uh, well gone,” adds Walter.

“It’s fine.” He really does understand, but all of these changes are going to take some time to get used to and right now he needs space to himself again. “May I be excused?” he asks while getting up. Moira gives him a short nod and he starts walking out of the room while Tommy speaks. “Hey, don’t forget about tomorrow, buddy.” He nods, but keeps walking. When he’s out of the dining room he hears Olivia’s voice. “Daddy’s not going to have dessert?”

“No baby, daddy just needs to rest for a while. It’s been a long day for him.” He keeps walking to his room and all he could think about is how much he likes it when he’s referred to as _daddy._ He - Oliver Queen, is a dad.

 

\-------------------------------

 

He’d tried sleeping on his bed, but it was too soft. He wasn’t used to such softness anymore, so he moved to sleep on the floor. He was familiar with that. He was also familiar with the nightmares that came every night. The storm, the boat going down, his father pulling him out of the water and onto the life raft. He hears the thunder and his dad calling his name, but soon the voice changes. It was still frantic, but softer in a way, and it was still saying his name. The voice was familiar, but it didn’t belong there. “Oliver, wake up. Oliver?” The next thing he feels is a hand on his shoulder and he reacts instantly, flipping the stranger over caging him. He keeps his hand tight on the person’s neck in a chokehold to keep him from moving. His own eyes clear in what feels like an eternity and once he actually sees who it is his eyes grow wide. She has her hands on his; trying to loosen the grip and she’s _choking_. _He_ is choking _her_.

Oliver is instantly filled with horror and backs away from her as fast as he can. Felicity sits up with a hand rubbing along her neck as she coughs, trying to regain air into her lungs. He tries to make himself as small as possible, avoiding her eyes. “Felicity. I’m sorry. I’m so…I’m so sorry.”

He sounds scared. He looks so scared. He’s drenched in sweat and he’s shaking. She’s never seen him like this. He looks like a little terrified boy and she hates it. What the hell happened to him on that island? He’s home he shouldn’t be afraid anymore, but he _is_ and she desperately wants to make him feel better. “It’s okay, Oliver. It’s alright. You’re home.” He turns to look at her and she repeats her last words. “You’re home.” He keeps looking at her neck with terrified eyes but doesn’t say anything, and he’s still shaking. She moves towards him and he instantly backs away.

The hurt in her eyes fills him with shame and guilt. He had almost choked her to death and she’s still trying to comfort him? Why isn’t she running away? Why isn’t she afraid of him? And now that he refused her comfort he hurt her even more, but she’s still there in front of him. “Oliver, look at me.” He really doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to see the hurt in her eyes nor the fear. Fear of him. “Look at me.” Her voice comes out in a desperate plea and he forces himself to look at her. The hurt in her eyes is gone, but it isn’t replaced by fear. Her gaze was full of sympathy and kindness, and all it does is confuse him. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Now it’s her who looks confused. “What?”

“I almost killed you Felicity. Why are you still here, and so calm? Why aren’t you afraid me?”

Her soul breaks at his words. How could he ever think that? “Oliver,” she whispers. She moves towards him again, slower. Thankfully he doesn’t back away this time but he does drop his gaze. She slowly extends her arm and lifts his chin until his eyes met hers again. “I could **never** be afraid of you, Oliver. Ever,” she says with conviction and sincerity. He shuts his eyes and takes a sharp inhale. “You should be.” This time his voice comes out low, cold and dark. Her hand doesn’t drop right away, but when it does he opens his eyes to find her studying him with a hint of smile on her lips. “I guess some parts of you are still the same.” He has no idea what she’s referring to so she goes on. “Always thinking you don’t deserve good things. I was always reassuring that you do.” Her voice turns serious. “And I’m going to keep reminding you of that every time you choose to ignore it.”

“You don’t understand Felicity.”

“Maybe not. But I’m not afraid of you.”

More silence follows, their eyes locked on each other until her eyes turn to the bed. “How’d you get on the floor?”

“I couldn’t sleep on the bed so I laid down here.”

“Do you still want to stay here?”

He lets out a long breath, shaking his head slightly, “I don’t know.” She seems to be thinking something through and then she gets up and walks towards the bed. For the first time that night he notices all of her. She’s wearing pink cotton shorts and blue tank top. Her loose curls seems bright even in the dark room. He remembers all the times he got to see her this way. The lazy Sundays they’d spent in her townhouse just laying down talking, watching movies and just enjoying each other’s company.

She grabs the blankets and two pillows then walks back to where he’s still sitting on the floor and spreads them out next to him. She motions for him to lay down and he does. She lays down next to him and he knows it’s not a good idea, but he doesn’t say anything. Her presence calms him and he suddenly feels very sleepy and tired. They lay there facing each other. He studies her face and she lets him because she knows he needs this.

He had imagined her laying down next to him every night for the past five years and she finally is. “I missed you so much,” he whispers. “Me too.” She grabs his hand that’s resting between them and he lets himself enjoy her soft touch. “Sleep.” He closes his eyes and does just that.

She watches him until his breaths even out and she knows he’s fully asleep. Silent tears fall, landing on the pillow beneath her head. “I love you,” she whispers. Then she closes her eyes and lets sleep pull her in.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The next morning Oliver wakes up with Felicity curled up to his side. The vivid marks on her neck remind him of the monster he is and he hates himself for it, but the disgustingly selfish part of him still wants to hold her close and kiss her for every day they had to spend apart. Before he does anything stupid he gets up to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he comes out the pillows and blankets are on his bed and Felicity is gone.

Once dressed he heads to Thea’s room. One of her friends is there and they’re both dressed in their school uniforms. “Ollie!”

Despite himself, he smiles at the memories that come with his little sister calling him that. “No one’s called me that in a while, Speedy.”

“Ugh, worst nickname ever.”

“What with always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.”

Her friend chooses that moment to leave and he’s grateful for the alone time he finally has with his sister. “I have something for you.”

“You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.”

“It’s a hozen. And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.”

“Thanks, but I would’ve thought that you’d keep something like this for Felicity.”

“I kept something else for her.”

“A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says _My friend was a castaway, and all I got was a crappy shirt_.” Of course Tommy would find humor in this. “What’s a castaway?” Oliver turns when he hears that small voice. Tommy and Olivia are standing in the doorway holding hands and Oliver gets that same strange feeling he had the day before when he looked at her. He doesn’t know what it is, but it always seems to overwhelm him.

Thea is the one who answers her question. “A castaway is someone who is far away for a long time.” Olivia looks at him. “So you were a castaway?”

“Yes.”

“But not anymore because you’re here with us.”

“Yea. I’m here with you now.” He has to clear his throat, but keeps talking to her. “Where’s your mom?”

“She went to work,” she says as if it’s completely obvious.

“Already?”

It’s Tommy who answers him. “Yea, she was about to have breakfast with Olivia here when she got called in. Some problem with a software or some crap.” Oliver glares at his best friend, making him rush out an apology. “Sorry. Olivia, don’t say that word. Your dad doesn’t like it.”

“Got it.”

Tommy gives the little girl a nod before addressing him again. “So, we are taking her to preschool before we go explore the city.”

“Got it,” he says, earning him a huge grin from his little girl. _HIS_ little girl. She’s _his._

“Don’t let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow,” Thea says before giving him a hug which he gladly returns.

“Ahem. The city and preschool awaits.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

They drive to Olivia’s school, which is in a suburban area, but still not far from Queen Consolidated. They get out of the car and Olivia goes to grab his hand. He has to swallow down the lump in his throat because it’s the first time he’s touched her. After everything that happened to him during those 5 years he never thought he’d ever get to do this; hold his child’s hand as he dropped her off at school.

As soon as they enter the small building a woman who must be the teacher walks up them. “Good morning, you must be Mr. Queen.” She extends her hand and he takes it, but lets go a little too fast. “Yes.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you. Good morning Tommy.”

“Good morning Mrs. H. May I say, you look especially beautiful today.”

“Thank you, my husband said the same thing this morning.” She gives Tommy a kind smile then turns to Olivia. “And good morning to you Olivia. Are you happy to have your dad home?” Olivia gives her a wide smile and nods. “Well, I’ll give you guys some time to say goodbye.” And with that she heads to where most of the kids are already running around.

Olivia looks up at him, “Are you picking me up from school too?”

“Uh…” He turns to Tommy for help, not sure what the plans are. “If all goes as planned then yes,” Tommy answers for him. She tugs at his hand and he crouches down to be at eye level with her. She wraps her arms around him and he freezes. After the initial shock he wraps his own arms around her and it feels amazing. He loves the way her tiny body is almost fully encased by his large frame and he almost wants to tell the teacher that Olivia will end up being absent so that he can spend the rest of the day with her, but he doesn’t know how Felicity would feel about that. They should talk about this sort of stuff soon. “I’m so happy your home,” she whispers in his ear and he only hugs her tighter. “I’m happy I’m home too,” he whispers back. Very reluctantly he lets go of her and stands up.

“Okay kid, don’t forget about your uncle Tommy, alright? Remember, I’ll always be the fun one.” He bends down to give her a hug as well. She’s running towards the rest of the kids while she calls back, “Bye Uncle Tommy. Bye daddy.”

 

\----------------------------

 

“Do you do this often?” He asks when they’re back in the car. “What? Bring Olivia to school? Not too often. Felicity usually drops her off on her way to work. But there’s always someone else willing to help if something comes up. Like today.”

“I’m glad she’s had all of you to help her out.”

“When she lets us help,” Tommy huffs out. “You know how she is; always wants to do things on her own. She can handle it of course, but we’re still there for whatever she needs. That kid of yours has us all wrapped around her little finger.” “Yea, I noticed.” He pauses for a second before continuing, “Thank you Tommy.”

“For what?”

“For being there for them when I couldn’t.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything at first, seemingly collecting his thought for how to reply. “After the boat went down I abandoned the whole Club project. I knew you would disapprove, but I just couldn’t do it. It was supposed to be the two of us and I couldn’t do it alone; I didn’t want to. Everyone was in a tough spot. But God Ollie, that little girl of yours made things so much better.”

“I bet. She’s just like Felicity.”

“In some ways yea, but you haven’t spent enough time with her. There’s a lot of times when she’s all you.” Oliver can’t wait to see that.

The subject changes as they drive deeper into the Glades. “Your funeral blew.”

“Did you get lucky?”

“Uh, no! I’ll have you know that I was faithful to Joanna even before we were officially dating.”

“So you guys are together?”

“Yes we are, and while we’re on the subject of romantic couples, are you and Felicity okay?”

“I don’t know,” he lets out in a sigh. He really doesn’t. He’s still madly in love with her and it seems like she still feels the same way, but they haven’t talked about it and he still isn’t sure how to handle the whole thing. It’s not as simple as picking up where they left off. They have a daughter now and he still has a mission to complete. “Hey, it’s you and Felicity. Plus you have kid together now. I’m sure you two will work it out. And to help you I’m throwing you a Welcome Home bash and you two are going together.”

“Wait, what?”

“You came back from the dead! This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I’ll take care of everything.” Oliver shakes his head and lets it go for now. His eyes roam over the old buildings and the streets covered in litter. “This city’s gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why’d you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?”

“No reason,” he says absentmindedly as he stares at the factory Tommy was just referring to. “So what you’d miss the most; steaks at The Palm, drinks at the Station?”

“Felicity.”

“Of course. Hey, Joanna’s working at CNRI right now. It’s not far from here. You mind if we stop by?”

“Sure.” They don’t stay long since Joanna has lot of work, but she’s happy that Tommy has his best friend back. They’re walking back to Tommy’s car while he talks about their next plans when a van screeches to a stop behind them. Three men in masks jump out, shooting them with darts to knock them out. Before he’s completely out he sees one of the masked men shoot an innocent worker who had come out from the back door of a restaurant and he knows these guys aren’t just some street thugs from the Glades looking for trouble. He feels his head being covered with some cloth material before everything goes dark.


	3. A New Oliver; Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same Oliver? New Oliver? Ollie?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads Up: Writing action scenes? Yea, apparently not my thing. Continue at your own risk! :)

 

 

“Mr. Queen. Mr. Queen!” Oliver blinks until his vision clears enough to see the masked men standing before him. His hands are bound behind the chair his sitting on. Looking around cataloguing his surroundings, he sees Tommy knocked out on the floor. He’s breathing and he doesn’t look physically hurt.

The man who had called his name holds out a Taser in an attempt to scare him, but Oliver has been in worse situations. Much worse. “Did your father survive the accident?” He doesn’t answer, still looking around, forming a plan in his head. “I ask the questions. You give me the answers,” the man continues. Again, he doesn’t say anything and the man shocks him. Oliver screams out from the electricity that burns through his body, but he still doesn’t say a word.

“Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?” This wasn’t a kidnapping for ransom money. This man is asking questions about his father and about what he knew, which make them an even bigger threat. He remains silent and another shock goes through his body as he tries to control his screams. He regains his breath before finally speaking out. “Yes, he did.”

“What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?” Oliver quickly glances at Tommy to make sure he’s still knocked out before replying. “He told me I’m going to kill you.” The masked men laugh at his words, clearly underestimating his threat. “You’re delusional. You’re zip-cuffed to that chair.” Oliver, who had been working in untying himself spreads his arms out to prove them wrong. “Not anymore.”

 

The man in front of him tries to strike, but Oliver gets up fast grabbing the chair from under and smashes it against the guy before doing the same thing to one of the other kidnappers. The first one’s up again, trying to tase him, but Oliver grabs the man’s wrist, twisting it to use that same weapon against his attacker. In a swift move he turns the same man to use as a shield when another masked man shoots his way. The man with the gun turns to run, but before Oliver goes after him he bends down to check Tommy’s pulse just to make sure.

Immediately after he feels the steady thud he chases the guy through what looks like an abandoned warehouse. The man keeps shooting back, but Oliver is quick to dodge them. He chases him outside and into another building. The man ahead discards of his mask and turns to shoot again, but Oliver jumps to grab a chain, swinging around to land right in front of him, just as he runs out of ammo. Oliver bends him back, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. This is the dangerous part of him. The part that shuts down everything else to let the ruthless killer side of him take over.

“You killed that man.”

“You don’t have to do this,” the man gasps.

“Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret.” Before he can think of anything else Oliver snaps the man’s neck and lets the body fall to the ground. He catches his breath, trying to regain himself. This is the part of him he needs to protect everyone from. It’s necessary for what he has to do, and if he could do things another way he would. But being away for 5 years taught him a lot of things. One being that the people close to him tend to get hurt and it always seems to be his fault. This is why he needs to keep his distance from everyone. They wouldn’t understand who he’s become; _what_ he needed to become in order to survive.

When he feels like he’s gained some control he makes his way back to Tommy. His best friend is just starting to wake up when the police arrive.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“So that’s your story? A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know. Find him and you can ask.” Oliver knew Detective Lance took his job seriously and wouldn’t appreciate his answer, but he needs to make himself seem like the last person who could do something like what he’d done to those men. Lance’s face tells him just how much he dislikes that answer before questioning Tommy. “Yea. What about you? You see the hood guy?”

“I saw…Just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.”

“One day back and already somebody’s gunning for you.” Lance doesn’t trust people with money. It’s too easy for them to go above the law and the law is something the detective firmly believes in. Oliver and Tommy should know; they have had more than a few unpleasant encounters with the man during their reckless years. Apparently some people still believed them to be the billionaire playboys who didn’t take anything seriously and in this case Oliver could somewhat use it to his advantage. It would have been the perfect cover before Felicity and Olivia, but now he’s going to have to make adjustments.

“Were you able to identify the men?” his mother, who’s sitting across from him with Walter by her side, asks. Lance’s partner is the one who responds, but Oliver stops paying attention when he sees Felicity enter the room. She’s wearing a royal blue dress that fits her perfectly, black strappy heals and a large hand-bag clutched to her side. His mother must have called her at work.

Everyone turns to look at her as she gets closer to where they’re sitting around the coffee table. “I got here as fast as I could. Are you guys okay?”

He can hear the fear in her voice as she looks him over to make sure he doesn’t have any serious injuries and then does the same with Tommy. “We’re fine,” Oliver tells her. He really doesn’t want her to worry; after all, it’s he who did the killing. He doesn’t deserve her concern.

“Your boyfriend here says a guy in a green hood appeared out of nowhere and saved them. I assume you know him better than anyone, so what do you think? Should I believe him?” asked Lance. She obviously hadn’t expected that and she shoots him a quick glance before turning back to Lance. “If Oliver says a guy in a green hood saved them then there must be some new guy in a green hood saving people.”

She turns to look at him again. She has that look that says she’s thinking something through, but doesn’t say anything else. “Yea, saving rich boys and killing criminals instead of letting the police handle it. He must be a real hero,” Lance shoots back.

“He killed them?” She sounds shocked, but there’s no trace of the fear that people usually got when finding out there’s a killer on the loose. “Yes, he did. Be grateful he didn’t do the same to your guys here. Wouldn’t want to lose someone you just got back.” Felicity looks away, but Oliver keeps studying her.

That last part was right. He had just gotten back. Hearing he’d been attacked must have shaken her more than he thought, and he had already caused her more than enough pain.

“If Oliver can think of anything else he’ll be in touch. Thank you gentlemen, for coming.” It’s Walter who speaks up, putting an end to the distress that had taken over the room. Detective Lance gets up, putting away the sketch of the hooded guy Oliver had described to them and Raisa walks him and his partner out.

 

“Well I better go call Joanna before she finds out from someone else and freaks out over nothing?”

“Over nothing? You were kidnapped, Tommy. Of course she’s going to freak out.” Felicity sounds like she’s freaking out, herself.

“Yes, but luckily nothing happened. We’re alright Felicity.”

“Fine, just…be more careful.”

Tommy grabs her by the shoulders and looks her straight in the eye. “I promise.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking away. “See you later, Ollie!” He calls back.

“I have to go make some calls,” Moira says getting up. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, mom.”

“Okay.” She walks out with Walter next to her, leaving them alone.

“I’m sorry you had to leave work. I know how important your job is to you.”

She looks at him like he’s speaking a different language. “You were _kidnapped_ , Oliver. I just got you _back._ Why in the world would I not leave my job to make sure you’re okay?” Of course she would leave everything for the people she cares about. It would’ve actually surprised him if she didn’t, but just knowing that she left her work responsibilities to be here with him is enough to warm his heart.

He tries not to think about it too much though because he knows that once he allows himself to be fully loved by her there’s no going back. That will only make him vulnerable and weak, and it’s something he can’t afford right now. He needs to keep his focus. No distractions. _Yea right_ he thinks. Keeping is distance from Felicity is hell enough, but keeping his distance from her AND Olivia? Well that’s something he doesn’t want to deal with just now.

Which reminds him; he and Felicity still need to talk about their daughter…and maybe about them. There are a lot of things that need to get straightened out. “We need to talk…about Olivia and...us.” She nods slightly, “come on,” and turns to lead him up the stairs and down the hallway. She opens the door to one of the guest rooms, but when he enters he sees that it’s most definitely not a guest room anymore.

The room doesn’t have that antique look like the rest of the mansion. There are light colors everywhere, from the walls to the furniture, curtains, and bedsheets. There’s shelves filled with toys, stuffed animals, and what looks like children’s books. It’s his daughter’s bedroom.

Felicity walks over to grab one of said books and motions for him to sit on the bed next to her. She opens it and when he leans over to look what’s inside it, his breath gets caught in his throat. That’s been happening a lot since he got back.

There are a few sonograms and a picture of a younger and very pregnant Felicity. She’s glowing. “It’s a scrapbook. Thea made it. She’s made one for every year of Olivia’s life.” Oliver moves his eyes to the ultrasounds. They’re a little fuzzy, but he could see her; his baby forming into a beautiful little human inside the safety of Felicity’s womb.

She turns the page and he presses his lips together to keep any noise that might escape his mouth inside. Felicity’s on a hospital bed, her hair in a loose ponytail and her skin shining in sweat. She’s holding a newborn Olivia against her chest and her eyes aren’t looking at the camera because they’re fixated on her baby. She looks tired, but her eyes are filled with endless amount of love. He _knows_ that look. He’s been on the receiving end of that look many times before.

There’s writing next to the picture and he leans closer to see what it says. It’s her height, weight, date and time of birth; but what sticks out to him the most are the big letters with her full name. **Olivia Queen.** “She has my last name?” It shouldn’t surprise him, but it does. He’s her father, of course, but he wasn’t there. Felicity could have used her own last name if she wanted to. She didn’t even have to tell his family that she was pregnant with his baby. She could have moved far away and start a new life for herself and their daughter, but she didn’t. She stayed. She gave Olivia his last name, and that means everything to him.

“Of course she does. You’re her father and I always intended for her to know that. You may not have been here, but she knows exactly who you are. She knows she’s a Queen.” Her voice gets softer. “Your mom was with me the entire time I was in labor. My mom was there too and let me tell you, it was quite the experience.” He smiles at the thought. He’d never met Donna Smoak personally. He and Felicity had only dated about a year before he disappeared and she wasn’t too close to her mom, but he had talked to her on the phone once and he’d seen her in pictures. A loud Donna in a tight dress alongside a poised Moira in a tailored suit, both trying to keep Felicity calm? It painted quite the picture in his head.

“She was so happy when I told her I was giving her your last name. My mom wanted to add Smoak, of course, but I was already going to have her for the rest of my life. Even if it’s just a name, I wanted her to have something that was just yours.”

“Why Olivia?”

Her smile grows like she’s remembering something. “Thea picked it, actually. We were talking about baby names, but I didn’t want to decide on one until she was born. Thea wasn’t serious about it, but it stuck with me and when I saw her for the first time I knew it was the right one.” He nods and extends his hand to turn the page.

He sees his little girl grow up in pictures. Felicity tells him stories about her. Her first word, when she first started crawling and then walking, birthday parties, all the games Thea and Tommy taught her, what she liked and didn’t like. Apparently Olivia was he and Felicity mixed into one tiny person. Not just in DNA, but in traits and personality. She was really smart and when she got excited about something she’d go off in rambles like Felicity. But she was also very active and had his temper. The more he learned the more he fell in love with her and there was no way he’d be able to stay away for long.

He had a sad smile when they were finished. It’s bittersweet to learn so many amazing things about her, but know that he wasn’t there to witness any of them. When he should’ve been taking care of his daughter and raising her with Felicity, he was stuck in a place where nothing good happened.

 

“Is there anything else you want to know?” Her question pulls him out of his thoughts to focus on her. “Was there ever someone else? Someone who could’ve maybe been a father to her?” He doesn’t like the idea of another man taking his place in Olivia and Felicity’s life. It isn’t fair, but that’s how he feels. He’s dreading to know what the answer might be, but he needs to know.

“No. The only men in her life have been Walter and Tommy. As soon as I found out I was pregnant she was my priority. Everything I’ve done for the past five years has been for her.”

“What about you?” Felicity might have tried to put all of her focus on her daughter, but she still must have felt lonely, right? She smiles at him and shakes her head. “I was too busy being a mom, going to school, and working. And honestly, I wasn’t ready for _someone else_ …There will never be anyone else.”

They stare at each other for a long time, both thinking about what she means. She doesn’t want anyone else. She still wants him and that’s both a good thing and a bad thing right now. But he wants her too. So much. It’s clear to both of them that their love is still there; as strong as always. It’s clear in their eyes; full of intensity, respect, vulnerability, strength, passion, and love all in one gaze.

Giving into what he so desperately wants and needs Oliver leans forward, cupping her face in both hands. She shuts her eyes as soon as she sees him lean in and when their lips finally touch after 5 years it’s like finding cool, fresh water after being dehydrated and terribly thirsty for far too long. She places her hands on his wrists as he gently tilts her head up to deepen the kiss. He licks the seam of her lips and she grants him access immediately. They each pour everything they have into it. It’s tender, yet passionate. They taste one another and it’s familiar, but so much better than any other kiss they’ve shared before.

The longer their lips stay connected the more they want. Before either of them realize it, Felicity is laying on her back with Oliver hovering above her. She moves her hands to place one on his cheek and the other around his neck, pulling him closer. She lightly runs her fingers through his short hair and his stubble at the same time, bringing out a low growl from deep within his chest. Oliver bites her lower lip while sliding a hand down her side to tighten around her waist. Felicity lets out a soft moan and he pushes his hips against hers in a slow thrust, urging her legs to spread as he settles himself between them. They last as long as they can, but eventually need to come up for air. They’re both panting but he continues kissing along her jaw and down her neck. Her dress is now scrunched up on her upper thighs and he moves his hand lower to run along her leg. That is what makes her come back to her senses.

“Oliver” she whispers, still a little out of breath. He’s too focused on her neck to hear her so she tries speaking a little louder, though it’s still difficult with him sucking on all the right spots. “Oliver, we’re in Olivia’s bed.” He freezes at that and pulls back to look at her. “It would be really weird to do this here,” she says with a light laugh.

_They shouldn’t be doing this at all_ he thinks to himself. He should pull away, both physically and emotionally, but he can’t move. He hasn’t seen her like this in a very long time. Strands of her hair are falling off her ponytail and her face and lips are flushed in a beautiful pink. Her neck has a couple of marks that she will definitely have to cover up with make-up. Marks that _he_ left with _his_ mouth. A shot of possessiveness runs through him and he tries his very best to tamper it down. It doesn’t work. Reluctantly he gets off of her, but stays sitting in the bed. She sits up next to him smoothing down her now wrinkled dress. He stays staring at the floor, not really knowing what to say.

“Have you decided what you want to do?” He turns to see her looking at him. “About what?”

“Olivia. I know she was a huge surprise and it must be a lot to take in, but I need to know if you want to be a part of her life. I don’t want her to get her hopes up any more than she already has if you’re not going to be there for her.”

She’s right. He needs to give her an answer now.

He’s dangerous and he doesn’t deserve something so beautiful. He doesn’t know anything about being a dad, much less being a dad while trying to bring down criminals at night. But hearing all those stories about her makes him want to try. All of his inner struggles aren’t his little girl’s fault and Olivia deserves to have a relationship with her dad now that he’s back. How many other kids get to have their dead fathers come back to them?

Could he really do it? Could he really hood up and kill at night while still being a dad to a precious little girl by day? Well, he was going to find out. “I don’t know anything about being a dad, Felicity,” Her face automatically falls at his words. She thinks he’s going to say no; reject their daughter, so he hurries to settle her mind. “She’s a surprise I never expected, but she’s a good surprise. The best surprise I could’ve come home to. After hearing all those stories there’s no way I can stay away from her now.”

Felicity’s beaming and before he knows it she has her arms wrapped around him. “Thank you,” she whispers in his ear as he hugs her back, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. “She’s going to be so happy, she already loves you.”

“I already love her too,” he whispers back. She pulls back and takes one of his hands in her own. “At first I didn’t know how to be a mom either. I had help and so will you, but the parenting instincts sort of come up on their own. You’re going to be a good father to her.”

“I hope so.”

 

They both look up when the door flies open; a little blond running excitedly towards them. “Mommy! Daddy! Raisa said you were both in here, are we doing something together?!” Felicity scoops her up into her lap and Oliver’s heart jumps at the sight of them next to each other. “Well, it depends if your dad is up for it. He had a rough morning.”

“Are you okay, daddy? Do you want ice cream? Ice cream always makes me feel better. What’s your favorite flavor? Mommy and I like mint chip.”

“I’m fine. And I like mint chip too, but we should wait until after dinner.”

Olivia crawls over to him, then sits up to whisper in his ear, “If you want some before dinner just ask uncle Tommy or aunt Thea, but don’t let mommy or grandma see you.”

“Thank you, I’ll remember that,” he whispers back. He’s going to have to talk to his sister and his best friend about giving his daughter sugar when they shouldn’t. Is he going to be the fun parent? He would love to, but if he’s going to be a good dad then there should also be rules. Right? God, he has no idea how to do this.

“Are you two going to be keeping secrets from me now? Because you both know I’m good at finding out things.” Felicity asks them.

“Oh I know you are,” Oliver tells her with a knowing smile.

“Can we go play outside?” Olivia pipes up.

“You have homework first, but when you’re done we can go out to the playground?” Felicity says the last part in a question, not sure if Oliver’s okay with that idea.

They both look at him with hopeful eyes, and _that’s_ it. He could never deny Felicity anything when she made those eyes, and now there are two pairs of them. He’s completely done for.

 

\------------------------------

 

Felicity was now helping Olivia with her homework while he was in his room looking up Adam Hunt. He’s on the list and Oliver needs to start crossing out names as soon as possible. He also begins planning for what needs to be done to the old Queen Factory in the Glades. He’ going to go the next day to fix it and set it up as his base of operations.

There’s a knock on the door before Raisa walks in with a tray in hand. “You are different. It’s not for you to be in here alone when Ms. Felicity is nearby.” Raisa had caught them more than a few times sneaking up to his room. He smiled a little embarrassed by the awkward run-ins. “I missed you, Raisa.”

“No kitchen on the island.”

“No. No friends either.”

“And no Ms. Felicity,” she says knowingly.

“No.” There was definitely no Felicity to save him on that island. Or anywhere else he was trapped in.

“I brought you some tea. A lot has happened today.”

“It has. And thank you.” He couldn’t resist asking, “Do I really seem different?”

“No. You’re still a good boy with a good heart.”

“I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be. The person _she_ knew I could be.”

“You are that person. Ms. Olivia is already very fond of you and Ms. Felicity is still here. That wouldn’t happen if you were a bad person.”

But he was a bad person. He tortured and killed, and he couldn’t even feel completely guilty about it because it helped him survive, but because he survived he was able to come back to his family and friends. It made him a selfish person, but he still couldn’t regret it completely. Especially now that he had a child.

 

The rest of the day is spent with Olivia and Felicity outside on the new wooden playground. New to him anyway. She’s fast and she reminds him of Thea when she was little. Her balance is also good and she’s just all over the place. She definitely didn’t get that from Felicity, which means she got it from him and that makes his heart swell in the best way possible.

She goes on and on about everything she did in school and how everyone in her class wanted to meet him. He and Felicity are silent most of the time, letting her talk, and boy could she talk. Definitely Felicity’s daughter. She tells him about what she likes and places she likes to visit. Felicity had already told him most of it, but he loves seeing how excited she is to share this information with him. She also asks a lot of questions.

He tells her a few stories about when he was little and when she asks about his time away he answers the best way he can to a four year old. Luckily Felicity notices his uneasiness, because of course she does, and she’s able to change the subject in the most natural way.

 

That night he reads her a bedtime story and she falls asleep cuddled next to him. Felicity’s sitting at the edge of the bed staring at them. She had been staring all day as if she thought that if she looked away he would disappear and Olivia would still be without a dad.

He gets up, careful to not wake the little girl up, and tucks the blanket around her. Felicity bends down to kiss her temple and she does it with such ease, that he envies it a little. Not in a bad way, but he really wishes he had the experience of being a parent like she did. He wants to be able to hug and kiss his daughter without any barriers. He runs a hand along her hair, but that’s it. He feels Felicity’s hand grab his and when he looks at her she has an understanding look in her eyes. She knows he’s trying.

She leads him out, her hand holding on to him the entire time. “Thank you for spending time with her even with after what happened today,” she says when they’re outside of Olivia’s room.

“Of course.”

They silently stare at each other for who knows how long before she breaks the silence. “Well, I have to catch up on some work for tomorrow so I should get started before it gets too late.”

“I’m sorry I worried you and made you fall behind on your work.”

She shakes her head, “It’s fine. The work isn’t that bad. Besides, it’s not your fault that you and Tommy got kidnapped. I just hope it doesn’t happen again. I just got you back,” she ends in a whisper. He steps closer to place a kiss on her forehead, keeping his lips on her skin longer than necessary before stepping back. “I should get some rest; it’s been a long day.”

“Yea. Goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight Felicity.”

He barely sleeps with so many thoughts going through his mind, but he’s used to it.

 

\-------------------------

 

He was walking down the front steps of the mansion, ready to get started on repairing the factory when his mother called him. “Oliver! I want to introduce you to someone. John Diggle; he’ll be accompanying you from now on.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

Surprisingly it’s Walter who tries to help him. Tries. “Darling, Oliver’s a grown man. And if he doesn’t feel he needs armed protection -”

“Yea, I understand, but this is something I need. And Felicity thinks it’s a good idea.”

“Felicity?”

“Well, she thought the final decision should be up to you of course, but she didn’t disapprove. She met him before taking Olivia to school and she thought he was a fit choice. ”

They didn’t know that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but what happened the day before had scared them so he gives in for their peace of mind. He looks over at the man who’s John Diggle. He was definitely bigger and more muscular than him; dark skinned, serious, stood up tall and straight like a soldier.

“Fine,” he concedes, walking towards the car where John Diggle already has the door open for him. This complicated things and he needed a way to fix it fast.

 

Oliver waits until they’re closer to the Glades to set his plan in motion. “So… What do I call you?”

“Diggle’s good. Dig if you want.”

“You’re ex-military?”

“Yes, sir. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don’t want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?”

The man cuts right to the chase and Oliver likes that, but he doesn’t get to respond because he’s already rolling out the door of the moving car. He’ll figure out a way to explain that later.

 

The factory was just as bad as he anticipated. He spent hours trying to get done as much as he could by himself. He worked through walls, set up some equipment, exercised, and worked on some target practice with his bow and arrow.

Later that night he confronted Adam Hunt. Hunt had by 10 p.m. the next day to transfer $40 Million into a Starling City Bank Account that he set up himself. Oliver hoped Hunt would comply, if not he was going to have to take extra measures. But deep down he knew that Hunt wouldn’t make it that easy.

 

\--------------------------

 

He spent the next day playing with Olivia, learning more and more about her. It was strange how his mind was able to grasp the lightness she gave him while simultaneously forming a plan in case Hunt didn’t transfer the money.

He kept going over his plans in his head while getting ready for his Welcome Home party. Felicity was of course going with him. Although they hadn’t talked about what they were officially it was clear that they were something. That’ll have to do for now until he figures out a way to balance everything that’s going on in his new life.

 

He stands near the foyer in his black suit with a white dress shirt opened at the collar, waiting for her. He’s glad she’ll be there to ground him with so many people around, but worried that she might notice that something was off, and Felicity always noticed.

Turning with a smile to the sound of small feet running, he sees Olivia coming towards him. “Daddy, you’re still here!”

“Of course I am. I wasn’t going leave without saying goodnight to my girl,” he says while scooping her up into his arms.

“I want to go with you, but mommy said I can’t,” she pouts. God, she even pouts like her mother and it’s so incredibly adorable.

“It’s a grown-up party, dear. You know you can’t go to those,” comes his mother’s voice as she approaches them.

“If it’s for grown-ups then why aren’t you going?”

“Because I’d much rather stay here with you tonight, sweetheart.”

“But I want to go out with mommy and daddy!” she whines.

“Hey, the three of us will go out tomorrow okay? Wherever you want,” he tells her before she could get more upset.

“Giving in already? You’re going to have to learn how to resist that cute face of hers,” says Felicity as she walks down the stairs. He blinks at the sight of her. She’s wearing a short, tight black dress with a plunging neckline and cutouts on her shoulders and torso paired with strappy heels.

 

 

All of her opened skin make his throat go dry and his mouth water at the same time. Actually she can do that to him no matter what she is or _isn’t_ wearing. Her hair’s down in soft waves and she doesn’t have her glasses on. He hadn’t seen her like this in a very long time and suddenly he wants to forget all about the party and about Adam Hunt. All he wants to do is take her up to his room and peel that dress right off her. Okay he should not be thinking that while holding his daughter.

He clears his throat before he’s able to speak. “Well, she looks just like you so that’s going to be very difficult.” She smiles, already standing in front of him.

“You look very pretty, mommy.”

“She’s right, you do,” he says as his eyes roam over her again. When his eyes travel back up to her face she’s blushing and he’s so glad to still be able to do that to her. Also, he could see the marks she tried to cover up on her neck, and that sends a whole other kind of feeling through him.

“Thank you. You look very nice too,” she says as she now roams her eyes over him.

“You do look nice daddy.”

“Thank you. And I promise that we will go out, just the three of us.”

Felicity extends her arms to take Olivia from him. “Okay, we could figure out where to go tomorrow, but we should get going right now. Be good and don’t let grandma stay up too late, okay.” The little girl nods and giggles when Felicity kisses her cheek before handing her over to Moira.

“We’ll be good. Have fun you two.”

 

They make their way down the front steps to the car waiting for them. Oliver opens the door for her and after settling in he catches Diggle eyeing him through the rearview mirror.

“Hey, Diggle.”

“Good evening, Ms. Smoak.”

“I told you to call me Felicity.”

Diggle only smiles before eyeing him again. “Put on your seatbelt, sir. Wouldn’t want you to miss your party.” Oliver gives him a tight smile as he does just that. Felicity notices the weird exchange, but doesn’t say anything.

Diggle knows something’s up with him. He _had_ sneaked out of a moving vehicle and it was bound to raise a question or two. He knew it could be a problem for him, but for tonight he could probably use him to look after Felicity in case he had to sneak away to take care of Hunt.

 

 

The place is flashing with lights and vibrating with loud music. He and Felicity descended the stairs together, his hand placed on her lower back, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. Tommy cuts the music as soon as he sees them and hurries towards them, coming to stand next to Oliver. He addresses the massive crowd yelling, “Everybody, hey! Man of the hour!”

The entire place, which is mostly filled with women because no matter how much he’d matured it was still a Tommy Merlyn party, raise their drinks sheering. Oliver goes up a small platform in the middle of the dance floor, and Felicity instantly knows that he’s putting on a show for Tommy and everyone else.

“Thank you very much, everybody!” He takes the shot that Tommy hands him, “I missed Tequila!” The entire place bursts into cheers again, clearly happy to be in the presence of the billionaire who had returned from the dead. It’s enough to get the music started again.

With everyone dancing again Oliver hops off the platform making his way through the crowd of women who are so desperately trying to get his attention.

People knew about Felicity, but they questioned his change even before he went missing. Being in a relationship back then didn’t stop women from clinging to him, and it certainly didn’t stop them now. But he walks quickly, ignoring every single one of them until he’s by her side again.

“Well, this scene certainly brings back memories,” she yells over the music. “It does,” he yells back, but then leans in to murmur against her ear, “Though, if we were recreating memories we’d be trying to sneak into an empty hallway by now.” Felicity visibly shivers at his words and he leans back, giving her a playful smirk, which she returns.

“Alright, cool it with the eye sex you two. I get that you were apart for five years, but there are people around. Now if you two really can’t wait just give me a heads up so I can cover for you, though it’s going to cost you.” Tommy’s words make them break their gaze. Felicity looks down, blushing at the implication. They hadn’t done anything since the incident in Olivia’s room, but the sexual tension is obviously so very present.

 

Oliver roams his eyes around the mass of people and sees Thea talking to a guy who tries to discreetly hand her a small plastic bag. Of course Oliver still notices the exchange. “Back in a minute.” He feels both Tommy and Felicity’s eyes on him the entire time until he’s standing in front of his little sister.

“Ollie, hey! This party is sick.” He ignores her comment and pulls her away from her friends. “Who let you in here?”

“I believe it was somebody who said, _Right this way, Miss. Queen_.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I’m not 12 anymore.”

“No. You’re 17.”

“Ollie, I love you, but you can’t come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you.”

He didn’t want her to be just like him. That is the last thing he wants her to be. Sighing he says, “I know that it couldn’t have been easy for you when I was away—“

“Away? No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. Mom had Walter, Tommy had Joanna, Felicity had Olivia, and I had no one. Ollie is back, taking on his new role as a dad. You guys all act like it’s cool, let’s forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can’t. For me, it’s kind of permanently in there, so I’m sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this _Me_ is the best I could do with what I had to work with. And as much as Felicity puts on a strong face, I know she can’t forget either because I was there. She’s so happy to see you with Olivia that she’s going to keep her mouth shut just so you don’t feel bad about missing 5 years with them. But getting to know your daughter is not the same as reconnecting with your girlfriend, which I _know_ is not the case here.”

“Thea!” They both turn to look at Felicity, who had at least heard that last part.

“What, Felicity?! You’re just going to keep pretending like everything’s okay? It’s not! And out of everyone I thought you’d be the first to tell him that, but apparently you’re just as fake as everybody else.”

“Thea!” This time it’s Oliver who snaps. She had already brought attention to them and he really needs to stop her before she reveals any more of their family drama, but she’s already turning towards her friends. “Whatever. I’m out of here.”

He watches her disappear into the crowd before looking over at Felicity. Her body is tense and she has a faraway look in her eyes, most likely thinking about what Thea had just said to her. He walks right up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Felicity, hey?” She meets his gaze. Good. “Don’t worry about what Thea said, she—“

“I’m okay, Oliver.” She gives him a tight smile and he frowns at that because she’s hiding from him. She never hid from him before and it stings. Then again he’s hiding a lot more from her too so he can’t really fault her for it. Still, he wants her to talk to him. He wants to know how it was really like for her during the time he was away and how she’s really dealing with all of these changes, but he knows Felicity won’t want to reveal all of that here. However, the least he could do is remind her of how much he appreciates her staying in Starling with his family and raising their daughter without him.

“Come here.” He leads her up the stairs to where it’s easier for them to talk. He throws the small plastic bag he so stealthy got from Thea’s purse into a trash bin on his way, noticing Diggle’s knowing look. He really needs to be more careful around him, the man is very perceptive.

As soon as they’re out of sight on the second floor Felicity starts talking. “I’m sorry Thea’s making you feel guilty. It was really hard for her to lose both her dad and her brother, but she still shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

“She’s right.”

“No she’s not, Oliver. I mean, I get where she’s coming from. She missed you and she misses the person you used to be, but you’ve changed. How could you not with what you had to live through for five years? It’s hard for her to accept the new you, but she still shouldn’t blame you for something no one had control over.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Is it hard for you to accept the new me?”

She tilts her head, studying him for a moment. While he would feel uncomfortable if it was someone else it’s not the case with her. Never with her.

“Oliver, I accepted you a long time ago. That will never change. How can I not accept you after you fought to survive for five years? You survived to come back to us; to me.” Her words hit him hard and he wants to accept them, he really does, but the self-doubt inside his head doesn’t let him. She really didn’t know everything; all the new parts of him. She didn’t know the killer, the torturer; the damaged, broken parts of him.

“Felicity, I won’t ever stop thanking you for staying here. For allowing my mother, my sister, and my best friend to have a relationship with Olivia. I know everyone still struggled, but it would have been a lot worse if you hadn’t stayed. And I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it was for you to know that you’d have to do it alone,” he pauses to let his words sink in. She needs to know that he’s sincere about that because what he‘s about to say next is going to create a wedge between them that has never been there before.

He had accepted that he needs to be a part of his daughter’s life, and as much as he wants to rebuild his relationship with Felicity and be a family he knows it’s not possible. At least not for now. Even if he did try to have that, what if something bad happened to him in the field? It would just hurt her even more.

He tries his best to devoid his face of any emotion and makes his voice come out cold and harsh. “But at the end, in some way you all had each other and you were all able to move one. I didn’t. I didn’t have anyone and you’re right, I did change, but you don’t know into what. How can you say you accept who I’ve become when you don’t even know who that person is?” She definitely hadn’t expected that. She looked at him with wide eyes that showed how much his words just hurt her. He hates himself for being the cause of that pain, but that’s what he does. He hurts people, especially those closest to him.

His phone buzzes, alerting him that it’s 10pm and no money was transferred by Hunt. It’s time to suit up. Through gritted teeth she asks him, “Is something wrong?”

“I asked somebody to do something. They didn’t do it.”

She looks a little confused by that, but doesn’t say anything. “Felicity. You always saw the best in me. Right now that’s what you’re doing. Don’t. Stop trying to figure out what I’ve become because you won’t like what you find.” He starts backing away as he keeps talking. “I gotta go. I’ve got 5 years of fun to catch up on.”

The distance he put between them is pointless because she walks right up to him. Disappointment is evident in her eyes, but her posture is determined and he knows, he _knows_ , that her words are going to hurt. “You know what, Oliver? You’re wrong. There is something that hasn’t changed about you; you suck at lying to me. I don’t know what kind of persona you’re trying to sell to everyone else, but you should know by now that I don’t buy any of your bullshit. And before continuing this crappy act of yours you better think about what kind of _father_ you want to be to Olivia; about what kind of man you want your _daughter_ to see.” And with that she leaves him standing there, alone.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Oliver heads toward the kitchens, hoping to sneak out through a back exit. The few employees barely spare him a glance. He’s going over plans and tactics in his head when a voice comes from behind him. A voice he really doesn’t want to hear right now because the voice belongs to a man who isn’t distracted easily. “Something I can help you with, sir?” Oliver freezes for a moment before turning to face his new bodyguard. John Diggle is standing there, just waiting to see what kind of lame excuse this rich guy is about to give him. “I just wanted a second to myself,” Oliver responds easily.

“I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren’t so full of crap. Party’s this way.” Diggle gestures to the doors that lead back to the grand party. Oliver doesn’t want to have to do this. It would only make him look more suspicious but the man wasn’t going to let him stray so easily. He goes to open one of the doors and luck is in his side. “It’s locked.” He steps aside as Diggle’s hand is going towards the handle on the other door when Oliver grabs him into a headlock until the man goes unconscious. He sits him against the wall and runs to where his suit and his gear are.

 

 

Felicity was sitting at the bar with an almost finished drink in her hand. She really needed the alcohol after that talk with Oliver. She has no idea what’s going on with him. Of course she didn’t expect things to go completely back to normal, but things were going okay between them. Sure they hadn’t talked about the status of their relationship but they had been talking. Though their talks were mostly about Olivia, but still.

And then there was that make out session, which she had only stopped because of where they were. If they were anywhere else would she have stopped it? Would _he_ have stopped it? And why was he acting like an asshole all of a sudden? He was a fun easy going guy when they were together, but this arrogant side of him was from before she’d met him. Trying to be that guy again; it didn’t make sense.

The music kept blaring, people kept dancing, but she was just so over this whole party. All she wanted to do now was go home and hug her daughter. Breathe her in and hold her tight. She glances around looking for Oliver or Diggle. They all came together and she’s pretty sure Oliver isn’t ready to leave yet. She’s okay with taking a cab home, but she still needs to let someone know she’s leaving. Both men are nowhere to be seen, though.

“Why are you sitting here by yourself? Where’s Ollie?” Felicity turns to find Tommy looking at her genuinely confused. Yea, she’s confused too. “I saw you guys go upstairs and thought you two just couldn’t wait to be alone but by the look on your face the escapade didn’t go so well.”

Felicity downs the rest of her drink and places the glass on top of the bar before turning back to Tommy. “We talked and it didn’t go so well. But then again we shouldn’t have had that talk here or right now so… Anyway, I’m going to leave. Can you let Oliver or Mr. Diggle know I took a cab home when you see one of them?”

“Are you serious, Felicity? It’s not even midnight yet.”

“I know, Tommy. I’m sorry, but I’m starting to get a headache and I really don’t want to ruin your fun. Or Oliver’s.” Her voice deflects at the end and Tommy notices, but before he can reply a group of armed police men barge in with Detective Lance leading the way.

“Starling City Police! The party’s over, kids!” The crowd starts to boo, but Lance ignores them and heads to where she and Tommy are. “Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here,” he says sarcastically. Lance turns his attention to her, a hint of pity in his eyes. “Ms. Smoak, you’re a very smart woman. Why you’re still sticking around with these people I’ll never understand.”

She opens her mouth to defend “ _these people_ ” because despite what everyone else thinks they are good people and she’s been one of “ _these people”_ ever since she started going out with Oliver. However, before any words leave her mouth another voice speaks out from behind her. “Detective! It’s a private party.” Oliver stops right beside her, placing his hand on her lower back. “Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt’s building tonight. You know anything about that?”

“Who’s Adam Hunt?”

“He’s a millionaire bottom feeder, and I’m kind of surprised you aren’t friends.”

“I’ve been out of town for a while.”

“Yea. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.”

What? This hood guy saved Oliver and Tommy and now he attacked a corrupted one percenter? Who was this guy and what was his plan? And why had he appeared in Starling City all of a sudden?

“The hood guy. You didn’t find him? I’m going to offer a reward.” Oliver turns to the crowd, his hand sliding off her back as he takes a few step away from her, and something as simple as that shouldn’t make her shiver!

“Hey, everybody! 2 million dollars to anybody that can find a freak in a green hood!” The entire place erupts in a cheer, clearly excited with the idea of 2 million dollars. Oliver turns back to face Lance and the detective walks right up to him, not at all impressed by Oliver’s little announcement. “Do you even care about anyone else, but yourself?” Lance’s partner moves to back him away but Lance doesn’t stop talking right away. “Do you even care that you have a child now?”

“Detective,” Felicity says with a warning. Oliver briefly shuts his eyes and when he opens them Lance is already further away but his eyes are still glaring at him with a hint of disgust. This time Lance speaks to Felicity, but his eyes stay on Oliver’s. “Be careful who you let around your daughter, Ms. Smoak. Even if he is her father.” Lance’s partner hurries him out before he makes things a lot worse than he already has.

Felicity is a mixture of shocked and angry, but she tries her best to let it go for now because the SCPD is finally leaving and now Oliver’s face is twisted in a way she’s never seen before. He doesn’t meet her gaze and purposefully walks away and onto the platform. She’s shocked when she sees that he’s completely changed his expression when he’s up there. He has that fake smile she loathes so much. “It’s way too quiet in here; this is a party!” he yells out.

The DJ immediately turns the music up and everyone in the room cheers and starts to dance again as if nothing tense had just happened. He tries to walk pass them, still not meeting her eyes, but Tommy stops him from going any further. “Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed right next door. And by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse?”

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who found this whole thing odd. “If I were you, Tommy, I’d just be glad you’re alive.”

What did that mean? Again, she wasn’t the only one who was thrown off by that statement.

“What happened to you on that island?” Tommy asks. “A lot,” is all Oliver says before heading straight to the bar. Felicity keeps her eyes on him.

“You’re going to figure him out, right? You’ve always been able to do that.”

“I don’t know, Tommy,” she says in a long sigh. “This time I’m not so sure.”

 

\-----------------------

 

After fighting a floor full of armed guards, getting shot at, almost getting caught, zip lining across buildings, and dealing with Detective Lance; Oliver felt physically and mentally exhausted. The only consolation he had at the moment was knowing that the arrow he’d planted in Hunt’s office would transfer the man’s money. The first name of many that he could cross off his father’s list.

Now he’s back in the mansion; Felicity walking up the stairs ahead of him. She’s barefoot, carrying her heels on one hand and she’s quiet. She’d gone to tell him she was leaving the party and he decided to leave with her. It was way too early for Oliver Queen to leave a party, especially one that was thrown in his honor, but he really couldn’t care less. Lance’s words had stung him. Combined with the talk he’d had with Felicity earlier; yea, his self-loathing was at its peak.

Felicity opened the door to Olivia’s room and went inside without saying a word to him. To his surprise though she leaves it open, a silent invitation for him to follow her inside. That alone is enough to send a pang through his chest. They were obviously not in the best terms, but she was still allowing him to be close to their daughter. He never thought she’d take that away from him, but just knowing that she’s okay with it…that she still wants Olivia to know him and that she trusts him enough to let him be a part of her life; it’s _everything_. And it’s more than enough to calm him right now.

He walks into her room quietly and slowly, being careful not to wake her. Felicity sets her heels at the edge of the bed and goes to lay down next to her. Olivia’s under the blankets but Felicity lays over them, not wanting to disturb her. He sees her cup one of Olivia’s cheeks with one hand while pressing a small kiss to the other one. Then she presses her face to Olivia’s blonde hair and closes her eyes, inhaling the scent of her little girl; hand still on her cheek, thumb rubbing softly back and forth.

Oliver just stands there, silently watching them. He wants to do that. He should do that because he’s her dad and that’s what dads do. They hug and kiss and protect and love. But then why can’t he make himself move? Felicity makes it look so natural and simple, and sure he had just found out about her, but shouldn’t those fatherly traits come naturally to him too? Apparently not because he still couldn’t get himself to move. So he stays still, seeing Felicity and Olivia lying next to each other so peacefully and beautiful.

He wants to lay down with them and hold them and fall asleep with them. The want is so strong it physically aches, but he can’t. _You can if you want to,_ says a voice in his head that sounds a lot like Felicity’s.

“You know you don’t have to stand there all night,” Felicity says as she sits up.

“I…uh…wasn’t.” Where did his voice go? He clears his throat before continuing, “Are you going to stay here?”

“No. I just wanted to hold her for a bit.”

“Yea.” Oliver finally makes a decision and walks to the opposite side of the bed. He moves some of Olivia’s hair away from her face and leans down to place a kiss to her temple. He inhales and her sweet scent makes him smile. He straightens up and finds Felicity watching him. Her eyes look moist with unshed tear, making his smile disappear. She looks away and then back to Olivia.

“We should go to bed,” she whispers. She realizes what she said as soon as the words leave her mouth and shuts her eyes. “I meant you should go to your bed and I should go to mine. To sleep. Because we should sleep. Not together. You in your room and me in mine.” She lets out a sigh and gets up, fixes the blankets around Olivia, grabs her heels, and heads to the hallway. Oliver follows her, closing the door carefully behind him.

Felicity walks straight to her bedroom door across the hallway, barely glancing his way. “Goodnight, Oliver.” Her hand is about to turn the knob but freezes at Oliver’s words.

“I do care.” His voice is just above a whisper, but she hears it. “What?” She turns to look at him, not sure what he means exactly. He shifts a little. “Lance asked me if I cared about anyone other than myself; if I cared about Olivia.” He looks her straight in the eye because if she has doubts about anything else he needs her to at least believe this. “I care, Felicity. I care about her so much.”

“I know you do, Oliver.” There’s no doubt in her eyes and that gives him the push to say more. “I care about you too.” She gives him a sad smile. “I know.”

She bites her lower lip, the action catching his attention. His eyes return to hers and the way she’s looking at him; God he _wants_ her. He’s been without her for _five_ years! 5 years of hell and now that she’s here in front of him he can’t have her? _Yes you can._ It’s that voice in his head again. The one that sounds like her.

She visibly gulps and he knows that she sees the feral want in his eyes. He slowly steps into her space and when she licks her lips any coherent thought disappears from his mind. Their lips crash in desperate need. It’s messy; tongues swirling and teeth clashing. She tastes even better than he remembers. How is that even possible?

He barley notices her heals hit the ground or when Felicity drags his jacket off before her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he tightens his arms around her waist, keeping her as close as possible. He slowly drags his hands down to grab her ass, making her moan. How many times did he think about the noises he could coax out of her on the island? Too many.

Felicity bites his lower lip hard, then sucks it in between her lips, pulling a growl from deep within his chest. When they finally pull up for air he goes straight for her neck. She used to love that and according to the noises she’s making, she still does. Suddenly, he feels her hands wrap into the waistband of his slacks, making him push his hips forward. Her back hits the door as he’s pressed hard against her. She rocks her hips, rubbing against his hard bulge making him gasp. “Felicity,” he chokes out. She presses an open mouth kiss against his neck and he can feel her grinning, clearly pleased with herself. Oh, so that’s how she wants to play?

Oliver grabs her hands from his waist and lifts them up over her head, holding them in place with his right hand. Slowly, he drags her dress up her thigh with his left hand leaving a trail of goosebumps on her hot skin. He cups her and lets out a strangled groan when he feels the already damped material. He begins to rub his palm against her, causing her to moan his name. “Oliver.”

 

 

He leans back enough to look at her, his eyes silently asking her if this is what she wants. She nods with half-lidded eyes and he doesn’t waste time moving the wet lace aside. With their eyes locked he spreads her juices with two fingers before plunging them inside her. Her mouth drops open in a silent cry as she begins to grind down on his hand, seeking more friction. He continues to work inside her as he moves his thumb to rub her throbbing clit. She lets out a whimper at the sensation and he knows she’s close.

He doesn’t take his eyes off her. The sight in front of him makes his heart clench. Was he such a bad person that the universe had deprived him of this for five fucken years?

He begins rubbing her clit a little faster and when he curls both fingers inside her she comes undone, releasing a strangled cry that he silences with his mouth. Their tongues swirl around each other while she rides out her orgasm against his soaked hand.

He releases her mouth to look at her when he feels her body calm down beneath him. Her breath comes out in short pants and he can’t help but lean back in to kiss her. He’s always loved kissing her. Her soft lips are addicting. The kiss isn’t as harsh as before, but it’s still firm making him thirsty for more.

He releases her hands to hold the back of her neck and as soon as her arms are free she reaches down to undo his belt and unzip his pants in record time. She releases his straining erection and squeezes him _hard_. “Felicity,” he moans against her mouth. “Shhh. It’s been _five_ years, Oliver. Five years without feeling you inside me. I need you right _now_.”

All rational thought leaves his mind at her words because she’s right. It’s been five years and his need to be inside her is as strong as ever. In a move so fast that it surprises both of them, he pulls her dress up to bunch around her torso, yanks her lacey underwear to the floor, and grabs her ass to pick her up. Felicity immediately wraps her legs and arms around him. Oliver wraps his own arm around her middle to hold her in place against the door. She grinds down on him at the same time he moves up to slides inside of her. She’s so warm and tight around him. After five years of hell he’s finally home.

She groans so he doesn’t move right away, placing his forehead against hers to let her walls adjust to him. “You okay?” he whispers.

“More than okay,” she whispers back. “Though I won’t be for long if you don’t start moving,” she says while rolling her hips against him. He actually growls, _growls_ , and then they lose each other in pure sensation. He pulls out to the tip and slams inside her, pushing her up against the door.

Felicity drops her head to his shoulder, muffling her cries by biting into his neck that will surely leave marks. It stings in the most delicious way, making him pick up the speed as he continues pounding into her. His arms tighten around her when he feels that sweet familiar sensation growing at the base of his spine.

He almost can’t believe that he gets to feel this again. Feel _her._ It’s not gentle and sweet the way he’d wanted. Every day for five years he’d imagined that if he ever made it back, their first time together again would be slow and soft. He’d show her how much he missed her and still loved her, but right now it’s all primal.

How he survived five years without being inside her, he’ll never know. The consequences of his current actions are nowhere near his mind. He just needs her to let go for him so that he can finally release the desire he’s been feeling for her since he got back.

“Come for me, Felicity. I got you,” he murmurs against her ear. And she does. Her walls clench around him, milking his length as she clutches onto his shoulders. He pumps into her once, twice…, then spills everything he has inside her. His essence finally, _finally_ , mixing with hers again.

After what seems like forever they finally have enough air in their lungs to move. He slides out of her carefully, setting her down and pulling her dress over her thighs while she tucks him back inside his pants. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, but she stays staring at his chest and he has no idea what to say. Guilt crashes over him, but he knows he’ll just make everything worse if he tries to apologize.

Luckily she’s the one to break the silence, though she avoids his eyes. “I should get some rest.”

“Yea. Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

She slips inside her room without looking at him. What the hell did he do? Where was that self-control he had gained during his time away?

He’s about to head to his room when something on the floor catches his eye. It’s her black underwear next to her heals. He leans down to pick them up. The lacey material is still damp with her arousal and the smell fills his senses. Giving them back to her right now is out of the question; he’ll just attack her again. So he takes them to his room, leaving the heels on the ground next to his bed but saving her underwear inside the drawer next to his bed. He’s not planning to give those back.

 

He had done exactly what he’d warned himself _not_ to do. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. That only made him feel even more guilty. He was selfish, letting himself get lost in her when he couldn’t give her everything she deserved. How the fuck was he going to fix this now?


	4. Legalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Oliver; a little exaggerating towards the end there aren't cha?! lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly SO INCREDIBLY SORRY for the wait.  
> Won't happen again, but if it does, feel free to mentally smack me with a newspaper like Edna does to Elastigirl on The Incredibles!

Oliver barely sleeps that night. No surprise there. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling, the sun just peering in through the large windows. His thoughts have been all over the place, trying to think of ways to fix everything. He needed to put distance between himself and Felicity. He knew that. But how was that going to work when they were living in the same house and raising a child?

He messed up everything. He’d finally put a barrier between Felicity and him at the party, only to completely erase it a few hours later. Plus, now he also had a rebellious sister and a suspicious bodyguard to worry about.

He _just_ got back, has only crossed out one name, and he’s already failing everyone. Will things ever get better for him or will his life always be this chaotic? A small knock pulls him out of his thoughts. It’s barely audible, but Oliver’s constant fight for survival taught him how to listen the quietest sounds; how to sense the slightest movements.

“Come in,” he calls out, sitting up against the headboard. The door slowly opens, revealing his daughter in pajamas and tangled hair. The sight automatically brings a smile to his face; his recent thoughts pushed to the back of his mind. Just looking at her makes him feel better.

“Did I wake you up, daddy?” she asks shyly.

“No, I was already awake. Come here.”

The little girl runs to him and he quickly scoops her up into his lap, pulling the covers over both of them.

“Why are you up so early? It’s Sunday.”

“I had to pee, and you said we were going out today!”

He had said that. Would Felicity still want to spend the day with him after what happened last night? Would she want to talk about it or forget the whole thing and move on?

“Is momma in the bathroom?” she asks while absently tracing patterns along his white t-shirt with her little fingers.

“What? No. Why?”

“My friend Danny said that mommies and daddies sleep in the same room and her shoes are here,” she says pointing at Felicity’s heels on the floor. The kid doesn’t miss anything, does she?

“Uh…” Before he can think of something to say he hears Felicity’s voice calling out Olivia’s name.

“I’m in here mommy!”

When Felicity walks in she freezes at the sight in front of her. Olivia’s snuggled up to Oliver while he runs a hand up and down her small back, his other hand carefully undoing the knots in her hair. Tears gather in the back of her eyes because how many times had she dreamt of moments like this. Ever since Olivia was born she’d imagined Oliver holding his daughter, changing diapers, rocking her to sleep, playing with her…loving her.

A slow smile appears on her lips before catching Oliver’s eye. She looks away quickly, clearing her throat, then glances back to look at the little girl. “What’s going on?”

“I came to ask daddy where we’re going today.”

“Oh…”

“Well,” he says looking down at Olivia, “where would you like to go?”

“Oh, can we go to the Science Center?! We haven’t gone in three weeks!” she yells with big sparkly eyes, holding three little fingers out.

 

_The Science Center?_ There is no way he can stop the huge grin that forms in his face because of course Felicity’s idea of a fun place to take their toddler is to the science center.

What he loves even more is that his little girl really seems excited about it, adding to the many ways she’s so much like her mom. Which only makes this little human he helped create even more perfect.

“Okay. The Science Center it is.”

“Yes!” she squeals, bumping her little fist up in victory, just like Felicity does whenever she figures something out.

She hurries off the bed and runs out the door screaming, “I’m going to go get ready!”

“I’ll be right there, okay!” Felicity calls back before turning to him again, though she’s avoiding his eyes and shifting from side to side while intertwining her hands in front of her.

“I have your heels,” he blurts out without thinking.

“What?” Her eyes snap to his, confused.

He gets up to grab the heels from the floor. “Last night…you dropped them when we…uh…I saw them on the floor after…I didn’t want to bother you so I…umm…grabbed them…here,” he finally finishes, handing them over now that he’s standing in front of her.

The only time Oliver Queen ever babbled was when he was nervous around Felicity, and that hadn’t happened in a very long time.

“Oh…umm…thanks.” She takes them, but doesn’t move to leave. They just awkwardly stand there and he hates it. Things had never been awkward between them. Sure, their first encounter was a little weird with her nervous babble and the porn she found in his laptop thanks to Tommy’s prank, but they never struggled to find something to talk about.

Felicity lets out a long sigh and finally looks at him. “Look, Oliver, I know you’re still getting used to being back. There are a lot of changes and it’s a lot to take in. And things are obviously different between us, but I don’t want our weird situation to affect Olivia. She’s really excited about having both of us now so can we just try to be normal around her?”

And because it’s Felicity she, of course, rambles on. “Though _normal_ is the last thing we are. I mean, I tend to talk way more than I should and you were stranded on an island for five years. And last night you give me that _look_ of yours, but then act like an asshole and try to push me away only to send me into oblivion a few hours later. Which was great; I wasn’t kidding about those five years. But things aren’t the same anymore, though the awkwardness is actually worth it because it was _that_ good and why are you still letting me talk?!”

Oliver’s now chuckling, his eyes full of amusement. “You know I always let you go on.”

“Not always.”

Yea, not always. There was those times where he’d shut her up with a kiss, not because he didn’t want to listen to her, but because her lips were too damn tempting.

He sobers up and looks at her serious now. “Things are different now and I’m still trying to get used to so many changes, but you’re right. Olivia shouldn’t have to suffer because things between us are…strange.” He has no idea what else to say because he has no idea what he’s going to do. The only thing he’s sure of is that they both need to be there for their daughter.

“Okay,” she nods. “I should go check on her and then go get ready.”

“Yea.”

She turns to leave, but just before she closes the door behind her she looks back at him with a raised brow. “Are the heels the only thing you found on the floor last night?” she asks in a low voice.

“Yup!” He answers, popping the P and a little too fast.

She bites back a smile and he can _feel_ himself turning red. “Okay.”

Great! Now she left him alone, thinking about the underwear in his drawer that most certainly still smell like her. A cold shower it is!

\----------------------

_Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant’s account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante._

 

It’s crazy how things change in just a couple of days. Well, crazy for most, though for him it was something he constantly lived with. He was always prepared or the worst. Good changes were rare.

Sunday had been great, actually. It had just been the three of them…And Diggle. His mother had insisted that he still needed the protection, especially with Felicity and Olivia by his side. It made him sick to know that they could be in danger, not because of who he was at night, but because of who he was in the light of day. Oliver Queen, billionaire castaway who had returned after five years only to get kidnapped as soon as he was back.

Felicity and Olivia didn’t mind. In fact they were already forming a friendship with the former soldier. While Diggle was serious and formal towards him, he was warmer and friendly with the two girls. Then again who wouldn’t be?

Oliver was glad for the guard’s presence as soon as they arrived at the Starling City Science Center. It was a large building, and because it was a Sunday it was packed with families. Oliver had immediately roamed the place with his eyes; locating all exits and trying to see if any of the many people there looked even remotely suspicious.

Having Diggle there meant some back-up in case anything happened. Plus, it helped him relax enough to actually enjoy the time with his daughter. The girl was squeals and laughter the entire time. He loved seeing her wondrous eyes as she took everything in, though she was already familiar with the place and knew way more scientific facts than he did.

Even with the state of limbo he and Felicity were in, it felt nice having her near. Her ability to read him so easily was what got him through the day. After two hours in the crowded place he’d become anxious. He tried his best not to show it so that Olivia’s day wasn’t ruined, but of course Felicity noticed. She was subtly able to get them to a nice empty garden in the back of the building where they ate before heading back to the mansion.

He was able to let his guard down a bit more in the safety of their home. He played with his daughter on her playground, read to her in her room, and they even helped Raisa in the kitchen.

Impressing his daughter with his cooking/baking skills was the highlight of his day, and very possibly, his life. The little girl had looked at him like he was her hero when she saw him write a large letter with frosting on 11 cupcakes that spelled out her name. If he could be the cause of that look and that smile then he couldn’t be such a terrible person; right?

 

Wrong. The next night he’d suit up and attacked Redman and his men. When Redman was the last one standing he’d dragged him over to a wind shaft and threatened him to give the pensioners back their money as he held the man’s face only inches from the spinning blades.

And according to the news that his mother, sister, and Walter were watching the man had obliged.

 

The SCPD’s sketch of the description he’d provided them appears on screen with MYSTERIOUS HOODED VIGILANTE in large bold letters.

“This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?” he says, catching their attention.

“Five years on an island and you still know who they are?” asks Thea.

“I’ve been catching up. It’s nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.”

“Did Felicity happen to help with this _catching up_?” asks Thea wiggling her eyebrows.

“You would think,” says Felicity as she comes to stand beside him. “It’s actually Olivia who’s catching him up on the latest pop trends.”

“Well I’m glad she’s not old enough to know how bad things really are,” his mother replies. “The city used to be different. People used to feel safe.”

Oliver doesn’t argue with that, but there are other things to deal with at the moment. “Where is she, by the way?” he asks Felicity.

“Raisa’s taking her to school. She said to wish you a good day, though.” The corners of his mouth lift up slightly at that.

“Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? A simple proof-of-life declaration,” says Walter.

“And the acknowledgement of paternity,” Felicity pipes up.

“What?” He hadn’t been told about that.

“Well, yea. That way you have legal rights as her dad.” She seems confused that it’s not an obvious thing to him.

“But she has my last name. Aren’t I already legally her dad?”

“Yes, but you were dead. Which turns out wasn’t true, thank God, but we’re not married, Oliver. After today we can meet with the lawyers and discuss custody and how we’re going to make it work.”

Oliver hadn’t thought about any of that, but of course Felicity had. The mention of them not being married sends a pang through his chest. If the Gambit hadn’t sunk, if he had come back like he was supposed to…

Walter’s voice break his thoughts. “Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided. Also, you’ll have legal rights to make decisions as Olivia’s father.”

Okay, so this is more than what he’d prepared for. But he clamps his nerves down and tries his best to seem calm. “It’s fine, Walter. I’ve been in a courtroom before.”

“Four times by my estimate. There was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchbag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?” Everyone turns at the sound of his best friend’s jovial voice. Leave it to Tommy to find humor in his past recklessness.

“I wish everyone would,” says Moira and then turns to look at her son, “so that your daughter doesn’t have to know about it for a very long time.”

He completely agrees with her on that, but before he can say anything Felicity speaks up. “God, why did I ever agree to go out with you?” she says with a shake of her head, but her eyes are soft and there’s a warm smile on her face.

His reply is instant. “Because you’re remarkable.”

Their eyes stay locked on each other, not noticing how the other four people in the room go silent. They finally notice everyone curiously studying them. Their relationship status is still up in the air, something that hasn’t gone unnoticed by the others.

Before anyone asks them about it Oliver turns to Tommy. “I’d hang, but we’re headed to court.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected and recognized as a father, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Of course Tommy would find it exciting.

“Are you going with us, Thea?” Felicity asks.

“Oh, I think the first four times was enough for me. You can take it from here,” she says as she walks out the room.

Oliver turns to Felicity. “Thank you for going with me.”

“Of course.”

Diggle lets them know their car is ready; his mother, Walter and Tommy following him out.

Oliver feels her warm hand grab his and it instantly calms him. She doesn’t say anything. Just leads him out the door. They don’t let go the entire car ride, or when they shove their way through the press. Not until they have to sit separately in the courtroom.

\--------------------------

 

She knew that reliving those memories were hard for him. Losing his father, thinking he’d die too; that he’d never see his family and friends again. Felicity can’t even begin to imagine what must’ve been going through his head during the days he was sailing in the middle of the ocean on that life raft. Waiting to die.

A cold shiver runs down her spine as she listens to his story. A story that is _real_. It’s part of his _life_ now. She feels Moira hold her hand and when she slightly turns her head to look at the older Queen she sees the moisture gathered in the woman’s eyes.

If she’s hurting then Moira must be in agony inside. This is her son. Now that Felicity’s a mother she can understand it in some way. She can’t even begin to imagine how she’d feel if anything that extreme happened to her daughter.

As soon as their done Oliver walks straight up to her and takes her hand. She knows he needs the contact and she has to admit that she needs it too.

She’s too caught up in her thoughts as they walk down the staircase until she hears Moira tell Oliver that everyone at QC can’t wait to meet him.

“Mom, that was…uh…a little heavier than I expected. Can we do that tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Moira answers with and understanding smile. “Are you coming Felicity?”

“Not since Saturday,” she mutters to herself. Oliver makes a choking sound, covering it up as a cough and she turns red when she realizes that she said that loud enough for him to hear. Luckily he’s the only one, since everyone else is looking at him with worried expressions.

“Are you okay, man?” asks Tommy as he pats Oliver on the back.

“Yea,” he replies clearing his throat.

“You should go,” he says turning to her. “I’ve already made you missed last week and I don’t want you to keep falling behind because of me.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could meet with the lawyers to talk about Olivia, but if you’re not up for it we can do it another time.”

“Oh, umm. Yea, we should take care of that right away.”

“Are you sure? You just canceled your visit to QC because…”

“Felicity,” he interrupts her, placing his hands on her shoulders, “This is about our daughter. In case of an emergency I don’t want to be denied access to her or not be given the authority to make important decisions because I was too lazy to meet with some lawyers.”

“You’re not lazy, Oliver.” She counters. “Remembering what you went through must have been hard, and if you need some time it is completely understandable.”

“Hey, I’m fine,” he tries to reassure her. “It _was_ hard, but I’m okay. I want to take care of this as soon as possible. It will make me feel better, actually.”

He was being completely honest. Having things sorted out, at least legally, was comforting. It was a complication he could avoid.

“Of course,” Felicity nods before turning to Moira and Walter, who’d they’d completely forgotten about. “I’ll go in as soon as we’re done.”

“Only if you’re really up for it. We don’t think you’re lazy either, Felicity” says Walter in his soothing voice.

“Thank you,” she smiles back.

 

\---------------------------

 

Walter and Moira leave to QC, Tommy leaves to wherever Tommy goes, and he and Felicity go straight to the family’s lawyers. It doesn’t take long. Thanks to his mother, Felicity and Olivia are taken care of. Felicity may not legally be a Queen, but she’s part of the family. So it doesn’t surprise him that his mom made sure to still give her the financial and legal protection the Queen name provided.

Things get a little weird when one of the men brings up marriage and how it would save them a lot of paper work and time. But instead of completely dismissing the idea and saying that they aren’t together Oliver reminds them that he barely got back and that he and Felicity are figuring some stuff out.

Oliver doesn’t miss her look and he knows that she’s trying to understand what he means by that. He can’t say that they’re nothing because they are clearly something. He just doesn’t know what that something is because they shouldn’t be anything other than Olivia’s parents.

They live in the same house, sleep in different rooms, have a daughter, which they now share custody of, but aren’t fully together. It’s not at all what he’d imagined his life with Felicity would be. But then again, when was life ever fair to him after he left on that trip with his dad?

 

Walking out of the courthouse, Oliver sees the same reporters from earlier crowding a man. A woman calls him Mr. Somers and that peaks Oliver’s interest. Somers is on the list. It sounds like he’s being accused of something, which makes him the next man who’ll get a visit from the vigilante.

As soon as they’re spotted walking down the stairs reporters rush over to them yelling out all kinds of questions. Oliver instantly wraps his arm around Felicity, holding her close to his body while trying to get to the car as fast as possible.

 

“ _What happened inside, Mr. Queen?!”_

_“How exactly did you survive on an island for five years?!”_

_“Are you and Ms. Smoak back together or is it all for appearances?!”_

_“Can we expect a wedding in the near future?!”_

_“Ms. Smoak, is it true you dated Mr. Merlyn while Mr. Queen was presumed dead?!”_

_“How is it like being a new father?!”_

Diggle is there doing his best to keep them off and it helps Oliver walk faster, pulling Felicity with him.

_“Ms. Smoak, with his reputation is it really safe to have him near your daughter?!”_

Oliver feels her tense at that question, but she keeps walking.

_“Mr. Queen, are you sure the girl is even yours?!”_

Oliver freezes at that, then turns to face the crowd. He has no idea who asked that and he doesn’t care. The anger is evident in his face as he practically growls out, “Leave MY daughter out of this! Don’t even think about going anywhere near her!”

He turns back to help Felicity into the car and hurries in after her before he does something that he might regret later. _Might._

He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Are you okay?” he asks with his eyes still closed.

“Are you?”

He turns to see that she’s a lot calmer than him right now. He is so not okay with desperate people using his daughter to get a story, but before he can respond she starts talking again, her eyes far away in a memory.

“I’ve heard all of that before, Oliver. All of that and more. The media was all over me once I started showing. They always asked if it was yours, and if I was keeping it.” She takes a breath and looks at him. “Tommy is a really good friend, Oliver. He helped me a lot. He helped all of us, but of course they only focused on me and him. There were rumors that I’d cheated on you and that the baby was his. I hacked into their systems and erased what I could, but people still talked. ”

“ _Felicity,”_ he whispers, taking a hold of her hand. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry you have to go through it again because of me.”

She actually rolls her eyes at him. “I can handle it, Oliver. Yes, it’s annoying, but at the time I was just happy to be having your baby. _Our_ baby. And now, I’m just happy that you’re alive and that you’re home.”

“I know that you can handle it, but that still doesn’t give them a right to attack you or Olivia like that.”

“I know. We’re her parents and it’s our job to protect her. To make her feel safe and happy, but there’s only so much we can control, Oliver.”

He nods solemnly, though he still wishes he could do something to stop all the attention they’re getting from the media.

They drive Felicity to Queen Consolidated where there are far less, but still a group of reporters in front of the building. It’s a good thing that Diggle is the one to offer escorting her into the building. As soon as Oliver sees them walk through the front doors he swiftly jumps over to the driver’s seat and takes off to the old Queen factory.

He needs time alone after the intense morning he’s had so he spends the rest of his day in the lair; training, and planning until it’s time to suit up. It doesn’t take much effort to get Sommers alone and warn him to confess he had an innocent man killed.

\----------------------------------

When Oliver’s finally ready to go home he walks in to overhear his mother’s upset tone, asking Diggle about his whereabouts.

“Ma’am, I truly do not know,” is the bodyguard’s answer.

“And he truly doesn’t.” he interrupts walking into the room.

“Then perhaps you would like to tell me where it is you run off to,” says Moira.

“He was with me.” Oliver turns to see Felicity standing behind him. What is she doing?

“With you? I thought you were at the office working late?” his mother asks her.

“I was, but I finished some things earlier than expected so Oliver and I met up,” Felicity lies easily, though she doesn’t meet his eyes.

“What about earlier when Mr. Diggle escorted Felicity into the building? Or the other day when you just disappeared on him?” Though the questions are directed at him it’s still Felicity who answers. “Well, he’s been looking for the safest place to meet without anyone noticing,” she says before addressing him. “I still don’t know why you don’t take Diggle with you, it’s not like he’s going to tip the press or anything.”

“Why do you guys need a safe place to meet?” asks his mother not understanding, but by this time Oliver has caught on to Felicity’s story.

“I’ve been alone for five years...” he tells his mother.

“I know that, Oliver.”

“Mom… _Alone._ ”

“I see,” she says understanding the implication. Diggle, however, is now eyeing both of them with a look that says he’s not completely buying it.

“Well, Felicity if you need your things moved in to Oliver’s room just tell Raisa and she’ll take care of everything. I don’t see a reason why you should be hiding your relationship. ”

“No, it’s fine for now.”

He can tell his mother is about to protest so he speaks up. “Actually, that’s why we’ve been meeting in secret. We’ve been apart for so long we’re still trying to figure out some things. Sort of a fresh start.”

“Well, I don’t see the point of these secret meetings if you two were already together and have a child now, but if it works for you fine. Just please take Mr. Diggle with you. It’s not safe, you’ve already been abducted once. There is a maniac in a hood hunting the wealthy.”

“That maniac in a hood saved my life.”

“This isn’t a game. I lost you once and I am not going through that again,” she says with fear evident in her voice. “As a mother Felicity, you should understand my worry. You should have told me rather than let me wonder about where my son has disappeared to for hours.”

“Mom, it’s not her fault. I asked her not to say anything. I’m sorry. I’ll stick with Diggle from now on.”

“Thank you,” replies Moira before giving Felicity a short nod and leaving the room.

“I’m so sorry, Diggle,” Felicity tells the man, who’s stayed silent this entire time. “Don’t worry about it Ms. Smoak. You weren’t the one disappearing from her bodyguard.”

“Sorry to give you so much grief,” adds Oliver.

Of course, Diggle is not as easy with him. “I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don’t even come close to my definition of ‘grief’. But I tell you what, you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.” And with that he leaves the room.

Thea walks by in a dress and before she disappears he calls out, “Where are you going?”

She reluctantly turns to him with a humorless laugh. “Somewhere loud and smoky. And don’t bother to grab my stash this time, because I’m gonna go get drunk instead.”

“Thea, dad wouldn’t want this for you. And what kind of example are you setting for your niece?”

“Dead people don’t want anything. And don’t talk to me about setting examples for Olivia. You’ve been home a week, and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter, confuse Felicity with your mixed signals, play dad for a bit before you disappear for hours, and you still have the nerve to judge me. What kind of example are _you_ setting for your daughter?” She gives him a knowing smirk when he doesn’t say anything and turns to leave. “Don’t wait up.”

Oliver turns to look at Felicity who surprisingly stayed quiet throughout that exchange with his sister. He can deal with Thea later though.

“Why did you cover for me?”

“What was your excuse?” she shoots back.

Oliver hesitates, but decides to just tell her. “Exactly what I told her. That I’ve been _alone_ for five years, but that it didn’t mean anything.”

Felicity lets out bitter laugh. “Are you serious? You expected your mother to believe you were having meaningless sex with a random girl?” She crosses her arms. “And even if you were able to make it sound somewhat convincing do you think she’d believe that I’d stay here, living under the same roof as you if things were really over between us?”

Yea, his mom wouldn’t have bought it. If he had clearly told Felicity that things were over between them then she would have left already.

But she was right, they weren’t completely over. He was doing exactly what Thea said; confusing her with mixed signals. Just when he had tried to push her away, he pulled her back in by having sex with her a few hours later. And now that his mother thought they were working on their relationship he couldn’t draw a definitive line between them. It was a good cover story for everyone else, but what about Felicity? How long could she cover for him before getting tired of his lies and secrets? It wasn’t fair to use her like that.

Felicity sighs and her voice comes out softer this time. “I understand that you’re used to being alone and that it can easily get overwhelming. Thea is right about what she said, but it’s only been a week and you probably need more time to adjust or…I don’t know…Maybe it’s because I know you’re capable of being better or I’m just in denial, but I’m willing to give you time, Oliver.”

“You shouldn’t have to wait, Felicity,” he whispers.

She gives him a sad smile. “You can use me as a cover while you figure things out. But Oliver, you have a daughter to think about now. You can’t take too long either.”

“I know. And, thank you,” he tells her sincerely.

“I’m gonna go put Olivia to bed. I talked to her on the phone earlier and she was asking for you.”

That makes him smile. “I should go say goodnight to her then.”

“Yea, she’d really like that.”

They silently walk together to their daughter’s room. Everything else can wait.

\------------------------------

 

The next morning Oliver is finally ready to visit his family’s company, but not before taking his daughter to school with Felicity. Olivia is thrilled to have both of them drop her off.

It’s only his second time doing so, but he promises himself to do it every day if he can. His mind was still processing the idea of having a daughter when he’d dropped her off with Tommy the week before, but now he has a clearer mind and he’s able to examine the place more. According to Felicity, it’s a really good school and he believes her, but he’s more concerned about the security.

If it was up to him he’d have her home schooled, but he knows he can’t suddenly ask for something like that. Olivia is comfortable and happy here, and he isn’t going to mess it up. Any sign of danger though, and he’ll demand changes.

 

The first _danger_ comes faster than he’d expected, and it’s something he’s completely unprepared for. Or rather, someone.

A boy.

 

 

After hugging and kissing them goodbye Olivia goes straight to where a little boy is sitting. He hears her call him Danny. He remembers her talking about a Danny before, but she’d also mentioned a lot of other names so he hadn’t thought much of it. They’re simply her classmates.

Now though, he could see that his daughter has a particular liking to this Danny kid. She has a huge grin that shows all of her teeth, and the boy’s grin matches it when he looks up to see her at the sound of his name. The kid puts his crayon down to reach inside his overall pockets. The little boy pulls out a small yellow daisy and hands it to his daughter. The pedals are slightly squished from being inside a kid’s pocket, but Olivia doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, her grin grows even wider.

She places it on the table, and grabs paper and crayons to draw the flower Danny just gave her. Oliver notices a small group of giggling toddlers nearby who had seen the exchange. One of the little girls begins to sing, “Danny and Olivia sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Then the little group scatters to different parts of the classroom, screeching in giggles.

Danny’s little face turns red, but Olivia completely ignores them. She says something to the boy and it obviously makes him feel better because his face slowly goes back to its normal color and they both focus on their drawings.

 

Oliver just feels conflicted. He’s proud of his daughter for ignoring the teasing kids and making her friend feel better. He falls more in love with Felicity for raising their daughter so well.

But really, a _boy?_ It is completely irrational of him to feel so overprotective. For God’s sake, they’re _FOUR!_ His daughter is smart so if she likes Danny so much then he must be a good kid and a good friend.

But time is going to pass, and they are going to get older. What’s going to happen when she’s old enough to think of boys like Danny of more than just a friend? What about when she starts dating?!

Nope! He’s not going there. He can barely handle his little sister growing up, but his _daughter_?!

“Breath, Oliver.”

He turns to see Felicity looking at him with an all too cheery expression. She actually finds this amusing. She finds _him_ amusing.

Oliver tries, and completely fails, to sound unaffected. “What are you talking about? I am breathing.”

“They are four, Oliver.”

“Exactly. They are only four. She’s too young to be getting flowers from boys. And he’s too young to be giving girls flowers. Who are this kid’s parents anyway?”

“They are friends. He did something nice for his friend.”

“Really? Did your male friends ever give you flowers just to be nice?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. Tommy has given me flowers just to be nice.”

“That’s different though. It’s Tommy.

“And this is Danny. The first friend Olivia made when she started coming here. We’ll worry about boys when the time comes.”

“Which will be never.”

“So you’re just going to scare off every boy she likes?”

“Yes. Because I know how young boys are. I was one.”

“I was eighteen when we got together, Oliver. If she falls in love at eighteen, are you seriously going to try and keep her away from the guy?”

“She can date when she’s thirty. Or better yet, until after I’m dead.”

“So you’re saying that eighteen is too young to date so I should’ve never agreed to go out with you?”

“That…is different.”

“How?” she challenges.

“Because…it just is.” Because she’s his daughter. Because he’s lived through enough horrors now to know that the world is a lot uglier than most people think. Because he will do everything in his being to protect her from anything and anyone who may cause her harm.

They stay silent for a moment, observing their daughter who is laughing at something Danny said.

“She’s growing up so fast. It’s a little scary for me too,” she whispers.

“I just want to keep her safe,” he whispers back.

“Welcome to parenting,” she says with a smile. “We’ll figure it out, Oliver. Together. Let’s just enjoy our time with her right now. _Before_ she has her first crush.”

“Which will be never,” he repeats.

Felicity shakes her head, laughing. “Come on. Moira and Walter are waiting for us at the office.”

They turn to leave, but not before he eyes the boy again. He might be four and innocent right now, but if he ever hurts his daughter, Oliver doesn’t care how old the kid is, Danny will get a very serious, and maybe a little scary, talk from him.


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad choices. Good choices. Oliver makes them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bangs head against the wall Dobby style for taking way too long to post this.

Queen Consolidated was buzzing with his arrival. The not so subtle looks and whispers would have been much more uncomfortable if Felicity wasn’t by his side for most of the tour. She had just gotten off on the IT floor and he was already beginning to feel off.

“I remember when your father used to bring you here as a boy. You were always so excited,” says Walter has he opens the door to the executive office. There are some changes, but he can still clearly remember some of his visits.

“Dad let me drink soda in the office,” he says smiling at the fond memory.

“So that’s why you enjoyed coming,” says his mother

“Well, when I was a kid. Later it was for Felicity.”

“When your father learned that you were here almost every day he knew there had to be a girl involved. You weren’t interested in the company at the time.”

Oliver walks over to the large windows overlooking the city. Taking his silence as cue Walter starts talking about how much QC has improved, and though he’s glad his father’s business is doing well he’s still not interest in taking part in it. He has more important things to focus on. But what Walter says next peeks his interest.

“The company’s about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, which will be led by Felicity, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.”

He’s not surprised that Felicity was chosen as head for the new department, she is a brilliant genius after all.

“We’d like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company,” adds his mother.

“No,” is his instant reply.

“It’s your company, Oliver.”

“No, I don’t want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here. And we know that Felicity is going to do an excellent job in her new position.”

“You said that you wanted to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen’s son.” By the tone of her voice he knows she’s getting frustrated.

“I don’t need to be reminded of that,” he bites back.

“Obviously you do. Might I also remind you that you’re a father now, Oliver. It’s time for you to take some responsibility.”

“I am well aware, but I don’t have to be a part of QC to do that. Even before I went missing I had other plans for myself.”

Moira is about to talk back, but Walter beats her to it as he walks up to stand beside her. “Everyone here understands that this transition is difficult for you.” He appreciates the man’s attempt for not making him feel pressured, but he has to make it clear that he has zero interest in any of this.

“Thank you, Walter.” The older man nods, but Oliver isn’t done.

“Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA on the island? My father’s CFO being my new step-father? Or that fact that my girlfriend now sleeps down the hall from me because I left her pregnant and alone?” He hears the self-loathing in his own voice, but his mother doesn’t seem to catch it.

“That is not how it happened and she was never alone,” she replies defensively. “As soon as I found out she was pregnant I did everything to make sure she and the baby were taken care of no matter what she chose to do with her life. We have always been there for them. They were _never_ alone.”

Oliver doesn’t say anything. He didn’t mean it that way, but she’s right. His absence was felt and he was missed, but they had each other. _He_ was the one that was alone. Others had to take care of _his_ family because _he_ wasn’t there.

His clenches his jaw and closes his hands into tight fists to suppress the anger that comes with those thoughts. He has no one to blame for what happened to him; no one to hate. And that is what bothers him the most.

Moira turns to leave, but pauses at the door, turning to look at him; her eyes filled with obvious disappointment. “You know, before meeting Felicity, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now, and that is not the kind of father my granddaughter deserves.” With that she turns to walk out of the office with her husband behind her.

Oliver looks at Diggle, who’s standing off to the side; silently witnessing the Queen family drama. Surprisingly, the guard begins talking as soon as they’re alone. “You know, I lived all of my life in Starling City until going to Afghanistan for five years. I learned that home is a battlefield. They're all trying to get you; to open up, be somebody you’re not sure you are anymore.” He pauses and looks him over once. “Fortunately you have someone understanding and patient in your life who’s giving you time and space to figure shit out.”

Felicity.

“Maybe after five years alone, you’re not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re still here. A truly messed up person would’ve ran by now. You stayed. I mean, there’s definitely room for improvement, but…”

“My mother and sister would disagree with you,” he says letting out a sigh.

“Felicity and Olivia wouldn’t.”

Oliver’s response is a short nod. Diggle’s words were unexpected, but he’s glad the man doesn’t think he’s a complete dink.

 

\--------------------

 

Somers has no intention in admitting his involvement in Victor Nocenti’s death. It annoys him that the man didn’t take him seriously the first time, and now he has to pay the man another visit. The news anchor hasn’t finished talking, but Oliver is already planning his next attack.

He wanted to go let out some steam at the foundry after the argument with his mom, but Diggle was with him and he’d agreed to not to ditch the guard again. At least in the middle of the day. Felicity is still at work so he can’t use their cover story as an excuse. Why she’s willing to help him with that, he still doesn’t know.

There’s nowhere else to go but the mansion, and learning that his warning didn’t work makes him want to leave again. He still can’t go to the foundry with Diggle around, but he needs to do something.

He grabs his shirt to pull it on; thinking of calling up Tommy.

“Does it hurt?”

Oliver freezes midway at the sound of her voice. He left the door to his room open. How stupid! Why the hell would he walk around shirtless with the door open?!

She’s not supposed to see this part of him. Ever. Not her. She’s good, and innocent, and pure, and beautiful. He’s dark, and tainted, and damaged, and now she’s seeing that part of him. His scars and burns are an example of the evil cruelty that exists in the world, and he’s showing her that. He’s supposed to protect her from it, not teach it to her. How is she supposed to believe that he’s just an ordinary man who came back after five years when she’s seen that his flesh is far from what it’s supposed to look like?

He turns to face her; swiftly buttoning up his shirt. She’s standing there, looking at him curiously.

He tries his best to smile, but it comes out strained. “Hey, what are you up to?”

“I was looking for aunt Thea. What happened to you, daddy?”

He knows by now that he won’t be able to distract her.

“Come here,” he says crouching down; extending his arms. Olivia walks right up to him, but hesitates as she wraps her arms around him. Of course she hesitates. He was careless, she saw his scars and now she’s uncomfortable with him. It makes him hate himself for being the cause of it. He scoops her up, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to hurt you,” she says looking at where she now knows there are scars underneath his shirt.

Oliver’s mind goes blank. His eyes go wide. His mouth hangs open. She’s not uncomfortable; she’s just trying to be careful. His daughter is afraid _she’ll_ hurt _him_?

“It’s fine. They don’t hurt anymore,” he says squeezing her tight to prove his point.

“How did you get them? Did you fall? I slipped and fell on the playground once.” Olivia pulls up her jeans to show him a scar on her right knee. You can barely see it, but it’s there. “It was bleeding and it hurt a lot. I cried, but mommy cleaned it and put some cream. Then she put on a band-aid and kissed it better. Do you need some? I know where they are, and you can ask Mommy to kiss it better!”

“Your mom’s at work,” he chokes out without thinking.

“Then I can kiss it better. Everyone likes my kisses.”

Oliver has no idea what to say to all of that. First; he doesn’t know how to respond to her first question. He can’t tell her how he really got his scars. Obviously. Each one has its own story, but they are all part of the same hell he had to live through. Second; though he’s glad to hear another of her stories he still feels a pang in his chest knowing that when she got hurt he wasn’t there to fix it. He wasn’t there to kiss it better.

She’s still staring at him, waiting. Clearing his throat, he tries to give her a simple, though definitely vague answer. “Well, they don’t hurt anymore so you don’t have to worry about it, okay.” She nods, but she doesn’t look convinced. “I’d still really like a kiss though.” She smiles at that and leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek, giggling at the feel of his prickly stubble against her soft lips. And just like that he feels lighter.

 

 

“There you are.”

They both look up to see Thea standing in the doorway.

“Aunt Thea, I was looking for you. Can you help me with my homework?”

“Sure, but Raisa is asking for you. She said something about some Legos?”

“For my robot!” she squeals; wiggling off his lap. She’s halfway across the room when she stops and turns to him. “Aunt Thea knows where the cream is too if your cuts start hurting.”

“Thank you, I’ll remember that.”

Thea’s watches him with furrowed eyebrows, waiting to talk until Olivia’s out of earshot. “What cuts?”

“It’s nothing,” he grimaces.

“What do you mean, nothing? Ollie, did something happen?”

“I said it was nothing. I can’t talk right now, Thea.” He gets up and goes to grab his jacket.

With a scoff and a bitter tone she replies, “Of course you can’t. You never have time to talk to me unless it’s about my social life.” She turns to leave, but he stops her.

“Wait. Where are you going?”

“To help your daughter with her homework since it seems like you’re about to leave. Again.”

He lets out a long sigh. He knows he has to fix things with his sister. He takes a chance, really not sure how it’ll turn out. “I’m sorry. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me, but I’m not ready yet. And I _know_ I need to get better at this parenting stuff, but…I’m _trying_.” He admits, sounding defeated.

Thea looks like she’s trying to decide something. “Do you have to leave right now?”

“No.”

“Good. I wanna show you something out back.”

He puts on his jacket and follows her out the mansion.

 

 

Standing in front of his and his father’s tombstone feels strange. There’s no one there. His father’s body is in Lian Yu, where he buried him himself. He’s not sure why Thea brought him here, but he waits her out until she breaks the silence.

She starts talking, staring at his tombstone, lost in her memories. “Whenever I felt like I had no one to talk to I’d come here. After the funerals mom stopped going out. Soon, she stopped talking all together. Felicity and Tommy would come whenever they could, but Felicity had work and school, and Tommy…well, he had his own stuff going on.”

“The house got so quiet,” she whispers. “So, I’d come here. To talk to you.”

A small smile appears on her face, but she goes on. “Things got better when we found out Felicity was pregnant. Mom was speaking again and she actually got out of her room. Tommy visited more and Felicity smiled again. I’d come here and tell you everything. Like what guy I had a crush on, mom going out with Walter, Tommy finally sticking to one girl.” They both huff out a laugh at that. He knows how shocking it was to people when Felicity became the only woman in his life.

“Mostly, I’d talk to you about my time with Felicity. How her stomach kept growing, the shopping trips we took for her maternity clothes and for baby stuff, how her cravings for sweets actually worked out in my favor too…until I got cavities.”

For the millionth time he gets that bittersweet feeling. Happy to hear their stories but utterly sad that he missed them all.

“When Olivia was born, _everything_ changed, Ollie” she says turning to look at him. “There was finally light in this house again. Every time she did something new I’d run here to tell you about it; her first time crawling, when she was able to hold the bottle on her own, her first tooth. Her first steps, her first word, her potty training,” she laughs. “God, that was a disaster.”

Oliver can’t contain his smile even if he wanted to.

“I told you about how much she had grown every year and how excited she was to be a big girl and go to school.”

By this time Oliver’s eyes are rim red with unshed tears, staring absently at the stone with his name on it. He’s imagining his little girl doing everything Thea is saying and it _hurts_. His hands are in tight fists at his side and he’s clenching his jaw so hard his teeth hurt. The hurt only helps fuel his anger. Anger at life because all he can do is imagine these things. There are no memories for him.

“Olivia made us happy again and I wanted so much to share it with you. So sometimes I’d ask you, _beg_ you to find your way home to me. To us. Now, here you are and the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead.”

He finally looks at her. She must see something in his eyes that make her shoulders slack and her eyes turn just a bit softer.

“I know it was hell for you there, but it was hell here too. Hell, because while we were enjoying our time with her _you_ weren’t here to enjoy it with us. No one said it but I know that we all felt guilty that you and dad would never get that; would never get to know her. You got a second chance to get your life back, and while I can see that you’re trying to be there for her, we all missed you.

“You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in. I thought Felicity would be the one person you wouldn’t shut out. Guess I was wrong.”

She takes a step closer, looking him straight in the eye. “Just talking about Olivia doesn’t fix things with her. If you really want to save what you two still have and move forward, then she is the one person you need to let in. You love her and she loves you, and because she loves you she’s trying to understand you. But you and I know that she won’t wait forever, and if you don’t wanna lose her then you need to get your shit together, fast.”

Thea walks back to the mansion, but Oliver doesn’t follow her.

He stays there taking her words in, knowing that what she’s saying is true. Felicity is extremely kind and she’ll give him the chance to do the right thing, but she has too much self-respect to wait around forever. The right thing would be to tell her to stop. She should move on and find someone who deserves her. But as soon as the thought of someone else comes to his mind he pushes it away. It makes his skin crawl to even imagine her with someone else. Someone who can take his place, not only as her partner but as a father to her daughter. He needs to mend this. How he’s going to do it while saving the city, he has no idea. But he has to try somehow. Someway.

 

\------------------

 

As it turns out, Felicity actually has a place where they could “meet in secret.” She had texted him an address earlier telling him to meet her there. It’s an apartment building near the Glades, but far enough that the streets are quiet and calm. He has no idea why she would actually want to meet somewhere private if it’s just a cover story, but since it will only be the two of them he decides to start fixing things with her now. It’s a small gesture, but it’s something they used to enjoy. A lot, actually. For reasons that make his pants feel a bit tighter. This is not the time for that, he reminds himself.

Taking a deep breath to clear his head from those thoughts, he knocks on the door. The door swing open right away. She greets him with bright smile and it warms his insides to know that she’s still glad to see him after everything he’s put her through.

“Hey, come in.” She moves to make room for him, but glances around the hallway. “Where’s Diggle? Did you ditch him again? You said you wouldn’t do that anymore.”

“No,” he says walking into the apartment. “He’s in the car parked across the street; said he had a good view of the entire building, but I just think he felt uncomfortable at the thought of being so near us.”

“Why would that be uncomfortable?” She closes the door, eyes following him to where he sits on the couch. Her eyebrow is doing that crinkly thing it does when she’s confused.

“Because he thinks we’re here to…you know. Be alone.”

“Oh, right. It would be weird if he heard something.” Her eyes go wide instantly. “Not that there’s anything to hear because we aren’t doing anything. But he thinks we are so I can see why he would feel uncomfortable.” She trails off looking anywhere, but his face. Time to change the subject.

“So what is this place?” he asks, looking around. It’s not big but it’s nice and fully furnished. He can see the kitchen from the living room their standing in and there’s only two doors down the hallway.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what’s in the bag,” she says gesturing to his hand.

“I thought about many things on the island, but there were two things that I thought about every day.” He pulls out the pint of mint-chip he picked up on the way here. “You and ice cream.”

“In that order I hope,” she says crossing her arms.

“At the same time, actually.” Oliver pins her with a heated look. Suddenly it feel like there isn’t enough air in the room. There are a lot of memories that involve them and ice cream; most of which do not include a single piece of clothing.

Felicity breaks the moment clearing her throat. “I’ll get spoons.”

She comes to sit, facing him, knees touching. The ice cream between them. As always he lets her take the first scoop. His vision zeroes in on her tongue. Seeing her lick the ice cream off the spoon and then her lips reminds him of when she used to lick ice cream off his…. Yea he needs to NOT look at her while she’s doing that.

He shifts, trying to get comfortable. It doesn’t work. “So this place…” he says gazing around the room.

“It’s my secret hideout.”

That makes him look at her again. “Your secret hideout?”

“Yea,” she shrugs. “”I mean, I love living at the mansion with everyone, but there’s times when I just need to be apart from everyone.”

“And what do you do here, exactly.”

“I turned the bedroom into an office. Sort of. It still looks like a bedroom, but with a couple of computers and lots of wires.”

He still doesn’t get why she needs a secret apartment to use a computer. Or computers. She easily notices his confusion.

“You know that coding relaxes me. Whenever I need space to recollect myself I come here. I’ve actually come up with some of the best security programs for QC here.” She sounds proud of herself for that. Which she should.

“Why keep it a secret though?”

She winces at that. “Let’s just say not everything I do in the cyber world is 100% legal.”

Oliver gives her an _are you fucken kidding me_ look. “Felicity, I thought you learned your lesson when your entire house system got fried.”

“That was a rookie mistake, and I never let it happen again!” She defends. “It’s nothing dangerous, I swear! And you know I’m excellent at covering my tracks. The probability of someone as smart as me getting caught is slim, but I do realize that there is still a slight risks, and that’s why this has to stay a secret. It’s why there’s nothing personal here.”

He had noticed that. There are no pictures and the colors do not fit Felicity’s style at all, but that was before he knew this was her place. In a way.

“What about neighbors?” he asks. “Does no one in this building find it odd that you don’t actually live here?”

“Starling is a big city, Oliver. Not everyone knows or cares about who I am. Plus, do you not know me? I did my research, and this was the best place to be safe and subtle. Look, wherever it is you disappear to, you aren’t telling anyone for a reason. But I bet it’s a place you feel safe because you’re willing to lie to your family and roll out of a moving vehicle to get there. _This_ is my safe place.”

He gets it. The foundry is staying a secret for many reasons, but it’s also the place where he can freely be the person he has become. And it hits him. Felicity is sharing something very personal with him. Who knows how long she’s had this place, and she’s never told anyone. He’s barely back into her life and she’s already letting him in. She’s _trusting_ him with this. How can he not try to do the same in return? God knows, she deserves it.

 

“Thea pointed out that unless it involves Olivia I become distant and that I should let someone in. Preferably you,” he says carefully.

“And you’re doing that even though I’m the first person you pushed away?”

“I did that to protect you. And then we…”

“Had sex,” she states so simply.

“Yea.” Oliver purses his lips into a thin line as he gathers his thoughts. “But then we acted like it didn’t happen and I realized that I hurt you.” Silence. His next words come out quieter. “You always say what’s on your mind, Felicity. Except when you’re hurting.” She looks slightly shocked that he still knows that about her, but why? They know each other so well, and no matter how much time has passed or how much they’ve inevitably changed she’s still his Felicity and he’s still her Oliver.

Looking down at the spoon she’s twisting in her hands she whispers, “I didn’t want risk it and learn that you regretted it.”

He moves. He takes the spoon from her hands and dumps it in the pint with his own, places it on the coffee table, and scoots closer to her. He cups her cheek with one hand, lifting her head until she meets his eyes. “I could _never_ regret you, Felicity. It’s not possible. I want to talk to you about it; about everything.” He takes a deep breath. “But I’m scared,” he admits. “Those five years changed me in a way you can’t even imagine, and I’m scared that you won’t like what I’ve become. I’m scared that _you’ll_ regret it; that you’ll regret letting me near Olivia.”

Felicity places her hand on top of his with that determined look in her eyes. “I could never regret you either, Oliver. It’s not possible,” she repeats his words to him. “This is _us_. I know that it won’t be easy. Things haven’t been easy for a very long time, but don’t we owe it to ourselves to at least try? Don’t we owe our daughter a family?”

There is a voice in his head saying that this will end badly, and he’s so tempted to listen to it. But there’s a louder voice, the one that sounds like Felicity’s, telling him to give them a chance. To believe in her; in them. To find a way to make it work because they’re worth it. His family is worth it.

When all he does is stare at her eyes, she wraps her other hand around his neck and pulls him closer. She gives him a chaste kiss before murmuring against his lips, “please just try.”

“Okay,” he murmurs back. He agrees because I _wants_ to. Simple as that. The warning voice inside his head gets louder, but he pushes it all the way down as he kisses her again.

She doesn’t let it get far and leans back to look at him. Her smile takes his breath away, and though he loves seeing it he just really wants to continue kissing her.

“So, how was your day?”

“What?”

“We’re starting over, Oliver. Sort of. Getting to know who we’ve become after five years apart and to do that we need to actually talk to each other.”

“There are a lot of other things that we haven’t done for five years that don’t necessarily include talking,” he says looming over her. His lips go straight to her neck, tasting the skin that never fails to intoxicate him.

“Oliver, this is so the opposite of telling me about your day. What happened with your mom at QC?”

He groans, leaning back to look at her with raised eyebrows. “Are you seriously bringing up my mother right now?”

Felicity grabs his face with both hands, rubbing her thumbs along his cheekbones. “I know that things didn’t end well at QC today. Are you okay?”

Leave it to Felicity to make sure he’s okay first. He can’t really blame her though. He does the same thing. With a long sigh he sits back, leaving space between them.

“She wants me to take a leadership position in the company, and didn’t take it well when I refused.”

“I warned them you’d say no. I mean, you’ve never wanted to work there.”

She takes his hand in hers; rubbing circles around his palm. They’re so small and soft compare to his.

“I had plans before, you know that. But after five years there’s more I want to do, and I can’t do them if I’m attending board meetings and stockholder briefings.”

“Then show her. You were already starting your own business with Tommy before, why don’t you talk to him about continuing that?”

He shakes his head slightly. “I’m not sure my mother will be a fan of me opening up a nightclub. Not the ideal image for a Queen who’s now a parent.”

“I know you’re mom’s intentions are good, but screw image. You’re an adult, and you have a right to choose your own path. Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you. Always.”

Oliver stares at her with his signature Felicity love eyes. She is way too good for him, he thinks.

“How do you do that? How do you always find it in yourself to be on my side?”

“You’re a good man, Oliver. You know I’ve always believed that and six years ago I helped you believe it too. Guess I have to work on convincing you all over again.”

Oliver can’t take it anymore. He crashes his lips to her, pushing her down until her back hits the arm of the couch. They both taste like mint-chip ice cream and that makes it so much better. He wraps his arms around her torso as she pulls him by the shoulders. She tastes so good and it makes him hungry for more. It turns more frantic, their tongues fighting for dominance, clashing. But it’s not enough. Felicity pushes her body up to grind against him, but the couch is too small and Oliver loses his balance. His back hits the floor with a thud; keeping Felicity secured in his arms.

His apology dies in his lips when she starts laughing. He’s in love with her laugh and he gives himself a moment to just listen and enjoy it.

Her laughs cut off when Oliver flips them so fast she gasps in surprise. He lowers is mouth to her ear. “I guess Diggle was right to stay in the car,” he whispers.

“Why do you say that?” she replies in between breaths.

His voice comes out so low and throaty it makes a shiver run down her spine, straight to her core. “Because I plan on making you scream, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity’s gasp gets caught in her throat as he leans back, pushing her dress up along the way. He begins nipping along her inner thigh, moving closer to where she needs him, only to move back down to her knee. She squirms beneath him, but he holds her down, pressing his fingers into the skin of her outer thighs. He knows she’s already wet. He can _smell_ her. He hasn’t tasted her in five years, and the yearning mixed with her scent makes his mouth water so much, he leaves a wet trail along her skin.

“Oliver, please…” she moans. He doesn’t need to be asked twice! He pushes her dress up until it bunches around her stomach and wraps his fingers around the edges of her underwear. Felicity slightly lifts up her hips to help him. Oliver freezes.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” she gasps.

“Shh…” Oliver yanks her dress down and gets off her but stays crouched next to the sofa. Felicity’s sitting up when he grabs her hand and pulls her up with him. “There’s someone on the fire escape.”

“Oliver wha..-“

A man comes crashing through the door as gun shots are fired from the hallway.

“Come on!” Oliver rushes her to the kitchen doing his best to shield her body with his. He pulls her down under the table and grabs her by the shoulders. “Stay down, okay!”

“Where are you going?!” Her voice is shaking but he’s already up, grabbing a knife on his way to face the attackers. A man in a skull mask appears, pointing a gun right at him. Before he can act two shots come from the front door and the masked man goes down. Oliver turns to find Diggle with his gun raised. Another masked man takes Diggle by surprise, bringing him down. The gun slips from his grip as they start fighting. Kicks and punches are thrown until Diggle is down. The man takes out a pocket knife, going for Diggle’s throat. Oliver raises his arm, throwing his own weapon. It disarms the man and it looks like he’s about to reach for something in his pocket, but the police sirens are getting closer. The man forgets about Diggle and disappears back through the fire escape.

Oliver and Diggle lock eyes, silently asking each other what just happened.

“Oliver!” Her voice breaks the silence. He turns just as she comes crashing into his arms.

He pulls back to look her over. He has to make sure there aren’t any injuries.

“Are you alright? Did you get hurt?”

“No, are you?” she shoots back. “What the hell were you thinking?!” She’s angry. He has no idea why. They just got attacked and she’s angry at him?

“What do you mean?”

“They could’ve killed you! You’re supposed to run away from guns not towards them!” Right. She doesn’t know that he’s more than capable of taking care of himself. That a gun isn’t enough to stop him from causing damage himself. "You’re lucky Diggle got here on time.” Her voice is slowly losing its heat and being replaced with fear. He pulls her into a tight hug, which she easily returns.

“This is why it’s a good idea to have a bodyguard,” comes Diggle’s voice. His gun is back in his hands as he walks around the apartment to make sure it’s really clear.

\--------------------

Felicity sits in one of the kitchen chairs with a blanket wrapped around her. The whole place is a mess. She’s not attached to anything here, except for her computers, but like she told Oliver it’s a safe place for her. Or was. She doubts she’ll ever be back here.

Her gaze is fixed on the body bag that’s being wheeled out. It’s the man Diggle shot. The man he killed to protect them. Was it her fault? It seems unlikely since her hacking activities aren’t extreme and she is smarter than that; it would be extremely difficult to track her, but she can’t think of another reason that would cause this.

Diggle is with a medic getting his hand wrapped in gauze. Thankfully it’s nothing serious. Oliver stands next to her, observing the scene. He looks calm and collected; far the opposite of how she’s feeling. She sees Detective Lance arrive. He sweeps the place with his eyes, but walks straight towards them.

“It seems like wherever you go, people get hurt.” It’s obviously directed at Oliver, but Oliver doesn’t move or say anything.

“Detective,” she sounds so tired.

“No, he’s right. Others are getting hurt because of me.” he says. Eyes never leaving the detective’s. “The men had skull masks. Just like when Tommy and I got taken. They must have followed me here.”

Felicity looks up at that. The same people are still after him? Why?

“What is ‘here’ anyway?” asks Lance.

“Does it matter? They were here because I was here. Have you found anything that can point to who’s behind this?

“Not yet,” the cop huffs out. “And what, no guy in a green hood came to save you this time?”

“No. Not this time.”

Lance eyes him before turning his attention to her; his eyes softer. “Are you alright, Ms. Smoak?”

“Just a little shaken, but I’m okay,” she says running a hand through her hair. With everything that happened, her ponytail was making her headache worse.

“Well, you should consider getting some protection for yourself and your daughter.”

“We have Diggle.”

“No, his job is to protect him,” he says motioning to Oliver. “These guys clearly want something from the Queens and you have your daughter to think about.”

“Thank you, Detective. Oliver and I will talk about it and figure out the best way to keep her safe.”

Lance purses his lips when she mentions Oliver’s involvement, but doesn’t say anything. A cop calls him over and he gives her a short nod before leaving them alone.

“Is it safe to have so many cops near your computers?” Oliver asks low enough so no one overhears them.

“There’s no reason for them to go through them, and even if they did the SCPD’s tech guys aren’t good enough to find anything.”

“You know you can’t come back here, right.”

“I know.”

 

He blames himself. She knows he does. He thinks that because someone is after him she’s now in danger. And maybe she is, but it’s not his fault. All the blame goes to whoever is behind this, and she’s going to find him. Or her. She’s not sexist. This place might be compromised, but she doesn’t need it. There are plenty other places in Starling safe enough to conceal her not so legal activities.

 

 

When they walk into the mansion, everyone is waiting for them in the foyer. Except for Olivia who’s already asleep.

It takes a while to convince them that they’re okay, but eventually they all head up to bed for the night. Oliver stays behind to talk to Diggle, though. When he hears the last door upstairs close he turns to face his bodyguard.

“I’d say thank you but I don’t think that would cover it.”

“Like I told everyone, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I’m thanking.”

“What for?”

“The knife.”

“I got lucky.”

“That was a kitchen knife. It wasn’t even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.”

“Exactly. I got lucky.” He wishes the man would just accept it and let it go, which of course does not happen.

Diggle takes a step closer. “I’m not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” He does. Diggle is proving to be highly valuable. Valuable enough for Oliver to consider bringing him in on his mission.

“I think I’m just beginning to understand the kind of man you are,” Diggle goes on.

Oliver might be considering the idea, but he hasn’t decided yet so for now he still has a part to play. “It shouldn’t take you very long. I’m shallow.”

“That’s not what I saw tonight.”

“And what did you see, Mr. Diggle.”

“A man who was ready to go against anyone who might hurt the woman he loves. They were armed and yet you went back to face them.”

“The adrenaline kicked in. I had to do something to keep them from getting to her.”

“Of course.”

He can tell that Diggle has a lot to say, but is choosing not to. At least for now.

“You should get some rest. Good night, Diggle,” he says before climbing up the stairs to Olivia’s room.

“Goodnight, sir,” Diggle calls out.

He is more than ready for this day to end, but not before seeing his daughter.

 

\----------------

 

He’s late. He’s so late. Oliver Queen is always late, but this time he was sure he’d be on time. For _her_. He’s already letting her down, and the anger he feels toward himself and the people that are contributing to the ruins of his city make him punch harder.

He said he’d be there, and that had made her babble on excitedly about how they had decorated her classroom for her preschool’s open-house. He had planned to do some patrolling around the glades; ask around about the men in skull masks and who they might be working for. He canceled those plans to be at his daughter’s school. But then he got an alert about suspicious activity at the docks, and he knew it had to do with Somers.

He figured he’d catch him quick again. Only this time there wouldn’t be a warning. He’d do what he had to do and make it to his daughter on time.

What he hadn’t planned on was the Triad. Taking care of them took longer than taking Somers’s men out. He got the man’s confession on record, but China White showed up and she doesn’t go down easy. He needs to finish this to get back to his daughter, but this isn’t his first time fighting the woman and he knows she’ll keep fighting back as long as she can.

They keep going until they hear how close the police is. This will have to continue another time. She goes her own way and he runs out to where his motorcycle is hidden. He’s at a clearing when someone yells, “FREEZE!”

It just had to be Detective Lance. Oliver does freeze, not wanting to risk getting shot. “You twitch and you’re dead,” the man threatens.

Oliver takes a deep breath. He has to be quick. In a swift motion, Oliver throws the arrow with the recorded confession attached to it. The arrow knocks the gun out of Lance’s hands and that distracts him long enough for Oliver to make a run for it.

 

\-----------

 

The room is buzzing with chatter. Kids everywhere are screeching with excitement as they show their family’s what they’ve created. Felicity stands near the entrance talking to one of the other mom’s until her son pulls her away.

Felicity stays there looking at her daughter. Olivia is explaining to Moira and Walter how she built her robot and what it can do.

“Still think he’ll show up?” comes Thea’s voice beside her.

“There’s still time.”

“This is ridiculous. He’s her father; he should be here. Everyone else is. Even Joanna and Tommy stopped by.”

“Maybe something came up.”

“Like what?” Thea does nothing to hide her frustration. “It’s not like he has a job or anything. Why do you keep defending him?”

“This is Olivia we’re talking about. If he told her he’d be here then he will.”

“Ugh, you give him way too much credit.”

They stay quiet for a bit, still looking at the little girl with her grandparents.

“He took your advice, you know.”

Thea turns to face her, not sure what she’s talking about.

“About letting someone in.”

“Really?” she draws out.

“Yea. I mean, it’s gonna take time to get to how we used to be, but it’s a start.”

Thea looks like she’s thinking something through, but Felicity goes on. “Thank you, Thea. I know you were probably hard on him because… well, it’s you.”

Thea huffs out a laugh at that.

“But whatever you told him, it worked.”

“I’m glad he opened up to you, but…he’s just so different, Felicity. I miss my big brother.” Her voice ends in a whisper. Felicity remembers how Thea was right after the gambit went down. She was so young, and though her and Tommy tried their best to be there for the young girl, there were many times when Thea just felt lonely.

“He was stranded on an island for five years, Thea. Of course he’s changed. We all have. I think we have to try and accept who he’s become. It’s hard for him too, you know. You’re his little sister, it’s not easy for him to see you all grown up doing grown up stuff.” Thea laughs lightly; it makes Felicity smile.

“I’ll try to be more understanding.” Felicity nods at that.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you at the party. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know. That’s not what hurt me though.”

Thea raises her eyebrow in question.

“Your brother is back and things aren’t going how you expected, but don’t make it an excuse to act out now. You’re better than that.”

There’s no need to elaborate. Thea knows what she’s referring to. Felicity knows how Thea tries to get attention. She starts spending more time with the wrong crowd, and though she doesn’t have a drug problem, being around those people definitely increases her chances of starting one.

Thea throws her arms around her, engulfing her in a tight hug.

When they pull apart, they notice Olivia glancing at the door behind them. Before they turn to check though, they notice her little hopeful face fall, and they don’t have to look to know. Oliver isn’t there. He isn’t coming.

 

\----------------

 

Oliver is already swinging his leg off the bike before it is even fully off. He runs inside the mansion and up the stairs straight to Olivia’s room. He still has no idea what he’s going to say. There’s no reason to come up with anything at this point. Felicity won’t buy it. He pauses outside their door and takes a deep breath. As he exhales he opens the door slightly and peeks inside. Felicity is leaning against the headboard with a sleeping Olivia curled into her side, head resting on her stomach.

Felicity is stroking her daughter’s soft curls with one hand, holding a paper on the other one. She stares at it with an unreadable expression. When she looks up at him there’s a flash of sadness in her eyes, but she recovers quickly. That unreadable expression is back. He slowly walks in and makes his way towards them, stopping at the foot of the bed, keeping his eyes on Olivia.

“How long has she been asleep?”

Felicity looks down at her daughter, still stroking her hair and whispers, “Not too long. She wanted to stay up and wait for you, but she drifted off pretty quickly.” They stay silent for moment, just looking at their daughter sleeping peacefully; so full of innocence. Felicity breaks the silence, “She kept asking where you were. She kept asking where her daddy was and kept looking around, constantly glancing at the door, waiting for you to walk in.” She’s doesn’t say it in an accusatory tone; simply stating what happened.

“I’m so-“

She cuts him off shaking her head, eyes still on her daughter. “DON’T…” She pleads him not to go on because anything he says right now will just make it worse.

“Felicity, I-“

She glares up at him. “I said don’t Oliver.”

Oliver’s brow furrows, “Felicity it’s not like I did it on purpose. I wanted to be there, but-“

“Stop. You want to talk? Fine, we’ll talk but not in here.”

She places the paper she’s been holding on the nightstand next to the bed. With such gentle care she lifts Olivia’s head and places it on the bed as she stands up. She covers the little girl with the covers and kisses her on the forehead before straitening up and walking past him. He follows her out the door and closes it gently behind him.

Felicity faces him with her arms crossed. “Did you even try to make it?”

Her tone shocks him. She’s pissed. Sure, he still did things his old self would do to keep people’s expectations of him low. It made it easier for his mission. But when he chose to be a part of Olivia’s life it was because he wanted to. Because he wanted her. He wanted them.

“Of course I wanted to be there!” he shoots back.

“Then why weren’t you?” Their voice grow louder, but they don’t notice.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay! I lost track of time, and I know that’s a completely stupid excuse, but I don’t know what I can say to make it better.”

“You’re right. Nothing you say will make this better!” She stares at him trying to read him. “Where were you? What was so important that it made you forget about being there for your daughter when you told her you would?”

Oliver looks away. He can’t tell her the truth. She can’t know.

“I kept defending you because I was sure that Olivia was the one person you wouldn’t lie to. And then you didn’t show up and I was worried that those masked men had taken you.” He can hear her voice wavering, but she pushes through like always.

“I’m trying to make things easier for you, but you gotta do your part too. You can lie to me and to your mom, and your sister, and your friends, and everyone else if you want, but DON’T lie to Olivia because she doesn’t deserve this!”

She moves forward until their bodies are almost touching. “I gave you an out in the beginning, and you chose to stay. You chose to be a part of her life and we just agreed to try and make this work. If you’re having second thoughts about us that’s fine, but no more back and forth when it comes to her. You’re either all in or all out. She’s just getting to enjoy having a dad, but I will not let you mess with her emotions the way you did today.”

 

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to say. He just stands there; so still it looks like he’s not breathing.

If he wants to really be a part of Olivia’s life, and he does, he has to be there for her completely. But how can he do that when half of him is this hooded vigilante who runs around at night shooting arrows at criminals? How can he be a good father when that half of himself is exactly what he wants to keep away from his daughter?

Guilt comes rushing through his body. Ready to take over. Ready to shut himself off completely in order to keep them safe. But as fast as it comes, it rushes right back out when the door behind him opens. He turns around and looks down.

Olivia is standing there with her curls all over the place and her tiny little right fist rubbing her eye. Oliver automatically crouches down and Olivia doesn’t waste time jumping forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Daddy you’re here!”

He wraps his arms around her tiny frame and hugs her tight. “Yea I’m here.” He turns his head to press a kiss to her hair and murmurs, “I’m so sorry I didn’t show up. I’m so, so sorry.”

“I wanted you to see the robot I built. Can you take me to school tomorrow so I can show it to you?”

“Of course. And if it’s okay with your mom, I’ll pick you up too so we can go out for ice cream.”

Olivia pulls back to look at Felicity over his shoulder. “Can we, mommy? You can come with us too. Grandpa will let you miss work.”

“I’m not sure about that, but yea, you two can go out for ice cream.” Oliver lets out a sigh of relief. At least she’s giving him a chance to fix this one thing.

“But you need to go back to sleep, it’s late.”

Olivia looks back to Oliver, “Can you stay with me daddy?”

After letting her down she still wants him there? He swallows hard and presses a kiss to her forehead before scooping her up, turning to face Felicity asking for her permission with his eyes. She’s still standing with her arms crossed, but lets out a breath, her shoulders dropping. She gives him a small nod and he feels relieved.

He then looks at Olivia saying, “Of course I’ll stay with you.” Olivia smiles at him and he can’t help but smile back. She lets out a small yawn and Oliver turns back to the room. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Felicity follows them, closing the door behind her. He puts Olivia down on the bed and lays against the headboard, where Felicity was when he had come in. Felicity lays down on the other said facing them.

“Aren’t you going to change to your PJ’s?” asks Olivia. “I’m fine like this. Now go to sleep, it’s really late.” Oliver is about to grab the covers when she beats him to it. She pulls them all the way up to his shoulders and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, daddy.” Oliver’s eyes widen at the sudden affection.

Then she turns around to do the same with Felicity. “Goodnight, mommy.” “Goodnight, baby.”

Olivia returns to his side and curls herself against his torso. He feels Felicity’s eyes on him and he glances up to meet hers. “This is what she deserves” she whispers before closing her eyes.

Felicity is soon asleep, but Oliver stays awake for a while, thinking about what he has to change in order to be a good father. He turns his head a little when he sees a piece of paper facing down on the nightstand. It’s the paper that Felicity was looking at earlier. He reaches out and when he sees what’s on it a wave of emotions suddenly washes over him. It’s a drawing of the three of them. Olivia is in the middle holding his hand on one side and Felicity’s hand on the other. The writing in the bottom says, _“Mommy and Daddy are my heroes!”_

He doesn’t deserve this kind of love. He knows why Olivia thinks of Felicity as her hero. She’s his hero too. But she just met him and to have her think so highly of him when he hasn’t done anything to earn it is unfathomable. He will earn it though. This right here is his family. It’s time he starts fighting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding who sees Oliver's scars first:  
> It's the first part to Newsies73's idea.  
> I loved it so I went with it.  
> Thank you so much for the suggestion! :)


	6. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say good things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Tuesday/Wednesday "update schedule" was a complete fail. SORRY! Again.  
> Seriously, feel free to flip off the screen all you want.  
> Life is happening. Good life things, but things that take time. So yea.  
> Anyway, here it is!

Felicity wakes up to a sight that despite last night’s argument, has her heart soaring with warmth. Olivia’s sprawled out in the middle of the bed, head turned away from her. Oliver’s already awake. Did he sleep at all?

He’s on his side facing their little girl, his head resting on one hand, the other cradling Olivia’s neck as he runs his thumb back and forth across her cheek. His eyes look tired, but he’s looking at their daughter like she’s the only one in the world that matters. Felicity gets it. Olivia is beautiful inside and out; just looking at her makes everything better.

But what now? What will his choice be? She’s afraid that he’ll say he’s out. That it’s too much for him. She doesn’t want that. God, she doesn’t want that at all. She let him go once. She had to. He was dead. But letting him go again after just getting him back would completely shatter her. If he wasn’t ready to be with her then she’d do it. She’d deal with it and let him go all over again.

Her daughter won’t go through that, though. She meant what she said. Oliver needs to be all in or all out. She doesn’t expect him to get it all right. She’s been a mom for a few years and even she’s still figuring it out as she goes. He’s been a dad for a few days and he’s trying; he really is. But being a parent is a full time job, and Olivia deserves parents who puts her first.

Something happened to him during those five years that makes him uncomfortable to be surrounded by people for too long. She had noticed his uneasiness at his homecoming party and at the science center. But if he didn’t feel like he could handle a room full of children and parents, then why not just say that. Why tell Olivia that he’d be there, get her hopes up, and then not show up. He didn’t even bother to call.

And Olivia; her little girl kept asking for him. She kept asking for her daddy, and that’s what broke Felicity’s heart. Olivia didn’t ask for him before. Sure, she’d ask to hear stories about him but not him specifically because he was gone. Olivia may be too young to fully understand the concept of death, but she understood enough to know not to ask for him because he wouldn’t show up. And now; he was here. She was asking for him because now he would show up.

Except he didn’t. After he told her he would.

And now Felicity’s making him chose. If he doesn’t chose her then she’ll deal with it no matter how much it pains her, but she really hopes he chooses Olivia because her little girl loves him so much. Keeping her away from him so soon after meeting him would crush her, but if he thinks it’s okay to be a dad just when he’s “available” then she’d rather do it now instead of letting him disappoint her over and over again.

 

 

“She’s so beautiful,” he whispers.

“She is.” Felicity grabs her little girl’s hand to rub tiny circles around her palm.

“As beautiful as her mother.”

“I always thought she was as beautiful as her father.”

His thumb stops moving. After a few seconds he continues his slow strokes across her cheek.

“Please don’t take her away from me. I just got her; I don’t want to lose her. I can’t.”

His cracking voice slices right through her.

He looks at her and though her vision is blurred with tears she can still see the desperation in his eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” he adds.

“You’ve said that before, Oliver.”

“I know. And now it’s time for me to show you. I fought to survive so that I could come home to you, Felicity. But those five years of hell aren’t worth anything if I don’t fight for my family now.”

Her tears start to fall and Oliver removes his hand from Olivia to reach across to her. He softly wipes them with his thumb, which only makes her cry even more. This is _her_ Oliver. The man who doesn’t give up easily. The man who loves with all his heart. The man who survived for five years on an island because there were people worth coming home to. Because _she_ was worth coming home to.

He gives her a small smile, which she easily returns.

Olivia catches their attention as she begins stirring, slowly opening up her eyes.

 

“Hey there baby girl,” he says leaning over to place a kiss to her hair.

“Good morning daddy,” she replies as she spreads her arms and legs to stretch her tiny limbs.

They both laugh lightly at how adorable she looks. She turns to look at Felicity and stretches her little hand to wipe some of the moisture that’s still on her cheek.

“Why are you crying, momma? Are you sad?”

“No. No, honey. These are happy tears.”

“Like when grandma told us daddy was coming home?”

Felicity hears Oliver’s gasp on the other side of the bed. “Yea. Like that.”

“Why are you happy? Is Grandpa Robert coming home too?”

Felicity looks over at Oliver. His body is stiff and his eyes look so sad it makes her soul ache.

“No, baby. Grandpa Robert isn’t coming home like daddy,” she says running her fingers through Olivia’s hair. “But I’m sure he’s happy, like us, that your daddy’s here.”

“I’m happy he’s here too,” she says with a giant grin. “Are you happy to be here, daddy?” she asks turning to face him.

Oliver scoots in closer, draping his arm over both of them; his hand landing on Felicity’s hip. He brings his head down until he’s nose to nose with Olivia. “Of course I’m happy to be here. You and your mom make me very happy.”

He rubs his stubble against Olivia’s cheeks, making her giggle as she covers her face with her hands. “That tickles!”

Oliver laughs, his eyes looking up to meet hers. He sobers up when he sees how warm her expression is and mirrors it. Their attention is brought back to their daughter when asks, “Are we still going out for ice cream, daddy?”

“Yes we are.”

“Can you come with us, mommy?”

“I wish I could, but we’re announcing Grandpa Robert’s building today and then I have to go back to work.”

“Can Uncle Tommy go? He loves ice cream. But we can’t let him get the giant cone because then he gets a tummy ache.”

“Sure. And if he tries to we’ll stop him together,” he promises her.

 

As much as Felicity just wants to stay wrapped in their new bubble, it’s time to start their day. But she is so looking forward to being like this a lot more often; just the three of them.

“Okay, it’s time for you to get ready for school, young lady. Go brush your teeth while I get your clothes ready.”

“Okay!” The little girl jumps over Oliver, rushing off the bed and to the bathroom.

“She definitely gets her morning energy from you,” she says bringing her eyes back to meet his.

“I don’t know. I remember certain mornings when you were the energetic one,” he says in a low voice before pulling her flush against him and taking her lips in his.

“That was before I became a working mother. Any energy I have now goes into work projects or running around a playground.”

“We’ll have to fix that then.” He kisses her again, slightly biting her lower lip before running his tongue over it. That, plus the thought of being with him again sends a shiver through her. She mixes her tongue with his, pressing her body closer to his. She lifts her leg up to wrap around him, but stops half way and lets it fall back.

With a low groan she pulls away and rests her forehead against his. “We’ve gotta stop having make-out sessions in our daughter’s bed.”

“As long as the make-outs don’t stop I don’t care where we are.”

“You should. We don’t want to scar the poor girl.”

Oliver chuckles before pecking her a few more times.

“We’ll continue this on another bed then.”

“When?” she breaths out.

“The instant we get to be alone again. I didn’t get to make you scream at the apartment and I have every intention of making it up to you.” Their heated gazes stay locked in what feels like forever, until they hear Olivia’s voice. “Where’s my clothes at?”

“Frack,” she whispers, making him laugh. She rushes off the bed to Olivia’s closet. The faster they get through the day the sooner they can get to the screaming part. Her body is suddenly bursting with energy.

 

\-----------------------

 

Only a family as prestigious as the Queens can make a building announcement look fancy. Even the photographers are dressed to blend with the guests; their cameras the only thing setting them apart. Champaign is being served and though Felicity usually likes to keep a clear head during these events, this time she allows herself a drink. Her own little personal celebration at a new start. Oliver chose his family. He said he would show her how serious he was, and she believed him because it was right there in his eyes.

 

He stands next to her with his hand placed on her lower back. She really hopes this doesn’t take long, for both his sake and hers. He keeps scanning the area with his eyes. She gets it. Someone is after him. The thought completely scares her, but at least their taking some sort of precaution. There are more guards than necessary scattered around; handpicked by Diggle himself. That helps a bit. She’s beginning to really trust John and it seems like Oliver is too. Though he’s still not 100% happy with having a guard by his side all the time.

Moira and Walter are talking to guests. Thea dragged Tommy to the side; she’s still upset with Oliver for standing up her niece. Thea is _very_ protective of her niece. And though she should really be socializing, she’d much rather stay off to the side next to him.

“You should invite Thea for ice cream,” she says before taking a sip of champagne, eyes focused ahead.

“I doubt she’ll want to. She’s avoiding me.”

Felicity turns to look at him. “Oliver, she’s your sister. Fighting for your family includes her too.”

“I know that, but…”

“No ‘buts’. You have to make things right with her. Spend time with her. Get to know the person she’s become and let her get to know you. Take it slow if you have to, but don’t shut her out. Your relationship with her is just as important.”

He silently stares at her for a moment. “I bet you’re some kind of life coach in another world.”

“Like a second Earth? Please, the probability of that existing is almost impossible,” she scoffs.

“Almost.”

They stay smiling at each other until they’re called up to the platform where Walter will introduce Queen Consolidated’s new project.

She had thought that as head of the new division she’d have to make some sort of speech, but thankfully Walter said she’d have that honor when the building was completed and ready to open.

“Good afternoon,” he greets through the microphone behind the podium. “Thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.”

Everyone claps at the introduction. As soon as it quiets down he continues. “This is a building that will stand as a monument to the man who’s company and vision are his greatest legacies. That vision will come to life with the help of a team led by Felicity Smoak. I am certain that with her skills and bright ideas the Applied Sciences Division will be a success. Robert respected and admired her work before his passing, and I’m certain he would have also trusted her for this project. Thank you.”

The crowd begins to clap again, but quiets down almost instantly when Oliver walks to stand behind the podium. What is he doing? He’s not supposed to give a speech. That’s not part of the plan.

Walter, Moira, and Thea eye her; silently asking if she knew about this. Felicity shakes her head slightly and they all turn their eyes to him.

It’s dead quiet. Felicity can hear her own breaths a little too loudly. He rests his hands on top of the podium, clearing his throat before addressing the people who hold his full attention.

“My name is Oliver Queen. I’m kind of famous right now.” His smile doesn’t reach his eyes, but it isn’t the fake one he used to plaster on for the public. That helps her relax more. Seeing that side of him at his homecoming party was not something she wanted to see again.

His face turns more serious, but not in a harsh way. “Mostly, though, I’m famous because I’m Robert Queen’s son who came back from the dead and is now a father. I’m not much of a legacy, per se. I was supposed to come here today, and I’m supposed to take my rightful place at the company. But I’m not my father. I always wanted to follow my own path and I was lucky enough to have his support. He’s gone now, but if he were here I know he’d want me to be happy. A position in his company will not fulfill that, but my family will.” He turns to look at where they’re seated. “He would be very proud of everything you have all accomplished in the last five years.”

She knows that the four of them are surprised by his words, but she also knows that the people next to her are as grateful as she is. She knows what this is. This is him beginning to _show_ her.

 

 

They soon get pulled into conversations; except for Thea who made a beeline towards Tommy. It doesn’t take long for her and Oliver to discreetly make their way to the other pair.

“Oliver Queen making heartfelt speeches. And I thought I’d heard it all the day you told me you fell in love,” Tommy teases.

Despite everything they’ve been through and how much time has passed, Felicity still manages to blush at the slight comment.

“If you’re going to keep teasing me about it consider yourself uninvited for ice cream.”

“You guys are going out?” asks Thea. She pinches her lips close like she hadn’t meant to sound interested.

“We’re taking Olivia after school. Do you want to come with us?”

“No. It’s fine, I just...”

“Thea,” he says seriously, “I would really love it if you joined us.”

Her eyes light up at his words. “Yea, okay. I’d love that too.”

“Good. Now there’ll be a responsible person there to make sure Olivia doesn’t go on a sugar high. Because I, the mom, is the one who ends up suffering.”

“You’re not going?” the brunette asks her.

“No,” she sighs in disappointment. “I have to prepare everything for the next head of IT and I’m actually doing my job. The guy before me left a mess for me to fix and I am not going to put an innocent soul through that hell.”

“He might have sucked at his job, but at least he was cool enough to let me spend so much time in your office,” Oliver says, pulling her closer by the waist.

“That’s because your name is on the building.”

“Either way, it worked in our favor,” he says before leaning in to peck her lips.

Tommy makes a face. “This is starting to feel like old times. I’m not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“It’s definitely a good thing,” replies Oliver. _It really is_ , she thinks to herself.

 

\---------------------

 

To say that Olivia is excited to see them is an understatement. The girl ran so fast to him when he entered her classroom that he was afraid she’d trip and fall. He’d carried her to the car and her squeals only grew when she saw Tommy and Thea waiting for them.

She explained her school day in great detail and Oliver hung to her every word. Apparently she loved having an audience listening to her stories. She’d even told Diggle to join them because he _had_ to know about the tag game with her friends.

Olivia mentioned more than once how she wished her mommy was there with them. He completely agrees with her on that. But Felicity has an actual job. Unlike him. Which reminds him; he needs to talk to Tommy about that. Later.

Diggle went to bring the car upfront while Olivia and Tommy are outside talking on the phone with Joanna; leaving him alone with Thea. They’ve exchanged words, but haven’t had the conversation he knows they need to have. They’re sitting at the table, both looking out the shop’s window at the little girl that seems to bring everyone together no matter what’s going on in their lives.

“Thank you, Thea.”

His sister looks at him like she’s not sure she heard him right. “For what?”

“For everything. For being brutally honest with me. For pushing me to get my shit together.”

Thea huffs out a laugh. “Well yea, that’s the only way you ever listen.”

Oliver grants her a slight smile, but turns serious pretty quickly. “I want to be a good father to her. A good…partner to Felicity. A good friend to Tommy. A good son to mom and now Walter, I guess. And I want to be a good brother to you.”

He can see the tears gathering in Thea’s eyes. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been the best brother since I’ve been back. I’ve been judging you instead of trying to understand what you’re going through. I remember you as this little girl who’d chase me around everywhere and I have to accept that you’ve grown. I have to learn to accept who you’ve become.”

Thea sniffles with silent tears already running down her face. “Let me guess, Felicity said that.”

“She pointed it out. But it’s true.”

“She said something similar to me too. God, that woman can so make a living as a life coach.”

“That’s what I told her.”

They’re smiling at each other when Oliver gets an idea.

“We should hang out one of these days. Just you and me. Catch up.”

“Yea, I’d love that,” she whispers back.

It’s nice to be on good terms with his sister. He’s hated the distance between them and hopefully now they can work on mending their relationship. He knows it’s going to be hard. Not just with her, but with everyone else. After all, he still isn’t being completely honest with anyone. But whatever comes his way, he’ll deal with it. He has to.

 

\----------------

 

Felicity is annoyed. She enjoys her job and she’s sure that once she officially moves to Applied Science she’ll love it. But work sucks sometimes.

Her morning had started off great. Oliver told her he was all in; that he wanted to be a family. And then he’d made that speech that filled her with pride.

And now almost everyone’s out together while she’s in her office checking on a $2.6 Million withdrawal from one of QC’s Vancouver subsidiaries that the Compliance Department had tagged. QC’s entire security system was designed by her so now she had to look into what caused the error. Because it had to be an error. If someone was embezzling money they would’ve known right away. _She_ would have known right away.

Felicity is very thorough so discovering that it’s actually not an error sets her on edge. The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest. There is nothing registered with the secretary of state, no federal tax records, and no patent applications files. Yet it purchased a warehouse in Starling City three years ago.

It doesn’t make sense at all. She should tell Walter. He’s the CEO and he should decide what to do with this information. But something about this irks her. It’s a mystery and mysteries bug her; they need to be solved. There’s more to investigate, here. She’ll tell someone about this when she gets all the facts straight. God, some mint-chip would really do her good right about now.

 

\------------------------

 

Staring at the tombstones now feels different than when Thea first brought him here. They were put here so that there was a place to mourn them. His doesn’t belong there anymore. He’s here. He’s home.

His father isn’t. His father is now a memory. A memory he has to honor by doing what he asked him to do before putting that bullet in his head. He has to save the city. He has to right his father’s wrongs, and he will.

He’ll do it while keeping his family safe no matter how hard it gets. All that time on the island, plotting his return, he hadn’t realized how hard it would be to reconnect to the people closest to him. He didn’t know how painful it would be to keep his secrets. But he has to find a way to make it work. Because he has a daughter.

She changed all of his plans. She changed everything. But if doing things differently means keeping her in his life; keeping his family in his life, then he’ll do it. He’ll find another way.

 

 

“I haven’t been back here since the day I found out I was pregnant.”

Oliver doesn’t move. He doesn’t say anything.

“Thea’s the only one that kept coming back. I let her bring Olivia once, but she didn’t like it because the rocks didn’t have pictures.”

The corner of his lips tick up, but not enough to form a smile.

“I don’t want to fail him, Felicity.”

“You’re not.” She grabs his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. “You made it home. For a parent that’s more than enough.”

All he can do is nod silently. She doesn’t know the extent of it; of how much is really laying on his shoulders. But he can’t tell her that and he can’t deny that her words make him want to believe it. She makes him want to believe that he’s not a complete failure. That he can still redeem himself from the terrible things he’s done. Hopefully one day he’ll be able to, without a doubt in his mind.

“Let’s go inside,” she whispers.

He turns to walk, keeping his hold tight on her hand.

“Take it down,” he tells the workers he’d called earlier. He doesn’t have to specify which one. They know. Because he, Oliver Queen, is alive.

 

\----------------------

 

He closes the door behind him as gently as possible. It took a while for Olivia to fall asleep since she repeated all of her day activities to Felicity. He’d already heard it all, but doesn’t mind one bit. Seeing them together doesn’t fail to take his breath away. He still can’t quite believe that he has them; that they’re his. He desperately hopes that things don’t come crashing down on him just as it’s getting better. That seems to happen a lot in his life.

“I’d say it was the sugar not letting her sleep, but this happens every night. Now there’s two of us who’ll talk your ear off,” Felicity teases.

Oliver smiles adoringly at her. “It’s perfect.”

She returns an adoring smile that makes him feel like his heart is literally melting.

“Spend the night with me.” It’s not a question, but not a statement either. More like a suggestion. He wants to be with her. Not like the night in the hallway. No matter how good it was, it was full of tension. Something in the heat of the moment. This time he wants her to choose him just like he’s choosing her. He wants both of them to move forward with a clear head. To be with each other because they want to.

She nods before turning to lead him to his bedroom.

She doesn’t let go of his hand until she turns to face him at the foot of his bed.

She frowns at how uncertain and nervous he suddenly looks. She’s never seen him this way before; at least not when it involves their sex life.

“Hey, what’s wrong,” she asks holding his jaw.

“It’s just that...There are…I have scars, Felicity.”

“Oliver, you were on an island. I’d be surprised if you returned completely unscathed.”

“These are different. They’re… Felicity, there were other people on that island. Providing aid to a castaway wasn’t exactly their specialty.”

Her breath hitches with the information he’s telling her.

“They hurt you.” It’s not a question.

“They _tortured_ me. Right before they tried to kill me.”

He studies her reaction closely. She needs to know before they go any further because it’s not the same smooth skin she so intricately knew from years ago. It’s uneven, rough, marred.

He sees the tears gathering in her eyes. “I’m not saying this to hurt you. I’m saying this so that you’re prepared for what you’re about to see. If you still want to. I don’t look the same as I did five years ago.”

“Is that what you’re worried about? You’re afraid I won’t want to be with you because of your scars?”

“I don’t want you to see me as damaged,” he croaks out.

“Oliver, whatever those men did to you, you survived it. You survived it and you came back to me. That is a win in my book and the complete opposite of being damaged.”

Oliver leans in to capture her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. She always knows what to say. In this moment he trusts that she won’t turn away from him, that she’ll accept him. She returns the kiss just as passionately; pulling him closer with her arms around his neck. Eventually they come up for air and he’s about to dive into her neck, but she stops him with her hands against his chest then slowly lowers them to the hem of his shirt.

“Can I?” she whispers. He can’t seem to find his voice so he nods, letting her know it’s okay.

Slowly but surely she pulls it up revealing every inch of his skin. She lets it fall to the ground, her eyes roaming over every scar, every burn, every tattoo. She looks… fascinated? His eyes close when she covers his Bratva tattoo with her palm. It stays there a moment before she slides it to the burn mark on his chest. She repeats the movement, pausing on every cut and every slash no matter how small it is. He keeps his eyes closed the entire time letting himself just feel the softness of her palm against his hard skin. He feels her walk around him, continuing the pattern on his back.

He doesn’t feel uncomfortable though. He knows she needs this just as much as he does. This is him asking her to accept him and this is her accepting him.

She comes back to stand in front of him, her hand never leaving his skin, and places it above his heart.

“You’re so beautiful.”

His eyes fly open, locking on her blue ones. He can believe her acceptance. He can see in her eyes that she isn’t repulsed by what she sees. But thinking that he’s beautiful? That is far more than what he deserves. He begins shaking his head, opening his mouth to say something, but she beats him. “You _are._ I’ve always thought that and even more so now.”

“Felicity,” he breathes.

“Why is it so hard to believe that I feel that way about the man I’m in love with?”

He feels the air leave his entire body.

“I love you. I love everything about you; mind, body and soul. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

The last time he heard her say those words to him was five years ago. That was the last time he’d said them back and he needs to fix it now. No more waiting. She needs to know how much he wants her, how much he needs her, how much he loves her.

“I love you.” He grabs her face with both hands and leans in to place his forehead against hers. “I love you so, so much.”

He feels her take in a deep breath. “Then show me.”

 

And he does.

He reaches behind her to pull the zipper down her dress and peels it off, letting it fall to the floor. She steps out of it, kicking it to the side along with her heels. He then reaches to back of her head to pull her ponytail free and runs his hands through her soft and silky hair.

She moves her hands to undo his belt. As she unbuttons and pulls down the zipper of his jeans, he kicks off his shoes and socks to the side. She keeps her eyes locked on his as she pulls his jeans and boxer briefs down to frees his already hard erection. Delicately, he removes her bra and underwear and finally there are no barriers.

They take a moment to just stare at each other’s bodies. It’s been so ling since they’ve been this free. She’s even more beautiful than he remembers. He stares at her in wonder; taking in every inch of her skin. His eyes pause on her abdomen where there are light stretch marks from her pregnancy. A wave of emotions fill his body as he takes in the physical evidence of where their daughter developed in the safety of her womb. He reaches out to place his hand on her hip and runs his thumb along one of the lines. He feels the shiver that runs through her body, but he keeps his eyes on her marks and repeats the words she said to him moments ago. “You’re so beautiful.”

A sob escapes her throat and she moves to wrap her arms around him. As soon as their skin touch he wraps his own arms around her lower back to pull her as close as possible. Her cheek is against his chest and he can feel her tears on his skin. He doesn’t shush her though because he knows exactly what she’s feeling. He buries his face to her hair, wetting her golden locks with his own tears. It’s been so long since he’s cried and it’s freeing. She’s healing a part of his soul; something he didn’t think was possible because of the terrible things he’s done. But of course she makes it possible. She’s Felicity. She’s his Felicity.

 

They stand there holding each other for a long time until he slowly lowers them on the bed, keeping his strong hold on her. He maneuvers them until they’re both under the covers, their skins never separating an inch. His hips fit easily between her legs, and though she can feel his hard length against her stomach and he can feel her wetness on his thigh, they don’t rush it. They can finally take their time and explore each other all over again. Almost like the first time they ever made love.

 

He reverently removes her glasses and places them on the night stand before diving in to tangle his tongue with hers. Felicity digs her fingers into his back, making him break the kiss with a groan. He lets his head fall to her shoulders and begins his trail along her skin; placing open mouth kisses down her neck, shoulder, collar bone, chest. She chokes out a loud gasp when his mouth closes around her nipple; swirling his tongue around it before sucking _hard_.

She grabs his hair in an attempt to pull him closer, but there is no closer and yet it isn’t enough. “Oliv…-“ His name gets stuck in her throat when he closes his mouth around her other breast, repeating the same movement. Her body arches against his as he grinds down on her, causing more of her wetness to spread on his skin.

She pulls him back to her; biting and sucking on his lower lip. They continue exploring each other’s mouth until it is absolutely necessary to come up for air. Without breaking eye contact she lowers her hand between them to grab his length and strokes him; up and down, up and down. She squeezes the tip with her soft hand before dragging her thumbnail along the vein below his shaft.

That makes him squeeze his eyes shut and drop his head down to hears.

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty.”_

“Look at me, Oliver.”

With a shaky breath he opens his eyes, but keeps his forehead against hers.

She spreads her legs, opening herself even more to him, and slowly guides his hard length down her wet sex. It easily glides down her clit, then her folds, and finally right at her entrance. But she doesn’t let him go. She keeps her firm grip around him and drags the head of his dick back up to her clit, and then down again. She repeats the action a few times. Each slide making their veins burn with electricity. Their eyes are still locked on each other’s, but Oliver’s hard gasps are fanning her skin and her lower lip is beginning to hurt from biting it so hard.

She stops with his tip at her entrance again and she wraps her legs around his hips. He knows that’s his cue. The hand that was gripping him falls limp to the side as he slowly slides inside her. They both let out a moan as her walls stretch open to welcome him home. He buries himself to the hilt and stills to give her a moment to adjust.

“You okay?” he murmurs.

“I’m more than okay,” she replies with a smile. He returns it before kissing her again, then leans back to just look at her and enjoy the fact that she’s here with him. Her. Them. Here, right now, makes every hell he went through worth it.

“I love you, Felicity.”

“I love you, Oliver.”

He begins moving; pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in. She grabs his hips with both hands pulling him in deeper. He rotates his hips so that his pelvic bone rubs right against her clit, making Felicity throw her head back with a groan. He drops his lips to her exposed neck, biting the skin before soothing it with his tongue. They start off slow, taking their time to enjoy how perfectly connected they are.

Oliver feels that delicious shock at the base of his spine, but he needs to make sure that she’s there with him. He places his check next to hers, and whispers in her ear, “together.”

He feels her nod and he increases his speed. It’s perfect. Felicity moves right along with him. He’s sliding in and out of her a lot easier now that he’s surrounded by her heat. Their naked skin rubs against each other, sending small shocks all over their bodies. It’s like the entire Earth is silent, except for their moans and the sound of their wet skin.

A heatwave begins spreading along his spine, and with one last thrust they both come with loud grunts. Together.

Felicity’s walls clamp around him as he stiffens above her. He can _feel_ it. Her essence mixing with his. _Around_ him. _Inside_ her. If he could stay like this for the rest of eternity he would.

They’re both gasping for air, her chest rising and falling in sync with his, hearts beating wildly until slowly decreasing to a normal rate. She kisses his temple, leaving her lips against his skin. It relaxes him and he lets his weight fall on her.

He used to be afraid of crushing her, but she’d insisted that it was fine and that she liked it when he rested on top of her. Of course they can’t stay like that for too long, but they both need a moment to lay there and just _be_. She wraps her arms around him as he rests his head on the crook of her neck.

Her hands move up to drag her fingers through his hair. Time passes and her movements get slower, until her hands stop. His chest warms up knowing that she still trusts him. That she’s still comfortable enough to fall asleep with him still buried inside her.

He turns his face into to her skin and places a kiss above her heart. Then very slowly, carefully and extremely delicately he slides out of her. He has to bite back a groan so he doesn’t wake her. She slightly squirms at the loss of contact, rubbing her thighs together. So he just slides right next her, leaving one leg in between hers. He pulls up the covers that had slid down and places his hand across her stomach, gently stroking her marks. She looks so peaceful, and young, and perfect. She’s so beautiful; he doesn’t want to close his eyes. So he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the night is so not over! ;)


	7. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night. Morning. Things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love for the last chapter made me feel worse about taking so long to update.  
> But seriously; THANK YOU! *insert a million of crying emojis here*  
> Nowhere near done with this story. We're just getting started!

Felicity wakes up to the feeling of Oliver’s calloused hand stroking her side, his hot breath hitting her shoulder with each exhale. She blinks her eyes open to find him staring at her. He looks so calm and knowing that she’s part of the reason warms up her insides. Her eyes flicker to the window seeing that it’s still dark out.

“You’ve only been asleep a couple of hours,” he murmurs.

She brings her eyes back to his. “And you’ve been awake this whole time.”

It’s not a question, but he nods anyway. “Was that not enough to tire you out, Mr. Queen?” she teases in her sleep laden voice as she rubs her thighs against the leg that still rests between hers. The corners of his mouth tick up and though his eyes hold a warmth in them he remains serious. “Dreaming about you every night for the past five years has been one of the most painful things I’ve ever been through.”

She furrows her brow; not understanding what exactly it is he means, but waits for him to explain.

“The dreams were perfect. It was always just the two of us. We were happy.” His eyes glisten with unshed tears as his voice comes out hoarse. “But then I’d wake up and you were gone. It wasn’t real and that was the worst kind of torture.”

Felicity’s chest tightens at his words; her eyes already filled with moisture. She moves to lay on top of him; his arms instantly wrapping around her as she hugs him tighter; burying her face in the crook of his neck. She breathes him in to reassure herself before she can reassure him because this whole thing feels surreal to the both of them. They got a second chance and that’s a rare thing to cherish. “It’s not just a dream anymore. I’m here and you’re here. You’re home.”

He nods, but she can still feel his body tense beneath hers. He really is afraid that this might end up being another torturous perfect dream that will be taken away when he wakes up. But he is awake. She needs him to know that it’s real. That she’s here to stay with him. She wants him to feel alive. He deserves to feel alive. And she knows exactly how to do that.

Slowly but surely she begins to kiss his skin; leaving a hot trail down his neck to his chest. She pays special attention to the most visible scars. His tattoos spark her interest, but she lets it go for now. She continues exploring him with her mouth. Down his torso, along his abs (which are a lot harder now), until she reaches his v line. She looks up to find Oliver watching her. With her eyes locked on his she nips the sensitive skin there, making his hips jerk up involuntarily.

“Felicity…” His voice comes out so low it increases her desire, but she pushes it back to focus on him. She strokes him; his length growing even harder in her hand. Her eyes never leave his as she moves further down to take him in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around him before taking him in as deep as she can. Oliver’s hands tighten into fists around the sheets beside him when the tip of his shaft hits the back of her throat.

He _really_ doesn’t want to look away, but his efforts to keep his eyes open go to hell when Felicity drags her teeth up with just enough pressure to make his throbbing length ache. His head falls back with eyes squeezed shut, and he’s _trembling_. When she gets to the tip she repeats the movement one more time and hollows out her cheeks.

“God, I wish we had ice cream right now.”

There is no way Felicity can contain the laugh that comes bursting out of her. He grunts when she releases him; instantly missing her warm mouth around him. But it doesn’t even matter because her laugh alone relaxes him in the best way possible. He puts an arm behind his head so it’s easier to see her. Her face is buried in his thigh while her body is still shaking with laughter.

Once she composes herself she looks up to find his entire face lightened up. She turns to rest her cheek on his leg, knowing she has a very similar expression on her own face.

“I can go grab some from the kitchen if you want. The mess we made was always worth it.”

“Oh, I remember,” he chuckles. “But not tonight. I don’t want to let you out of my sight right now. And yes, the mess was completely worth it. Anything with you is worth it.”

His words make her stomach flip as the blush that spreads across her skin urges him to reach down and cup her cheek. He caresses the soft skin, then runs his fingers through her hair; eliciting a moan that makes his dick twitch. It doesn’t go unnoticed by her, but before she goes back to what she was doing he pulls her up to capture her lips in a hungry kiss.

“Oliver…I’m supposed to…be taking care of you,” she says between kisses.

“You’re taking care of me just by being here,” he murmurs.

He runs his hands down her back, over the curve of her ass, until he reaches the back of her thighs to spread them apart so that she’s now straddling him. His hands move back to squeeze her ass as he pushes her further down. They break their kiss with a loud groan when her wet slit hits his hard shaft that’s trapped between them.

Felicity moves her forearms to rest on each side of him. With a heated look that he knows all too well she begins gliding her sex up and down his length. The feeling of her wet juices coating him sets his body on fire. He’s about to devour her lips again when she sits up, but he doesn’t even have time to feel disappointed because she’s already guiding him to her entrance.

Oliver gulps at the sight of his dick disappearing inside her as she sinks all the way down. He looks up when a gasp escapes her mouth. Her lips are slightly parted but she looks so comfortable and content. It’s exactly how he feels too.

She plants her hands on his chest for leverage and when she starts sliding up his hands automatically grab her hips to help her. His eyes look down to where they’re connected and he simply _cannot. look. away_. It’s like he’s stuck in a trance. The best kind of trance.

Seeing himself disappear inside her wet heat over and over again as she rides him actually soothes him. It’s like a confirmation (again) that he’s home. Right here, right now. Buried inside her with no barriers. He gets a deep desire to feel even more of her so he pulls her down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth while his hands run along the length of her smooth back. One of Felicity’s hands lands on the headboard as the other one holds on to his shoulder. Her breaths turn into pants mixed with moans as she continues to roll her hips. Oliver’s mouth is working wonders, making sure to give both mounds his full attention.

 

 

The feel of his stubble against her skin makes the burn in the base of her spine spread further and with the way Oliver’s pumps are meeting her thrusts she knows that he’s also close.

“Felicity,” he chokes out;. “I have to…”

“Let go,” she whispers.

“But you haven’t…”

“Trust me. Let. Go.”

His movement grow faster instantly. She doesn’t know how it’s even possible for him to go in deeper, but he does. He’s hitting the right spot over and over again, making her cry out his name. And it’s _that_ sound that breaks him. Felicity squeezes her inner walls around him as soon as she feels him come inside her and that is what breaks _her._

Their movements gradually get slower as they ride out their waves of pleasure. They stay holding on to each other even after Oliver’s length goes soft inside her and she’s slumped on top of him; neither daring to break any sort of contact.

“Are you tired enough to fall asleep now?” she whispers sleepily.

Oliver lets out a small laugh. “You did most of the work, hon. But yea, I am. Thank you,” he says before kissing her temple.

“Thank _you_ ,” she replies.

He lets out another small laugh at her words, but she’s already too far gone.

That’s the second time tonight that she falls asleep with him buried inside her and he loves it. Sleep really is starting to take over him now, but before he completely goes unconscious he pulls the covers up around them and carefully slides out of her. Like a couple hours before, she squirms a bit at the loss of contact, which results in Felicity rubbing herself against him. The last thing he feels is some of their mixed heat spreading against his lower stomach. They are so going to need a shower in the morning.

 

 

 

When Felicity wakes up again it’s to the early morning light peering through the large windows and a very warm, very naked Oliver holding her from behind. His even breaths on the back of her neck tell her that he’s not awake yet, but even in his sleep he’s holding on to her like she will disappear at any moment. She knows it’s going to take time for him to let that fear go; the fear that she’s just part of his dreams and memories. But Felicity is ready to help him through all of it; to reassure him whenever his doubts begin to take over his mind.

It’s been forever since they’ve woken up like this. She feels sore in all the right places and the smell of sex makes her rub her back against his front; enjoying the comfort that comes with Oliver’s body surrounding her. As soon as she moves his arms tighten even more around her.

“You’re still here,” he murmurs with a sleepy voice.

“I am,” she replies before turning to kiss the arm she’s using as a pillow.

“I haven’t slept this well in years,” he whispers against her neck. “Thank you.”

She lets out a sigh when his lips travel down her neck to her shoulder.

“You know I’m always here for you, right. For whatever you need.”

“I know.”

Oliver drags his lips back up her neck until his mouth is on the shell of her ear; his voice coming out low and rough. “And right now I need two things.”

“What do you need?”

“A shower. With you.”

A moan escapes her as he tugs on her lobe with his teeth.

“And the second thing?”

“To make you scream.”

Her whimpers turn into shrieks when he swiftly gets out of bed with her in his arms; carrying her to the bathroom then sitting her next to the sink while he sets the shower to the right temperature.

With a smile on her lips she swings her legs back and forth as she studies his figure. His super hot, hard, muscular figure that makes a pool of heat settle in her core. She doesn’t even realize she’s rubbing her thighs together until Oliver turns to look at her. He definitely catches the movement by the way his heated eyes roam her naked form, making her squirm even more under his gaze. She bites her lip to hold in the moan that stuck in her throat; the action obviously catching his attention since his eyes are now trained on her mouth.

He walks up to her, cups her chin, and releases her lower lip from between her teeth. Then soothes it with his thumb. “I want to hear you.” His words don’t register in her mind until he’s kneeling in front of her.

 

Oliver doesn’t remove his eyes from hers as he grabs the back of her knees to gently stroke the sensitive skin. He was so close at the apartment before those masked men ruined it for the both of them. Now there’s no one interrupting him and he can finally revel in the sweet juice that comes from deep within her core.

With eyes locked he spreads her open. She looks gorgeous with her sex hair and that beautiful blush that’s spread down to her chest. The breathtaking sight is completed by those eyes that are looking at him with both want and love, and…impatience. He can see from the corner of his eye that she’s gripping the counter so hard her knuckles are white. He had planned on teasing her more, but he knows she wants this just as much as he does. Screw it. He’s gone far too long without tasting her. And the need to taste her is _strong._

He looks down to her sex; the sight of her glistening wet folds has him licking his lips and his dick growing impossibly hard. He looks back up to meet her eyes as he moves forward; finally closing his lips around her clit. Loud moans come out from the both of them; eyes squeezing shut as they lose themselves in the moment.

It’s like time only made her juices get sweeter and even more addicting. He sucks on the sensitive nub before sliding his tongue down her slit, licking in every single drop as he moves his mouth down to tease her entrance. The feel of her hands gripping his hair as she grinds herself against his face only serves to urge him on. He said he was going to make her scream, and that is exactly what he intends to do. He licks his way back up and gently bites the bundle of nerves. Felicity cries out his name in surprise, which makes this a whole lot better. He soothes it with his tongue before plunging two fingers inside her.

He knows she’s close from her increasing cries so he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks at the same time his fingers curl inside her. Felicity screams as she comes undone before him; Oliver readily drinking up her new wave of heat. He continues to work his fingers in and out of her; licking her clean while she rides out her orgasm.

It’s only when he hears her tired breaths that he gets up to wrap his arms around her flushed skin and meet her lips. He means for it to be soft, but Felicity deepens the kiss as soon as she tastes herself in him. She’s so warm and soft; except for the hard peaks of her breasts that are deliciously rubbing against his chest.

Felicity drags her hands down his back until she reaches down to grab his ass. Oliver’s grunt has her smiling against his lips.

“You’re still really good at that.”

“And you taste better than ever.”

“Even without the ice cream?”

Oliver pulls away laughing, his eyes turning soft when he sees how happy she looks.

Caressing her cheek he replies, “ _Especially_ without the ice cream.”

“Really?”

“Mhhm,” he confirms with a nod. “I prefer you 100% Natural.”

Her laugh has him grinning even wider; enjoying how light and carefree she’s being.

“Hey,” she say once her laughs calm down.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replies with a slight shake of his head.

Felicity jumps off the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck as she walks him backwards into the shower. She begins nipping his jaw, then moves further down his neck, to his chest; licking the already wet skin. One of her hands moves down slowly. She loves how his abs feel beneath her palm; all wet and hard. And that’s not the only part of him that’s wet and hard. She grips the base of his length and squeezes before she begins stroking him.

His fingers tighten around her hips, but it only urges her to quicken the pace.

“Fel-…Felici-…Felicity.”

“Is this good?”

“Yes. God, yes…But…But I want to be inside you.”

Her grip on him falters. The thought alone has her withering with need. “Yea…that…that sounds better.”

“I’m not done making you scream, Ms. Smoak.”

Without warning he turns her so that her front’s pressed up against the cool tiles. He pulls her arms above her head, trapping her wrists in one of his hands while the other wraps around her and slides down to massage her folds, spreading the wetness that’s most definitely not water.

“Oliver that’s…Yea…Right…Right there.”

His fingers feel so good, but she really needs him inside her. Why isn’t he inside her yet?

She feels more than she hears his laugh; telling her that she just said that out loud.

He uses a leg to spread her open before entering her from behind. His fingers never lose their rhythm as he buries himself as deep as he can; both letting out a groan with the connection. He pulls out to the tip, then slides back in at the same time that he tugs at her lobe with his teeth, making her cry out in pleasure.

It doesn’t take long for their movements to speed up. Felicity meets his every thrust, his fingers rubbing her clit faster as she rubs the heated skin of her breasts against the wall. Her entire body is pulsing with need, but she can’t even hold on to anything because her hands are still caged in Oliver’s above her head.

It’s too much. And she loves it. There’s nothing in the world that compares to Oliver’s body surrounding her as he continues to plunge in and out of her.

“I’m so close, Felicity,” he grunts against her skin.

“Me too. Just…just keep going,” she pants out.

A couple thrusts later and Felicity is seeing stars; screaming his name.

Oliver chases is release until he finally spills inside her, echoing Felicity’s screams with her name.

She doesn’t know how long they stay there, chests rising and falling in sync as they regain their breaths.

Oliver releases his hold on her wrists before sliding out of her; missing the loss of contact instantly. He wraps his arms around her when she slumps back against his front and rests her head on his shoulder, then walks backwards until they’re directly under the water again.

“You’re good?”

“I’m fantastic,” she hums.

With a smile he kisses her temple before reaching for the shampoo. They take their shower without a rush. Simply enjoying the fact they’re together. After they’re done Oliver offers her a pair of sweats and one of his hoodies. Her room is just down the hall, but she’s not about to pass up the chance of wearing his clothes.

She only kept wearing a couple of his t-shirts after he was declared dead, and she was disappointed when it lost his scent as time passed. There were a few clothes and other personal items of his in her house. Those things were stored in boxes that are now on the very back of her closet. Maybe it was time to bring them out.

 

 

 

They walk hand in hand to their daughter’s room, but she isn’t there. Felicity notices how Oliver’s body completely tenses up; his eyes frantically searching the room.

“She’s downstairs. Most likely out in her playground already.” She squeezes his hand to reassure her point, and though he nods his posture remains tense.

“We should go check on her then.” He tries to make his voice casual, but she can hear the slight strain in his words. He’ll only be okay when he actually sees her. Oliver pulls her with him to go downstairs; his pace quickening to find his daughter as soon as possible.

His entire body relaxes when he sees her through the large open windows. She’s in the swing, still wearing her PJ’s, telling Walter to push her higher. She’s okay. She’s safe. He knows he’ll always worry about her. He just hopes that someday he’ll be able to live a life without being in constant fear for their safety. He can’t even begin to imagine the danger his family could be in if anyone ever makes the connection between him and his alter ego.

Thankfully Felicity interrupts his thoughts before he keeps going further into that rabbit hole.

“Come on, we can still see her from the kitchen. And I’m starving.”

He turns to face her with a smirk. “I wonder why.”

She rolls her eyes with a huge smile on her face as she pulls him by the hand.

Raisa and his mom look up from their conversation when they walk in.

“Good morning. I’m glad you two are up. Now I don’t have to think of another way to distract Olivia from running upstairs to wake her parents up,” Moira greets them as she sips her coffee with a look that says she knows exactly what they’ve been up to. He tries to ignore it, but Felicity’s face is already heating up.

“I’m sorry. We…uh…well we-“

“It’s okay, Felicity. You know it’s no problem at all.”

“I know. Thank you anyway.”

They sit down at the kitchen island where there’s food everywhere. The four of them make small talk while Felicity and Oliver eat, until a voice interrupts them.

“You two definitely had sex.”

Thea, who’s in her pajamas, goes to serve herself a glass of orange juice and is oblivious to Oliver’s annoyed look and Felicity’s wide eyes until she looks up at her mother’s warning tone.

“Thea.”

“What? They did. They keep giving each other those lovey dovey looks and Ollie is actually smiling. Plus, Felicity is wearing is clothes. The last time she wore one of his shirts she was still pregnant.”

“Well, Oliver and Felicity are adults and they have a child together. Whatever they choose to do in their relationship is between them.”

Thea only shrugs at her mother’s words. “So when’s the wedding?” She asks with a knowing smirk.

Felicity starts coughing; her face turning red at Thea’s outright question.

“Hey are you okay?” Oliver hands her a glass of water, which she gladly takes.

“I’m fine. I just…Uh…I’m good.”

Oliver glares in Thea’s direction, but his sister is completely unfazed by it.

“Well, if you two don’t have any plans for today I was thinking we could have lunch out in the patio and spent the afternoon outside with Olivia. We can even invite Tommy and Joanna over,” suggests his mother.

“That sounds nice. What do you think?” Felicity asks him now that she’s regained her composure.

“Yea, that sounds good.”

“You guys didn’t answer my question,” Thea sing songs.

Before he can think of something to say to make her stop he hears Olivia’s loud shrieks.

“Daddy you’re awake!” She runs straight to him; not even getting the chance to come to a complete stop because Oliver is already lifting her up to settle her on his lap.

“Grandpa and I were playing tag on the playground, but he got tired so I got on the swing and he pushed me really, really high. Do you want to go play with me? Maybe you can push me even higher. Mommy, that sweater is too big for you.”

Everyone lets out a laugh at her little ramble; Walter coming to stand next to his wife.

“Well, good morning to you too. Where’s my morning kiss?”

Olivia leans forward to kiss Felicity’s waiting cheek, then settles back into his hold.

“Do I get one too?” She happily gives him one and starts giggling at the feel of his stubble. Oliver nuzzles his face against hers, making her giggles turn into loud shrieks of laughter. “Daddy, stop! That tickles!”

He pulls back with a chuckle, fully enjoying the sound of his daughter’s happiness. “I’d love to go play with you, but aren’t you forgetting someone?” He gestures toward Thea, who pouts her lips when the little girl turns to look at her.

“Good morning aunt Thea.”

“Your dad’s around and you forget all about me, don’t you? Don’t be fooled, kid. I will _always_ be the fun one.”

“You can play with us too,” she says trying to make up for not noticing her aunt.

“And you too, mommy! And grandma. And grandpa. And Raisa. Oh can Uncle Tommy and Joanna come? We can all play together.”

“That is a very good idea, dear. I say we do just that,” replies his mom, giving the little girl full credit for the idea that was already planned.

Olivia’s smile grows wide; seemingly proud that they’re going to do what she suggested.

Oliver pushes everything else to the back of his mind. He’s going to enjoy the day with his family and all the pressing matters that are waiting for him from both sides of his life can wait.

He kisses her temple before offering her some of the food he noticed her eyeing. She starts talking about all the games they can play as they continue with their breakfast. He doesn’t miss the way Felicity’s soft eyes keep looking at their father/daughter interactions. She seems perfectly content. And right now, so is he.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

The contentment can’t last long for him. And it doesn’t. A couple of nights later he’s snapped back to reality; already targeting someone else from the list.

James Holder. His corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in the Glades, resulting in too many fires and funerals.

Oliver waits until Holder’s done with his phone call to shoot an arrow that sends his glass shattering into pieces.

Holder ridiculously threatens to call security, but Oliver has already taken care of that.

He’s about to deliver his “You have failed this city” line when a bullet hits Holder, sending him into the pool. More shots are fired as Oliver sends a few arrow’s in the shooter’s direction before taking cover, but he’s too late. He gets hit on the shoulder, and it won’t be long before the SCPD arrive. Holder is definitely dead, and though he doesn’t feel bad for the guy he doesn’t like that there’s an unknown killer in his city.

 

 

 

Wound taken care of, he grabs the notebook to cross out Holder’s name. Plans to find out who exactly killed Holder are forming in his head when his vision starts to blur. His body suddenly feels weak and there isn’t enough air in his lungs. The only explanation he can think of is poison.

Oliver grabs the water bottle in front of him and rushes to his case for the only thing that has a chance of saving him right now. He takes the herbs he brought from Lian Yu; praying more than ever that they do their job. He can’t die now. Not when he’s just getting his family back. Two blondes waiting for him at home is the last thing he thinks of before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

 

By the time he wakes up it’s already morning, and though he’s more than happy that he’s not dead he doesn’t like that he spent the night on the cold floor of his father’s old factory. After their amazing and very memorable night together Felicity’s been sleeping in his bed. All of her belongings are still in her room, and he wants to change that right away but they haven’t talked about it. And now he left her sleeping alone without a single notice of his absence.

He grabs his jacket and hurries to the mansion; spending the entire way there thinking of how to explain his reason for not being home all night.

 

 

The first person he sees when he enters the foyer is Diggle.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Diggle,” he nods. “Is Felicity still here?”

“Her and Olivia are upstairs getting ready to leave. You got here just in time,” he says with a knowing look. After a pause his eyes turn more serious; and that’s saying something because Diggle is always serious. “It may not be my place to say but Felicity is a good person, which is why I’m going to be straight and say that she deserves better than to be masking her fear while still covering for you.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks with a furrowed brow.

Before Diggle can answer him he hears Felicity’s voice coming down the stairs.

“Oliver, you’re back. Is the place good for the club or do you have to keep looking?”

She’s trying to sound casual, but he can hear the hint of worry as her eyes look him over. Good thing his jacket covers the gauze he put over the wound.

“Yea, the place is perfect. I’m actually going to meet Tommy after dropping Olivia off at school,” he replies keeping up with her words.

He had told her yesterday that he wanted to ask Tommy about resuming their previous plans and opening a club together. She, of course was thrilled that he wanted to pick up on something he had really cared about before.

“Oh. That’s…that’s good.”

He knows she wasn’t expecting for him to actually have a place for the club so soon, but the faster it gets done the less he has to lie about where he spends his nights.

“Where is she, by the way?”

“Oh she’s already in the car.”

At his confused look she continues to explain. “Raisa took her out the back because she wants to surprise you when you open the door.”

Oliver can’t help but smile at his daughter’s innocence. He wants to preserve that for her for as long as he can.

“Diggle, can you go start the car? I won’t take long.”

Diggle gives him a curt nod, his face turning softer when he addresses Felicity.

“Have a good day, Felicity.”

“You too, Diggle.”

As soon as the man is out of sight she wraps her arms around him. He has to bite his tongue to keep from grunting out in pain from his wound, but he returns the hug easily.

“How did you know I’d be here on time to go drop her off?”

“Because you said you would. And I know you love her too much to repeat that open house incident.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home. I should’ve called you. I messed up.”

“Yes, you did. You should at least let me know that you’re okay, Oliver. There are crazy men out there looking for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I made you worry. But I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. And I really do have the perfect place for the club.”

“Really?” She pulls back to look at him.

“Really. You want to go see it with us?”

“I wish I could, but I’m already late and now I have to look into that weird account.”

“What weird account?”

Her eyes widen as if she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Oh, nothing. I’m sure it’s some book keeping error, but I still have to go over it and clear it. For security purposes. Because it’s my job. Not because there’s something fishy about it.”

She clamps her mouth shut to keep from revealing anything else, but she keeps fidgeting and is looking anywhere but his eyes.

He tilts her head up and waits patiently until she looks at him.

“Did you find something strange regarding the company?”

“No,” she replies a little too fast.

He keeps his eyes on hers, silently asking her to tell him the truth, He knows it’s completely hypocritical of him, but his father was not the best man and he dealt with some very dangerous people. If Felicity found something that can put her in danger he _needs_ to know so he can protect her.

Finally she lets out a sight knowing that he won’t let it go. “So far it’s nothing. _If_ it turns into something I’ll tell you. I just don’t want to jump to conclusions before knowing all the facts.”

He doesn’t like it, but he knows that she won’t budge. “Fine. But if you find anything, _anything_ that can be dangerous, promise you’ll come to me first.”

“Why would it be dangerous? Do _you_ know something?”

“No.” This time it’s he who replies too fast.

“Oliver…”

“Felicity, just…please trust me. Please.”

She searches his eyes for something he hopes she finds. When she does she nods in agreement. “Okay. But just know that you can trust me too.”

He does trust her. He always has and he always will. It’s himself he doesn’t trust. He doesn’t trust his ability to stay focused on the mission that requires him to be on alert at all times. Which is why he needs to keep her far away from his nightly activities. But if what she’s looking into does turn out to be something then he might not have a choice.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“So what do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?”

Oliver studies Tommy’s face as he walks in circles taking in the rusty space, and luckily it doesn’t seem like his friend hates it.

 

“Sweet. Though I got to tell you, man, if you’re thinking about calling it Queens, I don’t think we’re going to get the clientele that we’re hoping for. Though we should definitely have a Merlyn night. Joanna loves me in my wizard hat. And _only_ my wizard hat,” he ends with a wink.

“Yea, I don’t want to know about any of that.”

By the look on Diggle’s face he has no interest in that part of Tommy’s life either.

“Come on! Don’t tell me Felicity and you don’t play out any kind of sexual fantasies.”

“I’m not going to answer that because I don’t have to.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. By the way, I totally noticed the constant touching the other day. It’s even worse than before. You two have been going at it haven’t you?”

He knows how his best friend is, but after everything he’s been through Oliver doesn’t feel comfortable sharing too much of any type of information.

“Tommy, I brought you here to look at the place where our soon to be nightclub will be, can we please focus on that?”

Tommy raises his hands up in surrender and motions him to go on.

“Okay. So private office,” he says pointing to the right corner of the top floor.

“For the private one-on-one meetings with Felicity, I would imagine.”

“Tommy,” he growls.

“I’m just saying that’s one more thing it can be used for. Six years ago you would _not_ be fighting me on this.”

“Things were different back then. Plus, six years ago we didn’t have a child.”

“I get it, you guys are parents now. But Ollie, you’re also still young, hot, and in love. How about tomorrow night we go and scope out the competition. There’s a new club opening downtown. You bring Felicity. I’ll bring Joanna. We’ll have a fun night out!”

Oliver thinks it over. He has a lot more important things to worry about, but he still needs to keep up certain appearances. He still needs people to see him as a man trying to get back to a normal life. Or as normal as Oliver Queen’s life can be.

“What’s the club?”

“Poison. Max Fuller owns it.”

“Max Fuller? I slept with his fiancé.”

“Before the wedding.”

“It was at the rehearsal dinner.”

“The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding.”  


God, he was a complete douchebag before meeting Felicity.

“And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?”

Oliver has a feeling Fuller doesn’t care at all about that.

 

Tommy’s phone beeps, alerting him if a new text. “I have to go. But good place, Ollie. See you, Diggle.”

And with that Tommy leaves him standing with his bodyguard who has remained silent this whole time. It’s strange, but he’s suddenly very curious about the man’s opinion.

“So…What do you think?”

“Well, I’m here to provide security, sir, not a commentary.”

“Come on, Dig, you had no problem sharing your comments this morning. Speak freely, please.”

The man studies him briefly before seemingly coming to a decision.

“Well, this is the Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn’t come to this neighborhood on a bet.”

“People would stand in line for 3 hours if Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn opened a club.”

“And no one who actually lives in the Glades would see a penny of those cover charges.”

“So we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood.”

“I was wondering when we would get to that. The white knights swooping in to save the disenfranchised.”

“Wow. You don’t think very much of us rich guys, do you?”

“No, sir, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive _you_ are.”

He knows Diggle is on to him, but they both seem to come to a silent agreement to let it go for now. He needs to find a way to convince his mom that he no longer needs a bodyguard, but for now he needs to be careful around the man. There’s not a doubt in his mind that Diggle would be able to figure it all out if he lets something slip.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

 

The next day, after dropping off his daughter at school and heading back to the mansion, Oliver tells Diggle that he’ll be in his room for hours going over old business plans for the club. Of course the man is skeptical, but there isn’t much he can do. An hour later Oliver is on the other side of the city eager to put his plans in action.

 

After scanning the area where the shooting took place and basically scaling the side of a wall Oliver’s able to retrieve one of the bullets. Thanks to some things he’s learned over the past five years and the tech skills he learned from being around Felicity so much he finds out that the bullet is laced with a rare and deadly poison; curare. The killer’s unique M.O. has earned him a codename from Interpol. Deadshot.

Deadshot is now at the top of his list, and lucky for him, the bullet’s money trail leads back to the Bratva. He doesn’t want to depend too much on the Russian Mob, but right now it’s all he’s got. At least it’s something he knows how to deal with.

 

 

His meeting with Alexi Leonov goes as expected. The man didn’t reveal himself until Oliver showed him his Bratva tattoo. The traditional brotherhood toast was made and Alexi agreed to get him the information he seeked. Of course the man warned him he’d have to confirm Oliver’s position of Bratva Captain.

That wasn’t going to be a problem, but Oliver still found it hard to control himself when Alexi threatened his family. No one associated with this part of his life will ever get close to them. He hopes.

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

Learning that Carl Rasmussen is the second bidder for Unidac Industries to die this week does set her on edge. According to Lance’s partner they’re just warning perspective buyers to be careful, though Lance seemed more suspicious than concerned. And Queen Consolidated is a perspective buyer so that means _they_ should be careful.

However, she’s more concerned about the man’s family. He left a wife and three children, and she’s been there before. She knows what it feels like to lose someone and knowing that they’re going through that loss makes her want to stay home tonight and cherish every moment she can with her daughter. But she also knows that they can’t give in to the fear and stop living their lives.

She promised Oliver she’d go out to the club with him, and she will. Though he claimed it was for “research purposes” she’s looking forward to having a nice time with him, Joanna, and Tommy. She’ll worry about the auction tomorrow. Tonight she’s determined to have some fun with her boyfriend. And she doesn’t just mean at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work faster under pressure so feel free to demand updates all you want.  
> It doesn't bother me at all, I promise.  
> I'm always on tumblr and twitter.  
> Especially twitter. Way too much on twitter.


	8. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments happen.  
> Max Fuller is a complete dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to realize that when it comes to updates I'm basically Frank Ocean.

 

“You look really pretty mommy.”

Felicity looks away from the mirror to see her little girl already wearing her PJs. Her mind goes to the family that just lost a husband and father; the pain they are surely going through makes her heart ache for them so she does the only thing she knows will make her feel better.

She walks the few steps and scoops her up in her arms, hugging her tightly. “Thank you. I love you so much, Olivia.”

“I love you too, mommy.” And as if she can sense her distress, Olivia hugs her back just as tightly. “Can I try on your shoes before you leave?”

And just like that she feels much better. With a laugh she sets her down and helps her into the red heels. It’s not the first time they’ve done this. Olivia is fascinated with the height of the shoes and always wants to try walking on them around Felicity or Thea’s room.

 

“Like mother, like daughter.”

She turns to find Oliver in a black suit with no tie and the top buttons of his blue shirt undone. He looks _so good_.

His grin and warm eyes quickly shift into something else now that she’s fully facing him. Her hair is pulled back in a high, sort of messy ponytail, and her glasses have been replaced with contacts for the night. His mouth is slightly parted and his eyes seem to only get darker as he continues to look her over.

 

 

A shriek pulls their attention as they turn to see Olivia falling to the side from tripping on the shoes.

“Hey, hey! Are you okay?”

Before she knows it Oliver’s already moved the heels to the side and picked up their little girl while looking her over. And while there’s a hint of worry in his voice, Olivia is laughing in delight.

“I’m okay, daddy. That happens all the time.”

“Well, maybe you should wait till you’re older to wear shoes that high.”

“They’re fun! Aunt Thea says that when I grow up she’s going to buy me lots of shoes and dresses. I want one like mommy’s,” she says pointing to Felicity.

“No,” he blurts out without thinking.

Olivia looks at him confused and he’d enjoy how she looks just as adorable as Felicity if he wasn’t scrambling for something to say.

“I mean…” He looks to Felicity who’s expectantly waiting for him to continue.

“Dresses might not even exist when you grow up. By then everyone will be wearing pants and long sleeves all the time.”

“Really?” Felicity asks quirking her eyebrows.

“It’s…possible,” he replies lamely.

“Well I should probably start that trend right now and change.”

“No!”

“No?”

“No. You look beautiful.”

His serious tone and appreciative gaze pushes all the teasing aside.

“I told you mommy! I want to be like you when I grow up. That’s why I need your dresses.”

“Baby, you are already beautiful. And you will always be beautiful; no matter what you wear,” Felicity assures her.

“Though more clothes is always better,” he adds.

Felicity sends him a pointed look. “She can wear whatever she feels comfortable in.”

“As long as it’s appropriate for her age.”

“And what makes you think I’d say otherwise?”

“I didn’t…” he stops himself, letting out a long sigh. He really has no clue where this is headed.

Felicity huffs out a laugh, “You do realize we’re having this argument way too early, right?”

“Yea,” he replies with a laugh of his own.

“So I _can_ wear mommy’s dress when I’m older?” The question is directed at him and this time he takes a moment to actually think of an answer that isn’t just a straight out _no_.

“How about we talk about it when you’re actually tall enough to fit into it okay?”

Olivia nods in return, seeming to be okay with that.

“But your mom’s right, you are already beautiful because you’re you. Don’t believe anyone who tells you otherwise okay,” he says pushing a strand of hair behind her little ear.

“O-kay,” she says before giving him a big kiss on the cheek, which he happily returns.

He doesn’t miss the way Felicity’s eyes shine with adoration. That twinkle in her eyes that she gets every time she sees them together tells him that he’s not doing such a terrible job. He may have his dark side, but as long as he keeps that part of him locked away when he’s around them then everything will be fine. Hopefully.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

The hand he has around Felicity’s waist tightens as the sound and smell of a typical nightclub surrounds them. It’s still not the first place he’d choose to spend his night, but he’s determined to push through, mostly for Tommy. He knows Felicity doesn’t mind, but just like him, she prefers the quiet nights where it’s just them.

“This is going to be killer. Especially if Max Fuller sees you here,” Tommy says walking next to them with his own arm around his girlfriend.

“Why, what happened with Max Fuller?” Joanna asks glancing their way.

“Oliver slept with his fiancé at their rehearsal dinner.” Oliver lets out a long sigh. He had really hoped she’d forgotten that he’d ever told her that. But of course she didn’t.

“And why are we here then?” the pretty lawyer asks.

“If you want to run a business, you’ve got to take a few risks babe,” says Tommy.

“And that includes bringing your best friend into enemy territory? You’re so lucky you’re cute.”

Tommy is about to make a snarky remark when a voice calls for his friend’s attention.

“Mr. Queen.”

The four of them turn around to see Diggle being held up by the same man that let them through without even asking for their names.

Oliver walks the few steps back to address the bouncer. “I have no idea who this guy is.”

He ignores Diggle’s _look_ , however when he turns around he comes face to face with someone else’s _look_. It’s a look he doesn’t want to be on the other end of. With a resigned sigh he turns back to the guy. “He’s with us.”

The man glances between him and Felicity with a knowing smile, then proceeds to let Diggle pass. Oliver goes to warp his arm around Felicity’s shoulder, lowering his mouth against her ear as they keep walking further into the club. “You know, you won’t always get me to do what you want.”

“That can be debatable. And if you want me to be nice to you tonight then you’d better stop being an ass to Diggle,” she says. Eyes looking straight ahead.

Oliver stops, then turns to face her with a raised brow. “Are you threatening to withhold sex from me?”

“We both know I can hold out a lot longer than you,” she says with a tilt of her head.

“That can be debatable.”

“Are you two coming are you going to stand there having eye sex all night?” Of course Tommy shouts the words louder than necessary, gaining attention from a few people walking by. Oliver sends his friend an annoyed look, but Felicity just laughs as she grabs his hand to pull him through the crowd.

They all head straight to the bar for drinks before anything else. They make small talk about Joanna’s job at CNRI, a few names catching Oliver’s attention, then the conversation turns into a Poison critique as they point out what they like and don’t like about it, and how they can make their own club different, unique, and a whole lot better.

A shriek interrupts them; that shriek being Thea running straight into their small circle.

“This place is so cool! Then again, I say that about any place that doesn’t ask me for an ID.”

“What are you doing here, Thea? It’s a school night.” Oliver is well aware that that did not stop him when he was younger, but still. She should be at home in her PJ’s like Olivia.

“It is. Thank you for reminding me.”

“Thea, you’re not even old enough to be in a club.”

“Ollie, you’re being dramatic. Isn’t he, Felicity?”

“Don’t bring her into this,” he says shaking his head.

“Why? Because you know she’ll take my side?” It’s that smirk on her face that tells him she’s already winning.

“No, because...Felicity, tell her she should go home.”

“You just said not to bring her into this,” she scoffs.

“Thea, maybe you should listen to your brother,” says Tommy. Good. Thankfully his best friend agrees with him.

“Not you too, Tommy,” she says with a roll of her eyes, “Come on girls, back me up here. I’m not even drinking. I had a huge test today and I heard mom say you’d be here so some friends and I just came to blow off some steam.”

That argument is enough to get Joanna on her side. “Well as long as you’re being safe I don’t see how a couple hours of dancing would hurt.” Tommy groans at his girlfriend’s betrayal, but Thea beams from gaining some back up.

Meanwhile Oliver turns his attention to Felicity. “You’re being uncharacteristically quiet.”

“I know, it…It just feels like old times. Not the club, obviously, but the bantering. Girls vs Guys. Of course now Thea and I have Joanna on our side, which is great, but this just brought back good memories. It feels nice,” she finishes with a wistful look. They take her words in, understanding exactly what she means. And after a moment of silently remembering those times it’s Thea who realizes something. “Wait, so you’re on my side, right? It’s cool if I stay?”

Felicity glances at Oliver, her eyes silently telling him that it’s okay; they can trust his sister. He relents with a nod knowing he’s been beat.

Mustering up a stern look Felicity looks back at Thea. “Just dancing and don’t stay up too late. You have to wake up early tomorrow and you get all grumpy when you’re sleepy.”

“Yes! Thank you.” Thea attacks her with a hug, making Felicity laugh at the girl’s excitement. “You’re so cute when you go all protective mom on me. But seriously, you’re at a club. Drink, dance, have sex in a bathroom stall. But never tell me about it.” And with that Thea goes off to rejoin her friends; leaving Felicity blushing, Oliver shifting from side to side, and Tommy and Joanna chuckling at the young girl’s words.

The light moment is interrupted by a much less pleasant voice. “Well, well. Look at this. Oliver Queen.”

Placing on his public mask Oliver turns to address the man he’d really hoped to not run into tonight. “Max Fuller. How you been?”

“Happy you drowned.”

He can feel Felicity go stiff still beside him, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the man before him.

“Hey Felicity. It’s been a while.”

“It has,” she says in a flat tone.

Oliver eyes them carefully. He knew they were aware of each other’s existence, but he didn’t know they were in speaking terms. And _It’s been a while_? What did that mean?

“Well, like I said before, motherhood suits you.”

Felicity doesn’t reply, but though she keeps her head held high Oliver can see the trepidation in her eyes when Max’s eyes roam over her, lingering a little too long at the see through fabric down the front of her dress. Oliver instantly steps closer to her effectively stealing Max’s attention.

“Can’t say the same about you, Oliver. I mean, you just got back and you’re already out at clubs? What kind of dad are you?”

“Are you done?” he grits out through clenched teeth.

“Actually, no. We should catch up.”

By the way Max’s personal security surrounds him he knows it’s less of an invitation and more of a demand. He doesn’t want to cause anything out in the open so he plays along for now. “Sure.”

He hopes Felicity can see in his eyes that she has nothing to worry about. “I’ll be right back.”

She doesn’t look completely sure, but she nods anyway. He gets pushed forward, heading to a back room. He catches Diggle’s eye as the guard walks toward him, but with a slight shake of his head he stops. Oliver motions to the bar where Felicity is and just with that Diggle nods in understanding, turning to keep an eye on her instead. It’s strange how he can have a silent conversation with a man he barely knows, but he trusts Diggle enough to keep her safe while he deals with Max. This is something he can easily handle on his own.

Once they’re close the men don’t bother in being discreet; pushing him through the closed curtains into an empty room. When Oliver turns, Fuller is right there.

“Hey, Max--” Before he can say more Max knocks him down with a punch to the face. He clenches his hand into a fist; doing his best to control his anger. Max’s men pull him up; crowding him as if that’s enough to intimidate him.

“Not going to lie, that felt good. But Felicity felt better.”

Oliver feels his blood run cold. His body filling with enough tension to almost make him explode. “What are you talking about?” he growls.

“Well you did sleep with my fiancé. It only seemed fair that I’d do the same with your widow.”

Just when he’s about to lunge himself through the three men to get to this dick head Tommy storms in, placing himself between Oliver and everyone else. “Hey. Let him go!”

“Back off, Merlyn. This isn’t your problem.”

“It is when you mess with my friends. You want to get to him? You’ve got to go through me.”

Though Oliver appreciates what his best friend is trying to do for him, Tommy is only making this longer to get over with.

“Wow, they are probably going to get through me.”

One of the men shoves Tommy and to Oliver’s surprise Tommy responds with a punch of his own. And so the fight begins. The other men go straight for Oliver. He dodges fists and legs; getting a few hits in himself, but holds back. He can’t show them what he’s really capable of. Not here.

“HEY!”

Everyone freezes, turning towards the voice that is able to gain the full attention of 6 grown men.

Instead of telling her to walk away he finds himself completely intrigued by what she’ll do. Because he knows that voice. That’s her loud voice. And her loud voice always comes with some sort of surprise. This time is no exception.

Felicity gives him and Tommy a quick glance over to check that they’re as okay as they can be during a fist fight. Then before he has time to blink she grabs Max by his tie, pulling him down so that he’s closer to her level.

“If you don’t want to repeat what happened to your last club then we’re done here. And if you continue spreading your little rumor, which I know you are, then your club won’t be the only thing that shuts down. Do. You. Understand?”

She doesn’t let him go until he reluctantly gives her a nod. He does _not_ look happy. “Fine. But consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place.”

“Your club sucks anyway!” Yells Tommy as Max and his men storm out of the room.

“Really, Tommy? That’s all you’ve got?” Felicity asks him with amused eyes. A look completely different than the death glare she was giving Max only a few moments ago.

“What? It does.” He replies sheepishly.

She shakes her head sobering up. “Are you guys okay?”

“How’d you know that would work?” Oliver asks her.

“He’s pissed me off before and he knows better than to do it again. Plus I used my loud voice,” she shrugs.

“Felicity. Max said…” He can’t even finish the sentence. He knows Felicity didn’t lie to him about being with anyone else these past five years, but something obviously happened with him. Whatever it is he wants to know.

“How about we get out of here first? Then I’ll tell you everything.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Diggle ends up taking them to Big Belly Burger after Felicity announces that she’s hungry. Them being Oliver and Felicity. Tommy and Joanna decided to call it a night and headed over to her place.

The place isn’t huge, but it’s mostly empty at this time of night and surprisingly cozy.

“Why don’t you two take a seat and I’ll grab some menus and a pack of ice,” Diggle tells them as he waves to a pretty waitress who waves back with a smile.

“She’s cute. Girlfriend?” asks Felicity in a chipper tone.

“She’s my sister in law.”

“She’s not wearing a wedding ring,” he observes.

“Yea, my brother’s sort of out of the picture.”

Sensing that he won’t share anymore Oliver and Felicity head towards a corner booth next to the window while Diggle goes to speak with his sister in law.

Once seated Oliver can feel Felicity thinking. Her eyes are fixed on her fingers drumming on top of the table. He knows she’s gathering her thoughts so he waits her out until she’s ready to talk.

“Look, Oliver...about Max.” She releases a breath and finally looks up at him. “I didn’t tell you because I honestly hadn’t thought about it. But I should’ve said something when you mentioned it was his club we were going to. I mean obviously there was the chance of running into him, which we did, and look how that turned out.” She motions to the slight bruise that’s starting to form on his cheek.

“Anyway, a year ago Max opened up a club. He called me up to ask if I could install the security system. I had done other side jobs like that for some of Moira and Walter’s friends who opened up new businesses and people know that I’m good so I had no trouble saying yes. Max was there most of the time talking to me while I worked. Sure it was strange since I barely knew the guy but I wasn’t going to be rude. Plus, he was the owner so I couldn’t just tell him to leave.” She briefly pauses to take a breath, her eyes trained on her hands folding over each other. “When I was done he tried to make a pass at me. I told him I wasn’t interested and he didn’t like it. By the next day there were rumors that ‘even when dead Max Fuller had gotten his revenge on Oliver Queen by sleeping with the girl he left behind.’ Most people didn’t believe it, but there’s still those few that did. Of course it bothered me, but there wasn’t much to do to stop the rumor from spreading so I ignored it.”

By the way she’s avoiding his eyes he knows that there’s more.

“Did something else happen?” he asks trying to get her to talk.

“Two weeks later I ran into him at a coffee shop downtown. He was with his friends and Max being Max; he made a scene. I was prepared to just leave but then…he brought up Olivia.”

Oliver’s entire body tenses. What the hell did that dickhead say about his daughter?

“He said…he said that with a dumbass playboy like you and a gold digging whore like me as parents, he could only imagine the type of slut she’d grow up to be.”

He is going to _kill_ Max Fuller. Slowly and Painfully. Trying to rake Felicity’s name through the mud wasn’t enough, so he brought an innocent child into it by saying something that perverse about _his_ little girl? It makes his insides burn with acid.

Felicity easily picks up on his anger.

“I know, the man’s disgusting. Believe me, I wanted to kick his ass right there and then too. But I knew I couldn’t do that physically so I had my own kind of revenge on him.”

“What did you do?” he asks still trying to control himself before he storms out of there to go look for the asshole.

“I hacked into his club’s financial system. All the money he was making out of it was discreetly transferred to a separate account. It took them three months to figure out that the club was actually in debt. He had to close it down and all the money was donated to different children charities throughout the city. Apart from losing money he had to live through the shame of being a failed businessman. I made sure _that_ story made the top news of Starling City,” she finishes with a proud smirk.

This whole thing with Max makes him love her even more. The way she handled it all on her own. She’s incredible. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting to rip the guy’s eyes out.

“I know you want to do more than punch the guy. I can see it in your face,” she says gesturing to him with her hand. “But it’s in the past and after tonight’s warning I don’t think he’ll be a problem anymore.”

“How do you do it?” He stares at her in wonderment. “People have been attacking you one way or the other ever since you started going out with me and yet you only get stronger.”

She gives him a content smile and reaches over to grab his hand in hers. “I take my lead from you. And from our daughter. You two are worth any obstacle that tries to tear us down.”

Her words and her touch calm him down enough to let Max live a little longer. The ring from his phone pulls him from his head before he starts to think of the best ways to cause Max pain without actually killing him. Without checking who it is he answers it; something he regrets as soon as he hears who it is on the line.

He has no choice but to answer in Russian. He hopes Felicity won’t question it since she heard him speak it that one time during dinner, but deep down he knows he’s just digging a deeper hole for himself.

She eyes him curiously as soon as he starts speaking. After a moment he puts the phone to his chest. “It’s a prospective contractor for the club. He just moved here from Russia and doesn’t speak English very well. I’m going to take this outside. I’ll be right back.”

“Yea,” is all she says, but he can feel her gaze on him the entire time.

Alexi gives him the name and address of the man who for the moment is much more important than Max Fuller. Tonight he’ll finally pay a visit to Floyd Lawton.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

So much for a fun time. This is not how Felicity imagined her night to end. The thing with Max kind of ruined it, but the talk with Oliver helped. Though it’s not something she likes to think about, sharing that whole experience with him made her feel better. They used to be able to share anything and everything with each other. She hopes that with time they can get back to that. It’s obviously going to take time and effort, but she’s willing to wait for it if. For him. Although it would be really helpful if he were to be a little more open with her. She doesn’t want to pressure him in any way, but she knows there’s _something_ going on.

After Diggle brought them back to the mansion and _after_ they checked on their daughter, Oliver said it had been a long day, which it had, and that he needed to clear his head. She didn’t question him; only told him to come home safe.

So now she’s here laying in his bed which is more like _their_ bed now, and they really need to talk about that, mentally listing what’s new about him.

One. He’s darker. Sure there’s those moments when a glimpse of the old Oliver resurfaces. Especially when he’s around Olivia. But most of the time he’s on edge like he’s ready for something bad to happen. There’s a seriousness to him that makes him look a lot more intimidating, and maybe even dangerous.

Two. There is someone after him and he doesn’t seem as scared as a normal person should be. Then again he most likely went through worse on that island. But when they were attacked at the apartment he ran towards the gunshots not away from them. He knows how to defend himself, but how well?

Three. Wherever it is he resides to, he only tends to go there at night. And every morning she notices the way he rolls his shoulder or cracks his neck to relief some of the ache. But ache from what? What does he do there?

Four. He speaks freaking Russian. He knew a few words that Raisa had taught him growing up, but since when was he able to form fluent Russian sentences? Though she has to admit that he sounds hot. And how the hell did he learn it on an island in the North China Sea? Mandarin would make more sense. Wait. Does he speak Mandarin too?

And fifth. When Oliver appeared back in Starling City so did a guy in a green hood who runs around at night with a bow and arrow. There is no solid proof for what she suspects, but the evidence is piling up and Felicity is way too smart to just pass it up as a coincidence. But if it is him why is he doing it? And why hasn’t he told her?

What she doesn’t realize is that while she ponders through these questions in her head, Oliver is on the other side of town with a bullet ridden laptop. She might get an answer a lot faster than she thinks. And much to her annoyance a whole of a lot more questions.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

He hasn’t been on this floor of Queen Consolidated in five years. He spent a lot more time here during his time with Felicity than he ever did in his dad’s executive office. It looks pretty much the same except for a few upgrades and the familiarity hits him like a ton of bricks as he quietly walks through the dark empty hallways of the I.T. Department.

This is where they first met. Where they got to know each other. Where he first asked her out and she said yes. Where they began to fall in love.

He still can’t believe what he’s about to do. The last thing he wanted was to bring her into this, but this is the only thing he was able to gain from his encounter with Lawton yesterday. Unfortunately it's beyond his skills and she’s the only one he trusts who can help him.

There’s the sound of a clicking keyboard coming from the end of the hall. As he gets closer he sees her typing away through the glass windows of her office. The lights are off, but thanks to the bright light coming off her computer screen he can see the few strands of hair that fell off from her ponytail and the crinkle she gets in between her eyebrows when she’s concentrating hard on something.

 

 

Before he can second guess this further he lowers his hood and turns on his voice modulator before slipping through the already opened door of her office.

“Felicity Smoak?”

He instantly regrets startling her as she jumps in her seat with a shriek, her hand coming up to rest on her chest.

She squints as if she’s trying to make sure she’s seeing correctly, and when he’s still there with his face slightly turned away from her after a few blinks she gasps. “How do you know my name?”

“I need help from the best computer expert in Starling and that’s you. Plus, you have a name plate on your desk.”

She shakes her head slightly, his words taking a few seconds longer than necessary to register. “Right. Umm. What can I help you with?”

“That’s it? You’re going to help me just like that?” Anyone else would be frantically begging him to spare their life before even listening to what he has to say.

“Well, I thought if I was polite first it’d reduce the chances of you shooting me.”

“That will never happen,” he says with conviction.

With narrowed eyes she replies, “Good to know. So…”

Careful not to startle her further he steps closer, placing the laptop on top of her desk. “I’m having some trouble with this computer and I know that you are the person to come and see.”

“What happened to it?” She sounds horrified and it honestly doesn’t surprise him. Her love for technology can get a little intense. “Are these bullet holes?”

“I found it in a bad neighborhood.” It’s not really a lie.

“You don’t say,” she comments drily.

“If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

He waits for her to say no. She has no reason to trust him and every right to turn him away. But because she’s Felicity and is always willing to help others, even vigilantes like him, she gives him a quick “Mm-hmm,” and gets to work.

 

Patiently waiting for her to do her thing, he takes notice of her office. There is a seating area to his left with a few books resting on the coffee table. To his right there’s a large metal table along the wall with tools, wires, a microscope and small parts that he doesn’t recognize but is sure are useful to make some type of machine to work.

Looking back to where she’s fidgeting with wires he notices the two picture frames on her desk. One is of them two during one of their dates at a carnival. He’s holding her from behind; she has one hand resting on his forearm, the other one holding the stuffed panda bear he won for her. The other picture is of her and Olivia. It was definitely taken before he came back but it doesn’t seem like it was that long ago. They’re in Olivia’s playground; Felicity sitting in the swing with the little girl on her lap.

He knows he should look away. Starling City’s vigilante shouldn’t seem so interested in some pictures, but his eyes can’t seem to look away. Something Felicity notices.

“That’s my daughter.”

He briefly glances in her direction, but her eyes are trained on the work in front of her. “She’s beautiful.” He internally curses himself. He shouldn’t be saying stuff like that when he’s suited up.

Her hands pause briefly. “Yea, she is. Really smart too.”

“Like her mother?” What is wrong with him?

Her lips quirk up in a smile. “Don’t let the public fool you. Her dad’s a lot smarter than he leads people to believe.”

He feels the warmness caused by her words spread over him. “I’m sure you and Mr. Queen are very proud.”

“Oh no, Mr. Queen was his father. But he’s dead.” She winces as soon as the words leave her mouth. In her attempt to try to fix it she, of course makes it worse. “I mean, he drowned. But Oliver didn’t, which I’m extremely grateful for. Not for Mr. Queen dying but for Oliver being alive. And you did not come to the I.T. Department to listen to me babble. Which will end in 3…2…1.”

If she notices the upturn of his lips she doesn’t mention it.

“It looks like blueprints,” she says suddenly. He heads over to her side, but stays just far enough so that the light doesn’t hit his face. “Do you know what of?”

“The Exchange Building.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s where the Unidac Industry’s Auction in scheduled to take place. Queen Consolidated is trying to buy it. And you’ve got a company laptop associated with one of the guy’s we’re competing against.”

“Floyd Lawton.”

“No. Warren Patel. Who’s Floyd Lawton?”

“He’s an employee of Mr. Patel, apparently.”

She slightly turns in her chair to face him. “Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of your vigilante-ing, but if you know something I need to know so that I can be prepared for whatever _this_ is tomorrow?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Walt—Mr. Steele and I are going to be at the auction.”

“You can’t,” he grounds out.

“As the CEO and the appointed Leader to the new Applied Sciences Division, we have to.”

“Felicity, listen to me. You cannot go to that auction. You can’t be anywhere near that building, and you have to convince Mr. Steele to do the same. It’s dangerous.”

“How do you know it’s…Oh, God.” She’s figured something out. “This guy’s targeting the auction isn’t he? Two men who were looking to buy Unidac were killed this week. All bidders will be there tomorrow and if Patel hired this Lawton guy to take out the competition than it’s easier for him if everyone’s gathered in one place.”

“Yes,” he whispers. The single answer brings her eyes back to him.

“What are we going to do?”

“We?”

“Yes, _we_. You wouldn’t have gotten this information without me. Good thing I had to stay and work late tonight.” She says the last part more to herself than to him.

“You already did your part. There isn’t anything else for you to do except stay away from that building,” he stresses out. He needs her to understand. He can’t do what he does best if he’s too busy worrying about her safety just because she’s being stubborn. But he can’t tell her that because he’s not talking to her as Oliver Queen right now.

“I’m not going to stay safe at home when I can be useful there. The Exchange Tower is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building,” she says pointing to the blueprints on the screen. “You can’t cover the entire area on your own. You need help. Let me help you.”

“I will get help somewhere else, but not from you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you have a family to live for!” he yells. His modulated voice making him sound even more dangerous.

“And you don’t?!” she yells back.

His entire body goes still. “What?”

“I mean,” her eyes don’t go anywhere near his direction. “It’s an assumption but...”

At his silence she lets out a defeated sigh and hands him the laptop. “I’m still going to be at the auction tomorrow. I have a job to do. Just know that while everyone else seems to be after you, I trust you to keep us safe.”

For a moment he feels like she’s talking to _him._ Him; Oliver. He wonders if at some level she knows that it’s him. Is that why she’s not afraid of him right now that he’s all suited up and armed? After all Felicity’s been able to uncover much more complicated stuff with much less information. She doesn’t say anything else though, so for tonight he lets it go.

He picks up his bow from where he’d left it in the chair next to her desk and walks towards the door, but before he leaves he turns his body slightly to address her. “Thank you, Felicity. I promise nothing will happen to you tomorrow.” She answers with a nod; not missing how he only made his promise about her.

He reluctantly leaves. His mind already forming the best plans he can think of. She said she trusted him, and he’s going to do everything in his power to not let her down. To do that he’s going to need all the help he can get. Particularly from one of the people who despises him most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Title: Revelation ;)


	9. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to bore you with excuses for the long ass wait.  
> I do gotta say though, that I don't deserve ya'll for your patience. <3

This was not good. Moira and Thea aren’t supposed to be here. She should’ve known that at least Moira would show up. Though her mother-in-law didn’t officially work at QC she was still very aware of what went on in her family’s company.

Thea’s presence does surprise her since the young girl tries to avoid these events as much as she can. But the ‘why’ doesn’t matter anymore because now it means that more people she loves are in danger.

There was no way she could’ve kept Walter away since he’s the CEO and she has to be here as well, but the chance of the Queen women attending hadn’t even crossed her mind.

She’s been so busy at work these days that she hasn’t spent much time at home. On top of that there’s the chance that the man she loves and father of her daughter is the freaking vigilante.

There wasn’t a lot of work done after he left her office last night. She thought a lot about how his presence didn’t bother her despite being all suited up with his bow and arrows nearby. She thought about what her encounter with Oliver would be like at home. Would he be nervous because she’d caught him or would he act normal because he was actually not the vigilante and she was the crazy one who was reading way too much into it.

These thoughts mixed with the knowledge that the bidders at the auction, which included her and Walter, were in danger had made her brain run crazy. She stayed even later than she’d liked studying the blueprints of the exchange building from top to bottom. Of course she’d saved a copy; it was her. By the time she’d gotten home everyone was asleep, including Oliver who’d she’d found sleeping in Olivia’s bed with the little girl cuddled up next to him. She stayed watching them for a moment; letting herself enjoy the sight of the two most important people in her life resting peacefully. She didn’t want to disrupt either of them so she headed across the hall to her room, which she hadn’t slept in for a few days now, and was out as soon as she hit the bed.

She hasn’t even seen Oliver today. Falling asleep super late meant sleeping through her alarm. She would’ve probably screamed if it wasn’t for Raisa who was more than great at helping her get Olivia ready for school. Everyone was gone by the time she rushed out the door with an extra bag filled with makeup, hair products, a dress and heels. There was so much to do at the office and it was much easier for her to get ready there instead of driving home and then back to the Exchange Building, which was not far from QC.

His texts throughout the day had been normal, though they were just to let her know he’d taken Olivia to school, picked her up, and helped her with homework. She wasn’t even sure where he was now. She called Raisa before getting here. Olivia was with her and she said Oliver had left just an hour before she’d called. Felicity thought about calling him, but stopped herself. Whether he was the vigilante or not what would she say? If he was then their conversation would be weird because she’s not supposed to know and if he wasn’t then she’d just worry him with the strain in her voice he’d be sure to hear. Being mostly sure about something without any concrete proof sucks.

Before she has a chance to get close to them they begin walking towards the room where the bidding is set to take place. She notices Lance’s partner escorting Warren Patel out a side exit. Looking around she recognizes few familiar faces from the SCPD. Seriously? He asked the Police for help? The same people that are looking to arrest him? And how did he get them to go along with it?

Her thoughts take a turn when she sees John Diggle strutting towards her. He’d only be here if Oliver was here. But if Oliver is here then he can’t be the vigilante right? The vigilante is most likely on top of some roof top looking over them like some type of guardian angel. Then again she doesn’t see Oliver anywhere so what is going on?

“Hey Diggle. Is Oliver here?”

“He’s in the restroom, but he told me to come straight to you and not leave your side. Is everything alright, Felicity?”

“Uh…”

So it isn’t him. She’s not sure how to feel about it. Despite herself she was getting used to the idea of Oliver going out of his way to do something more for the people of this city. She should be relieved though, right? He’s not the one shooting people and putting himself in danger with some of the worse men in Starling. But the relief doesn’t come. She can’t help but feel…what? Disappointed?

Before she can think of something to say Oliver appears beside her. “There you are. Shouldn’t you be preparing with Walter?”

The edge in his voice doesn’t stop her from relaxing a bit when his hand lands on the open skin in her lower back.

His suit is definitely not the green leather one she saw last night. Though it’s not like the vigilante, whoever he is, would casually walk up to her wearing his gear in a room like this.

“I was just about to go look for him when I saw Diggle. I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.” She tries her best to make her voice sound casual.

“I wanted to be here to support you. Is that okay?”

He sounds genuine enough, but the way his eyes keep scanning the room makes her question everything all over again.

“It’s fine. I feel a lot safer with you here.”

His eyes land on hers, searching for something. She’s still not 100% sure of her suspicions. What she is 100% sure of is her words. She does feel safer with him. Whether he’s the vigilante or not, Oliver will always make her feel safe and she hopes he can see how much she means it.

He looks even more determined. As if he wants to prove her right.

“Dig, got your eyes open?” he asks, breaking their gaze.

“That’s what I’m here for, sir,” Dig says scanning the room just like Oliver is doing again.

“This guy’s out of time if he’s going to do something, it’s going to happen before the auction.”

“Sir?” Diggle asks skeptically.

“I heard the story on the radio.”

Really? She can tell by Diggle’s frown that he doesn’t buy it, and who would?

Walter approaches them before Dig has the chance to ask any more questions. “Oliver. I’m so pleased you were able to attend. It’s good to show a united family at an event like this.”

“Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that we should be a little more careful. My mother’s already lost a husband and if it was up to me Felicity wouldn’t be here either.”

If it was up to him? He completely ignores the glare she sends him, which only makes her glare more.

“Well, if Moira and Felicity shared your concern they wouldn’t have come and your mother definitely wouldn’t have brought your sister,” he answers gesturing to the other side of the hall.

Oliver’s hand tightens around her waist at the sight of his mother and sister. Without a word a rushes towards them, taking Felicity along with him.

“Oliver, what…”

“Hi,” he says as they come to stand in front of the other two women.

“Oliver, what a wonderful surprise. Felicity, you didn’t tell me Oliver was coming.”

“I didn’t know. I didn’t know any of you would be here, actually.”

“Of course I’d be here. This is important for Queen Consolidated and I was able to convince Thea to show her support as well.”

“The promised mother/daughter shopping spree was pretty hard to pass up,” replies Thea easily.

Meanwhile Oliver signals Diggle over, tensing up with every second that passes by.

“I need you to get the three of them out of here right now,” he states.

The four of them look at him questioningly. Before anyone can ask him why there’s the sound of shattered glass and people screaming as bodies begin to drop.

Oliver pulls her against his chest and moves to pin her behind a pillar. His body is completely engulfing hers with his arms wrapped tightly around her torso. His heart’s beating really fast and though everything around them is in chaos all she can think about is how to calm him down, but before she can say anything he turns his head to where his mom, sister, and bodyguard are crouched behind another pillar a few feet away. They look shaken up, but they seem fine.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Oliver yells so that they could hear him over the screams.

“We’re fine! Where’s Walter?” Moira sounds frantic, obviously. If Oliver was out of her sight right now she’d be losing her mind too.

“Walter’s fine. He’s with Lance.”

Without warning Oliver lifts her up so that her feet are no longer touching the floor and rushes to where Moira, Thea and Diggle are huddled up.

“Sir, I have to get you out of here,” says Diggle

“No, them!” Oliver yells. Before any of them can respond he runs up a set of stairs. Away from them. Away from _her_. She faintly hears Moira and Thea calling after him, but her eyes are glued to the path where he disappeared. She should’ve tried stopping him or at least asked where he was going, but deep down she knows. It’s him. He’s going to try and stop this.

Everything around her comes back into focus when Diggle ushers them towards the nearest exit.  

“Go, I’ll find him.” And with that he leaves to go after Oliver.

Thea grabs her hand, pulling her along with everyone else. For a moment she thinks about catching up to Dig, but she knows she’ll just be in the way and she trusts Oliver. He does this kind of stuff every night, right? That doesn’t stop her from worrying, though. In fact she’s trying really hard not to trip over herself and take Thea down with her. The cool air only calms her down for just a second before her body fills up with nerves again at the sound of broken glass and gunshots coming from one of the top floors of the building across the street. She notices that Thea’s hand is no longer holding hers and turns to see the young girl and her mother running towards one of the police cars where Walter is standing. She looks back up to where there’s now a helicopter circling the building, though the gunshots have stopped. Without a second thought she runs toward the side of the building where there are far less people. She spots the car Diggle drives Oliver in parked next to a small alley, which would be weird if she didn’t have a clue as to what’s going on. She skids to a stop when she sees two figures emerge from the dark alley. It’s them. _He_ looks fine, but the man next to him doesn’t. A mostly unconscious Diggle is practically being dragged toward the passenger side of the car. As if sensing her staring he looks up to look straight at her. She still can’t see his face clearly, but she just knows! The moan that comes out of Diggle breaks the moment. He’s hurt.

Pushing everything else aside she closes the distance between them. The way his body tenses when she’s right in front of him doesn’t go unnoticed, but she doesn’t look up at him. She focuses all of her attention on the man who needs medical attention asap.

“There are paramedics on the other side. He needs help.”

“The bullet is poisoned and it’s already running through his system. We need to leave now before it kills him.”

Of course he’s using his voice modulator. “Why would you risk taking him somewhere else when there’s help just around the corner?” As much as she trusts him she doubts he got a medical degree sometime during his time away.

“Felicity.”

It’s all he says, and it’s all she needs. He’s asking her to trust him.

“Fine. But I swear to God, if he dies you won’t have sex for the rest of your life.”

She grabs the keys from Diggle’s front pocket and helps lay him down on the back seat, which is difficult with how huge he is.

She has no idea where they’re going and she’s not even paying attention because she keeps her eyes on Digg. His breaths are becoming more labored; fueling her entire body with fear.

The car finally stops and when she looks to see where they’re at she freezes. What the hell? Is he fucken serious? How are they going to save Diggle’s life here?

The sound of car doors opening and closing is what makes her move. Together they walk Diggle through a side door. It’s hard to see in the dark and he’s still heavy even though there’s two of them. There’s another door with a poor installed security system, but she’ll mourn that later. They walk down some stairs and lay him down in a metal table that looks really uncomfortable. Felicity stays by his side while Oliver goes to grab some kind of herbs from an old wooden chest. He mixes them in with water and rushes over pulling Diggle up just enough to get him to drink.

“Tea?! We ditched a bunch of paramedics with medicine for _tea_?” she asks in a fairly high pitched voice.

“It’s strong enough to counteract the poison. He’ll be fine.”

Despite the beads of sweat on his face Diggle’s breath is sounding more and more normal.  Plus, despite everything she knows Oliver wouldn’t be this calm if he wasn’t sure Diggle would be okay.

Her phone vibrates in her bra. It’s Thea. She has to let them know they’re okay. She walks off to the bottom of the stairs to answer. Thea, of course, demands to know where they are and why they left without a word to anyone. Felicity does her best to calm her down, explaining that Oliver didn’t feel comfortable with the so many people and the loud noise of the helicopters surrounding them; that he just needed to get out of there and she left with him and Digg to grab a bite to eat. It takes the girl a bit to accept her apology, but she eventually does. Felicity is not too fond of lying to her, but she doesn’t have much of a choice at the moment.

With that taken care of she walks back to find Oliver leaning against a table with arrows lined up on it. He isn’t facing her; hands resting on the surface, with his head bowed down. She glances to where Diggle is. His breath is back to normal, but he’s still completely knocked out. She glances around the space, taking in his set up of computers, arrows, workout gear, that wooden chest he’s had with him since he came back, and some kind of ladder looking thing that seems to be missing all of its bars except for one. She’ll ask him what it’s for later. Right now she needs to know one thing.

“So now what?”

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

She whispers the questions, but it might as well have been yelled with the way it echoes around the foundry’s silence. Her question isn’t about the unconscious man in the room; it’s about him. Them. She doesn’t move or say anything else. It takes him longer than he’d like to realize that she’s giving him the opportunity to choose. He knows she knows. There’s no doubt about it anymore, but the fact that she’s letting him be the one to reveal himself rather than accusing him of lying to her and demanding explanations is what propels his next actions.

He turns off his voice modulator and turns to face her as he lowers his hood; finally revealing his biggest secret to the person who matters most. Out of all the things he feared seeing in her eyes; admiration was never one of them.

“When did you figure it out?” he croaks out.

“I had my suspicions early on. A vigilante showing up in Starling around the same time you came back? I’m surprised more people haven’t made the connection.”

“Most people don’t know me as well as you do.”

“That’s true,” she replies with a small smile.

When she doesn’t say anything else he asks, “So you knew all along and didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t _know_ , know. It was just a hunch, but then you started disappearing for hours more, and more frequently and even though you try your best to hide it I can still tell when you’re in different kinds of pain. Then yesterday at my office your voice got all soft when you mentioned Olivia. A voice changing device isn’t enough to hide how much you care about her. At least not to me.”

He winces at his slip up. If he does something like that in front of his enemies then it’ll be his own fault for openly painting a target on their backs.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

He opens his mouth to speak , but before he can form any words there’s a cough from the med table. He doubts the man who’s waking up will take it as well as Felicity has taken it so far, but there’s no backing off now so he braces himself. Diggle slowly sits up with Felicity’s help; his eyes still unfocused when he notices her. Though they instantly clear up when his gaze lands on him.

“Oliver? You’re the vigilante.”

His only response is a nod until he moves to the side as Dig stumbles trying to take a hit at him.

“Calm down, Diggle. You were poisoned,” Felicity says in a comforting tone. Diggle, however, doesn’t seem to care as he tries another weak punch towards Oliver, which he easily deflects.

“I could have taken you anywhere. I could have taken you home, but I brought you here.”

“You really did lose your mind on that island.”

“I found a couple of things along the way.”

“Like what, archery classes?”

“Clarity. Starling City is dying,” he explains. “It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don’t care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power.”

“What are you gonna do, take them all down on your own?”

“No. I want you to join me. You’re special forces. It’s perfect. You’re a fellow soldier.”

“Oliver, you’re not a soldier. You’re a criminal. And a murderer.”

He sort of knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince someone as noble as Diggle, but he can’t help but feel a little dejected at his words. Especially because they’re true.

“Did you know about this?” Diggle asks Felicity, who has surprisingly let them hash it out on their own.

“She just found out,” he answers for her.

Dig turns back to look at him, his eyes even harder than before. “And what? You want her to join you too?”

“Of course not!” He replies harshly at the insinuation that he wants Felicity anywhere near this. He completely misses the hurt expression that comes across her face.

“Yea right. A computer expert like her would sure come in handy for what you do, wouldn’t it?”

“That is not why she’s here.”

“Okay, _she_ is right here and can speak for herself,” Felicity finally intervenes. “And you two are clearly not going to agree on anything right now so how about you just stop with all the yelling.”

“How can you be so calm about this, Felicity? The father of your child is a wanted criminal, i don’t think it can get any clearer than that.”

Bringing up Olivia is like a punch to the gut. As much as he wants to tell him that their daughter isn’t any of his business, Oliver stays quiet because again, Diggle’s words are true.

Felicity however doesn’t have a problem with letting Dig know that.

“I appreciate your concern, John. I really do. But that is between Oliver and I so I’d _really_ appreciate it if the SCPD didn’t come barging in right away.” Her voice doesn’t waver, but her eyes are pleading him to not rat Oliver out. At least not now.

Diggle looks at her for a long time; clearly torn between doing what he believes to be right and doing her this favor.

“Fine. But be careful.”

Oliver tries his best to ignore the sting he feels at knowing it’s him Diggle is telling her to be careful of.

Felicity’s only response is a reassuring smile. Diggle turns to leave them, but not before sending Oliver another murderous glare.

“You haven’t answered my question,” she says locking eyes with him.

“No.”

The hurt in her face almost makes him regret his answer, but there's no point in lying anymore.

“No? Oliver, you’ve been out there almost every night risking your _life_. And while it’s noble of you, it’s still dangerous. What was I supposed to do if something were to happen to you and you never told me?”

“Noble?” He asks incredulously and ignoring her last question. “Felicity, there is _nothing_ noble about what I do!” His voice grows louder, but he’s too frustrated to care. How could she possibly think that he’s that selfless? Sure, he’s all for helping people, but this would’ve never been his way to do it. “You think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart? I'm doing this because I made a promise to my father. I'm doing this to clean up _his_ mess! From the moment the Gambit went down all I wanted to do was survive so that I could come home to you. But then my dad makes me promise to right _his_ wrongs just before he kills himself in _front_ of me so that _I_ could live! I've _killed_ people, Felicity. Digg’s right; I'm a criminal and a murderer. For five years it’s been kill or be killed and I never wanted that dark side of me near you. No, you were never supposed to find out because we weren't supposed to happen again. I knew that coming home meant that I had to give up any hope of having a normal life. That if you were still in Starling I’d have to give _you_ up _.”_ He pauses to swallow the lump in his throat at the thought of how different and better things have turned out. “But you were still here and then Olivia…” His voice goes incredibly soft when he mentions her name. “She ran into the living room and took my breath away. I find out that she's my daughter; that she’s _mine_ and it changed _everything_ . I've thought about telling you since we decided to make this work, but I’ve been scared. I am _terrified_ that now that you know you're going to take her away from me and I'm going to lose you both.”

He doesn't even notice he's been crying until Felicity moves to grab his face, brushing his tears away with her thumbs. Her eyes are also filled with tears, but it does nothing to take away the intensity in her look.

“Listen to me carefully, Oliver. I am _NOT_ taking your daughter away from you. You are _NOT_ losing us. Not now. Not ever.”

“I'm dangerous to her, Felicity. I'm dangerous to you,” he says, still unable to believe her words. “Your connection to me puts you two at risk and I can’t live with myself if either of you gets hurt in the process. How can you still want me close?”

“Because you _aren’t_ dangerous. You’re not a heartless killer. You’re a survivor. I get that you feel angry at your dad for putting this huge responsibility on your shoulders;  but he trusted you with something big. I might not understand it all, but I know you're doing everything you can to fulfill that promise. You've brought down some very powerful, shady men in a very short amount of time. Their actions affected innocent people and now those people’s lives are better because of you. By righting his wrongs you’re honoring his memory and helping the people of this city in the process.”

“It’s just…,” he briefly closes his eyes, “when things get really hard I can’t help but resent him for putting this on me. Especially now that i have a daughter to think about.”

He opens his eyes and what he sees slices right across his heart. It’s a deep, deep sadness that he’s never seen before. Not on her.

“I'm sorry,” she says with the smallest of breaths. A new wave of tears falls down her beautiful face, leaving him completely confused.

“I never thought….if I hadn’t…you...I’m sorry. I'm so, so sorry.”

“Wha- why? Felicity, what are you talking about?”

“It’s my fault. I told you to go on that trip. You didn't want to and if I had just let it go then-”

“Hey, hey no. Baby, no.” His voice is soft and soothing, hands cupping her cheeks, keeping himself close to her face but far enough to keep their gazes connected. She’s always making him feel better; always trying to reassure him and right now he has to do the same for her. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. You don't get to feel guilty for encouraging me to spend time with my dad. You were right, I needed that. It was going great, actually. We got to say a lot of important things to each other before it was too late. Whatever guilt you feel, stop. _Please,_ ” he begs.

“But it’s…” she sniffs. “It’s not fair that it happened to you. To him. To us,” she sobs.

“I know. I know,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around her as he buries his face in her hair. “Regardless of everything I will always be grateful that you didn't come with me when I asked. We didn't know, but you were already pregnant and if anything would’ve…” he stops abruptly, not able to bring himself to finish.

He feels her arms tighten around him. He knows she gets it. No matter how much life fucked them over she was here; safe. And because of that she was able to have and raise a beautiful little girl for the both of them.

After a long time of holding on to one another she pulls back and wipes her cheeks with the back of her hands. “Whatever it is you’re doing here, I'm going to help you.”

“Felicity, no,” he says shaking his head. “What about Olivia? We’re _parents_. Getting involved will only put you in more danger.”

“I'm already involved! And you’re in danger every time you go out there. With me as your tech support you have a lot more chances of making it home safe. You don’t have to do this alone anymore,” she finishes with a soft voice.

“Besides, you brought me that laptop because you couldn't do it yourself. I know I've taught you a few things, but I'm the tech expert here. I could help you with so much more. Trust me, you need it. Don't think I haven't noticed your system over there,” she says gesturing to his computers. “It looks like it’s from the eighties, and not the good part of the eighties, like Madonna and leg warmers. Seeing a network this poorly set up hurts me. In my soul.”

Her hands placed over her heart in mock pain makes him smile for the briefest moment before he looks at her seriously.

“You're right. Having you here would make this a lot easier. But, Felicity, I don’t want all of this darkness to get in the way of your life. What I'm doing is…”

Reluctantly he goes to grab the book from its hidden place.

“I found this when I buried my dad. It’s a list of names,” he says before handing it over to her. “These people are responsible for the injustices happening in this city and he was one of them.”

He watches her flip the pages with a concentrated look in her eyes. When she’s done she looks up and hands it back to him.

“Okay, I’ll admit, these are some pretty powerful people. But Oliver, has it ever occurred to you that you could do some real good in this city? Beyond just recovering people's stock portfolios and their savings accounts. Yes, we’ll bring down people from this list, but there is a lot more that we can do together. This is our home. Our daughter’s home. We can help make it a safer place for her and countless other children to grow up in, especially those who live in the Glades.”

“I don't know, Felicity.”

“Please, Oliver. Let me help you. I haven't even had time to look for another place for my hackscapades and with an upgrade this is actually kind of perfect. You know, secret lair and all.”

He takes a moment to think it through. He wanted to avoid all of this. She was never supposed to come near any of it, but then again almost nothing has gone to plan since he’s been back. And he can't even be completely mad at all the adjustments he’s had to make because in the midst of all the chaos he still has a family to go home to.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, but _only_ tech support. You help me from down here and that’s it. Plus, I'm hoping that Diggle will change his mind and join us.”

“I know he said he wouldn't go to the cops right away, but do you think he will eventually?”

“I don't know. I'm going to try and talk to him again. He made it clear that you shouldn't be involved in this, but that might be what gets him to change his mind.”

“How?”

“He may not be fond of me, but he likes you and Olivia. If he can help keep you safe he will. And his military experience _can_ really help us out.”

“Us?” she asks with a smile.

“Us,” he replies with soft eyes.

“So, why a green? I mean, not that I'm complaining about all the leather because…” She openly looks him over as he takes off his jacket, leaving him in those tight leather pants and a black T-shirt that accentuates every rippling muscle underneath.

“I needed it to blend with the hood,” he replies with just an uptick of his lips as he puts it off to the side. “It belonged to the two people who taught me how shoot with a bow and arrow; Yao-Fei and his daughter Shado. The men who tortured me had them too. We helped each other escape.” He doesn’t mention Slade for now. It’ll just raise a whole other stack of questions and it’s already been a long night.

“They didn’t make it, did they?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry you lost them.”

His only response is a nod telling her he appreciates it.

“So you wear the hood to honor their memory?” she asks.

“I know it’s not much,” he sighs. “But it’s the only way i know how.”

She runs her fingers along his jaw soothingly, and he can’t help but lean into her soft palm. “You’re helping this city. And you’re going to keep helping it so that people feel safe enough to build a home here. That seems like a pretty great way to honor them as well.”

He looks at her with the sweetest affection in his eyes, thanking whatever higher being there is for allowing him to have her in his life. Sure, he had been prepared to drown in emptiness and darkness when he came back, because that’s what his life would be without her. That _is_ how those five years were without her. But a life where they never met is unimaginable to him. He will forever owe Tommy for almost ruining his laptop all those years ago.

Without being able to resist any longer he pulls her close to him, capturing her lips as he tries to show all of his gratitude in that one kiss. She immediately opens up to him, her tongue twisting with his as it grows needier. A lot happened that night. The fight with Deadshot, mixed with the worry for his family and then saving Diggle’s life, plus the emotional talk with Felicity. He just wanted all that tension gone.

Without warning he picks her up and walks the short distance to the med table. As soon as he sets her down he drags his stubble against her neck, biting and sucking on the soft flesh. She tightens her hands on his shirt, trying to pull him closer, but her dress is in the way. He pulls back, his hands going down to her knees to pull the fabric up. She releases her hold on him and places her hands behind her as she lifts up her hips and opens her legs, making it much more easier for him to stand between them and bunch up the dress around her waist. Before she can sit back down he moves his hands beneath her, kneading her ass and then dragging his nails down her thighs. The involuntary roll of her hips makes him go painfully hard, the bulge in his pants appearing much more visible than just a few seconds ago.

She sits back down, letting out a soft whine from the cold surface touching her heated skin. She ignores the sting though as she moves one hand to cup him.

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ ,” he grits out between clenched teeth, his head dropping to hers with his eyes squeezed shut. He grabs on to the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white. He thinks he’s lucky when she undoes his pants to release him, letting out a shuddering sigh at the feeling of finally having his erection free and lessens his hold on the med-table, only to grab onto it even tighter when Felicity takes a hold of his length and begins to stroke him with both hands.

“Open your eyes,” she says in a low voice.

He immediately does, expecting to see her looking at him, but her eyes are looking down. He follows her gaze and moans at the sight of her small hands stroking and twisting all around him. She rubs her thumb around his tip, collecting the precum that’s already there and slowly, so slowly, lifts it up. He follows the wet digit with his eyes until it reaches her mouth. She wraps her lips around it, and sucks.

The action makes him _move_. He rips her laced underwear that barely even covered anything and grabs her hard by the hips to drag her forward to the very edge of the table. Her hands instantly fall behind her for leverage, slightly lifting her hips at the same time he moves forward and sinks inside her. They both moan at the feeling of being connected; the tingling in the base of their spine already there just waiting to spread like wildfire.

Oliver expects her to grab onto him; press her body against his, but she doesn’t. With her palms still placed on the table for support, eyes locked on his; she lifts, rotates her hips, and squeezes her inner muscles around him. All .At. The. Same. Time.

He can feel himself throbbing against her inner walls, and it takes every bit of control he has to not let go right in that moment. His fingers dig into her waist as he pulls himself out to the tip, then slams back in until he’s buried to the hilt. Felicity let’s out a loud cry that echoes around the foundry.

Thankfully he picked an isolated place for his base of operations. If they’re going to spend more time down here then more sex like this is bound to happen. He repeats the movement a few more times, only picking up the speed after she wraps her legs around him, pulling him in deeper as she moves to meet him thrust after thrust.

Nothing else exists right now except for them. Her body leaning back, chest rising and falling heavily, the sound of her moans mixing with his grunts, and the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other as they seek their release. Oliver slightly bends his knees and pushes himself further up on the next thrust so that his pelvis rubs against her clit.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she shouts with her head thrown back.

That’s all he needed to hear for him to do it again. And again. And again. Until she’s screaming his name in pleasure with her back arched up. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his chest before her own shaking arms give out. She instantly wraps them around his neck, pulling on his short hair as she grinds herself against him, prolonging her orgasm.

She’s still riding out her pleasure when she crashes her lips against his in a sloppy kiss. The slippery rush of her heat allows him to slide in and out of her much faster. A few more pumps and she’s swallowing his loud grunt of her name with her mouth as his entire body tenses up and he spills inside of her; releasing everything he has until they’re both limp and relaxed in each other’s arms, sharing lazy kisses while he enjoys the last minutes of being encased by her warmness.

He knows they eventually have to go home though, and now that he’s thoroughly spent out he can’t wait to check on Olivia and then climb into his warm bed with Felicity.

“Move in with me,” he murmurs against her lips.

“Oliver, we already-”

“You know what I mean. Move into my room. Or I’ll move into yours. It doesn’t matter. I just want us to be together in every way we can.”

“So do I,” she whispers back. “I think your room might be the better choice. Mine is right across the hall from Olivia’s and i don’t want to risk her hearing something she’s not supposed to,” she chuckles.

“Mhmm,” is all he replies with a smug smile.

She gives him one last peck before whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They quickly fix themselves up, more than ready to go home to where they have a family waiting for them.


	10. The Somehwat Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk. Or argue. Or both!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update in less than five months? I'm shocked too!  
> (I really wish we could insert emojis)

Sleep has been better with Felicity by his side. But that doesn’t lessen the impact his nightmares still have on him. He wakes up with a gasp, taking deep breaths as his mind clears off the images of the island. Once his vision clears he looks to his side hoping he didn’t wake her up. She’s turned to the other side breathing evenly. Relieved that he didn’t disrupt her sleep he slips off the bed and pulls a grey t-shirt on as he walks out of his room, _their_ room, and goes to check on his other favorite blonde.

Tonight she’s staying in Thea’s room. Apparently they have aunt/niece “sleepovers” at least once a week.

His heart picks up a bit at the sight of the empty bed, but before he can go check if they ended up having their weekly ritual in Olivia’s room he hears the faint sound of the tv coming from downstairs.

His shoulders instantly relax when he sees the little girl fast asleep on the couch next to Thea.

“Hey, you couldn’t sleep either?” his sister asks with a mouth full of popcorn.

“No. Why are you down here?” he asks as he sits down; Olivia’s sleeping form between them. He wraps a hand around one of her little sock covered feet and rubs the sole with his thumb.

“We decided to take a risk. Live on the edge. Stay passed bedtime and watch Finding Nemo without telling mommy and daddy. That last part were her words, not mine.”

“And you being the the aunt in charge just went along with it?” he asks with a raised brow.

“It’s not a school night, Ollie. And I know the kid, she wasn’t going to last long. She fell asleep right after they meet Bruce.”

He smiles down at the little bundle next to him. He’s seen the movie quite a few times with her; it’s one of her favorites. Although, he spends more time looking at her than the actual film. She knows it by heart, but her reactions make it seem like she’s seeing it for the first time ever. It’s that pure, innocent joy that makes him believe he can do this. Be a caring dad and fight crime.

“So, what are you watching now?” he gestures to the TV.

“Peter Declan.” By his confused look she adds, “This psycho who killed his wife in their baby’s room.” His hand automatically tightens around Olivia’s foot, but not enough to hurt her. He has his issues and is far from perfect, but what this man did is absolutely horrible.

“So why can’t you sleep?” He turns his attention back to her.

“Bad dreams,” he simply replies.

“About?” Of course his sister wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

“The boat. The island. These attacks. First with Tommy. Then with Felicity. And now the Exchange Building… It just seems like everywhere I go trouble follows.”

“Well you are Oliver Queen. Your middle name should be Trouble not Jonas.”

“Any of you could’ve been hurt,” he replies seriously. Her teasing tone doing nothing to ease his troubled thoughts.

“But we didn’t.” _But others did. Including Diggle,_ he thinks. “That thing in the bidding didn’t even have to do with you. Everyone was already in danger. As for the first two… Just be careful and stick with Diggle.”

He might not have to worry about the last part. He hasn’t heard from the man in a couple of days. Felicity tried calling him a few times, but no answer.

“What if something happens when Olivia’s around?” His strained voice and the way he’s looking at the sleeping girl tells Thea how truly afraid he is. “If she gets hurt because of me…”

“You can’t live on _what if’s,_ Ollie,” she says fully turning her body to face him. “Sure, there are things to fear in the world. But being her dad shouldn’t be one of them. You’re already her hero; she talks about you all the time. Tommy and I are getting jealous actually; we used to be the cool once,” she says feigning annoyance, followed by a smile when he lets out a small laugh.

“I know that it might not seem like it sometimes, but I’m not the same person I used to be.”

“So be your new self. So far it seems to work,” she says gesturing towards her niece.

“Yea,” he whispers with a smile.

He pulls Olivia into his arms while Thea turns off the TV. His entire body warms up when she instantly wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder .

“Daddy?” she whispers in a soft, sleepy voice.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just taking you up to bed,” he replies, already walking up the stairs with his sister behind him.

“To aunt Thea’s room. It’s a sleepover.”

“Okay,” he whispers, slowly rubbing her back until he sets her down and covers her up with the blankets. He places one last kiss to her hair and says goodnight to Thea before heading back to his room. Luckily the nightmares are far enough now to allow him a few more hours of sleep.

 

\----------------------------

 

All they’re doing is walking down the stairs for breakfast. But it’s the three of them. Together. And that’s more than she ever thought she’d get after realizing that she’d have to be a single mother.

Olivia had knocked on their door while they were getting dressed, complaining that her aunt Thea wouldn’t wake up and that she was hungry. Oliver thought her morning grumpiness was adorable, pointing out that she was acting just like Felicity whenever she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Though she purposefully ignored the second part she did agree that it was sort of adorable. Felicity however, knew her daughter. If they took too long, the little girl’s mood would grow worse so she hurried in pulling her hair up in its ponytail and took Olivia to her own room and helped her get ready for the day.

Now with the promise of food and Oliver carrying her, the toddler is in a much better mood.

They enter the living room where Moira is sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. It’s subtle, but she notices Oliver’s arms tighten around Olivia at the sight of a suited man standing off to the side.

“Hi! Who are you?” The little girl asks as soon as she sees the stranger.

“Hello, Miss. I’m Rob Scott,” the man replies with a nod and gentle smile toward her.

“Rob’s Mr. Diggle’s replacement,” she says putting her newspaper down to give them her full attention.

“Replacement?” asks Oliver.

“Yes. He tendered his resignation this morning.”

Felicity and him exchange a quick glance.

“Did he say why?” he asks cautiously.

“He said he didn’t approve of the way you spend your evenings, particularly given that they always begin with you ditching him.”

“Why did you ditch Diggle, daddy? He’s nice.”

“He is. But I was sort of mean to him,” he admits almost shamefully. Not really because he’s sorry, but because despite what he’s doing he still doesn’t want to set a bad example for his daughter.

“You should say you’re sorry and start being nice,” she suggests as a matter of fact.

Felicity sees the way his eyes warm up at her words.

“You’re right,” he replies before giving her a kiss on her temple.

“Good. Can we go eat now? I’m _really_ hungry.”

“Why don’t I go with you while your father gets acquainted with his new bodyguard?” Getting up, Moira reaches for her granddaughter, who goes with her willingly.

“Are you coming with us mommy?”

“She’ll catch up with us in a moment,” her mother-in-law replies for her. She gives Felicity a look and motions toward Oliver, and that’s all she needs to know what the woman wants. Moira knows if there’s anyone he’ll listen to, it’s Felicity, and right now she’s asking her to make sure he doesn’t make another guard quit before he’s actually started.

As Olivia and her grandmother’s conversation fades away, Felicity turns her attention to Rob.

“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak,” she introduces herself.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak.”

“Oh no, please call me Felicity.”

He nods in return then looks at Oliver, formally introducing himself to the man he’s being paid to look after.

Felicity barely listens to what they’re saying though when something on the television catches her eye.

“Oliver,” she says in a strained voice.

She doesn’t notice his questioning look or that he grabbed the remote beside her until he puts up the volume.

_“Declan’s execution is set for midnight 2 days from now. Camille Declan’s former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote, ‘I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.’”_

“Jason Brodeur,” he murmurs.

They lock eyes, seemingly thinking the same thing. Jason Brodeur’s name is on the list. Which means this just became their business.

He breaks their gaze first, turning to the man behind them. “Hey, Rob, I want to go into town. Could you please get the car for me?”

“No offence, Mr. Queen, but I have been filled in on your tendencies. If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer keeping you in my sights at all times.”

“We’re 20 miles from the city,” he replies with a strained smile. “If you don’t drive me, how else am I gonna get there?”

Seeming to get it, Rob nods and heads out the door.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not.” He tosses the remote on the couch without even looking at her.

“Oliver,” she grabs his arm, turning him to face her. “Declan’s wife worked for Brodeur, and he’s on the list. The odds are good that Brodeur is involved in her murder, which means an innocent man is facing execution. I can help you find answers faster,” she whispers angrily.

“And where are we supposed to tell people we’re going? It’s Saturday, at least one of us has to stay here with Olivia.”

“I don’t know what you two are arguing about, but let it go Ollie. We all know she always wins.”

They both turn to face Thea, who’s already dressed up for the day.

“Hey Thea,” says Felicity with a smile. Her tone a lot different than the one she was just using. “Oliver and I need to take care of a few things. Do you mind taking Olivia shopping with you and your mom?”

“Of course not. Where are you guys going?”

“Oh you know, here and there. Just...errands.”

“O-kay.” She seems a little skeptical, but thankfully doesn’t push. “But remember this was your idea when you find new clothes in her closet.”

“Fine,” Felicity sighs. “Just don’t go too overboard.”

Thea _loves_ spoiling her niece, which she would do a lot more of if Felicity didn’t set boundaries. Felicity saw the sacrifices her mom had to make as a single parent, and though she appreciates every single one of them she’s glad her and Olivia don’t have to go through those same financial struggles. However, that doesn’t mean she’s going to give her daughter everything on a silver platter. She thinks she’s done a pretty good job so far. Though Thea and Tommy could really push it sometimes.

“Suuuuuure,” she draws out, turning towards the kitchen.

“Well, that takes care of that. Now, how do we ditch Rob?”

Oliver gives her his _are you serious_ look.

“What? I know you were already planning to. And it’s sort of inevitable at this point.”

“You know my mother’s going to have questions if she finds out,” he warns.

“Yes. And if that happens we’ll deal with it when it comes. So, do you have a plan or not?”

“Yes. And you’re not going to like it.” It’s not the certainty in his words that make her wary. It’s his knowing smirk.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

He was right. She didn’t like it. Maybe in time she’ll learn to enjoy it; if she’s crazy enough to get on that thing again. But as of right now, that is not the case. Oliver was always more of a Porsche type of guy, but with this crime fighting persona of his she shouldn’t be surprised that motorcycles are part of his thing now. And though seeing Rob’s shocked reaction as they sped past him was sort of fun at the moment, now she can’t help but feel a little bad for him.

She pushes it to the back of her mind for now as she hacks into the SCPD’s case files, searching for everything she can about Declan’s case. She does her best to ignore Oliver’s pacing behind her. Is he always this anxious when it comes to this sort of thing? She gets that they’re on a clock, and that there might be an innocent life on the line, but she’s going as fast as she can in this so called set-up of his.

“Got something.” He’s right over her shoulder looking intently at the screens. She can feel his grip on the back of the chair.

“According to his statement, Declan said he and Camille argued the night she was killed. Their daughter started crying so Camille went and stayed in her room. That’s where he found her dead in the morning.” She swallows down the bile in her throat. Killing a mother with her daughter in the same room has got to be one of the sickest things she’s ever heard.

“Did he say what they were arguing about?” he asks in a low tone.

“The one and only Jason Brodeur. Camille told him Brodeur’s company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades and that she told a supervisor about it. But…” She opens another file. “The supervisor said that never happened.”

“He could be lying.”

“Tell that to the jury and police who believe him.”

“Does the supervisor have a name?”

“Matt Istook.”

Oliver moves to the other side of the foundry, grabbing tools that he apparently now knows how to use.

“What are you going to do?” She gets up to follow him, but gives him space to do whatever it is he’s getting ready to do.

“I’m going to get him to talk.”

“You’re not going to kill him, are you?”

He pauses before turning to face her; his face not giving anything away.

“I do what is necessary to bring people like Brodeur down. I warned you about this, Felicity.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you stop trying to be better; to find another way. We agreed to do this together...”

“I agreed to tech support, not a therapist,” he says in a harsh tone; regretting the words as soon as they’re out.

He flinches at the hurt look in her face. This is why he wanted her far away in the first place. He hates being the one to cause her pain.

“You might be a crime fighting vigilante, which I obviously support because I’m still here. But above that we’re partners and parents. If I don’t push you to be better than I’m not doing my job as a partner. And if you don’t want darkness near your daughter then don’t become it.”

She doesn’t wait for him to say anything else. Instead stalks back to her computers to make a list of her own.

 

 

 

 

As much as he dislikes her silence he gives her the space she needs. He focuses on his task of sharpening arrows; her words replaying over and over in his mind. She’s always pushed him to be better and he shouldn’t have expected anything less now. The thing is, he does want to find another way; a better way to do things. And if there’s anyone that can help him with that it’s her.

After a while of thinking while working, with the constant glances towards her, he sets his tools down and walks over to where she’s typing away.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Being your tech support,” she replies in a clipped tone.

She’s still upset, and he doesn’t blame her. “I’m sorry,” he sighs.

She looks up at him as he leans against the table, facing her with his legs crossed in front of him.

“I’m constantly afraid that I’ll be the one to corrupt the people closest to me, but that’s exactly what will happen if I keep doing things the way I do.”

She leans back against her chair waiting for him to go on.

“We did agree to do this together. You’re not just here for the tech support. I need you to keep calling me out on my shit whenever I fuck up. I want to be the partner and father you and Olivia deserve. But Felicity, I also have a promise to keep and if I go easy on them I’m never going to finish checking names off that list.”

“I’m not asking you to switch your arrows for cookies. Although, if they were Raisa’s I’d totally consider giving up information for them. I ate way too many of those during my pregnancy.”

Of course he smiles at her words. How could he not?

“Continue putting the fear of God into them, apparently it’s effective. But not everything has to be a kill or be killed situation. Not if you can help it.”

“So pain, but no death. I can work with that,” he nods.

She huffs out a laugh. “I can also help you make tranquilizing arrows if you want. Having said that,” she says with conviction, “you do what you have to do to make it home. Alive.”

“Always,” he promises.

The chair rolls back as she gets up to bring his lips to hers. He places his hands on her hips, gripping her tighter when she bites on his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. They keep the kiss slow, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

“I have an address for Istook and Brodeur,” she says when they finally pull apart.

“I’ll pay them a visit as soon as it gets dark.”

“What if they don’t talk? Declan can die in less than 48 hours for a crime he didn’t commit.”

“We won’t let that happen. For now we wait and hope my threats are good enough to get a confession out of them.”

“Fine.” It’s all she could say, but he knows she won’t be fully calm until Declan is safely out of prison and back with his daughter.

“I made a list of things that we could use around here;” she says sitting back down. “Computers, monitors, medical supplies, a stocked mini fridge, women’s stuff for the bathroom, maybe a couch…”

“Felicity, you can do whatever you want with the place, but you shouldn’t spend more time than you have to down here. You have a job and Olivia...”

“I can handle it,” she interrupts. “ _We_ can handle it.”

He just nods in response, hoping she’s right.

“I do have something I’ve been meaning to ask since the first night I was here,” she says before turning in her chair. “What is _that_?”

The corners of his lips tick up when he sees what she’s pointing at.

“That’s a salmon ladder.”

“What’s it for?”

Without a word he strides to it, taking off his shirt on the way. He turns so that he’s facing her, grabs the rung, and swings himself up to the very top then back down. She does some kind of choking sound and he can feel her eyes following his every move. Knowing Felicity the way he does, she likes what she sees. So with his ego boosted he does a couple more sets , purposefully flexing his core muscles with every swing.

Their desire for each other should never be in question. Of course he was self conscious about showing her his scars for the first time, but Felicity has made it very clear that they don’t bother her. She doesn’t like that he had to get them in the first place, neither does he, but they’re a part of him now and in no way have they lessened her desire for him.

Hopping off he looks up to meet her blue eye. Instead he finds something that sends his blood rushing down to his groin.

 

What’s that thing called again? She doesn’t even care, she’s just glad it exists and that he knows how to use it. And God, does he know how to use it! The ease in which he swings his entire body up and down that thing makes her entire body heat up. She can feel the blush in her cheeks spread down her neck and to her stomach.

Her breasts tighten with every swing he takes, and without realizing it she rubs her thighs together, searching for some form of friction. The denim fabric of her jeans against her inner thighs does nothing to satisfy her itch. It only makes her ache for more. She tightens her hands on the armrests of the chair; wanting so desperately to touch him. She needs him to soothe her heated skin.

She’s so stuck in her trance that before she knows it his feet are back on the floor, a thin sheen of sweat covering his upper body. His eyes grow dark as soon as they meet hers, and she just knows hers are just the same. Maybe even darker.

In the blink of an eye he’s right there lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his hips, trusting that he’s got her as he pins her against one of the concrete pillars. He adjusts her so that his leg is between her thighs, right against her core. His mouth is instantly on her, swallowing her whines as she feverishly rubs herself against his upper thigh. One arm is securely around her while his other hand grabs on to her breast, massaging it over the fabric that’s getting more and more annoying with each passing moment. Trusting him to keep her upright she lets go of his shoulders and lifts her blouse off, followed by her bra. The rough surface on her back only serves to heighten her senses as Oliver goes back to massaging one of her breast while he closes his mouth around the other one. He alternates between sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipple, only pausing to switch and give the other one the same attention.

He groans against her skin as her nails dig deeper into his naked shoulders. She rubs herself faster against him, feeling the wetness in her underwear spread against the cotton fabric. She’s so close, but it’s not enough. At her frustrated groan Oliver tightens his arm around her, plants his free leg hard on the floor and begins to move the thigh between her legs faster against her sex. A slight graze of his teeth around her nipple and she’s seeing stars. Her hips lose any sense of rhythm as she rides out her orgasm in pure bliss.

Finally coming back to her senses she lets her legs fall down to the floor, her chest rising and falling with her labored breaths as Oliver leaves gentle kisses along her chest, up her neck, over her jaw, and finally back to her lips. It’s slow, and sloppy, and perfect. Like tasting each other for the first time.

It feels so nice to just be here like this, but as much as she’s enjoying his lips against hers it’s not enough to keep her from feeling the very hard bulge straining against his jeans.

She nibbles against his jaw, licking the salty skin down his neck and throat as her hands move to undo his pants. She slightly pulls them down along with his briefs; just enough for his erection to spring free. She grabs onto him with both hands, stroking him slowly as she begins to walk him backwards. When the back of his thighs hit the chair she nudges him down to sit and kneels in front of him, pulling his jeans and boxer briefs down around his ankles.

“You don’t have to,” he says in a low strained voice.

“Oh, I think I do,” she replies with a small laugh, eyeing his very hard length.

“Felicity…”

Whatever he was about to say gets lost in a choking breath when her mouth wraps around him. She rubs one hand up and down his thigh, her nails scratching slightly against his skin. The action makes him shiver, followed by an involuntary buck of his hips when she tightens her other hand around his balls and takes him in deeper into her warm mouth. Oliver grabs on to her hair with just the right amount of pressure to urge her on. His lidded eyes are focused on seeing himself disappear in and out of her as her head bobs up and down.  She continues her movements, taking him in deeper and deeper until he’s hitting the back of her throat. Soon, his hips begin to move up and down erratically. He focuses on the warm wetness that surrounds him and with a few more pumps he’s spilling inside her mouth with a loud groan that echoes through the entire foundry.

Felicity swallows every bit of his strands, moaning at the taste that is all Oliver. As soon as she lets go of him he bends down to kiss her thoroughly, moaning into her mouth when he tastes himself on her.

“I love you so much,” he pants.

“I love you too. Though, I might love that salmon ladder more,” she teases.

They smile into their kisses, holding on to the light moment before they get back to the outside world.

With one last peck she gets up and goes to put her bra and shirt back on while he pulls up his own pants and goes to pick up his shirt from the floor.

“I should take you home before my mom or Thea start calling.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me tonight?” Despite her question she’s shutting down the screens.

“I’m sure,” he replies, grabbing her by the hand to lead her up the stairs.

 

 

For today luck is on their side. Felicity spends the evening with her daughter, while Oliver goes out to get confessions out of Istook and Brodeur, which he does. He delivers the proof, and by the next day the news are all about Brodeur’s arrest and Declan’s release.

 

Thinking about the man being reunited with his daughter makes Oliver all the more determined to get through to Diggle. He could really use the help now that he’s decided to do it all. A dad, a boyfriend, a businessman, and a vigilante. Yea, Diggle’s going to need a lot more persuasion than that considering he thinks Oliver is crazy for being exactly those things.

 

\------------------------

 

Appealing to his soft side is not the reason he brought Felicity and Olivia along with him to Big Belly Burger, but if it helps then so be it. The girl overheard him tell Felicity about coming to talk to Diggle and she was more than excited to go out for burgers with her parents and the man she had grown so fond of in such a short amount of time.

Rob walks ahead to open the door for them, while his eyes scan the area. Oliver would find it amusing if it was just him, but having an extra set of eyes with Felicity and Olivia here is welcoming. The man hasn’t brought up the ‘ditching’ incident. Felicity said she apologized to the bodyguard for the both of them, which is probably the reason why. That woman can talk her way out of anything.

“Area is secure, sir,” he says as soon as they’re all inside.

“Thank you, Rob.”

“Thank you, Rob,” echoes the girl in his arms. He can see Felicity smiling from the corner of his eye at that.

The man only nods in response and steps off to the side, securing his place against the wall.

The three walk over to the booth where Diggle’s sitting; his sister-in-law standing beside him.

“Hi Diggle!” shouts Olivia as soon as she sees him. A few people glance their way, but thankfully go back to their own thing.

“Hey, not so loud okay. People might get upset,” Felicity warns her.

“Oh, okay. Sorry,” she whispers back before focusing on the man sitting down. “Hi Diggle.”

“Hi Olivia,” he replies with a smile, “How are you?”

“I’m okay. Are you hurt?” she asks, pointing to the brace he’s wearing.

“It’s nothing. Just a cut.”

“Is it gonna leave a scar like Daddy’s?”

Oliver and Felicity go completely still. She doesn’t know that Olivia has seen his scars. He hadn’t thought to tell her. That’s the only time she’s seen them and she hasn’t brought them up until now.

Diggle doesn’t know about them, but the man is smart. He’s surely figured out by now that 5 years on an island are bound to leave marks. He just seems as surprised as Felicity that the 4 year old knows about them.

“Probably a small one,” the man replies easily.

“I told daddy there’s cream to make it better, but he said they don’t hurt anymore. We have some at home if you need it.”

Despite the fact that she just unintentionally revealed something about him, Oliver can’t help but feel proud at his daughter’s concern for others. Felicity really is good at this whole mom thing. He just hopes he doesn’t mess it up, because well, it’s him.

“Thank you, Olivia. I’m okay for now, but if I end up needing it I’ll let you know.”

He looks up at his sister-in-law. “Carly, this is Oliver, Felicity, and Olivia.”

“Nice to meet you,” the woman replies. “Can I get you some menus?” she asks without even looking at him weird. Most people would be curious if they heard what Olivia just said, but she dismisses it and moves on. Maybe because she’s lived through her own hell when she lost her husband. She gets the need for privacy.

“That’d be great. Thank you,” says Felicity with a smile. “Come on Olivia, let’s go sit down.”

“Aren’t we going to eat with Diggle?” she asks while Felicity takes her from Oliver’s arms.

“Well it looks like Diggle already ate,” she says looking at the half empty basket of fries in front of him. “And he and your dad have some things to talk about. We’ll wait over there for now,” she explains motioning to another booth.

“Oh, are you going to apologize for being mean?” she asks looking straight at Oliver.

He can see Diggle’s amused expression from his peripheral vision.

“Yes. I’ll join you in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay.”

Before they walk away Felicity looks at Diggle. “It’s good to see you, John.”

“You too, Felicity,” he replies sincerely.

Oliver doesn’t take his eyes off them until they’re seated. He then takes a seat in front of Diggle; both wearing serious expressions now that the balls of sunshine are a few feet away.

“I couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of police cars at my house these past few day.”

“I assure you, it’s not for your benefit,” he answers begrudgingly.

“I know. So have you considered my offer?”

“Offer? That’s one hell of a way to put it,” he scoffs.

“It is an offer. It’s a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military.”

“Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen. What, you spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion?”

Oliver pulls out the book with names out of his pocket and places it on the table.

“This was my father’s. I found it when I buried him.”

Diggle frowns as he quickly flips through the pages. “I thought you said your father died when the boat went down.”

“We both made it to a life raft, but there wasn’t enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head. And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by my family, and I’m offering you the chance to right the wrongs to yours.”

“Oliver, what are you talking about?”

“The police never caught your brother’s shooter.”

“Leave Andy out of this.” His harsh tone doesn’t deter Oliver in the slightest though.

“The bullets were laced with curare. That’s Floyd Lawton’s M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy’s killer?” he asks skeptically.

“I’m giving you the chance to help other people’s families. A group of people, people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people’s throats. It does need to stop, and if it’s not gonna be the courts and it’s not gonna be the cops, then it’s gonna be me. And, I hope, you.”

“And you told Felicity all of this?”

“I didn’t tell her about your brother or Lawton. That’s for you to share. If you want to.”

“And she’s okay with you chasing one percenters at night in an attempt to fix the damage your father caused?”

“And the damage these people are still causing,” he says pointing to the book before slipping it back into his pocket. “She understands that by taking them down we’ll be making this city better.”

“We?” he asks raising an eyebrow. “I thought you said you didn’t want her to join you?”

“I didn’t,” he grits out. “She was there when I got you out of the building and I knew she’d figured it out. But Felicity is stubborn. Now that she knows she’ll find a way to get involved and I prefer it’d be by my side. Plus, I’m not going to lie, her skills will be extremely helpful.”

“Oliver, this is crazy. You two have a child together. I saw the pain Carly and my nephew AJ went through when Andy died. You just came back from the dead and you still want to risk them losing you all over again? Not to mention the danger you’re putting your family in if your secret ever gets out.”

“Which is why I need you to reconsider my offer.” He lets out a long sigh. “Yes, this is a chance for you to help the vigilante help this city, but I’m also asking you to help _me_. Oliver Queen.”

“Help you do what, Oliver?”

“Help me keep them safe,” he says turning to look at where Felicity and Olivia are coloring on one of the kid’s menus. Olivia’s mouth is moving non-stop, but her eyes are on concentrated on her task. Meanwhile, Felicity is only slightly stroking the crayon as she stares adoringly at her daughter, listening intently to what she’s saying.

Diggle follows his gaze; his own eyes softening at the sight.

“I wish I had the strength to stay far away from them. I tried. But I can’t,” he continues without taking his eyes off his girls. “They are my life, John. I need to do everything in my power to protect them.”

He turns back to look at the man sitting in front of him. A man he barely knows, but that his entire instinct is telling him to trust. “I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.” And with that he gets up and goes over to enjoy some time with his family.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Later that night Felicity’s in their bed wearing a white cotton camisole with matching underwear, searching for something to read in her tablet while Oliver takes a quick shower. She goes through the list of Shakespeare comedies when a particular title stands out to like a billboard.

Tempest.

She had been meaning to look into it some more; check out what the warehouse was being used for. But with everything going on, it had completely slipped her mind. It has to be a priority now. Before anyone else finds out. She can’t explain why, but this whole thing irks her. Something isn’t right, and she can’t help but feel that it’s something big.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brings her out of her thoughts. Oliver walks out in just a towel, with his hair still damped, and goes to one of his dressers, his back turned to her.

“You get a day off and you still find a way to cramp in work,” he teases with a shake of his head.

Felicity unashamedly stares at him, running her eyes over every muscle exposed to her.

“I was looking for something to read.”

“Find anything interesting?” He asks as he lets the towel drop and bends down slightly to put his briefs on.

Felicity bites her lip a little too hard. “I just did,” she replies in a husky voice.

He turns with a smirk on his face and walks over to his side of the bed. “You know we have to wake up early tomorrow.” He gets under the sheets and moves to his side to face her.

Felicity places her tablet on the nightstand and turns back to face him.

“That has never stopped us before.” She nudges his shoulder so that he lays on his back and swings one leg over to straddle him. His hands go straight to her hips, his thumbs rubbing against the patch of exposed skin between her tank top and underwear.

“That’s very true.” The way he smiles at her will never cease to make her heart melt. She looks down at his scars, and starts gently caressing them. “When did Olivia see your scars?”

“A few days after I got back. She walked in while I was putting a shirt on and saw them. I didn’t mean to traumatize her so soon,” he murmurs, looking away from her.

“Hey,” she grabs his hands and intertwines her fingers with his. “You didn’t traumatize her, okay. Apparently she offered you some salve so she was just concerned.”

“She also offered band-aids and kisses,” he says smiling at the memory.

“There you go. You have to give yourself more credit, Oliver. You’re brand new at this and you’re doing great,”she tells him sincerely.

“What if I mess up?” He looks genuinely scared about it.

“You _are_ going to mess up. So am I. We’re both going to make a million mistakes, and that’s okay. All we can do is learn from them and be better.”

He’s not entirely content with that answer but he nods anyway. “A million mistakes, hu? Do you really think we’ll be that bad?”

“I may have had a head start, but she’s still our first one. There’s still a lot to freak out about. The good thing is that we can now freak out together,” she finishes with a sweet smile.

“And then instead of a million mistakes we’ll go down to a thousand with our second one.”

She goes completely still, her mouth forming a slight ‘o’ in surprise. She hadn’t expected to have this conversation with him so soon.

“You want another one?” she gasps.

“Well...Yea. Don’t you?” The longer she stays quiet the more nervous he gets about what she might say.

“We don’t have to. I mean..it’s okay if you don’t want to. I just thought...”

“Oliver,” she interrupts him. “Of course I want another baby with you.”

“You do?” He asks almost in awe, it makes her eyes tear up.

“Yes. I’m just surprised you’ve thought about it considering everything that’s going on right now.”

“I’ve thought about having a family with you the moment you agreed to go out with me,” he confesses.

“That soon?” she gasps.

“Yea. And I’m not saying right away. We _do_ have a lot going on. But when I’m done with the list, when that part of our life is over, I want the chance to experience it all with you. The doctor appointments, seeing our baby grow inside you, being there when he or she is born. I want to learn how to properly hold the bottle and change diapers. I want to rock my baby to sleep in my arms. I want to do all the things I didn’t get to do the first time with you.” He didn’t even have to say all of that, she could see how much he wants it all in his eyes.

Felicity leans down to capture his lips with hers. She wants him to experience all of those things too. She wants to do it all over again. This time with him by her side. And hearing how much he wants it too makes her want to speed up time so that they could get to that part of their lives already.

“I can’t wait to have another baby with you,” she says when she pulls her lips away and rests her forehead on his, their hands still intertwined by their sides.

“Me either,” he replies, rubbing his nose against hers. “And hopefully by the time we get to the third one we’ll lower it down to one hundred.”

“We haven’t even gotten to the second one yet and you’re already thinking about a third one?” she laughs.

“Why not? Maybe even a fourth and a fifth.”

“Whoa! Hold On!” She sits back up to stare at him with wide eyes. “I’m a woman not a gumball machine.”

“I’m pretty sure a gumball machine can hold a lot more than five.”

“I know, but I couldn’t miss an opportunity to quote FRIENDS. Anyway,” she says shaking her head to get back on track, “I don’t think my vagina could handle that many. And let me tell you, it is _a lot_ less fun when something’s coming out of it than when something’s going in. How about we just focus on the one we do have right now.”

“Okay,” is all he says with an amused grin.

“I’m being serious here, Oliver. It hurts!”

“I believe you. But we don’t have to worry about it hurting right now, do we?” He shifts beneath her so that his bulge bumps against her center.

She rolls her eyes, but leans back down to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I love you, you know that?” she murmurs.

“Mhhm.” He returns her kisses, taking his time.

After a while Oliver slips his briefs down just enough to free himself and moves the fabric of Felicity’s underwear to the side. She lets out a moan when he slides two fingers up and down her slit, spreading her juices right before pushing them into her entrance. He keeps his ministrations at a steady pace. No faster, no slower.  When she bites down on his lip he replaces them with his dick, feeling her walls spread just for him. She groans against his neck and moves her hands to run along his hair. Oliver slips his own hands under her shirt, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin against his palms.

They’re in no hurry right now; they can take their time. The cotton rubbing against the side of his shaft as he moves in and out of her in a nice, slow rhythm adds a feeling that’s more than pleasant to his sensitive skin. He places small kisses on her cheek while she places opened mouth ones along his neck. Felicity loses all sense of time. It could be minutes or hours of their slow love making, but every stroke is perfect.

The tingling at the base of their spine begins to spread; their movements barely speeding up. It still slow enough to prolong that sweet torturous feeling for as long as they can. Their soft moans against each other’s skin are whispered secrets; kept safely locked between them when they finally come together.

Disconnecting from one another is always a bit disappointing, but the warm, satisfied feeling that comes afterward makes it better. He moves them so that they’re on their side facing each other. She easily falls asleep with his arms wrapped around her, leading to a dream where those same arms are holding a baby boy.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Felicity. Felicity!”

“Wha- What?” She looks up startled at the sound of her name. She’s so lost in her work that she didn’t notice anyone come into her office.

“Moira. I- I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in. Can i help you with something?”

“It’s all right. I have a meeting with one of the board members and just wanted to stop by your office for a visit. You left the house early today,” her mother-in-law replies as she takes a seat in front of her desk.

“Yes. Since the bidding for Unidac got interrupted by bullets I’m trying to figure out if there’s other options in case they decide not to sale. Plus, I still have an IT Department to run. Things are just busier than usual right now. Nothing I can’t handle, though.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. Although I do know how focused you can get when it comes to work. You lose track of time. We had to constantly remind you to eat and rest when you were pregnant.”

“And I will always appreciate that. You and Raisa took care of me like a daughter during and after my pregnancy. I don’t think I would have stayed sane for long without you two,” she laughs.

And it’s true. Without Oliver she was afraid that she’d have to do it all alone. Her mother lived in Vegas and she still wanted to go to school. So it was either stay alone and pregnant in Starling or move and be alone and pregnant in Boston. Thankfully Moira had offered her full support whether she chose to stay or leave. She wished to be part of her grandchild’s life so if Felicity left, Moira was prepared to provide her with the best doctors in Boston, pay for visits and help her out in any way she could. Though she had confessed that she hoped Felicity stayed. Having her baby would be like getting a part of Oliver back; something Felicity understood perfectly. The Queens had become important to her since she started going out with Oliver, and they had become her only support when he disappeared. But Olivia was the one who brought them together like family.

“Well you are like a daughter to me, Felicity. You helped bring out the good in my son even before you started dating. I didn’t understand the sudden change until Robert told me he was paying daily visits to the IT Department. And then he was actually excited for us to meet you, which had never happened before. It wasn’t hard to see the effect you had on him. I’ll admit, I was a little worried at first, as a mother always is. You two fell in love young, and there’s still so much to learn at that age. But whether you stayed together or not I knew I would always wish you well. We’ve been through so much together, Felicity. We’re family. That wasn’t going to change even if you and Oliver decided not to rekindle your relationship. I hope you know that.”

“I know,” she says without a doubt in her voice. Sure, it would’ve been hard to move out from the place she had called home for the past five years, but nothing, not even her relationship status with Oliver would ever change how much she cared for them.

But then she thinks about Robert. When she met them Moira had been nice and was easily impressed by her intelligence and accomplishments. But it was Robert who she had long conversations with. She had so many ideas for QC and Robert was more than eager to hear them. He valued her input and would regularly ask for her opinion on different projects the company was working in.

While she was surprised the owner of a 500 fortune company cared what she thought, Oliver wasn’t. He knew she was a genius with brilliant ideas and liked that others could see it too.

She thought Robert was a decent man, but it turns out that he was secretly responsible for bringing so much harm to this city. Does Moira know about any of it or did he keep her in the dark too. Was she that oblivious to what her husband was up to or is she really that good at keeping secrets? And what kind of person does that make her? Robert wasn’t who she thought he was. Is it the case with her mother-in-law?

“Is there something wrong?” Moira asks, noticing the change in her demeanor.

Felicity gets an idea. She almost dismisses it immediately. This is Moira for crying out loud. Oliver and Thea’s mother. Someone _she’s_ come to think of as a second mom. _Olivia’s_ grandmother. But recently she’s come to realize that people aren’t always who they say they are. Decision made, she answers the question.

“I wanted to run something by you.”

The woman nods for her to continue.

Gauging her reaction she goes on. “The Compliance Department tagged a 2.6 million withdrawal from one of our Vancouver subsidiaries.”

Something passes through the woman’s eyes, but it’s gone so fast that she would have missed it if she’d blinked.

“They are worried about an IRS Audit; understandably. It’s probably just a bookkeeping error, but does any of this ring a bell to you? I’m just asking because you are sort of the owner and might know something that I don’t. This way I can clear it right away and avoid any more paper work.” It’s all she tells her. Felicity doesn’t mention Tempest or the warehouse. She wants to hear Moira’s response first. God, she hopes she doesn’t sound suspicious. Especially after all the nice things she just said.

“Well,” she clears her throat. “2.6 million dollars is a rather specific figure.” She lowers her head slightly, seeming embarrassed by what she’s about to say. “That’s the exact amount the company invested in a friend’s start-op venture 3 years ago. It was my mistake.” She looks back up to her. “I will call accounting. They’ll clean it all up. And there’s nothing to worry about.”

Her smile is almost sincere, but she’s lying. The so called friend’s company doesn’t exist, but something stands out to her. She said it happened three years ago. The same time Tempest bought the mysterious warehouse here in Starling.

The sinking feeling in her stomach is very unsettling. She wanted to be wrong. She wanted to blame being paranoid on the secrets she had recently discovered. But she’s right. There’s something strange going on here. Something Moira is hiding. And if she wants answers she has to start by figuring out what’s in that warehouse.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“You here for the new bodyguard position? Because I have Rob guarding a preschool right now.”

Diggle turns to face him from where he was staring out the window. “Why? Did something happened?” he asks stepping forward and looking alarmed. Yup, his daughter won over another one.

“She’s fine. This is me doing what I can to protect her.” He doesn’t say that no one else knows about this new arrangement. Well, except for Rob, who only agreed when Oliver said he’d just ditch him again.

They’ll come for him soon. The news will spread fast and he wouldn’t put it past some sleazy so called reporters to go harassing his daughter just so they have something to print. Which is exactly why he’d told Rob to stay stationed outside the school. One of the Manor’s long time guards had pulled up on another car to bring Oliver back to the mansion.

“Good,” he replies relieved. “And no, I’m not. I’m here about the other position.”

Oliver is about to extend his hand out to him when Diggle goes on.

“Just to be clear, I’m not signing on to be a sidekick. But you’re right. Fighting for this city needs to be done, while your family’s kept safe. I know you’re going to do this with or without me. But with me, there’ll be fewer casualties, including you.”

“Diggle, I’m not looking for you to save me. Felicity’s already trying to do that.”

“And she’ll never stop because she loves you. You two are fighting a war, Queen, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. Both of you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you’re becoming.”

“Felicity isn’t becoming anything,” he says defensively.

“Isn’t she? I assume you guys are responsible for Declan’s release and that she didn’t access those case files legally?”

Diggle takes his silence as confirmation. “She’s in this just as much as you are now, Oliver, and whether you like it or not it’s going to catch up with her one way or another.”

He hates that Diggle’s right. Why is he letting Felicity take this dark path with him again? Oh yea, because he’s selfish! He knows the danger he’s putting her in, yet he still wants her there. He wants to share every part of his life with her. And maybe they can only do that with Diggle’s help.

Diggle offers Oliver his hand, which he takes firmly.

He’s just let go when the front door slams open and he hears Detective Lance call out his name. Here we go.


	11. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more secrets....between them at least.  
> Also, some Delicity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día de los tres reyes magos!

Felicity runs as fast as her heels can take her through the police station. Walter and Moira close behind her. The eyes of several police officers turn to look at them as they make their way to where Oliver’s being held. Felicity pays them little attention. Her head is spinning with questions as to what the hell is going on. Moira was about to leave her office when Felicity got the call from Diggle. Oliver had been accused and arrested for being the vigilante, and while it was true she had no idea how he was discovered. Something was off, she just knew it.

 

As soon as they got near the interrogation room Moira demanded to see her son. Felicity might be wary of her, but at the moment she can’t help but be thankful for the woman’s known status in Starling City. Most people know better than to get on the woman’s bad side. Felicity can hear Lance’s displeased voice when one of the officers opens a door, but she doesn’t care if she causes a scene at the moment. She needs to see Oliver.

 

She barges in to find him sitting opposite of Lance. Her eyes lock instantly on his. She can faintly hear Moira, Walter, and Lance arguing in the background, but her full attention is on him. He looks so calm and collected. It would confuse her if they weren’t able to have full conversations with only their eyes, but they tell her what she needs to know. This was planned. How and why exactly, she doesn’t know and as much as she trusts him to know what he’s doing she can’t help but feel hurt that he didn’t tell her. She tries her best to hide it but she knows he saw it when his own reassuring eyes turn into a frown. The door closing breaks the contact as Moira and Walter step forward to stand beside her. “It seems as if Lance is desperate to see you behind bars,” says Walter.

“He thinks that I dress up in a green hood and shoot people with arrows. I’d say desperate is pretty accurate.”

“The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here,” responds Walter.

“Fine. I want Joanna.”

“Oliver, as much as I admire Joanna’s work at CNRI I don’t think this is the kind of case she’s used to handling. Our family lawyers are experts in defending people from our status, you’d be in perfectly good hands,” explains Moira.

“Joanna is with Tommy and she’s friends with Felicity. She trusts them and they know me better than anyone. They know that I could never be this guy.”

“Felicity.” Her mother in law turns to her; the exasperated tone asking her to talk some sense into her son. She knows that he makes choices carefully and methodically (usually) so if he’s specifically asking for Joanna then it must be for a reason. “I’ll ask her,” she says to Oliver. “But if she says no you let your family’s attorney represent you, are we clear.” Her tone makes it evident that she’s not asking, and the way his jaw locks tells her that he’s not fond of that second condition, but he nods his agreement anyway.

“Felicity, -”

“He’s the one being accused, Moira.” She says to the other woman before returning her gaze to Oliver, not even bothering to hide the hurt in her eyes this time. “No matter how much we want to help him it’s his call.”

“Well I hope you’re right about this because it’s your daughter’s father and my son’s freedom at stake here.” Disapproval is evident in the woman’s tone, but it does little to intimidate Felicity.

“Mom. Like, Felicity said, this is my call and I want Joanna to represent me. She’ll do the right thing.”

“Fine,” she concedes, still not comfortable with this arrangement but accepting it for now.

“Can I talk to Felicity alone, please?” Moira doesn’t seem too pleased with that idea right now, but it’s Walter who speaks up as he nudges her toward the door. “Of course. We’ll be waiting outside.”

Oliver’s shoulders drop the tiniest bit as soon as they’re alone. Felicity’s body however stays tense even as she leans over the table directly across from him. “What the hell is going on?” she stage whispers.

“I’m being falsely accused of being the vigilante,” he replies with a serious face.

“Are you fucken kidding me?” Her frustration is growing without knowing what his goal is with all of this.

“Joanna will know how to get me out of this and we’ll talk more once I’m home.” She knows they have to be careful with what they say. There’s a good chance that someone may be listening in from the other side of the glassed window.

“You know this puts us directly in the media’s radar, including Olivia.”

“So it’s a good thing that Rob’s stationed outside of her school isn’t it? She’ll be safe if any of those so called reporters try to get to her.” Her eyes go wide in surprise, but it has less to do with the fact that she’s just hearing about this and more to do with the fact that he’s missing the main point. “It’s a lot more than that. She’s…”

“Time’s up!” Lance brusquely pulls Oliver up, cuffing him with a satisfied smirk on his face. “I wouldn’t be too worried, Ms. Smoak. It’s not his first time spending a night in jail.”

“I’m well aware of that, Detective. But Oliver knows how to take care of himself.”

“Yea, I bet he does,” he replies as he starts to shove Oliver out the room.

“I’ll be fine,” he says in a soothing tone. “Tell Olivia I love her and that I’ll be home soon.” Felicity notices the flash of guilt that crosses through Lance’s eyes at the mention of Olivia. As much as the man detests Oliver, she knows he doesn’t take pleasure in causing Olivia any kind of sadness. In truth, she has no idea how she’s supposed to explain what’s going on to her daughter. And the fact that Oliver didn’t think about how this would affect their toddler only makes her irritation with him grow. But that’s a conversation for them to have in private. Right now she has to go pick up Olivia early from school, then head to CNRI and convince Joanna to represent Oliver in court. It doesn’t matter that Rob, who is fully trained, is on guard. Felicity needs her daughter with her now.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Olivia doesn’t seem phased by Oliver’s absence, surprisingly so. She’s content with what Felicity told her, which was just what Oliver had said to tell her. That he loves her and that he’ll be home soon. Felicity, however is still waiting for the onslaught of questions to come. She is, after all, her daughter.

Joanna agreed to defend Oliver in court. Though she was confused as to why Oliver had specifically asked for her she quickly rose up to the challenge and assured Felicity that she'd do her best to keep him outside bars.

“Is it soon yet?” The question pulls Felicity out of her thoughts as she combs through Olivia’s locks while they lye side by side in her bed. The caress has always lulled the little girl to sleep but it’s taking longer for it to have its effect tonight. “What?”

“You said daddy would be home soon. Is it almost soon? Where is he?” And there it is.

“He won't be home tonight, but he’ll be back as soon as he can, okay.”

“What if he doesn't? What if he goes away for a long time again?” The crease between the little girl’s brows gives away her genuine worry. Why, oh why did Oliver had to get himself arrested?

“He will come back, okay. I promise. He’s just taking care of a few things.”

“Will he be back in time to take me to school tomorrow?"

“I don’t think so, kiddo. But I’ll take you to school okay? Just like old times.” She tries to reassure her with a smile.

“But I like the new times better. You me, and daddy.” Felicity takes a deep breath at her daughter’s words.

“I like the new times too, baby. But for right now it’s just you and me, okay? Just for a little bit.”

“Okay,” comes the little whisper as Olivia cuddles herself closer into her mother’s side. Felicity hugs her in tight, seeking comfort in her daughter’s warm innocence. Once she’s sure Olivia’s fast asleep she carefully slides off the bed and covers her little girl with blankets before going to her room to change. She can’t do anything about Oliver’s situation right now, but she can work on another mystery that’s been bugging her all day; the warehouse.

 

 

 

Dressed in all black gives her a sense of dejavu from her brief goth face in high school. What was she thinking? God help her when Olivia goes through a phase of questionable wardrobe choices. And she is bound to, considering Oliver also went through a phase where he dressed like a straight out rich frat boy. Although he looked more like a creep if you ask her. Yea, she’s seen the pictures. And yes, she’s all for self-discovery; it’s all part of growing up, but if she can avoid the goth thing all together that’d be nice.

 

Overriding the locks at the gate was pretty simple; their security system sucks. But when she comes face to face with the security lock from the warehouse itself she pauses. Not because she can’t hack it; although this one is more elaborate than the one at the gates, but because this is it. Inside lies the answer to what Moira is hiding; which could be anything. Whether she’s prepared to find out or not doesn’t matter anymore. She’s already here, and she really needs to hurry before someone unexpected shows up. That always seems to happen in movies.

Before hacking it, she takes a chance and types in a name. It opens automatically. Shouldn’t surprise her, really. As predictable as it may be, she would also consider using the name of the man she loved, even after losing him. Once inside the lights turn on automatically; motion censored. What she sees in front of her does answer the question of what Moira was hiding, but it raises so many more pressing ones.

It’s the Queen’s Gambit. Torn. Chunks of pieces are missing. It looks completely destroyed after being tortured by the ocean’s waves. The pain she felt when she first learned of its disappearance comes crashing back and for a moment she’s back in her old apartment. Frozen; reliving the moment when she believed Oliver was lost to her forever. It was too much then and it’s too much now so she forces herself to shake off the memory. It’s not easy. She doesn’t have to put herself through that anymore; Oliver is alive and back home with her. Her and their baby girl.

As her mind returns to the present the million-dollar question becomes more apparent. Why? Not why Moira had it salvaged in the first place; she could understand that. Confirmation to accept that what happened was real and get some sort of closure. And knowing that the warehouse was purchased three years ago gives her the answer to when. But WHY did she keep it a secret? WHY didn’t she tell Thea or Tommy or HER? Was it to spare them the pain she just felt moments ago when she first laid eyes on it or is there something else going on entirely?

Before leaving she takes some pictures on her phone, just in case. In case of what? She’s not sure yet, but it’s always good to have back up. The ride home has her pondering another question. What does she do with this information?

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

House arrest wasn’t really what he was going for but Joanna said it was the best course of action at the moment. It could’ve been worse he supposes. His mom isn’t even trying to hide her anxiousness now that they’re home, but he noticed her worry even in court no matter how calm she might have appeared to the public. Felicity’s done her best to appear calm all morning too, but the worried crinkle between her brows gives her away.

Other than assuring him that Olivia was fine when they first saw each other this morning, she’s been quiet and distant; pointedly avoiding his eyes, which seek hers every few seconds. He glances toward her for the millionth time. She’s stayed focused on the ankle device ever since the police officer began the process of strapping it in. Right now though, his mother is the one who needs reassurance.

“Mom, it’s not that bad.” The exasperated look she gives him says it all.

The police officer explains how the device works before asking him if he has any questions. “Yes. I’m having a get together here tomorrow evening. Am I allowed to go outside for that or shall I make it an indoor event.”

“Make it an indoor event,” replies the officer. His harsh tone makes it clear that if he strays too far from the house it won’t end well. While Walter walks the man out he turns to his mother, and Felicity who are both looking at him with equally confused expressions. “A get together?” asks Moira.

“By now the news of my arrest have definitely spread throughout the city, including the faculty and staff at Olivia’s school. Not to mention her classmates’ parents. I don’t want this to affect how they treat her so what better way to convince them that I’m innocent than inviting them over to the Queen house and convincing them in person? I want them to know that I’m not worried about any of this because I’m not the man in the hood.”

“Well, that makes one of us. Felicity, did you know about this?”

“No, I didn’t,” she replies in a monotone voice.

“I was going to tell you, but…”

“Yea, okay,” she says turning away from him. He probably deserves that. No, he definitely deserves that. But he’s not gonna lie, it still stings. He’s about to ask for them to talk in private but then…

“Daddy, you’re home!” Olivia runs straight to him, crushing herself into his arms still wearing her backpack and everything. It’s only been a little over 24 hours but he’s missed her desperately. Not being there to tuck her in the night before had bothered him more than he imagined. “I am. I missed you,” he says softly.”

“I missed you too,” she sighs before slightly pulling back to look at him. “I was scared you’d be gone for a long time again, but mommy promised me that wouldn’t happen.” His chest aches painfully with her admission. He did this for her. For them. But the small sacrifices that come along with it are getting harder to deal with. He glances up to see Felicity looking at them. For the first time today she willingly meets his eyes. He sees it right away. A part of her was worried he wouldn’t come back too. God, why didn’t he fill her in on the entire plan? “I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” he replies, though his eyes stay on Felicity’s when he says it. Then he returns his gaze to his daughter. “I don’t ever want to leave you again, and I’ll always do my best to come back to you, I promise. Okay?” It’s the best he can do. He knows that when it comes to life and death one never has full control, but he’s gonna fight with his entire being to make it. He’s not just crossing out names anymore. He has something to live for.

“Okay.” He seals his promise with a kiss to her forehead and after a hug and a kiss to Felicity and Moira she runs off with Raisa to get started on her homework.

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Moira speaks out, clearly noticing the tension between her son and daughter-in-law. The silence grows between them and he know it’s up to him to break it. “Felicity…”

“I’m going to get some work done in my office. We’ll talk later.”

“Being on house arrest means you’ll find me easily,” he says trying to lighten the mood.

“You should’ve gotten arrested sooner then.” It’s not the light sarcasm he’s used to hearing from her and he wants to fix this now, but he also knows when to give her space. It’s the least he can do after the pain he’s caused her.

She leaves without another word and after he’s waited enough time to know she’s reached her office he gets up and heads toward his room. There’s still work to do.

 

 

 

 

She pauses to take a breath before going in. She’s given herself time to recollect her thoughts about what she wants to say. She needs him to understand that when they agreed to do all of this; being a couple, parents, and saving the city together it means all of it. Not concocting this elaborate insane plan of getting arrested without consulting her about it. Not to mention Olivia’s safety. She enters the room to find him behind the desk looking at something in his laptop. His full attention is immediately on her, following her every movement as she comes forward to stand on the other side of the table in front of him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks calmly.

“It needed to look real.”

She scoffs at his ridiculous response because, really?

“And if I told you, you would’ve said no,” he admits.

“Of course I would’ve said no, Oliver. Lance is already suspicious enough and now you have an entire police force looking into you. On purpose, might I add!”

“You said it yourself, Lance already suspects something but if other, more objective people look into me, then I can prove my innocence and Lance would be forced to leave us alone.”

“Okay, let’s say it works,” she replies crossing her arms, “And it just might ‘cause you have me on your team, which you should be eternally grateful for…”

“I am.”

“…and I’m too smart to let you get caught.”

“I know.”

“But why go through all of this when we could’ve come up with something else. Putting yourself in the spotlight means putting all of us in that same light of attention. Your mother and I can handle it. Hell, even Thea. But Olivia? She’s just a kid, and for years I’ve done my very best to keep her as far away from the media as possible.”

“We have extra security around the school in case the press tries anything.”

“That doesn’t always stop them. Besides, I’m also worried about what happens inside the school. Her friends might not know what’s going on, but parents do.”

“You’re worried some parents might tell their kids to stay away from Olivia because her dad might be a murderer.” Her shuttered sigh is all the answer he needs. “That’s why we’re going to invite them over and convince them otherwise,” he tries to assure her. “I’ve been told I’m very good at charming people.”

Felicity does smile a little at his attempt to lighten the mood. “She’s so amazing that part of me wants to believe that if it happens she’ll be fine. But she’s four, Oliver, and if she loses friends it shouldn’t be because of what we choose to do with our free time.”

“You mean what I’m doing. After all those parents would be right; I have killed people.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like you’re the only criminal here because technically speaking I’m one too. We decided to do this together. All of it. And together we could’ve found another way if you would have just told me.”

“I just don’t want to risk bringing you down with me in case everything goes South. She can’t lose us both.”

“Oliver,” she walks around the desk as he turns so that she could stand between his legs. She grabs his face with both hands; his instantly grab her waist. “We’ve talked about this. We both know the risks, and we’re still choosing to do this together. You need to fully accept that if not it’ll be a constant back and forth battle of you feeling guilty and me having to remind you of why you shouldn’t. This isn’t going to work if you don’t trust this; trust in us.”

He lets out a deep sigh before admitting to her, “I just wish I could give you a normal life. Be a normal family.”

“You grew up in a gigantic mansion with more money than the general citizens of Starling City combined, there has never been anything normal about you, Oliver Jonas Queen,” she jokes.

“You know what I mean,” he says with a slight smile. “I just want to get this list over with.”

“I bet it can be done faster with help,” she winks down at him. With a nod and a sigh, he fully wraps his arms around her and pulls her in tighter.

“I won’t hide anything else from you, I promise. But you should know Felicity, that my first instinct, my first priority will always be to protect my family; to keep you all safe.”

“And that is one of the many reasons why I love you so much, but you should also know that my family’s protection and safety comes first too. We are both willing to do unexplainable things for the people we love which is why I truly believe we’re stronger together.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he says squeezing her sides a bit.

“Apology accepted,” she whispers before leaning down to kiss him. “No more getting arrested, okay?” she murmurs against his lips.

“Mmmhmm.” He nips at her lower lip and is about to pull her in to straddle him when a knock on the door interrupts them.

“Come in.” They turn to face the door, but don’t pull apart as she keeps one arm wrapped around his shoulder and he one wrapped around her waist so that her hip and leg are still pressed against his side. “Thank you for coming.”

“I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you,” Diggle says to both of them.

“Except they didn’t.”

“Oliver, they got you on video,” he replies incredulously.

“I knew the security camera was there just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me. All part of the plan.”

“So you wanted to get arrested?” asks Diggle in disbelief before giving Felicity a questioning look. Well good, she’s not the only one who thinks this was a crazy idea.

“Well, I returned to Starling City and a few days later the vigilante appears. Sooner or later, somebody was gonna make the connection.”

“And that somebody was me,” Felicity states proudly. “Again, you’re lucky I love you.” The corner of his mouth ticks up as he presses his fingers to her hips, but it seems like Diggle doesn’t have time for their cute little interactions right now.

“So what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?”

“There’s more to it.”

“Well, there better be for your sake because your family is freaking out. Well, at least your mother and sister. Felicity seems to be taking it pretty well.” His tone is full of suspicion and disapproval; she can’t help but feel a little chastised even though in the beginning she was freaking out just like them.

“She didn’t know about it either. This was all me.”

“And you didn’t think about the consequences? They just got you back, and now you’re going to put them through a trial maybe even worse? Don’t any of you care?”

“Of course we care. But we also have a mission to do,” Oliver states firmly.

“And you’re seriously okay with this?” Diggle asks looking straight at her.

“Not at all, this can backfire at any given moment. But I didn’t have any say in the matter,” she replies as she slightly pinches Oliver’s neck, telling him that though she forgave him she’s still annoyed by his reckless plan. “However, what’s done is done and all we can do now is deal with the situation that’s in front of us.”

“And how do we deal with this, exactly?” he asks, crossing his giant arms across his chest.

“Well since Oliver is under house arrest, he can stay here and plan his play date for tomorrow.”

“That’s not what it is,” he grumbles.

“It kind of is,” she teases.

“Any of you want to clue me in as to what the hell it is you’re talking about?” Digg asks impatiently.

“Oliver wants to invite the parents and staff from Olivia’s school and try to convince them we aren’t criminals.”

“That I’m not a criminal. No one suspects you of anything, Felicity.”

“Yet.” Leave it to the wise John Diggle to give them a reality check with one simple word. Oliver, obviously, chooses to ignore him.

“I want this to have as little effect on Olivia’s life as possible. And that includes appeasing the people around her. Honestly, just getting an invitation from the Queen family should be more than enough.” He’s not bragging or anything. It’s simply true.

 

When Felicity was looking into preschools for Olivia she noticed how every Principal was eager to be the one who acquired a Queen child in their school. Olivia’s current Principal was the only one who treated her like any other parent. That, combined with their educational program made the decision for her almost instantly. Though that didn’t mean that other staff members of the school and even parents tried to subtly, or not so subtly, give her and Olivia some sort of special treatment. It only stopped after they actually got to know both blondes that they realized they were genuinely down to earth girls. Everyone being invited to the Queen Manor though? That’s definitely going to be the main topic at both the teacher’s break room and PTA meetings.

“And while you take care of that Diggle and I will look more into this guy,” she says turning the laptop to face Digg.

“Who is he?”

“Leo Mueller. German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred M249 Squad Automatic weapons. Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns.”

“You read that while we were talking?” He tries to sound offended but the look in his eyes say he’s more impressed. “I was multitasking,” she simply replies.

“Alright, so we look into it,” Diggle interrupts. “Then what? Oliver’s under house arrest which means he can’t just go after this guy.”

“If I rewire his ankle monitor he can.” Both men look at her with equally shocked expressions. “I’m not saying we should; pretty sure Lance is just outside himself. I’m just saying I’m more than capable of doing so.”

“Even if Lance has an entire squad surrounding the perimeter I’d still be able to sneak past them.” Now it’s her and Diggle who look at him with shocked expressions. “We aren’t going to do that though,” he’s clear to state. “For now, Diggle, you can shadow Mueller, track his movements so that we know where the buy is happening.” The man seems to finally accept that they’ll do this with or without him so he concedes.

“Okay. And how am I supposed to track him?”

“Well you know us billionaire vigilantes…we do love our toys.”

“He really does, I’ve seen them.” And the excited way she says it, with a huge smile on her face suggests she’s talking about whole other set of toys. “I’m talking about vigilante toys!” She exclaims once she catches herself. “Tools, gadgets, GPS trackers. Not any other kind of toys…we don’t…I mean we can…nothing wrong with trying something new…though we’re more into dessert, particularly ice cream…”

“STOP!” Diggle has both of his hands up, and she doesn’t know whether to be amused or scared from his horrified expression. “The last few seconds never happened. I’m going to go get the car ready; I’ll wait for you downstairs Felicity.” And with that he practically hightails it out of there.

She buries her face into Oliver’s hair, letting out a loud groan. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I just said all that in front of him.”

“Said what?” Oliver asks, going along with Diggle’s ‘never happened’ statement. She lifts her face to look down at him. “According to Diggle it never happened.” She moves to whisper against his ear. “But between you and me, I just got a few ideas.” She lightly bites the underside of his jaw, just once, before soothing it with her tongue. Oliver is just leaning into her when she abruptly pulls back and walks out the room. “See you later!” She calls out without glancing back, a clear smile in her tone. He glares down at his ankle monitor so hard he’s surprised it doesn’t short circuit from his intense stare. If he hadn’t gone with this insane plan he wouldn’t be under house arrest and be heading to the foundry with her and Diggle. At the end of the night the other man would go home and he and Felicity could’ve gotten to christening more of the foundry. So much for thinking everything through.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Putting a tracker on Mueller wasn’t so hard with Diggle’s stealthy military experience and Felicity’s tech expertise. Oliver already had some pretty cool gadgets and she was waiting on more equipment she’d ordered to improve their operation. She turns in her chair when she hears heavy footsteps coming down the foundry stairs. “Nice job out there. Tracker’s up and running. I started a few more searches on Mueller and his shady business; new intel can be helpful.”

“Yes, it can.” So he’s still keeping their conversations short, she sees. T

he entire car ride there had been filled with awkward silence. She can’t really blame him; he does NOT have to know about her and Oliver’s sex life. But this is Diggle and despite the short time they’ve known each other she genuinely enjoys his company.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable earlier. My mouth sometimes has a mind of its own.” And then she realizes how THAT can be interpreted and squeezes her eyes shut. “Gah! I should not be aloud to speak. Like, at all.”

“It’s alright, Felicity” Diggle responds with a chuckle. “Your babbles are part of what make you, you. I like them. Just please try to keep your’s and Oliver’s private things...well...private.”

“I wish I could promise that, but I’ll try my best,” she replies with a smile, which she returns.

“On a more serious note, can I ask you something?” he asks leaning against the med table.

“Of course.”

“Why are you supporting Oliver with this? More than that, you’re helping him. Most people would find what he’s doing idiotic and dangerous.”

“Well Diggle, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’m not most people,” she jokes slightly before releasing a sigh and turning a bit more serious. “My dad abandoned my mom and I when I was little. I barely remember him, but I do remember how much it hurt when he left. When I was a girl I hated myself. I thought I was broken, that no one could or ever would love me. I mean, what was so wrong with me that he’d just leave?” She pauses for a moment and then her smile returns with a twinkle in her eyes. “Then Oliver happened. At first he needed help fixing his computer, but he kept coming back with the most ridiculous reasons. One time he stopped by saying his phone’s sound didn’t work. It was on silent, Diggle.”

The tall man can’t help but let out a breathy laugh. “Most people say we fell in love hard and fast and it’s probably true, but it never felt rushed to us. It has always felt natural and right. For the first time in my life I didn’t feel broken. Not only that, but I felt whole. I know people always talk about the good influence I had on him; about how he began taking charge over his life after meeting me but most don’t realize the way he’s helped me. His belief in me has never wavered; not once. He’s always been the first to support and encourage me and that has helped me become the best version of myself.”

“Sounds like you two are stronger together. Just like a true partnership should be.”

“Yea, well that partnership has definitely been put to the test recently...And well, in regards to Olivia...her dad came back, Diggle. Mine didn’t. I don’t want to take that away from them.”

“I get that, Felicity. I really do. But this is some very dangerous shit you’re getting involved in. Aren’t you at least a little worried that this can all go horribly wrong and your daughter loses not just one but both of her parents?”

Of course she’s thought of it. She thinks about it every day. How can she not when they are putting their lives on the line, especially Oliver who’s physically out there fighting. “Oliver used Olivia and I as an incentive to get you to join him, right?”

“Yes.”

“Did it work?”

“It did," he nods. "I mean, I’d really like to make a difference in this city; make it better. And though I may not agree with all of Oliver’s methods I 100% do agree with keeping you two safe.”

“And that’s exactly what I’m doing too, John. I know Oliver. He’s fiercely loyal which means he’s going to honor the promise he made to his dad and do this with or without us. But with us he has a better chance of not only surviving, but of not losing himself to the darkness he secluded himself to when he first got back.”

Diggle nods in understanding. “My brother, Andy, he was killed by the man Oliver took down the night of the auction,” he reveals. “He left behind a wife and a son. Carly and AJ; you met her at Big Belly Burger. ”

“She’s your sister-in-law?” She’s genuinely surprised. “I know Big Belly’s good but I thought another reason you were there was to see her.”

“Well, I do try my best to look out for her and AJ…”

“No, I mean _see_ , see her.”

Understanding dawns on him and despite his attempt to hide it he looks a little nervous. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, the way you were looking at her. If it helps, she looks at you the same way,” she suggests with raised brows.

“I doubt that,” he replies, not meeting her eyes.

“Diggle,” she doesn’t continue until he looks at her. “She’s definitely interested.” Finally he nods but doesn’t say anything else about it and she doesn’t push him to. Whatever he chooses to do with this new information is on him.

“Well, I guess that’s it for tonight,” she says getting up from her chair and turning to shut off her monitors.

“Let’s get you back to your prisoner,” he jokes. Although the statement is technically true he quickly realizes that it could mean something else entirely. “Oh my God, you’re already rubbing off on me!” he exclaims, turning and heading toward the stairs.

“Get used to it!” she laughs, following him.

They keep their conversation light the entire ride to the mansion and she does her best to enjoy the levity of the moment because there is a whole other conversation waiting to happen soon that she is so not looking forward to having.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

She can do this. She can so totally do this. God, she hasn’t been this nervous to talk to THE Moira Queen since the first time she met her. This is different though. The topic she’s about to bring up is so much bigger than the nerves she had years ago about meeting her boyfriend’s mom. She’s thought of a hundred different ways of how to bring up what she knows about the Gambit but is there a right way to really do it? With her mind deep in thoughts she does not expect the door in front of her to open up all of a sudden. Moira is staring at her completely confused. Probably from seeing her just standing there outside her office door. Definitely not because of the yelp Felicity let out; she’s done that before and the other woman has gotten used to her weird quirks. “Felicity? What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at the precinct with Oliver and Joanna.”

“There’s not much I can do there so I decided it was best to head to work instead.”

“And yet you’re here,” Moira states, clearly still confused.

“Can I talk to you? If you have time, that is. What am I saying? Of course you don’t have time. I mean, you were clearly heading out just now. I can totally come back later. I don’t want to bother you so I’m just going to go.” She starts to leave when Moira’s voice halts her. “Felicity, it’s fine. I was just heading out to run a few errands but it can certainly wait. And by the way you just rambled on I can tell this is important.”

Oh, it’s important all right. “Come on in,” she says gesturing inside. Felicity follows her to sit on the matching arm chairs next to the fireplace. As always, the matriarch is sat up straight and exuding all the poise in the world while Felicity is a nervous wreck. It used to intimidate her once upon a time and if she’s being honest with herself, she kind of feels intimidated right now. “So, what is it that you want to talk to me about, dear?” she asks with a kind smile, which makes this a whole lot more difficult.

“I found the Queen’s Gambit, Moira. I know you secretly had the boat salvaged.” She practically forces herself to be blunt and to the point, but she just can’t take the anticipation anymore. Moira’s entire body goes completely still, her face losing the kind emotion she was showing just a second ago. “I saw the remains with my own eyes on that warehouse downtown. The one you purchased three years ago through Tempest. You lied to me.”

“You were testing me,” she states with a look in her eyes that Felicity’s never seen before. It kind of scares her, but she already started this. She isn’t about to back out now.

“I didn’t know about the Gambit at the time. All I knew was that an uncommon transaction had occurred, which I told you about. I asked if you knew what it meant and you did. It just wasn’t the truth.”

Moira stays silent. No doubt trying to think of her words carefully. “I needed to know for certain that the boat had gone down,” she responds.

She goes to stand in front of the window, looking out with her arms wrapped around her middle. “I knew what the rescue team said. The probability of any of them surviving were definitely not promising, but a small part of me still...hoped.”

They stay silent for a moment before Moira turns to look at her. “I’m sure you can understand. Every time you spoke about him to Olivia you made it sound like he was away fighting a war rather than dead.”

“As much as I tried to accept it, the hope of someday finding him never fully went away,” she admits. “And the more time passed the more it hurt, but I couldn’t let go of it.”

“Well then you are stronger than me Felicity, because you kept enduring the pain. You held on to that hope and it paid off. I got my son back,” she says with a watery smile. “But I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed closure and for that I needed proof. Finding the gambit in the bottom of the ocean was closest I could get to that.”

“I get that, Moira. I really do. But why didn’t you tell anyone? Why do it in secret?” she asks standing up herself.

“Because it wasn’t safe,” she reveals. “And it still isn’t safe, so just please let it go.”

“Why? What is going on? If it’s really not safe, shouldn’t we move it to a more secure location? We should, the security system sucks.”

Moira leans closer to look at her intently. “Felicity, please. You’ll be upsetting people. People with influence. You are very far out of your depth.” Well that escalated quickly.

“Which people? If you’re in danger, Moira, tell me. I can help you. Oliver and I can help you.”

“Does Oliver know about it?” She looks genuinely scared of what the answer might be.

“No. I wanted to give you the opportunity to tell him yourself. He should hear it from you.”

“I am not going to do that. Oliver must never know about this. Any of it. The only way you can help me, Felicity, is if you stop looking. They probably already know of your interference and if you keep this up you’ll be putting all of us in danger.”

“You really expect me to let this go after everything you just said?”

“Yes. Because I know you’ll do anything to keep your family safe, just like me. We all have to keep secrets.” Clearly secrets come with the Queen family packaged deal.

“How is knowing about its recovery not safe? If anything Oliver is the main one who deserves to know about this. That boat changed his entire life. It changed all of our lives.”

“And it could change it again for the worse. When I say it puts us all in danger I really do mean all of us, Felicity, and that’s including Olivia. I will not let you put a target on my children’s back; on my _granddaughter_ because of your curiosity.”

“Curiosity?!” She asks astonished. Sure, she hates mysteries but this isn’t just about solving a puzzle anymore. Apparently they’re leverage for whatever Moira and most likely Robert got into. And they will continue being just that as long as Moira keeps ignoring the problem.

“If whoever it is you’re talking about really does know about my discovery then that means they’re surveilling us, and you want me to just look the other way. Ignore that any of this is happening while we keep living our lives as usual?”

“We’ve done it for this long. The only one standing in the way of continuing to do so is you,” Moira replies in a tone she’s never heard from the woman before. Who is she, really? Sure, she knew it took the woman a while to warm up to people and that she’s fiercely protective; much like Oliver, and is fully capable of intimidating even powerful leaders. But she has never seen this cold, mean side of her. Seems like Robert wasn’t the only one hiding something.

Sure, she prefers learning the truth rather than staying ignorant, but how much more can she take? And does it make her a hypocrite considering she’s now keeping secrets too?

“I trust you’ll do the right thing, Felicity,” she says straighten up her suit. “No price is too high when it comes to protecting my family.” What does that mean?

Without another word or glance Moira strides out of there, leaving Felicity to ponder over everything that just happened and trying to decide what to do with this information. Moira said she trusted Felicity to do the right thing. And that’s exactly what she’s going to do.

 

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

 

The clinking and clattering of dishes fills the main room as workers set up for the gathering later that night. It’ll be far from the wild parties Oliver used to throw in his young wild days, but he still wants it to look nice. The Queen’s have a reputation to keep, after all. Everything seems to be running smoothly so he decides to go upstairs and spend some time with Olivia and forget about the polygraph he took in front of Lance earlier that morning. The man really does not like him.

On his way to the stairs he spots Thea sitting on a lounge chair just outside the patio door. Her face is solemn and she’s playing with something in her hand. He hasn’t really talked to her since he got arrested and knowing her she has a lot to say about it.

“Hey,” he says in greeting as he sits across from her. “Hey,” she whispers, still looking down.

“All this stuff, it’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

“Yeah, well, when you and dad left on the yacht you promised me I’d see you in a few days. Which didn’t happen.” She’s doing her best to keep her voice neutral but he can hear the hint of sadness.

“This is different than that. I didn’t do any of this stuff, you know that. Right?” he tries to reassure her.

“I don’t know, Ollie. You’re out all the time. Since you’ve been back you’ve been acting really weird.”

“None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe. Besides, you know that when I’m out it’s mostly to prepare for the club or I’m out with Felicity and Olivia. That doesn’t sound very vigilante of me.”

“I know, but you gave me this,” she says raising what’s in her hand. “I mean, it’s an arrow head.”

Felicity says he’s a terrible liar what he’s about to say surely would sound believable. Right? “Thea, I bought that in the gift shop of the Beijing airport.” She scoffs and rolls her eyes. Okay, so far so good. “I meant what I said when I gave it to you, though. Every day I was gone I hoped to someday be reconnected with you. And we did.”

“Yea, I guess.” She still doesn’t look fully convinced so he tries something else; humor. “Now I’m sort of happy I didn’t buy you the shot glass with the panda on it ‘cause then you’d be worried I was panda man.”

As hard as she tries to contain it, a grin appears on her young face. It’s nice to see, and even nicer to know he caused it.

“You know, I knew, you couldn’t be this person. You wouldn’t risk Olivia like that.” The guilt that he tries so hard to suppress everyday threatens to consume him. That’s exactly what he’s doing. He has to swallow down the feeling just to be able to breathe from it.

“I just...I can’t lose you again,” his little sister admits.

“You’re not." 

She finally nods in acceptance before getting up from her sitting position. “I’m gonna go finish up some homework. Are you gonna get ready for your play date yet?”

“It’s not a play date,” he grumbles standing up himself. “Why does everyone keep calling it that?”

“To annoy you,” she says in an obvious tone.

“Of course,” he mutters.

“Have fun,” she says making her way into the house. “Remember to be nice and share your candy,” she calls back teasingly. It’s light remarks like this that make him want to be normal and not have to lie about who he is most of the time. Soon, he thinks. Soon, everything will go back to normal.

 

 

 

 

 

Everything seems to go according to plan. Teachers and parents, especially the female variety, instantly take a liking to him. The more they see how charming he is the less they believe he’s the man in the hood. A few even admitted to him of being skeptical about the charges since the vigilante appeared soon after his return. But now that they’ve gotten to know him (at least that’s what they believe) the more convinced they are that the charges are completely ridiculous.

He wants to enjoy the small victory. However, that’s hard to do when Felicity keeps dodging him at every corner. She was a little late from work so they didn’t even get ready together. Whenever they are in close proximity she’s quick to involve someone else in the conversation. Sure she’s being her cheerful self with everyone else, but he knows her. Something’s off.

He’s about to go steal her from the little group she’s talking to and ask to speak to her in private when Diggle appears at his side. “Something’s come up.” He instantly knows what he’s referring to and guides him upstairs. The tracker shows Mueller’s been in the warehouse district for a while, most likely for the arms deal. Before he can tell Diggle his plan Felicity walks in, closing the door behind her. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Arms deal,” he answers.

“So what do we do, anonymous tip to the cops?” asks Diggle.

“No, the man in the hood. He’s gonna stop them.” Oliver already knows Digg hasn’t caught on before saying anything.

“Oliver, you can’t leave the house.”

“It doesn’t have to be him in the hood,” Felicity pipes up.

Diggle finally gets it and scoffs. “That’s why you invited all these people? So you have witnesses placing you here at the house while I’m supposed to be across town dressed as a vigilante? Did you know about this?” he asks looking at Felicity.

“I figured it out,” she simply says with a shrug. “Oliver wouldn't've invited people over when there’s a criminal to focus on.”

“Hey, I’m really trying to get on these people’s good side for Olivia.”

“Because you got yourself on their bad side in the first place.” He doesn’t even bother arguing further because she’s right.

He turns his focus to Diggle again. “I thought that you’d just be seen in the hood. I didn’t count on Mueller showing up and the possibility of machine guns flooding the Glades. I promise it was never my intention to put you in danger.”

“Oliver, I didn’t think joining your crusade was ever going to be risk free. I just don’t like being played. You may be used to lying to almost everyone else but I’m the one guy you don’t lie to.”

“Umm, hello?!” Felicity points at herself.

“You’re the girl he shouldn't lie to,” Digg clarifies, earning a smile and a nod from her.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Both Diggle and Felicity seem shocked. He’s apologized to Felicity before (and he’s very good at apologizing to her, to be honest), but to people in general? Especially ones he hasn’t be closed to for long? Well, that’s rare.

Without another word Diggle heads toward the door.

“So is Oliver going to jail?” She then turns to glance at Oliver. “I mean, I’d wait for you,” then turns back to Diggle who’s now facing them, “but I’d prefer not having to,” she finishes with a pout.

“I got to stop an arms deal,” Digg tells them.

“I’m coming with you. I’ll be your eyes and ears,” she states already passing him as she heads toward the door.

“Felicity, there’s a group of people downstairs that’ll be wondering where you are.”

“Oliver can cover for me,” she turns back to them. “Say something came up at work.”

“I’ll be fine, Felicity. I’ve been through a lot worse, believe me.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have back-up,” Oliver intervenes. “No it wouldn’t, but I also know what I can and can’t do. And this I can do.”

Oliver studies him carefully, trying to figure out if Diggle is trying to prove something. He’s not. He can see it in the man’s eyes; he knows his strengths and weaknesses and this is something he’s sure he can do himself. Finally Oliver nods in understanding.

“Oliver!”

“If Diggle says he can handle it, he can. I trust him.”

Felicity lets out a sigh in defeat. “Fine, but that doesn’t mean I won’t worry until you check in.”

“I promise I’ll call as soon as it’s done,” Diggle assures her with a kind smile, which she returns. “Don’t stay up here too long,” he calls back on his way out the door. “Parents talk.” The meaning behind his words isn’t lost on either of them.

“We should head back,” agrees Oliver.

“Wait.” Felicity stops him with a hand on his arm. She stares at him for a few seconds before changing her mind. “You know, you’re right. We should head back. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

Okay so now he doesn’t want to go back just yet. This was the first time she really looked at him since she got back from work and he knows her. Something’s really off. She’s already turning when he grabs her hand to stop her. “Hey, wait a minute. What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird all afternoon.”

“No I haven’t,” she responds a little too, fast.

“Fe-li-ci-ty. The truth, please.”

She closes her eyes and takes a deep, deep breath. He knows she’s collecting her thoughts so he waits her out until she’s ready to talk. “I don’t want to be the one to hurt you,” she whispers with her eyes still closed. He has no idea how to respond to that. What is she talking about? Before he says anything she opens up her eyes, looking more sure of what she wants to say. “Do you remember the weird account I mentioned? You asked if I’d found something strange and I said I wanted to get all the facts straight before anything?”

“Yes. I told you to come to me first if it turned out to be dangerous.”

“Well, I found what the account was used for and by who. And you’re not the first person I went to because I didn’t know it was dangerous, but apparently it is so technically I am doing what you asked since you are the first person I’m telling after I knew about the danger.”

“Explain that sentence,” he says, not following. Felicity takes another deep breath again. “The account was used to purchase a warehouse. I checked it out a couple of nights ago and just like I suspected, it wasn’t empty, though what’s in there is far from what I could’ve imagined.”

“What’d you find?” he asks in a whisper.

“I found the Queen’s Gambit.” She says it so quietly. Almost as if it’s a secret. “It was salvaged and stored there three years ago.”

Okay, now that he wasn’t expecting. “I...I don’t understand. The Gambit was recovered? By who?”

She hesitates for a moment before answering. “Your mother.”

It takes him more than a moment to process, but Felicity waits him out. “Hold on, my mom had the boat’s remains recovered and you didn’t know about it?” The confusion is clearly written all over his face.

“That’s right. I thought it was weird that she never mentioned it so I confronted her about it hoping for answers, but she kept telling me to stop, that it was dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?”

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t say. But she was very clear that if I looked deeper into this I’d be putting us all in danger; like a warning. I’ve never seen her act that way before.”

He stays quiet for a while, taking what he’s just learned in. “Why didn’t you tell me right away?” He’s not accusing her of anything, just curious.

“I wanted to give her the opportunity to tell you herself but when it was clear she wasn’t going to do that I knew I had to tell you myself. I don’t want to cause problems between you and your mom, but I thought you deserved to know.”

He leans in to give her a chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you for telling me.” He feels her relax in his arms, wrapping her own around his torso. He doesn’t want to find out that his mom has anything to do with what his father was involved in. Her warning to Felicity doesn’t prove that she does but it means she’s hiding something, and whatever it is they have to find out.

After a while of just holding each other she whispers into his shoulder, “what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” he confesses. “But whatever we do, we do it together. No more secrets; including Diggle.”

Despite the situation they’re in she teases him. “Who are you telling, me or yourself?” He playfully pinches her side then whispers into her hair.

“You’re so much better at this communication stuff than I am.”

“You’re not bad either.” She pulls back a little bit to see him. “We were always good at talking things through before. I know a lot has changed; that you’ve changed, but there are some things that will always be a part of you and I really do believe communication is one of them. You just need a little practice, that’s all.” He smiles down at her, just because. He loves her so much. He’s about to practice like she said and tell her just that when there’s a knock on the door.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak. Some guests are wondering if you’ll be joining them downstairs soon. Should I tell them the evening’s over?”

“No, we’ll be right out,” he calls out.

“They really do think we snuck off for a quicky don’t they?” she groans into his chest, which is rumbling with his chuckle.

“We better think of something on our way down.” He kisses her temple before letting her go, but still keeps his hold on her hand. “Come on.”

The first thing he sees when opening the door is the gun. He doesn’t waste any time pushing Felicity behind him. “Hide!”

His first goal is to disarm the guy, which doesn’t take long. He can see Felicity out of the corner of his eye; she hides behind the large wood desk. Knowing she’s as sheltered the she can be regarding the circumstance he focuses on the other man who isn’t nearly as skilled as him but still puts up a fight. He pushes the man away only to send him straight to the gun on the floor. The intruder picks it up but before he can aim another two shots ring out, sending him down.

Lance appears on the doorway, gun in hand. Despite just saving his life Lance doesn’t seem all too happy about doing so. Oliver, though shocked at Lance’s sudden appearance, is grateful. He’s more shocked that someone looking to kill him was able to get inside his home. Inside his room. If it was that easy to get that far it’d be just as easy to get to another part of the house.

“Oliver!” Felicity’s cry snaps him out of his head. He instantly runs to her, crouching down to cradle her face between his hands as she wraps her own around his wrists. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. And you?” she asks looking him over for any signs of injuries. “I’m okay,” he assures her.

Just before he can wrap his arms around her she stands up abruptly. “Olivia?! Were there more? Is everyone else okay?”

“Olivia’s fine, Felicity,” Lance answers her.

“How do you know?” she asks almost desperately.

“I sent two officers to look for her right before I came here. She’s downstairs in Raisa’s room. Everyone’s safe. The guy broke Oliver’s ankle monitor; it’s how I knew something was wrong.” She relaxes just the tiniest bit. Which is the same for him. Sure he believes Lance, but he won’t be fully calm until he sees her himself.

“I’m gonna go get her,” she says almost sprinting out the door.

His entire body is screaming to follow her but the part of him that wants to blame himself for endangering them like this keeps him still. Lance sends him that hard look of his, though he seems to notice Oliver’s tension because he looks away and motions to where Felicity just headed. “Go. Check on your daughter. I’ll take care of the guests downstairs so no one sees the body.”

He only second guesses himself for a split second before he sprints out of there too. The guilty voice in his head grows weaker and weaker. His family owns his heart and even if the guilt of a broken man such as himself never truly goes away, the love for his girls will definitely keep it tamed. For now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

All the guests are gone by the time they make it back to the living room. There are a few officers outside but only Lance is there with them. He’s on the other side of the room on the phone as he, Felicity, and Thea listen to Olivia talk about the fire drills they have at school sometimes since that’s why the police are there at her house. For a practice drill. At least that’s what they tell her. Raisa did a very good job at distracting her and luckily she didn’t hear anything.

“Oliver!” comes his mom’s worried voice. Her and Walter were out on a business dinner.

“Mom. We’re fine. I promise.” Despite what he learned earlier about his mother, he still wants to reassure her. He’s a parent now too. He gets it. The worry can be unbearable, and he doesn’t want to cause her unnecessary anguish.

“It was just a drill, grandma. Everything’s fine.” Moira sends him a questioning look, which he answers with just his eyes. She nods her understandment and smiles at the little girl before moving to where Lance is. She at least tries to speak in a low voice but they can still hear her accusing the man of making her family a target.

“Hey, how about mommy and I have a little sleepover in your room tonight?” he says in an attempt to distract her. “Yes!” she exclaims with bright eyes. “We can watch movies and eat popcorn like I do with aunt Thea!”

“Replacing me that fast, kid? I see how it is,” Thea teases from the other side of the couch.

“Hey, it’s still a school night for you so nothing too crazy, okay?” Felicity is running her thumb along the back of Olivia’s hand. She hasn’t let go since she got to her earlier.

“Okay, but can we all sleep on the floor? Pleeeeeease?” the little girl begs.

“I think we can arrange that,” she promises with a kiss to her hair.

Their moment gets interrupted when Lance crouches down next to him and begins to unfasten the ankle monitor.

“What’s that?” the little girl asks. It’s the first time she’s seeing it. Earlier it was covered by his jeans.

“It’s part of the drill,” says Thea as she gets up and extends her arms toward Olivia. “Come on, let’s go get your room ready for that sleepover.” The little girl easily moves forward so that Thea could carry her but she pauses, looking confused when Felicity doesn’t let go of her hand. He can tell she doesn’t want to, but in an attempt to make things as normal as possible she does. But not before she kisses her little hand and runs her thumb over it one more time. “We’ll be up there soon okay.” She says it more for her own benefit, because Olivia simply nods without a worry in the world and starts up a whole other conversation with her aunt Thea.

 

With the toddler out of the room Lance gives them the news. “I got a call from my lieutenant. The vigilante was spotted across town tonight. There were multiple witnesses so all charges against you are being dropped.”

No surprise there. Diggle called him earlier to let him know things went down smoothly. Are as smoothly as they can go when you’re trying to stop an arm’s deal.

“Of course they are because my son is innocent,” his mother interrupts. “You just put my family through something completely unnecessary because of your own personal feelings and I’m really getting tired of it Quentin so I suggest you stay far away from us before I really lose my temper.”

Oliver knows his mother can be harsh when she wants to be. But Felicity was right. There’s something different here. That wasn’t a warning. It was a threat. While she’s good at making things go her way she wouldn’t actually hurt anyone. Would she?

Lance gives her that dark stare he only seems to reserve for him and his mother but doesn’t say anything and moves to leave.

“Detective Lance,” Oliver calls out. The man turns to him with a glare set in place. “Thank you.”

If it’s possible his glare seems to deepen until Felicity speaks up. “Not just for saving Oliver but for making sure Olivia was okay.” His eyes don’t soften but he does stop glaring and only nods in response before he leaves.

 

“We should head upstairs.” Felicity takes of hold of his hand, tugging it lightly.

“Shouldn’t we talk about what happened here?” his mother asks. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been attacked. We have to take bigger measures to keep this family safe,” she demands.

“I agree,” he replies calmly. “But we can talk about it tomorrow. Right now our daughter is waiting for us upstairs and that is where we need to be,” he states leaving no room for arguments.

“Fine,” she retracts. “But we’ve taken things lightly far enough, Oliver. This family will not be put into any more danger if I can help it.”

He definitely doesn’t miss the hard look she gives Felicity when she says the last part. He feels Felicity tense beside him but she quickly recovers. “Don’t worry, Moira. Some changes will definitely be made soon.” It’s a vague statement really, but it’s enough to make his mother tense as well.

She turns her gaze toward him and he keeps his face neutral. For some reason she really doesn’t want him to know about the Gambit and he wants her to think he doesn’t. At least until they could find out more about what’s going on. His father kept secrets, so should it really surprise him that his mother does as well?

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a good thing he suggested staying in Olivia’s room tonight because their room’s a mess. Sure, the SCPD took care of the body and the blood, but things are still scattered all over the place. He cleans up as best he can; putting things in their rightful place and righting up the couch, but there are some stuff that are going to have to wait until the next day.

He grabs some clean clothes and stands in front of the bathroom door debating whether he should go in or not. Felicity’s in the shower, but other than the water he can’t hear anything. Sure earlier she was talking for Olivia’s benefit but she stayed silent the entire walk up and headed straight to bathroom without a word. He decided to give her some space, hence the clearing things up, but now it’s time to be there for her.

Hot steam hits his face when he opens the door. He closes it quickly so that the chill from the room doesn’t get in, but he could tell she felt it by the way her arms tighten around her torso. He can mostly only see her silhouette but he still notices the slight shiver.

Placing his clean clothes on the counter, he takes off the clothes he’s wearing now on his way to the shower stall. The water is scalding hot but it feels good against his skin. He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her own and buries his face against her neck as she moves her head sideways to give him room. He fits perfectly.

“I’ve never seen someone die before.” She whispers it so low he almost doesn’t hear her above the water. “Or someone kill before. Lance just shot him. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful he saved you, but…”

“I know,” he murmurs against her skin. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised when things like this happen now, hu?”

“Hey,” he whispers, grabbing her chin with one hand to angle her face to his. “The second you feel like it’s too much you can step back. This wasn’t the life I wanted for you, Felicity. For any of us. But I have a promise to keep. You don’t. You can be done with this at any moment.”

“You are not doing this alone,” she says turning around to face him. “I can handle it. It’s just….he got into our home,” she says her voice wavering. “He could’ve gotten to…”

 

She’s trying to hold in her sob by biting her lip, which he releases with his thumb before cradling her face with both hands and leaning down to murmur against her lips. “I know. I know. I was scared too. But she’s safe, Felicity. We all are.”

With a ragged breath she nods and leans back a bit to skim his body. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not hurt or anything?”

“I promise you I’m fine. I’ve been through a lot worse.”

“That doesn’t reassure me at all,” she deadpans. He huffs out a laugh before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too.”

He intends to keep the kiss chaste but she deepens it, tangling her tongue with his, eliciting a groan from deep inside his chest. “Felicity...we need to...Olivia…”

“Thea won’t leave her side until we get there.” She plunges her tongue into his mouth; rubbing her wet, naked skin against his, causing him to go rock hard in an instant.

 

 

 

 

“Please,” she begs.

There’s nothing really else to say. Just do.

He moves them until her back hits the wall and lifts her up so that she can wrap her legs around his waist, but she doesn’t. Instead she wraps them around his calves, staying in a somewhat upward position and grinds her sex against his pelvis.

“Feli-city,” he groans.

“Hey, look at me.”

When he does her eyes have the same love, adoration, and respect she’s always seen him with. He’ll ask himself every day of his life what he did to deserve for _her_ eyes to look at _him_ that way.

Felicity rests her entire back against the wall and locks her arms around his neck while her legs tighten up against his calves, bringing him closer. She arches her back, lifting her hips up until his thick shaft is secured between the seam of her ass. With eyes locked onto one another she rocks her hips back and forth slowly. His tip is just right outside her entrance when she moves back up so he slides behinds her again.

Luckily she doesn’t torture him for long and moves further down so the top of his length now slides against her wet folds. He focuses on her blue eyes the entire time, sure that if he looks down for just a second he’ll come right then and there.

She continues the slow rhythm until it isn’t enough. She needs more; they both do.

As soon as his tip makes contact with her entrance again she rocks forward at the same time he pushes in as far as he can. His intention is to pause, give her time to adjust, but she starts moving right away. It escalates quickly, both of them clearly so freaking close to release.

Oliver pushes in and pulls out faster and faster as Felicity bounces up and down his dick, squeezing her inner walls around him every time she lifts herself up. It takes everything in him not to squeeze his eyes shut but he doesn’t want to miss anything. Her mouth is slightly open, releasing shallow breaths as she too struggles to keep her eyes focused on his. The almost standing position she’s in has him hitting some interesting spots inside her and it’s incredible. He releases her a bit with one hand so he can rub her clit, and that completely shatters her.

The burning pleasuring heat spreads to every pore in her body and she could barely hear the loud groans coming out of her. She’s right in the middle of her pleasure when Oliver pounds deep inside her one last time and goes completely still, filling her with everything he has, which to her advantage, serves to prolong her orgasm.

Foreheads touching, panting breaths intermingling as they regain air into their lungs, and yet they’re still drowned in each other’s eyes saying everything they can’t quite communicate with words right now.

She brings one hand down to rest over his heart, feeling it beat fast and alive. “It’s yours, Felicity,” he whispers. “It’s always been yours.” She smiles before bringing him down to mold her lips around his, reveling in the blissful contentment for just a moment longer.

He doesn’t slip out of her until he absolutely has to. They have a sleepover to get to, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do new year resolutions, but I decided to make a few this year; one of them being to update more often. (I reeeeeally need to finish this!)


	12. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff. smut. stuff. smut.

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

There are a few reasons why Oliver was glad Diggle decided to join him, but having a sparring partner wasn’t initially one of them.

Now it is.

The man can definitely hold his own. He might not know the strategies that Oliver learned in different countries during his years away, but he was in the military after all. His strength and experience sure as hell make him a worthy opponent. They’ve been at it all morning. Sweat dripping down both men’s hard, sculpted muscles. Oliver won’t deny it feels good training with someone without fearing for his life. The only other partner he’s been “exercising” with is Felicity, but that is a whole other different kind of work out.

His mind easily conjures up an image of her riding him. Her naked skin damped as a single drop of sweat slides down between her breasts. His brief distraction is enough for Digg to get a jab in straight to the ribs. Without missing a beat he fights back, sending Diggle down.

“That was nice,” says Diggle looking up at him. “Where’d you learn that?”

“His name was Yao Fei,” Oliver replies before offering his hand to pull him up.

“Was?” The man doesn’t miss anything.

“Yea." 

“Did he give you those scars?” The man gestures to Oliver’s chest and torso.

“One of them.”

“And the others?” At Oliver’s lengthy silence, Diggle goes on. “You know, one of these days, you’re going to be straight with me about what really happened on that island.”

“Of course. But not today,” is Oliver’s reply as he walks over to the monitors.

Felicity is out shopping with Thea and Olivia looking for a new dress to wear to the benefit Tommy and Joanna organized for CNRI.

“Well I hope for your sake that you’re at least talking to someone. I’d recommend a professional but something tells me you’re not willing to do that just yet.”

“I’ve talked to Felicity about it. Sort of.”

“Good. That’s a start.”

Oliver only gives a brief nod in response, his eyes never leaving the screens. He knows Diggle is trying to help and he appreciates it, but he really doesn’t want to get into this right now. So he pulls up the stats on the next man from the list. “Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. Jacks up the price when people can’t pay and shuts them down even in the dead winter.”

“Which is at least a month away.” Diggle walks up next to him, evidently bringing up his own search. “Also, look at this. These guys started at Keystone three years ago then began moving West, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust and shot an off-duty cop. He’s in a coma and doctors aren’t sure if he’ll make it.”

“If he’s a cop then SCPD should have it handled.”

“SCPD is overwhelmed and underfunded. These guys hit two or three banks per city, which means right now they’re planning their next job.”

“I think we should focus on Morgan. I don’t really fight street crime Diggle,” he replies offhandedly. Oliver doesn’t even have to turn to know the look Diggle is sending him.

“Didn’t you agree with Felicity about making a real difference in this city? Not just crossing names off the list.”

“I did but…”

“But what, Oliver? You’re not doing this alone anymore. You, Felicity and I; we’re a team now and I think we can handle Morgan and a few bank robbers.” Diggle looks so sure in his words, which shouldn’t surprise him. He doesn’t seem like the type of man that would say something without truly meaning it. But this three person operation going on between them is just beginning. The fact that Diggle already believes they can make this work is what convinces him to agree.

“Alright. I’ll have Felicity run a search on the robbers. We’ll handle Morgan tonight.”

“Alright.”

Oliver doesn’t miss the satisfied smile on Digg’s face as he walks over to grab his hoodie. “I need to get home.”

“Plans with the family?”

“Sort of. We’ll probably just be out in Olivia’s playground then watch a movie or something,” he replies zipping up his sweater.

“Well, enjoy it. Every moment counts.”

“Believe me, I know,” he sighs. If it was up to him all he’d do is spend time with his girls. He can’t wait for all this to be over and done with. “Before I go though, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Leaning against the desk, Diggle gestures for him to go on.

“Felicity found the Queen’s Gambit.” Diggle’s eyes go wide. He clearly wasn’t expecting such news.

“What do you mean, she found the Queen’s Gambit? I thought it was still in the bottom of the ocean.”

“So did we. But Felicity recently found it at a warehouse purchased by my mother.”

“Your mother?”

“Yes. She had it salvaged three years ago and didn’t tell anyone about it. Felicity confronted her, but all she said was to stop looking into it because it was dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “But she kept it a secret for a reason and we need to find out why.”

“Do you think she knows about the type of business your father was into?”

“I hope not. I hope that this is just one big misunderstanding.”

“I get it. She’s your mother.”

“Yes, she is. But my father was also my father and look at the kind of man he turned out to be. We need to be careful about this.”

“You planning to talk to her?”

“Not yet. For some reason she doesn’t want me to know about it so we’re gonna leave it that way for now. We’ll figure it out once we know more.”

Does he want his mom to be guilty of something? Of course not. But the warning she gave Felicity makes him wary and he has been through more than enough to know that people can surprise you in extreme, unexpected ways.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“Ugh, I’m exhausted!”

“We went shopping, Felicity. We didn’t run a marathon,” replies Thea with a laugh as they walk through the front doors of the mansion carrying a bunch of shopping bags. Well, Thea and Rob are carrying the shopping bags. She’s carrying a toddler who fell asleep on the car ride home. Something Olivia got from her; they both enjoy shopping very much, but it gets to a point where you just gotta get home and take a nap to recover.

“Where do you want me to leave these, Miss.?”

“Next to the stairs is fine. Thanks, Rob.” She had told him to call her Felicity a few times, but just like Raisa always insisted on calling her Miss. Felicity, he is adamant on calling her Miss. Just as he closes the door on his way out, Raisa appears from the hallway heading straight toward her. “I’ll take Miss. Olivia up to her room,” she says extending her arms out.

“Thank you Raisa,” she replies, kissing the little girl’s head before she hands her over. Olivia barely even moves. Something else she got from her; they’re pretty heavy sleepers. Most of the time.

Oliver appears from the second floor. He pauses on his way down to place a kiss on Olivia’s temple, a smile appearing at the contact, before he walks the rest of the way down to where she’s standing. A sigh escapes her after he bends down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she whispers back.

“How’d it go?” he asks standing a little straighter.

“Let's see. Thea tried to go overboard with Olivia. I didn’t let her. They didn’t like it. Doesn’t matter ‘cause I’m the mom,” she declares pointing both index fingers toward herself, which brings out a wide smile from Oliver. “We found dresses for the fundraiser, got some ice cream, and then we came home. So the usual.”

“Would’ve gone better with more clothes,” Thea sing-songs without looking up from her phone. Felicity rolls her eyes at the girl’s antics.

“Did you talk to Diggle?”

“Yea.” He glances toward Thea, and while her eyes are still on her phone he knows she can still hear them. “Later,” he whispers. Felicity nods in understanding and then they all turn at the sound of Moira’s approach.

“Guess who I just hung up with?” She doesn’t even wait for them to take said guess. “Janice Bowen; Carter’s mother.”

“Isn’t he the know-it-all?” Felicity blurts out.

“Oh, he’s more than that,” says Oliver with a voice that’s dripping with sarcasm. “He’s the perfect son.”

“Is he perfect?” Moira asks with a raised brow.

“According to you. _‘Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship. Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team’_.”

Felicity lets out a laugh at the super poor imitation of his mother.

“I’m sure I didn’t exaggerate that much.” Moira Queen actually rolls her eyes and Thea decides to play along as well.

“Oliver, Carter just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton.” They continue teasing their mother for a bit, and despite the tension that now exists between her and her mother-in-law she can’t help but enjoy this small moment of normality between the siblings.

“Alright, alright. I get it,” interrupts Moira. “Well, they’re coming for brunch and I expect you to be there.”

Felicity doesn’t miss the fact that she only looks at Oliver and Thea when she says this. Moira has never made her feel excluded before, and she’s gotta say, it hurts. For her to act this way after everything they’ve been through together tells her that this is more than just a misunderstanding or difference of opinion. Moira really doesn’t like that Felicity found the Gambit, and now she’s determined to find out why more than ever. Apparently it didn’t escape Oliver either because he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in closer to him. The deliberate move doesn’t go unnoticed by the matriarch.

“We have plans,” he states.

“That’s fine. Brunch is tomorrow.”

“Ha, ha!” Thea teases.

“Well, you too, Thea.” The young girl’s face easily shows how much she doesn’t like that these plans include her.

“We kind of already had plans for tomorrow too, Mom,” Oliver adds.

Moira pauses and takes a step closer to them. “I haven’t seen the Bowens in years. Walter is in a business trip, and I’d really like my family to bet there. So whatever it is that you have planned I’m sure you can all make the sacrifice just this once. Don’t you agree, Felicity?”

She liked it better when Moira was avoiding her because the piercing eyes staring at her now are enough to make her believe that the woman is looking right into her soul. “Uh… Yea, we can reschedule our plans for some other time.”

He lets out a reluctant sigh. “We’ll be there.”

Moira gives them a satisfied nod before turning to leave the room.

 

“You two caved in way too quickly,” Thea comments.

“This is important to her, Thea. It’s just brunch, no big deal.”

Rolling her eyes she says, “Whatever you say, big brother.” She picks up the shopping bags she had placed on the foundry table and goes up to her room.

As soon as Felicity’s sure they’re alone she asks, “So, how’d it go with Digg?”

“Well, he knows. He was surprised, but there’s nothing much to say about it until we know more, right?”

“Right. I’ve been looking through every single QC transaction from three years ago, but nothing else stands out. I’ll keep searching though.”

“Okay. Can you look into something else for me too?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“There’s these bank robbers that have been moving from city to city. They’re in Starling now and Diggle wants us to do something about it.”

“Diggle?... And you?” Felicity never misses a beat.

“Well they weren’t my top priority. I thought that I’d leave it to the police, but Diggle convinced me otherwise.”

“Really, how’d he do that?” she asks curiously.

“He brought up what you said about doing more for this city. And I don’t wanna let you down.”

“Oliver, you don’t have to worry about letting me down. Just be determined about making this city better.”

When his only response is a nod she goes on. “So these robbers you’re talking about are the ones who hit Starling City Trust ,right?”

“How’d you know?”

“I watch the news, Oliver,” she deadpans. “I’ll run searches. Maybe we can find a pattern that tells us what their next target it.” She’s not sure why, but a weird kind of excitement grows inside her at the prospect of catching bad guys.

“Yea, that might help.”

When he doesn’t say anything else she decides to have a little fun. Felicity wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. “You know, Olivia probably won’t wake up for another while and you know what I could really use right now?” She doesn’t mean for her voice to come out so low, but it does.

“What?” he asks with a glint in his eyes.

“A nap,” she replies with a sleepy smile.

Oliver lets out a small laugh before kissing her. “You know, you really shouldn’t get my hopes up like that,” he murmurs against her lips.

“Why? Because that’s not the only thing that’s up?” She rubs the lower half of her body to tease him, but the hard bulge she feels tells her that if he wasn’t restrained by jeans then he really would be all the way up.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he growls.

“Bedroom. Now.”

She completely lets go of him, picks up her shopping bags and runs up the stairs with Oliver close behind her.

“What about your nap?” he laughs on their way up.

“We can do both,” she replies with an obvious tone.

Once in their room Felicity goes straight to their walk-in closet to leave the bags and get undressed. When she steps back into the room wearing only her simple white bra and cotton underwear, Oliver is sitting up in their bed in just his boxer briefs. She goes to put her glasses on the side table before climbing on to the bed to straddle him. He kisses her sweet and brief, then leans back with a smile on his face. “We can go straight to sleep you know. I don’t mind.”

“I know,” she smiles back. “But I want you.”

The look in his eyes never seizes to melt her. Even before he went missing; every time she’s voiced her want, adoration, and love for him he gets this awe-struck, amazed, yet sweet and vulnerable look in his eyes. As if he can’t believe how much she truly wants him. And only him.

He gives her one of his sweet Oliver smiles. The kind he only reserves for her. He wraps one arm around her and leans in to kiss her neck. She moves her head to give him better access, enjoying his soft lips against her skin.

 

 

Oliver moves his free hand to her center and rubs her folds over the material using only his thumb.

“We’re gonna have to go a lot faster if we want to have time for that nap before someone comes knocking at our door,” she pants. He lets out a huff against her skin before leaning back to look her in the eyes.

“I love you.”

Felicity grabs his hand to wrap it around her back. With both of his arms secured around her, she wraps one of her own around his shoulders while the other one goes down between them to free him. She grabs him by the base, squeezing slightly before sliding her hand up, then back down. She repeats it one more time before guiding him toward her center and moving her underwear using only his reddening tip. Her slippery wetness and the pre-cum at the head of his dick make the soaked cotton material slide to the side easily and with a slight shift upward she positions herself right above him.

“I love you too,” she says at the same time that she sinks down. Once he’s as deep as he can be she wraps her other arm around his shoulders and begins to rotate her hips in small circles, breaking the cycle every few seconds to thrust her hips forward and back. He’s hitting every single nerve inside of her that she has to grab on to him even tighter, leaving small indents as her nails dig into his skin.

He holds her as close as he can while kissing her with all of the love he has to offer. The kisses get sloppier as their movements speed up and the small circular movements are no longer enough. She begins sliding up and down while he does his best to thrust up in the sitting position he’s in. She so wants to keep on kissing him, but it becomes impossible when she’s trying to breathe while moans are escaping her mouth.

Oliver’s not that quiet himself. The grunts in her ear tell her how close he is so this time when she slides up she also thrusts her hips forward a bit. His shaft finds a new spot inside her that sends what feels like a course of electricity through her entire body.

She does it again. And again. And again. Until all she sees are fireworks behind her eyelids while her insides milk Oliver’s length with a whole new coat of juices. Her walls squeezing him tight as she comes help him with his own release. There’s something erotic about knowing that it’s _his_ seed smearing every single inch of her inner walls. It’s like he’s marking himself inside the most intimate part of her body and soul. And she loves it.

They continue their shallow movements until they’re absolutely exhausted. Oliver rolls them over so she lies on her back before pulling out of her. They both groan at the loss of contact, but he needs to clean them up. He tugs at her underwear and without opening her eyes she lifts her hips up so he can drag them down and off her. He gets out of bed, takes his own briefs off and throws the undergarments in the laundry bin.

Quickly, he goes to the bathroom to clean himself up then brings a damp towel to do the same for Felicity. He smiles at the full trust she shows in him, when with just a nudge at her thighs, she spreads them open for him to wipe off the remnants of their release. Once she’s clean he tosses the towel into the bathroom bin and goes to put on a new pair of briefs. He grabs another cotton pair for Felicity on his way and starts putting them on her when she opens up her tired eyes.

“I can do it.” She starts to reach down but he stops her.

“It’s fine,” he murmurs.

Once they’re on he bends down to place a kiss on her hip bone before curling himself around her and pulling the covers over them. She kisses his chest once, whispering a “thank you” before they both drift off to sleep; sated, spent, and perfectly content.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

After a well rested nap and spending some time with Olivia, they were able to escape for a bit with the excuse of going out on a date night. Well, this date night included Diggle and instead of going out to a nice restaurant or to a movie they were in the basement of an abandoned factory looking to catch some bank robbers.

Felicity found that the bank robbers were really a family; the Restons. Apparently the dad, Derek Reston, had worked in that very Queen Steel Factory for fifteen years until Robert outsourced production to China, leading to him losing his job along with 1500 other employees. Not only that but they weren’t even paid what they were owed in severance packages and pensions.

Though he wasn’t aware about any of this at the time, Felicity can see the guilt seeping into his eyes. Before she could attempt to convince him otherwise he’d gone off to deal with Morgan. The only comfort was knowing that he had Diggle as back-up.

Meanwhile she had stayed keeping tabs on them and trying to figure out which bank the Restons might hit next, but no results yet.

 

Now as she waits for him to get changed, her mind’s trying to conjure up words to make him understand that he has nothing to feel guilty about when it comes to the Restons.

“You know, in the small amount of time I’ve known Oliver I can say for certain that the two emotions he seems to be overcome with the most are love and guilt.”

Felicity lets out a huffed laugh as she turns in her chair to face Diggle. “Sounds about right.”

“I know some of it has to do with what his father caused all those employees, but do you think some of that guilt has to do with what’s happening with his mother as well?”

Felicity lets out a long sigh, burying herself more into the chair. “I’m sure it does. I mean, he hasn’t really said anything, but I’m sure he feels a little bit weird about suspecting his own mother of something.”

Diggle nods in understanding before asking, “And you?”

“What about me?”

“She’s your family too, Felicity. Must be difficult to realize someone so close to you, someone you trust, hid something that important from you.”

“Yea,” she sighs. “What she said when I confronted her... After everything we went through… Just made me realize she’s not the person I thought she was.”

“I know it’s a difficult pill to swallow, but deep down you know that Moira is involved in something bigger. Both you and Oliver need to accept it in order to find out the truth.”

“I know, but… it’s his mom,” she says a little bit broken. “The night you found out his secret...after you left, he told me he sometimes resents his dad for putting this huge responsibility on him. If I’m conflicted about Moira, I can’t imagine how hard it is for him knowing that his mother is hiding something too.”

“Turning a blind eye because she’s family is understandable,” he goes on.

“Good thing you’re here,” she replies with a smile. “You can stay objective when we don’t.”

“I’m here to help with whatever you need,” he offers in return.

God, she’s so glad Oliver decided to bring him into the fold and that he accepted. She knows he’s right. They’ve been sort of stalling their investigation and she knows it’s because they’re both scared about what they might find. She sends him a grateful smile when she hears Oliver’s approaching steps.

“Ready to go?”

“Yea,” she replies before shutting down the monitors and grabbing her bag and coat. When she turns back around Oliver is waiting for her near the stairs on his phone while Diggle is standing in the same spot.

“I’ll talk to him,” she whispers. “And thank you,” she says sincerely.

He nods in understanding and follows them out of the foundry.

 

 

 

 

Later that night they’re laying in bed facing each other. The only contact is their intertwined hands resting between them. She almost backs out, not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence. But Diggle was right and if Oliver was really working on being completely honest with her then she had to do the same.

“We need to talk.”

He continues stroking his thumb along her palm.

“I know it’s not my fault that Derek Reston lost his job, but I still feel like it’s my responsibility to fix it. Or at least try.”

“Wow,” she says genuinely surprised. “I thought I was going to have to do more convincing, but I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’m learning,” he shrugs with a smile, which she returns briefly. “That wasn’t what I wanted to talk about though,” she says regretfully.

He gestures for her to go on. With a deep breath she collects her thoughts and says, “we need to talk about your mom.”

The smile fades away, and she doesn’t like it. But she already started so might as well keep going. “We know she’s hiding something. We said we’d look into it.” He nods at her statements, but looks unsure as to where she’s going with this.

“So why haven’t we?”

“We don’t really have much to go on…”

“See, that’s the thing Oliver. If it was someone else it would’ve been our main priority, even if we didn’t have much to start with. I mean, we found the Queen’s Gambit for God’s sake. That changed everything for us. But we’ve been stalling, and you know it.” She could see the way is jaw locks; clearly not liking what he’s hearing. But Diggle’s right; they both need to accept it. So she pushes.

“I know it’s hard. She’s your mother and she might be involved in the same things as your father.”

“We don’t know that for sure...” he tries to counter.

“Exactly, we don’t. And the only way to find out is to look into her the way we’d do with anyone else. I have some ideas, but I need to know you understand how important it is to stay objective here.” He stays silent for a long moment. His eyes never leaving hers. There are so many emotions going through his eyes and she desperately wants to just hold him, but she doesn’t. He needs to come to terms with this on his own. She can tell he’s settled on something before he even says anything.

“Okay.” There’s more he wants to say, but he’s struggling. She knows this; knows him. So all she does is hold his hand tighter, conveys all the understanding, compassion, patience and love she can in a single stare and waits him out.

With a labored breath he admits, “I’m scared I might resent her too. My father is partly responsible in the destruction of this city, and if she’s involved as well...I’m scared of how I might handle it.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not doing this alone, hu?” He nods with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. She lets go of his hand and reaches over to grab his face as she places a chaste kiss on his lips. “Whatever happens, whatever we find out; we’ll get through it together. Okay?”

“You and me,” he says with a certainty that wasn’t there a few moments ago. He kisses her back, displaying all of his love and gratitude, before resting his head against hers as he reaches up to caress her cheek the way she’s caressing his. “I love you so, so much, Felicity.”

“I love you too, Oliver.” They stay close together, with light touches and shared warm breaths until sleep takes over for the night.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you want your mother to kill us?”

He stops short before closing the door to their room all the way. She really listens to her words until after she’s said them, and due to last night’s conversation...yea, she should’ve gone with something different. “I just mean,” she tries to correct with a shake of the head, “the Bowens will be here soon and you still need to shower.”

“I lost track of time,” he says taking his shoes and hoodie off.

“And now you’ll be late. Again. It’s like you want to annoy your mother on purpose,” she teases.

“It’s not on purpose, but it doesn’t matter. She’s worth it.” He pauses to give her a smile that says how happy he is right now.

 

She woke up to an empty bed, and while other times she might’ve let it go since he sometimes goes on early jogs, this time she wanted to make sure he was okay. Turns out he was more than okay because she found him and Olivia out on the playground running in circles. He had set up a mini obstacle course with cones and jump ropes. How either of them had the energy so early in the morning was beyond her, but she wasn’t going to question it any longer if that meant seeing them together and happy. She had planned on staying off to the side and enjoy the view, but when Olivia saw her and screamed, “mommy, come play with us!” she didn’t think twice about joining in on the family fun.

After a while she’d noticed the time and gone to shower. Oliver had said he’d be right behind her, but apparently the duo was having too much fun.

“She’s always worth it,” she replies with a smile of her own. “I should go help Raisa with her.”

“Umm, about that…” He shifts in his stance and does his best to avoid her gaze, which are both things that Oliver Queen doesn’t do often.

“Raisa is getting her cleaned up, right?”

“Not exactly. She… she said she wanted to practice more on the monkey bars and I told her it was okay.”

“Oliver….”

“I know,” he tries to appease with a raised hand. “But she looked so happy, and she shouldn’t have to sit through brunch with strangers that even we don’t like.”

She looks up at the ceiling to hide her amusement, but fails. When she looks back at him he’s smiling even wider. He knows she agrees with him.

“You know your mom’s not going to like it, right?”

“Well then it’s a good thing _we’re_ her parents,” he winks.

“Fine. But I’m still blaming it on you,” she warns with a pointed finger.

“Go ahead,” he shrugs, earning a shaking head from her.

“Now, hurry up. I’ll go stall them while you get ready.”

“I love you,” he says before kissing her fast on the lips and rushing to the shower. As soon as he takes his shirt off Felicity hightails it out of there. She knows herself and there’s a very good chance she’ll say, “screw it with brunch,” and get back into the shower with him. Why, oh why was she blessed with such a hot boyfriend?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And where is Oliver? He’s not skipping out on us is he?”

God, just the sound of Carter’s voice annoys him.

“Of course not, he’s…”

“Right here,” he interrupts his mother. “Good morning, everyone. Carter,” he extends his hand, squeezing just a bit when the other man takes it. Carter’s smile goes a little strained, but he doesn’t comment on it.

“It’s so good to see you,” greets Mrs. Bowen as she leans in for a hug which he politely returns. “We all thought you were…”

Before she can say the inevitable Moira interrupts her expressing her gratitude at having him back. He gravitates toward Felicity, placing his hand to the small of her back while she does the same.

“And he returns as a celebrity too,” mentions Carter.

“How do you mean?” he asks confused.

“Billionaire scion castaway for five years returns to discover he’s a father. You know there is a bidding war ‘for the rights to your life story.’ At least that’s what my agent says.”

“Agent? I thought you were a neurosurgeon.”

“I know. It’s crazy, right? One minute I’m publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow moving protein synthesis and the next there’s an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz.”

“Why would he want you to be a wizard?”

Everyone starts laughing as if he’s said the funniest thing in the world. Felicity’s at least trying not to, but she isn’t very successful. Though she does send him an apologetic look when she notices how lost he looks. She rubs his lower back in comfort, which only works because he likes being touched by her.

“I see Felicity is behind on her pop culture lessons. Probably because you two have been busy with other stuff…” If it wasn’t for Thea’s specific tone and that glint in her eyes he’d think she knows about their other nighttime activities. Felicity’s cough grabs his attention. Her face turns more and more red as everyone present fixes their eyes on them.

“We should sit,” he announces before it gets more awkward. They all take their seats as the food gets served.

“So now that you’re back, what are your plans? Will you be taking a job with Queen Consolidated?” Mrs. Bowen asks him.

“I’m opening a nightclub,” he replies bluntly. Moira sends him a disapproving look, which he definitely does not miss.

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping,” comments Carter.

_Then don’t._ He thinks to himself.

“But shouldn’t you be doing something more productive than just opening up a nightclub now that you’re a father? I mean, you want to set a good example for your child, right?”

From the corner of his eye he can see Felicity squeezing her fork tighter, but before he could respond a loud shriek comes from the door that leads to the kitchen, followed by a “slow down, Miss. Olivia.” All of a sudden his very loud, very messy little girl is jumping onto his lap.

“Daddy, I did it? I did all the course in less than three minute! Raisa timed me.”

“That’s amazing, honey.” He raises his hand, palm out, and the little girl gives him the strongest high five she can muster.

“You wanna come see me do it? We can all go outside!”

“Olivia,” his mother calls from the other side of the table. “We have visitors. Why don’t you say hello?”

“Hi,” she smiles at the strangers who are attempting to look polite, but it’s obvious they’re most certainly judging their parenting. Something that Oliver thinks is ridiculous. His kid is being a kid. And if the Bowens don’t like it then they can shove their judgmental looks up their...

“Hey, baby.” The little girl turns toward her mother's voice.

“That is great,” Felicity comments with a proud smile. “But why don’t you take a break and show us later? You hungry?”

“Okay, yea!”

Felicity extends her hand, most likely to help Olivia into her own seat. He’s about to say he’s got her when Diggle walks in.

“Sir, your liquor distributor’s on the line.” Oliver knows what that’s code for and from Felicity’s look, so does she.

“Sorry,” he says to everyone as he stands up, placing Olivia in the chair he was just seated on. “Some business has come up.”

“Oliver, we just sat down…”

“I gotta go,” he responds without really looking at his mother.

“Hey,” he whispers to his daughter, who looks up at him with the most innocent eyes. “As soon as I’m back, we’re going back out there,” he says pointing toward the back yard.

Olivia’s eyes brighten up with his words. “Pinky promise?” she asks offering him her pinky finger.

“Pinky promise,” he replies locking his own with hers. He places a kiss to her temple before following Diggle into the Foyer without a second glance toward the rest of the table.

 

“First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago,” Diggle tells him, handing him his phone as he derails more information about the location.

“Hey, what’s going on?” comes Felicity’s voice.

“The Restons are on the move.”

“Do you need me in the foundry?”

“No, we got this. Stay with Olivia, please.” He can tell she’s about to argue, but she must see something in his eyes that makes her stop and nod in understanding.

“Be careful.”

“Of course.” He briefly squeezes her hand before rushing out with Diggle close behind him.

 

 

 

After the robbery, which got interrupted by the police, Oliver decided it might be best to approach this another way. Felicity’s face recognition found Derek Reston near a bar, which gave Oliver the perfect opportunity to go and talk to him. He planned to give the man a chance to right his own wrongs in the way of a new job offer.

Though the man refused what he believed to be charity, Oliver made it known the offer was still open if he changed his mind. While the offer was genuine, Oliver always covered his bases so he took the opportunity to plant a bug that would provide them intel.

It turned out to be the right call because they learned that, though Derek was reluctant to continue with more robberies he agreed to one more for his son’s sake. Which meant that they had to be on high alert for when they strike. He also learned that they definitely wouldn’t strike another bank that night, giving him the night free for him to go back to his girls before the new week started.

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Even before they go inside the venue Felicity can tell that Tommy outdid himself. In the time he’s been with Joanna he’s also learned to care a lot for the community, so even though he might’ve done a little more to impress his girlfriend Felicity knows that he genuinely cares about this city and the benefits of keeping CNRI open and running. Not to mention all the work he’s put into his late mother’s clinic in the Glades as well.

 

“You got it?” Oliver interrupts her thoughts, his arm wrapping around her waist.

“Here it is,” she says pulling the earpiece from her clutch to hand it over to Diggle.

“Monitor the Restons with this,” he tells Digg. “When you get a line on their plans, we move.”

“And you’re gonna do another abrupt exit?”

“I’m getting better at it with practice.”

“No, you’re not,” she replies with an eye roll, bringing out an amused grin from Diggle.

“Well then maybe you should stay here to cover for me,” he replies, hoping to get through to her.

“Haha, nice try,” she replies dryly. “Oliver, we already talked about this. It could very well be our last chance to stop them. And those chances increase with my help.” They had already discussed why it was better for her to go with him, and she’d won the argument, of course, but Oliver is never one for giving up.

“I know, it’s just...You’ll be close by and that...kind of scares me,” he breathes out.

Felicity places her hand on his cheek, rubbing his jaw until he looks at her. The intimate gesture makes Diggle step to the side to give them a moment of privacy. “I’m going to be a few blocks away, secured in a bullet proof SUV with the buffest man we know. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” he relents, turning to place a kiss on her palm before leaning down to peck her lips. “I’m sorry if I seem overprotective. I just want you safe at all times.”

“I know. But you’re the one who’s out there fighting so how do you think I feel?”

“God, I wouldn’t be able to handle it if it was the other way around.”

“Yea, you would,” she says convincingly. He doesn’t think so but doesn’t fight her on it.

“Just be careful and focus on getting home alive, okay?” she says biting her bottom lip nervously. He releases it from her teeth with his thumb murmuring, “That’s always been my priority. To survive for you.”

The intensity in his eyes never fails to make every part of her being vibrate with what she could only guess to be deep, undying, pure, true love. It’s so cheesy, but she doesn’t care. She truly believes they have that.

She rises to crash her lips against his, kissing him with everything she has. There’s no doubt in her mind that’s exactly what he did since the boat went down.

Oliver returns the kiss with the same intensity and they are so consumed with each other that they don’t notice the three times Diggle clears his throat. It isn’t until the man is right next to them and says, “you know, for a couple who doesn’t like attention you sure know how to attract it,” that they pull apart.

“What?” she breathes, still feeling dazed from the kiss.

Diggle shakes his head in amusement and just nods toward the entrance. “Better head inside before more cameras appear.”

She looks around to see a few people trying to be subtle with their phones and failing.

“We’ll continue this later,” his voice is low and rough against her ear, making her whole body shiver. Diggle just groans in annoyance and puts some distance between himself and the overly affectionate couple again.

She takes a deep breath to compose herself and begins walking up the stairs and into the venue; Oliver’s arm secured around her.

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he whispers and places a kiss on her bare shoulder right before they’re surrounded by the sound of chatter and music. The light scratch from his beard makes the skin there feel like it's on fire.

 

 

 

They easily spot Tommy and Joanna talking to none other than Carter Bowen.

“Maybe we should get a drink first,” suggests Oliver.

“Hey, be nice. He may be annoying, but CNRI really needs his money right now. But a drink does sound good, actually.” By the time they grab a drink from the bar Felicity notices that Joanna and Tommy are alone and leads Oliver over to them.

“Felicity,” the woman greets her with a tight hug. Oliver releases his hold on her to greet Tommy as well.

“Joanna, this looks great,” Felicity smiles in return.

“A lot of it is thanks to Tommy here,” she replies wrapping her arm around Tommy’s the way it was just seconds ago.

“I just made a few calls. You’re the one who works to keep CNRI afloat.” The pair is smiling lovingly at each other and Felicity wonders if that’s how she and Oliver look to others. She had always been happy for them. But sometimes the sight of their happiness brought on some pain, knowing she’d had that once and it was taken from her.

She got it back. And she’ll never stop being grateful for that miracle.

“We get it, you’re both amazing,” she teases them.

“We are, aren’t we?” says Joanna, earning herself a wider grin from Tommy. The couple excuses themselves to go talk to another potential donor when she notices Oliver’s gaze fixed behind her. She turns to see Moira mingling with some of Starling City’s elite.

“You should go talk to her,” she suggests.

Oliver presses his lips together. “Has she said anything to you?”

“No. We haven’t been alone in the same room since I confronted her about the warehouse. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t talk to her either, though.”

“What do I even say?”

“Well, she’s upset because you ran off from something that was important to her. We know why. She doesn’t. So, apologizing wouldn’t hurt.”

“I don’t know if that’ll be enough for her.”

“Only one way to find out.” She nudges him toward the direction of his mother and with a sigh he relents and goes over. But not before rubbing the small of her back as he places a peck to her other shoulder with an, “I’ll be right back.” God, now both of her shoulders burn, and she can’t wait for it to spread to the rest of her body later tonight.

 

 

 

“Hi.” To say that his mother is surprised to see him there is an understatement. He gives her a second to excuse herself from her friends while he tries to find the right words to apologize.

“Well, I’m surprised you made it tonight given your hectic schedule.” In true Moira Queen fashion; she’s owning her sarcasm.

“Mom, I messed up with the Bowens. I made a promise to you and I couldn’t keep it.”

“Well, it’s nothing new for you, Oliver. I know you and I have had our difficulties, but despite my many mistakes I always thought that you and I had a connection. Now, I know you are getting reacquainted with Felicity and making up for loss time with Olivia. And I’m happy that you are, Oliver, I really am....But I am still your mother,” she chokes on that last sentence. Moira Dearden-Queen actually chokes from her own words. In public. But before anyone else notices she closes her eyes to compose herself.

When she opens them she seems a lot calmer but he can still see the shine of tears she’s trying so hard to hold back. It makes his heart ache for all of the pain she’s been through because of him.

“So can you imagine,” she continues, “after being granted the miracle of having my child returned to me… That you seem to have little or no interest in spending time with me or telling me the truth.”

He wants to fix this so bad, but he’s honestly at a loss here. He knows things haven’t been the best between them, but hearing her say those words aloud makes him realize how right she is. And yes, she might be hiding something, but she’s his _mother_. And he misses her.

“Mom,” he begins. Before he could say anything else though, Diggle interrupts them. He directs a “Ma’am” to his mother before whispering the new intel to him.

“Redwood United Bank. They’re gonna try a nighttime hit. Felicity’s already in the car.”

He nods, turning to give his mom a regretful look. “I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t bother apologizing. Honestly, Oliver, there are times when I wonder why you bother coming home at all.” She tightens her lips as soon as the words leave her mouth. And by the look of regret, she definitely knows her words hurt him.

“You know exactly why I will always come home.”

She schools her features and turns her back to him. There’s nothing else to say at the moment so he follows Diggle out the door, ready to put a stop to these robberies. 

 

Oliver is tense the entire ride to the bank. He dresses into his green suit silently and only talks when he asks about updates on the Restons. Obviously things didn’t go well with his mother, but she’s not gonna push him about it right now. Even if she asked she’s sure he wouldn’t want to talk about it at the moment, wanting to put his entire focus on their current mission.

 

Now, she knows Oliver is capable of things she would’ve never imagined before, but listening to firing machine guns through the comms while she’s just sitting there in that van makes her so nervous she might actually throw up. The gun shots finally stop but the punches, grunts and the sound of glass shattering does nothing to calm her. One gunshot rings and then everything goes quiet. It’s only for a second but to Felicity it feels like a lifetime before she hears Oliver’s voice. “He’s bleeding out. Call an ambulance, now!”

The relief she feels knowing he’s okay is tinged by the fact that someone else isn’t. When she hears Oliver speaking to someone in his regular voice she knows with certainty that person doesn’t have a chance of living. She closes her eyes as she hears Derek Reston’s last words.

 

After a moment of complete silence she opens them to look through the police scanner in her tablet. “Oliver,” she whispers. “The SCPD is almost there.”

The only indication he heard her is the sigh he releases. She feels Diggle’s eyes on her and when she looks all she sees is sympathy. She gives him a grateful smile, silently telling him that she’s okay. Luckily for her, he accepts it and doesn’t say anything.

The ride back to the foundry is completely silent, to no one’s surprise. As soon as they get there Felicity excuses herself to the bathroom needing a moment alone to just...breathe. After a little while she slowly heads back to find Diggle talking to Oliver, who’s sitting hunched over, staring into empty space. Her footsteps are quiet due the flats she changed into, but she stops. Still out of sight, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

“What went down wasn’t your fault.”

“I didn’t say it was,” he replies in monotone.

“No, but you’re thinking it.”

“So what, you can read my mind now?”

“Nah, only Felicity can do that,” says Diggle with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Oliver lets out a huff, the corner of his mouth lifting up slightly, but it doesn’t last as long as she’d like.

“Listen, man, you gave Reston a chance that was more than he deserved.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Diggle changes tactics. “You say going after the guys on that list is the way you honored your dad?”

Oliver gives him a nod in response.

“Well, if your dad could’ve seen you this week; the way you cared about the people he had hurt. The way you stepped up to try to help them. I’d say he’d be pretty damn honored. So maybe there is more than one way to save this city, like Felicity said." 

“Yea. Maybe.” When it’s clear Oliver won’t say anything else Diggle starts backing away, but pauses to say, “The off duty cop they’d shot at Starling City Trust woke up. He’s gonna be fine.”

“That’s good.” Oliver finally looks at Diggle this time. When Diggle starts walking toward her again she moves making her presence known, but the comforting smile he gives her says he knew she was there all along. Which means, Oliver most definitely knew too.

“Thank you,” she whispers, sending a grateful smile his way.

“No problem. He still needs you though.” She nods, giving his arm a light squeeze as she walks past him. When she’s standing right in front of Oliver and he doesn’t look up at her she takes a hold of his face with both hands and tilts his head up to meet her eyes. The haunted look he’s had since he’s been back is still there, but at least it doesn’t take over like it did the first few days.

“Derek Reston died protecting his son. Just like my dad,” he says in a hoarse voice. “I used to be angry at him for doing that. For thinking that sacrificing himself was what was best for me. But now that I have Olivia...I think I get it. I’d sacrifice myself for her in a heartbeat.”

“Well, I don’t ever want you to be put in a position where you’d have to do that, but I understand. I’d do anything to save her too.”

He pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face against her stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair, giving him the time he needs to pull himself together. After a while he looks up at her. “I know things with my mom are complicated. But does it make me naïve if I still want to make it up to her?”

“Of course not.” She rubs her palms along his beard soothingly. “ Oliver, she’s your mother. You love her and she loves you. If you want to spend time with her; time when you can just be her son you can do that.”

He nods his appreciation before moving to place a kiss on her wrist and murmurs an “I love you” against her skin. She returns the gesture with her own kiss and whispered “I love you” on his forehead. Another night. Another fight. And just the hope of doing better the next day.

 

 

 

When they arrive back at the mansion they see Moira in the living room grabbing a drink. He wants to go to her, but still isn’t sure how. Felicity squeezes his hand and the look she sends him is all the encouragement he needs.

He keeps his eyes trained on her as she walks up the stairs and disappears down the hall on the second floor. Once out of sight he moves to lean against the wall . “Late night drink?”

Glancing over to him briefly she replies, “I thought it would help. I don’t sleep well alone.” She takes a drink before fully turning to face him. “I’m sorry about what I said tonight.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” He straightens up, walking toward her. “You were being honest.”

“The truth is with Walter on his business trip, Thea busy with school and you focusing on your family I just...I feel alone sometimes,” she admits. When he doesn’t reply she goes on. “You know, you and I used to talk more. I used to know what you were thinking. But now even when you’re home you’re somewhere else.” He opens his mouth, but before he could say anything she says, “I know you have your own family now. You’re trying to make up for lost time and I get that. I’m so happy you get to experience the joy of being around that beautiful daughter of yours. But I guess I… I just miss my son.”

“I miss you, too,” he replies softly. They are simple words, but they’re enough to return some warmth into his mother’s eyes.

An idea pops up in his head. “Are you hungry?”

She looks completely thrown off by the sudden question, but nods after a moment.

He sends Felicity a text while his mother grabs her bag. _Taking my mom out to eat_.

She replies right away. _You should take her to Big Belly Burger. lol_

He knows she’s joking, but that actually sounds like a good idea. When Moira asks where they’re going he says it’s a surprise. And she is definitely surprised when he pulls up into the Big Belly parking lot. She doesn’t say anything, and it’d worry him if it wasn’t for the smile that grazes her lips.

He orders them both burgers, fries, and milkshakes; an order she doesn’t oppose to. They’re both ready to dive in when their food arrives, but he playfully admonishes her when she tries to eat the burger with a fork and knife. Moira Queen biting into a burger is a sight that he hopes to see more of. She hums in delight, and when she’s done chewing says, “that is a good burger.”

“That is exactly what your granddaughter thinks,” he replies, remembering that time Olivia had given them a full five minute speech of why she thought Big Belly had the best food in the world.

Moira’s features instantly soften with the mention of Olivia. “You know she shouldn’t eat so much fast food, especially at such a young age,” she admonishes in a mock tone.

“I know that, but well, she can be very convincing.”

“That, she can,” she replies with an amused laugh before taking some fries. “Thank you for this,” she says sincerely.

“Of course,” he smiles. “Thank Felicity too though, she is the one who suggested the place.”

Moira’s smile falters a bit, but she recovers it quickly. He chooses to ignore it at the moment, not wanting to ruin what they’re sharing.

“I will,” she replies surprisingly genuine. “I bet she’d love a picture of me here,” she teases, gesturing to the place with a wave of her hand.

“I bet she will,” he says with a glint in his eye, which she easily recognizes.

“Oh, no. This will stay our little secret. If Olivia and Thea find out I’ll never hear the end of it.”

He lets out a laugh, making her smile more. He really hasn’t been this carefree around his mother. He likes it. And hearing her talk about them with such familiarity gives him a hint of how close they became during those five years. Moira and Felicity got along well even before he disappeared and when he got back he noticed how close they’d gotten. He just hopes that relationship can be repaired after what’s happened. And that whatever his mother’s hiding isn’t grave enough to ruin his own relationship with her.

He puts all of that to the back of his mind though. Right now he’s just a son having dinner with his mother.

“You know, I bet Carter’s never taken his mom out for the best burgers in Starling City.”

“Oh. So I have one thing on him?”

“No.” She places her hand over his. “You’ve got everything on him, Oliver.”

The sweet words make him feel like a little kid again. He knows he’s far from it, but for right now, he allows himself that feeling of innocence he once had. One of the first things he learned with Felicity when they’d just met, is to enjoy the small moments. They’re often the ones we remember most. So he does.

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

 

The first thing he does after saying goodnight to his mother is check on Olivia. He finds Felicity fast asleep next to her, still in her dress. He goes to kiss his daughter’s cheek before nudging Felicity awake. She grumbles in return, but doesn’t open her eyes. Moving a lock of hair from her face he whispers, “Felicity, honey.”

“Mmm…” she grumbles.

“You wanna change out of your dress?”

She runs her hand down her side, feeling the material. “Yea,” she replies. Her voice rough from sleep.

“Come on.” Before she even tries to get up he scoops her up in his arms. She’s so soft and warm.

“How’d it go with your mom?” she asks once they’re out on the hallway. Her eyes are open and she sounds more awake now.

“It was nice,” he answers.

“Where’d you end up going?” He sends her an amused grin, which is all the answer she needs.

“No! You took Moira Queen to Big Belly Burger?” Her eyes are wide in surprise.

“And she loved it,” he comments, entering their room and kicking the door closed with his heel. “I mean, we’ve grilled burgers here before. But the great Mrs. Queen eating at a fast food restaurant? Did you take a picture?” she asks excitedly as he sets her down on the edge of the bed.

“She said you’d love that. But no, I didn’t.”

“Why?” she whines.

“Because,” he grins. “I just got on her good side again. Believe it or not, I don’t always aim to annoy her on purpose.”

“Fine, I guess,” she relents before she perks up again. “I can hack into their surveillance footage. The video would be way better than a picture.” He tries to give her his best disapproving look, but it doesn’t faze her at all.

“So it really did go well?”

“It did. Maybe we can all go together sometime soon.”

“Olivia would love that.”

“And you?” She seems to think it over in her head. “Yea, I would,” she responds truthfully.

He bends down to kiss her full on the lips. He opens his mouth at the same time she does. Tongues tangle together while he removes his suit jacket as she unbuttons his shirt. She moves the material off his shoulders and down his arms. Once that’s off she goes straight for his belt, but he stops her; gently wrapping his hands around her wrists and moving them to her sides. “Wait,” he says against her lips. “Hold still.”

Without letting go he leans down to kiss her right shoulder. Slowly, he moves across her collarbone, scraping his scruff against her skin until he reaches her other shoulder then moves up along her neck. Her breaths are shallow against his ear and she struggles against his hold a bit. “Hold. Still.” he repeats a little rougher.

 

 

 

It sends a shiver down her spine, making her want to touch him even more. He drags his lips back down to the opening between her breasts; her nipples going hard at his close proximity. With teeth still nipping, he lets go of her wrists and moves his own hands behind her to unzip her dress. He doesn’t look up at all. He focuses all his attention on devouring every inch of skin that gets revealed as her dress slides down to pull around her feet.

He grabs both mounds, pushing them together, but not hard enough to cause her pain. His warm mouth wraps around a rosy bud while he massages the other one with his full hand. She lets out a cry at the sensation, and it’s a good thing that he let go of her hands because she needs something to hold on to. She grabs a handful of hair, pressing herself against him as much as she can with their current position. A whine of protest escapes her when he releases her, now wet, nipple. But he goes straight for the other one, repeating the action.

Felicity moves one of her hands down between them to stroke him over his pants, and it’s enough for him to growl her name against her skin. He straightens up and Felicity doesn’t waste time in removing the imposing material. As soon as he kicks it all out of the way she sits down on the bed and reaches for him; squeezing and stroking his hard standing length.

“Felici--” His voice cuts off as she wraps her lips around the head of his shaft. She spreads some of the pre-cum there with her tongue before sucking hard on just the tip. And only the tip.

Oliver lets out a guttural sound, as he grabs some of her hair. He forces his eyes to stay open. Her hands are squeezing the base of his shaft as she keeps her mouth’s focus on the very tip of the head. The red lipstick isn’t as bright as when she first put it on, but it’s still there. Wrapped around him. Her cheeks are slightly flushed and wisps of hair are falling around her face. She’s ethereally beautiful. And she’s all his.

The urge to taste her grows with each and every second until he can’t take it anymore. He cradles her face with both hands and eases her away from his throbbing dick, hissing when her mouth releases him with a pop. She’s wearing the most adorable confused look and he can’t not kiss her. He places his lips against hers before moving them to her cheek and instructing her to lie down.

With one last peck he nudges her back until she’s up against the pillows and drags her lace underwear off, throwing them to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. He kneels between her legs, spreading them apart, and runs his hands up until they’re secured on her waist and dives right in. Oliver circles her entrance with his tongue, sinking inside her slightly before retracting it and circling it again. He repeats the motion a few times before moving up, lapping all of her juices.

Felicity _screams_ when he wraps his mouth around her clit and _sucks_. It sends her _flying_.

And Oliver. doesn’t. stop.

He doesn’t do anything else but suck on her perfectly rosy pearl. He’s so incredibly focused on it that he doesn’t hear her gasping words of “too much.”

It isn’t until she grabs his hair and pulls him off her that he notices how out of breath she is. Her body is flushed with a sheen of sweat making it shine in the moonlight coming through the window.

“Shit,” he curses, moving over her to see her face better. “I’m sorry, Felicity,” his voice a little hoarse.

She immediately shakes her head, but has trouble forming words at first. When she finally has more oxygen in her lungs she says, “Don’t be. That was. Wow. Just,...wow. I just need a second. Have I told you how much I fucken love your tongue?”

It earns her a chuckle from him, but he still looks worried. “I shouldn’t have sucked so hard.” “

You sucked just right,” she says with a laugh, eliciting one from him as well.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks a little more serious.

“Positive,” she promises. The smile she wears never leaves her face. “My entire body is all tingly.”

“Tingly?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yea,” the glint he knows so well and loves so much appears in her eyes. “You wanna sate it?”

Without another word he devours her mouth. Tongues clashing together, as naked skin rubs against naked skin. The tip of his shaft is right at her entrance when she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer, evidently pushing him the rest of the way in until his buried deep inside her. Their hips begin moving in sink; rotating, pushing, pulling, and thrusting until all that can be heard is the sound of lapping skin and the moans that escapes them in between kisses.

“I know I had said it was too much. But now I need more,” Felicity breaths out.

Oliver drags his fingers down her body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his calloused fingertips. He can tell she likes it by the slight jump her body gives so he repeats the action, dragging them back up, then down again. The burning sensation at the base of his spine is just beginning to spread. He’s close and he doesn’t want to come before her. Sometime soon he’ll take his time worshipping every inch of her body. Right now he needs her there with him so he moves his thumb to rub against her swollen nub, swallowing her groans with his mouth.

Her movements instantly grow faster. She’s right there with him so Oliver speeds up his own movements; thumb still rubbing furiously against the sensitive clit as he pounds into her so hard her entire body slides up the bed. Finally she lets out a loud cry of pleasure, and three pumps later he’s groaning into her neck, spilling everything he has inside her channel.

Time is lost as they both recover from their highs. It isn’t until Felicity unwraps her legs and lets them fall limply on the bed that he looks up with a satisfied smirk planted on his face. “Are you sated enough now?”

She lets out a huff, shaking her head at him. “You love this don’t you?”

“I love making you feel good,” he whispers before kissing her. She hums in response, kissing him back.

“I love making you feel good too, you know? So next time your girlfriend who loves you very, very much wants to give you a blow job,” she says rolling her hips at the same time she finishes her sentence, “just roll with it.”

He groans; his dick twitching at the movement. He knows that even though he just came, with Felicity, it never takes him long to get full on hard again. She does things to him that to this day still blows his mind.

And she knows it.

The smirk on her face says it all. Yea, she definitely felt him twitch inside her.

“Well, you did say next time,” he murmurs before leaning back down for a kiss to start round two.

He was right. It’s only a matter of minutes before he’s hard as a rock again and comes inside her while she milks him with her own release.

It’s _amazing_ , yes. But the events of the day, plus their little exercise catches up to them. As soon as he slips out and off her she snuggles up against his side while he pulls the covers over them, and they’re out cold for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helena/Felicity scenes coming up!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @heyybibi  
> Tumblr: http://heyybibi.tumblr.com/


End file.
